Falling
by LuanRina
Summary: By making Zero drink his blood Kaname traps the hunter in the world of despair and his dark w the pureblood is the only one who can save him from falling to the End.But will he save or make Zero fall even further with him..? KxZ, some non-con
1. Dark Desires

**Falling **

A Vampire Knight Fan Fiction

**Disclaimer: **Should I point out the obvious? I do not own Vampire Knight, only borrow characters and dream that this manga would turn yaoi or at least shounen-ai one day and Yuuki would get lost somewhere far-far away XD (No offense, Yuuki-fans)

**Pairing:** Kaname/Zero

**Warnings: **Yaoi, means boys love means male x male; maybe some OOC-ness, but I'll try to reduce it to minimum, also somewhere in the story – abuse, violence, mature situations, non-con, even rape with blood and etc. Oh, and should I consider it an AU? Anyway, don't like it – don't read it. Oh, and I'm really sorry for any commas, grammar and other mistakes. As you could guess, English is not my native language.

**A/N: **Just to avoid any confusion, let's put it straight: Yuuki is not Kaname's sister, but a human. Kaname is not the ancestor of the Kuran clan. Ichiru is wandering somewhere after Shizuka's death. And Rido is not a threat because I'm dismissing the war since I don't want to copy manga events or give any spoilers. Firstly, what's the point? Secondly, we already have a lot of stories like that.

Ok, that's all. Please enjoy~^_^~

**Chapter 1: Dark Desires**

He wondered why he still hadn't got rid of that goddamned insolence that seemed to get more and more troublesome with each and every passing day of his life.

He could get past that total disrespect and never-ending insults that fell from the boy's lips so freely, could even ignore the vile gun, raised in his direction and aimed straight at him, but one thing can not be forgiven no matter what. And by now the amount of his patience and generosity had grown very thin.

_Kiryuu Zero..._Even the thought of this name itself made his kinematic powers overflow and the glass filled with the blood wine shattered in pieces right in his gracious hand.

Kuran Kaname, a pureblood prince of a vampires laid leisurely on the couch of his spacious study, lost in his own thoughts, not noticing the blood dripping from his hand along with the wine due to the broken glass that slashed his flawless skin because of his short loss of control over his pureblood powers.

However, he regained his composure easily as he stood up and, wiping the hand from both liquids, cuts closing themselves in no time, moved to take another glass of wine and fill it with more blood tablets, which had failed to satiate his hunger as for the recent events. Drinking it slowly and getting past the taste of the blood substitute, he walked to his armchair behind the large desk and sat down, looking out the window at the dying night as his earlier train of thoughts refused to leave him alone yet.

He had always had only one, all-time worry that made him suffer to no ends and the name of it, of course, was Yuuki...His precious girl. He always knew that she fed the ex-human every time the latter needed it. And, as she asked him to, he didn't lay a finger on the disgraceful creature who drained her every time, despite how badly he wanted to tear the silver-haired hunter apart for harming the female prefect. And even more so after the last feeding, when Kiryuu took so much blood that Yuuki had actually fainted and fell sick with fever for a few days. But for the Headmaster Cross and then Yuuki herself, he would have really killed the bastard and sucked him dry to prolong his suffering. To hell with consequences, Yuuki would forgive him eventually.

Granted, it looked like Kiryuu himself understood what he had done, since there was no sign that he drank from her after that day's events. How long had it been?One?Two weeks?He became paler with every passing day and even Aidou remarked his unhealthy appearance. The pureblood didn't bother to answer that comment, as it wasn't meant for his ears, but for Kain and Ruka's, but he did notice that, indeed, Aidou was right.

It was admirable, in Kaname's opinion, that the hunter could hold on that long and not attack anyone on the campus or in the town, but he knew that the ex-human wouldn't last long. The time went by and with every minute he came closer to inevitable.

A smirk appeared on the pureblood's flawless features as the thought crossed his mind. He knew he would do it sooner or later, it was only a matter of time and it looked like now the time had come. Well, at least it wouldn't be as unpleasant as he thought it would be, since, even though he still couldn't allow himself to revel in the ex-human's blood after ripping his throat out, he could enjoy watching him breaking down.

The thought itself made Kaname's blood boil and he almost felt the shiver run down his spine in anticipation. He didn't quite know why, but every time it concerned the male prefect, the beast in him threatened to come out and show its violent nature. He had never felt something of that sort before. The sweet anticipation and incredible excitement of a predator getting ready to hunt its prey down and feast in its fear and pain that he himself would inflict. And then the adrenaline that would come after, during the hunt itself...The victim's pained screams as the talon-like claws dug into his prey's sides, desperate and utterly useless struggles against his firm hold, scared eyes widened, trembling body covered in blood...All these rapid images came across the brunet's mind once again, now really making him shiver with sick excitement of a beast he had suppressed his entire life.

He growled, feeling as another wave of hunger passed through his entire being. Repeating his recent actions, the pureblood dropped some more of the blood tablets in the glass and downed it at once not waiting till the pills were fully dissolved. The need for blood toned down a little, but he still felt that it wasn't enough to make the throbbing of his slightly elongated fangs stop and by now he knew that his eyes also weren't of their original color.

He hated it because he couldn't control these reactions of his. It was natural, being a Pureblood: a vampire among vampires, perfect and ultimate predator. He knew it better than anyone and the reactions themselves weren't the reason why he felt angered, it was rather because of _whom _he felt all that adrenaline in his boiling blood. Because of _whom he saw as his prey_ in those violent yet so alluring visions of his hunt.

Yes, he wanted it. He longed to see those lavender eyes widened in horror, the lithe form trembling with fear, covered in blood, trying to get away from the monster crawling over him, licking a fresh blood from his hands and then coming closer to the pale, vulnerable neck and...

_'No! Stop it!'_ Kaname mentally scolded himself for thinking about it again as he slammed his eyes shut, gritted his teeth and shook his head, gripping it with one hand. He knew it would happen again. Every time he started thinking about the hunter, he would eventually end up in this state. Hungry, excited and utterly lost to himself. He didn't know _why_ such a thing happened though. But assumed it was simply because of his strong negative feelings for the silver-haired guardian. After all, he was the only one who dared to show such an attitude towards the older vampire.

He _would_ break him_._ He would make Kiryuu Zero submit to him and respect him one way or another. The boy would be punished for doing all _this_ to the pureblood.

Finally pulling himself together, Kaname thought of a better way to calm himself down and concluded that he had no choice but to feed his inner beast at least a little.

"Seiren..." His voice, once again cool and monotone, deprived from any emotion, sounded in the dark room, calling for attention of one of his the most loyal followers. The female vampire appeared out of nowhere and bowed respectfully to her lord, waiting for his orders. "Call Ruka here for me. I wish to see her." With that said, Seiren, once again, put a hand over her heart, head bowed and with the only answer that could follow the pureblood's request, "Yes, Kaname-sama",she left the room as fast and as soundlessly as she appeared to fulfill the order of her master.

After a few moments of complete silence, the soft knock on the door sounded and the pureblood smiled slightly to himself, calling softly for the person behind the closed door to come in.

It wasn't the first time for him to do this. Especially lately, every time after imagining all that he wanted to do to a certain ex-human it was harder to calm his primal instincts that were calling for him to reveal themselves, begging to give in to temptation. But his own pride would never allow himself to fall so lowly, like some untamed, uncontrollable beast, even though he wouldn't deny himself the need for blood.

Ruka came in the room, closing the door behind her, and stepped further as the pureblood prince asked her to. The said vampire came closer with his inhuman grace even more noticeable than before due to his current condition. The female vampire knew that something was wrong with 'their Kaname-sama'. His hunger was too irregular and unpredictable, it was unusual, especially for him considering how composed he always was. Not that she was against of giving her blood to their precious leader, it was an honor for her, but the pureblood's state still worried her greatly.

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted as she felt a breath on her neck and, not even a second later, a sharp fangs pierced her skin hard and the blood was being deprived from her slim form.

Kaname drank in long greedy gulps, eyes closed in what looked like desperation. The hunger reduced, but he still wanted, _needed_ more of that crimson essence. He knew that he shouldn't do it, that it was wrong and cruel like every other time when he ended up draining the girl whose blood he was drinking now. Once again, it brought the image of those silver hair and lilac eyes, widened in horror, mouth covered in blood, hand over the face at that fateful night when he bit Yuuki for the first time. The thought of it made Kaname's fangs throb and he bit even harder, making Ruka gasp in pain and pleasure that was bound to present itself in the vampire's bite. However, it ended faster then expected as the pureblood felt the female vampire go limp, starting to lose her balance. Kaname withdrew his canines from the soft flesh, all the while supporting the other vampire.

He still felt a slight hunger, but it was much easier to ignore unlike the one he felt before. At any rate, this time the blood tablets would help.

Kaname sent Ruka to her rooms to get some rest and allowed her not to attend classes the next night seeing how he drained her yet again.

Now drying his chocolate locks after a shower, walking to the bed in his sleep attire, he watched as the sun rose and the light marred his spacious bedroom. He cringed slightly as the sun wasn't too welcoming for him due to his nature. He pulled at drapes with his powers not lifting a finger and continued his way to the King-sized bed, where he would succumb to the long-awaited slumber.

He decided that he would pay Kiryuu a visit later on today and would finally settle the matters on hand with him. At this thought, the smirk appeared on his sculpted lips as he got under the covers and pulled over the blanket to drift in unconsciousness.

* * *

Zero groaned as he rolled over to his side after one more sleepless night of fighting with bloodlust. Hands clutching each side, he curled into himself protectively, body trembling slightly whilst another wave of hunger went through his entire being.

Tired...He felt so _tired_ and _exhausted_. He wanted to sleep, to get lost in nothingness for the whole week, without damn vampires and anything that concerned them. He couldn't trust himself anymore. He had become a beast, a bloodthirsty monster and a threat to everyone, because he'd lost it. He hurt Yuuki, drained her so much that she got sick while the beast in him was fully sated.

_'How disgusting,' _was Zero's only thought about himself. He hated his entire being for that loss of control, for not being strong enough to suppress his inner beast...

_'I should have died_ that day _instead of surviving and living like that...Like those leeches...' _ He hugged himself tighter, trying to keep the moisture threatening to fall from his eyes at a bay.

_' _No._ Even _worse_ than them.' _

The silver-haired teen loosened his hold on himself and laid there, in his bed, staring blankly at the wall in front of him not seeing anything aside from his own thoughts.

He already hated himself for what he'd done, but now his self-hatred grew even stronger because of the horrid images penetrating his mind and making him more and more desperate.

It was unbearable and he couldn't take it anymore. He had to get out of this room, to run away from those visions of blood, _Yuuki's delicious blood_, that haunted him all the time during these hellish days. In the only place he ever felt safe from the others and himself, where he could have some peace at least for a while.

Slowly, Zero slid out from under the covers and stood up. Visibly weakened physically and mentally, his movements a little slower than usual, he got dressed in his school uniform and left his dorm room quietly so as not to wake up any other students who still were in their peaceful slumber.

He exited the dormitory building and filled his lungs with fresh morning air while a light breeze caressed his silvery locks as the boy went in the stables' direction, to his own sanctuary.

The journey wasn't too long, he came to Lily in no time, still lost in his own thoughts.

The mare greeted him excitedly, trying to chomp a few strands of his silky hair as she always did. But the hunter was faster and managed to move his head away in time to escape Lily's display of affection. He patted her head and slightly caressed her cheeks, all the while showing a gentle smile, also glad to see his friend.

"Hey, I'll rest a little and then would take you for a walk. You must be bored here, huh?"

Lily felt his mood and state he was in and put her heavy head on the hunter's shoulder, suggesting him a comfort of sorts in her own way, which Zero gladly accepted.

* * *

Yuuki sat in the class waiting for the bell to ring announcing the end of the last lesson for today's classes.

Only a few minutes left till that moment, she knew, but still, the time came by way too slow for her liking. She was eager to get out of the classroom as fast as possible because of her worries for Zero as she hadn't seen him even once that day.

She knew she had to get to the silver-haired prefect and make him drink her blood by all means, otherwise Zero would really fall to Level E, and knowing her, she would never allow something like that happen if she could help it.

_'But he is so stubborn!' _she thought furiously as she remembered how he completely refused to even look in her direction when she asked him to drink, baring her neck. And after a short argument that ended with Zero's angry 'leave me alone!' , he just walked away not sparing her another glance.

However, now she was determined to make him feed. Zero shouldn't suffer and torture himself with starving because of the single accident. It wasn't his fault, but he always blamed himself for everything.

_'Stupid! Stupid Zero!Just you wait, I'll find you and kick your-'_

Her thoughts were interrupted and fast forgotten as the bell had finally rang and she jumped out of her seat and fled from the auditorium.

Deciding that the Chairman should know where the other guardian was, she went to his office, not changing her hurried pace. Still lost in her musings, she turned the corner and, not noticing the figure walking her way, bumped into it and fell on her backside not able to regain the balance in time. Standing up hastily and not looking at the unknown person, she started apologizing, bowing her head deeply to whomever she bumped into, but froze and looked up the moment she heard the soft, melodic voice of the said person, known to her all too well not to recognize her savior in him. She blushed deeply at the pureblood who stood before her very eyes.

"Yuuki, are you alright?"

"Y-yes, Kaname-sempai! I'm really sorry for running into you just now." She bowed again, still as red as a ripe tomato.

"You seemed quite hurried...Is something the matter?" The vampire paused as he took a glance over her shoulder and looking around a little, noticed something odd. "Is Kiryuu-kun not with you today?"

"...Um...No. Actually, I was looking for him. Zero hasn't shown up at classes today and I thought maybe the Chairman knows where he is, so..."

"I see. Well then, the Headmaster Cross is in his office. I hope he will be able to help you."

"T-thank you, Kaname-sempai!" The female prefect bowed again before excusing herself and heading forward. The pureblood nodded, giving a slight smile to his precious girl before continuing his way to the exit of the school building and proceeding with his own task.

While Yuuki kept searching for the other guardian, Kaname knew how and where exactly he could find the said hunter. He let his senses locate Kiryuu. The pureblood caught a slight whiff of the ex-human's unique scent and allowed himself being guided by his sheer instincts.

_'Like a predator that traces his prey...'_ The vampire stopped in his tracks as that particular thought crossed his mind, threatening to pull him back in one dangerous state he couldn't allow himself being into.

Kaname took a few moments to compose himself before exiting the woods. He was slightly surprised to see clearing as he had no idea what Kiryuu could be doing there of all places.

Nevertheless, the pureblood continued his journey, following the silver-haired teen's scent, which was getting stronger with each step he took. For a second, he thought that maybe his senses failed him this once -which was ridiculous- when he comprehended the final destination of the hunter's odor. But getting closer, he caught a partial sight of the silvery locks and then a figure, lying on the stack near the white mare. It looked like the both of them were soundly asleep.

A little bewildered and slightly intrigued, he attempted to get closer, but stopped as he saw a movement of the horse. It snorted and instead of backing off his deadly aura out of its self-preservation instinct, stood up and moved forward, all the while blocking the sight of the sleeping prefect. Looking at the vampire with intent and stamping restlessly, the horse bared its teeth offensively as if trying to protect the one behind it, preventing the silver-haired hunter from being seen by the pureblood.

Somehow Kaname was both pissed and amused at the same time. It was unheard of that the prey would stand up proud and bare its fangs against the highest rank like himself. And something like that had never happened to him before. He let a little smile grace his lips.

_'Ah...But it happened before...And there is only one person who still dares to do it, stubbornly refusing to give up his useless struggles and submit,'_ the brunet thought as he remembered his first encounter with Zero and the boy's attempt to stab him with the knife.

The white mare neighed and started to thrash violently, agitated by the pureblood's presence. Surprisingly, despite all the noise, Kiryuu didn't even stir. He kept lying on the stack, sleeping peacefully, oblivious to his current surroundings.

Reluctant to attract an unwanted attention to himself, as the horse kept insisting on his retreat, the pureblood narrowed his eyes that flashed red, glanced at the sleeping figure once more and disappeared in no time as if he never was there.

* * *

It was already dark when Zero drift out of comforting unconsciousness that claimed him the moment he laid himself on the stack and felt Lily join him there.

A little surprised that he was able to sleep calmly and without any nightmares or pain all this time, he hurried to his room in the Chairman's house, reluctant to come back to the Sun Dorms.

Seeing as the house was empty and dark, the ex-human let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and headed in his room's direction, not requiring any light due to his perfect vampire sight. Zero entered the room, walked over to the wardrobe, from which he fished out his pajama, towel, and headed to the bathroom, still a little tired despite his earlier rest.

* * *

Kaname entered the house expecting to find the Headmaster, whom he failed to catch in his office a few minutes ago. He went straight to the ex-hunter's study, but stopped in his tracks, feeling the presence he didn't expect to find there at this hour. Confirming with his senses that the Chairman Cross wasn't in the house, the pureblood turned on his heels and headed in the direction where he felt the silver-haired hunter should be, all the while concealing his deathly pureblood aura so that the teen wouldn't notice him earlier than necessary.

Founding himself before the bathroom door that wasn't closed fully, he entered slowly, soundlessly, holding his breath for unknown to him reason. He heard the sound of rushing water and saw the pieces of Day Class uniform lying on the floor, leading to another door, behind which the other person was taking a shower at the moment.

Casting aside a strange thought of opening the closed door, he stood there unmoving for a few minutes, switching his attention from the clothes on the floor to the door a few meters away from him, and back. Deciding that it would be better to leave and wait outside till the ex-human finished, Kaname exited the bathroom, anticipating the forthcoming events.

* * *

Still being slightly dazed, Zero didn't notice a lone figure sitting on the bed as he entered his room, drying his damp hair with towel in both hands. The silver-haired hunter was blissfully unaware of hungry eyes observing him attentively and watching his every move with intent until he felt a familiar presence of the one person he wanted and expected to see the least. He froze in place, eyes widening as he dropped the towel and turned to face the intruder hastily, a boiling anger replaced the astonishment.

"What the hell are you doing here, Kuran?" A fierce lavender met deep auburn and their eyes held.

Kaname took his sweet time looking the youth up and down slowly, intently, before his calm, seductive voice sounded in the room.

"Not so friendly, are we, Kiryuu-_kun_? Shouldn't you show some hospitality to your guest?" Kaname asked with a slight smirk on his sculpted lips, ignoring the other vampire's question.

"You're not a guest. I don't remember inviting or allowing you enter my room."

"I don't need your permission..." the brunet trailed off as he started scrutinizing the hunter's form again, pausing at the flat stomach and toned chest, presented before his eyes due to the wide open shirt that the ex-human left undone. Zero shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, tensing visibly when he saw the pureblood's eyes become slightly red as they continued their way up, to the hunter's beautifully exposed neck.

"Stop it!" Zero roared angrily, teeth gritted. His fists clenched as he watched the pureblood's smirking face.

"Why?Are you afraid of me, Kiryuu?"

"Like hell I am! Get lost, you bastard!"

"What a foul language. As crude as ever, aren't you?"

That was it. Zero went to the door to get away from the smug-looking vampire as far as possible. But even before he could touch a doorknob, the door slammed on its own accord and a soft 'click' confirmed that it was locked. A second later the younger vampire found himself pinned to the opposite wall, strong fingers squeezing his neck when he heard Kuran's roar. "Don't you dare turn your back on me, D. I don't remember dismissing you." The pureblood's mood changed from playful to murderous in no time as he saw the silver-haired youth trying to walk away from him, not paying the required attention to the older vampire. His eyes, now fully crimson, narrowed dangerously as he got closer...Too close for Zero's comfort.

"Don't touch me! I'm not one of your little slaves!" Instinctively, the prefect's hand started reaching out for his Bloody Rose gun, but remembering belatedly that he left it in the bathroom along with his black uniform, he groaned inwardly and started to think of a way to escape from the vampire holding him in place. One of Zero's hands grasped that of the pureblood, trying to pry it off his neck while another pressed at Kaname's chest to push him away. But all attempts were to no avail as the other vampire didn't budge, only moved closer so that his face was a mere inches from the hunter's.

"No, you're not..." He smiled evilly, showing the tips of his half-aroused fangs. "Not yet at least."

Zero's eyes widened, a fear shot through his body when he saw those canines. "Let go..." he said absent-mindedly, not averting his gaze from the older vampire's mouth. "Let me go, damn it!" He started to thrash violently, now pushing at the pureblood with both hands.

Kaname felt excitement creeping from the depths and starting to spread farther through his entire being when the hunter started to struggle. He shivered, closing his eyes and letting out a shaky breath.

"Do you know that it excites me, Kiryuu?" Zero froze. He stared at the pureblood, eyes wide with astonishment and...was it fear? The other vampire leaned in, his lips only a few inches shy from the ex-human's ear as he whispered with a husky voice. "Do you know how much?" Zero flinched at the hot breath on his skin and tried to press himself further into wall behind him to get away from Kuran by any means. Something was wrong with the other vampire, his behavior was strange and Zero didn't like it. He had to get out of the room. Now.

Kaname chuckled at the hunter's attempts.

"There is nowhere to go." As though reading Zero's thoughts, the pureblood spoke, "You can't escape me, Kiryuu." Kaname pulled back a little to meet the hunter's gaze again. "Not now, not ever."

"What the hell are you talking about...?"

"..." The pureblood stared at the prefect as if looking for something in the other's face. He kept watching silently, mesmerized by the lilac orbs looking back at him.

"You don't look too well." He ignored Zero's question again. "How long has it been since you last fed? You must be really hungry and craving for blood even now...at this very moment..." His free hand traveled up to cup the the ex-human's face. Zero jerked his head from unwanted contact, the action angered the pureblood and Kaname gritted his teeth, grasping the other vampire's chin, forcing the silver-haired teen to look him in the eye. The hunter flinched at the slight pain. "Don't tempt me, Kiryuu. Give me a reason and I _will _tear you apart." The older vampire dig his nails in the prefect's neck as he whispered. "You cannot even imagine how much I want it."

"I don't care what you want." Zero's voice was hard with venom, fangs bared, eyes glaring and shining with deep hatred. "Get your filthy hands off me, vampire!"

"_Filthy?" _Kaname narrowed his eyes, now blood red with fury, as he slashed the hunter's neck.

A sharp pain shot through Zero's entire being, the blood ran down his body, covering his chest and stomach, reaching the waistband of his pajama pants and staining it.

"You are the only one filthy here, Kiryuu. You are more of a vampire than any of us, because _we_ can restrain our urges and cravings for blood...Unlike _you_, the one who is getting closer to the End with each day... The real beast among all of us."

The teen felt a tearing pain in his chest, all too familiar for him not to recognize the new wave of bloodlust and the strongest one at that. His head became a little hazy with the loss of blood and he started to slid down the wall, weakened. The lavender orbs changed its color to the bright red, now matching with that of the other vampire, who was standing in front of him, licking the crimson liquid from his fingers slowly, leisurely, savoring the taste.

Kaname enjoyed every drop of the hunter's delicious blood. Eyes closed as he slightly trembled in ecstasy. For a moment there, Zero thought that he heard a small moan coming from the pureblood, but he quickly defined this thought as a mere hallucination due to his clouded mind. Eyes closed as his vision became bleary, he breathed heavily, feeling those damned fingers encircle his bruised neck again, lifting him up to standing position. Face visibly paled, he barely stayed conscious.

_Damn vampires._

_Damn Kuran._

Kaname enjoyed the feeling of a raw flesh under his skin along with blood, seeping from the wounds he caused. "Look at me." The hunter didn't shift, only kept panting heavily. "I don't like to repeat myself, Kiryuu. Open your eyes and look at me!"

The lilac orbs looked at the pureblood tiredly from under the heavy lashes. He tried to glare, but it was weak if not half-hearted. His voice was hoarse. "What do you want from me...? Just leave me alone already..." The ex-human's eyes started to close again, but shot wide open when he felt a smell of blood, other than his own, hit the air.

"Urgh!" The hunter's hand shot up to clutch his chest."Bastard...!"

The pureblood chuckled. Somehow the insult didn't offend, but amused Kaname.

"I can help you, _Zero_. . .If you drink from me, you will be free from this pain and the madness would retreat." The older vampire covered his fingers in blood flowing from his already closing wounds.

"Don't you want it?" The pureblood brought his bloodied fingers to the ex-human's lips. The hunter turned his face away, still suffocating.

"Go to...hell...you...damn leech...ugh!" Zero gasped as the vampire gripped his jaw and brought it back roughly to face him. With his free hand he smeared the prefect's soft lips with his pure vampire blood. Reflexively, the hunter licked it without a second thought, the action satisfied the pureblood and he smiled viciously, repeating his earlier question. "Don't you want it, Zero?" He leaned closer. "Isn't Yuuki's safety worth this much? Don't you want to protect her?" The pureblood's voice became harder again. "You don't want to be of a threat to her, do you?"

Zero lowered his head, whimpering pitifully. "What...what do you gain from it?" The prefect flinched when he felt a wet tongue on his slashed throat. The pureblood was licking his wounds clean, enjoying the ex-human's distress. He took his time, savoring each drop of a sweet blood, occasionally scratching his now fully aroused fangs on the pale column before him. Zero couldn't stop trembling, trapped between the wall and Kaname's body. The pureblood shuddered of pleasure as he moved back a little to catch his breath and look at the hunter's slightly flushed face.

"I have my own reasons. . . But Yuuki's safety is the main purpose in this deal. This way she won't have to sacrifice anything and will be in no danger of being killed by you one day when you reach your limit." He leaned in slowly, all the while guiding Zero's head to his neck, the teen's face reflected his inner anguish and desperation. Kaname's voice was now a whisper."You _will _do it for her sake." He gripped the silvery strands in his hand."Won't you, Zero?"

The hunter shuddered in anticipation as the pureblood brought his hand up and dug the sharp nails in the soft skin in front of the ex-human's very eyes. His heartbeat went wild and the next thing he remembered was the taste of Kuran's velvet skin and rich blood under his tongue. He didn't realize that he grasped the other vampire's shirt to pull him closer as started cleaning the pureblood's neck with his tongue. His breath was raged and mind became even more cloudy after tasting that thick, delicious blood.

Zero sobbed miserably, his shaky voice a barely audible whisper, but the pureblood could hear the prefect's words clearly due to his perfect hearing.

". . .I will."

Kaname smiled darkly at the ex-human's answer. He knew he had won this battle.

The pureblood groaned and allowed his head to roll back in ecstasy as Zero's fangs pierced the smooth surface of his neck sharply. The desperate way the hunter was drawing his blood in a large gulps was breathtaking and Kaname was lost in pleasure. He pinned the younger vampire to the wall, pressing his body onto Zero's, feeling the uncontrollable need to be closer and feel more of the hunter. His free hand went under the other's shirt, enjoying the feeling of a warm skin on his fingers.

The brunet's fist tightened in the soft silvery locks as he brought the other vampire closer, relishing each and every moment of their sin . . .

* * *

**A/N:** Okaaay...And this is my first fanfic ever. I hope that I'll be able to make it better, but for now this is it. I hope it wasn't too boring, too slow or too fast/rushed at some moments. Also hope that you enjoyed reading it.

Please review so that I'll be able to start correcting my multiple mistakes in the next chapter~^_^~


	2. Inevitable Consequences

**A/N:** Ooookay everyone...And I'm back, it's so nice to see you all again XD

First of all, thank you guys for all the lovely reviews. I honestly didn't expect to get that much only for the first chapter and it's kind of...ok, it made me INCREDIBLY happy, I admit U_U Now I understand other authors who say that reviews make them feel all inspired and etc 'cos I feel the same ^_^

The warnings, disclamer, etc are the same as in the first chapter. Well, the only thing that has changed a little is that I want the damn Yuuki's disappearance even more if it's possible. AGAIN, sorry Yuuki-fans, but with each manga chapter she makes me sick more and more and after I've read the last one...um...let's just say that the stupid brat ruins my good mood greatly every time I see her and this fact itself pisses me off. Please don't hate me, after all I still use her for my story even despite my deep hatred, ok?

Anyway, enough of my rambling, let's move on with the update. Please enjoy ^_~

And HUGE thanks to wonderful _L'sTrueHeart_ for editing my multiple grammar mistakes in this text.

**Chapter 2: Inevitable Consequences**

Lost in his own thoughts and oblivious to his current surroundings, Zero stood on the flat roof of the school building. The night fully surrounded his form and a pearl-white moon caressed his smooth, pale skin with its gentle gleam. It was quiet, only a slight rustle of the leaves was heard as a light breeze blew through the trees.

A few days had passed since that..._incident_ with Kuran and the bastard still hadn't made his move yet. The hunter knew that the pureblood needed something in exchange for his blood and Zero wasn't naive or stupid enough to believe in Kuran's 'generosity'. He didn't like that. And even more so, he hated those smug glances the brunet spared him each and every time he laid his auburn eyes on Zero. It pissed the ex-human off and every time he had to fight the urge to draw his Bloody Rose gun and shoot the older vampire in order to erase that damn smirk from Kuran's face.

Returning to that night, the last thing he remembered was the bastard's bloodied neck and collar before everything went black and he felt the strong arms encircling him, supporting from falling down. And the next time the teen opened his eyes he was in his bed, tucked under covers with Kuran's blood still lingering on his lips. He wished it had been a bad dream, one of his multiple nightmares that haunted him...No such luck. He _did_ bite the pureblood and none other than Kuran Kaname at that, the one he loathed more than anything in this whole world, excluding the woman who had turned him. And now he was indebted to that same person, to that _beast_ in human form.

_'Brilliant. Just freaking brilliant, Kiryuu.'_ The silver-haired prefect thought, a slight scowl marred his previously relaxed features as he remember that night's events. But he was brought out of his musings as he felt all too familiar presence nearing him trying to stay secretive and as quiet as possible. Taking in a calming breath of the fresh night air, Zero closed his eyes, a slightly amused smile on his lips as he spoke.

"Yuuki, how long are you going to stand there?"

A slight yelp betrayed all attempts of the said person to stay unnoticed by the male prefect. Coming out of the shadows with a sheepish smile on her face, Yuuki came closer to the other guardian, hand rubbing the nape of her head in embarrassment.

"Hehe...How long have you known that I was there?"

"From the very start." He turned his head to look at the night sky again. "What were you going to do anyway? Jump me from behind?" An unsheltered mockery could be clearly heard in his melodic voice.

"I wasn't-! You jerk! I just wanted to see if you were alright!" She tried to convince Zero, but her persuasiveness was lost with a telltale blush that crept on her cheeks indicating that the silver-haired prefect's guess was right.

"Whatever." He shrugged, closing his eyes for a few seconds. Yuuki pouted childishly, but it disappeared as fast as it came as she watched Zero intently, trying to find any odd signs in the ex-human's behavior.

"...Zero, are you okay?"

Slowly, the male prefect's attention came back to the girl. He frowned slightly as he saw a concerned look on her face. Sighing, he lifted his hand and patted her head gently, ruffling brown locks in reassurance.

"What are you talking about? You heard what I said two days ago, didn't you? _I'm fine_. The tablets worked somehow and I don't need blood anymore. Shouldn't you be happy about it?"

"I am! But...Zero, what if-"

"No ifs. It worked and everything will be alright from now on. Stop worrying yourself over nothing, will you?" After a few moments, Yuuki gave a slight nod and Zero's hand was back to his side. He hated to lie to her, but what choice did he have? To tell her that her 'kind and honorable pureblood prince' was in reality even worse of a beast than he had already known him to be and that he himself had actually fallen for that monster's tricks? Definitely not going to happen. He won't _ever_ admit he had drunk from Kuran. Period. Big fat period. And to top it all with a final blow, he still had no idea what the hell the damn bastard's motive was. Yuuki's safety was not enough of a reason to make all high and mighty Kuran Kaname offer his pureblood neck to the one he clearly despised and vice versa. _'Just what on earth-'_

"..ro...Zero!" The ex-human snapped out of his musings when he heard his name being called together with the forceful tug on his jacket's sleeve, which caused him to focus his attention on the girl again.

"Are you even listening to me?" She looked at him with inquiring eyes all the while pouting in the most childish way. The hunter blinked, still a little dazed.

"Not really. Ow-!" Yuuki punched his forearm with all her strength, she repeated this action a few more times before stopping and grimacing at him sticking out her tongue in none too graceful gesture. "What was that for!" Zero asked, rubbing his slightly bruised forearm absent-mindedly.

"It's your fault for never listening, you jerk!"

"It's not a reason to beat people. What were you talking about anyway?" Zero changed the subject smoothly and Yuuki forgot all her scoldings straight away as the silver-haired teen brought up a topic she was most interested in at the moment after Zero's well-being.

"Ah, it's about tomorrow!" She beamed cheerily at him, excited to share her plans with the other guardian. "Since it's a weekend, we'll..."

Unbeknown to the both of them, in the Night Class auditorium one certain pureblood was watching their interaction intently with thoroughly concealed amusement. He chuckled quietly as his precious girl started punching the silver-haired teen again, seemingly for some other sarcastic retort on the hunter's part. He schooled his expression in no time before a few pair of curious vampire eyes looked his way carefully.

Standing to the side of the window and slightly leaning on its frame with his impassive mask put in place he tried to focus on the ancient book he held again. However, it didn't last long as his attention was captured by the pair standing on the roof across him once more. They both seemed immersed in their conversation seeing as even Kiryuu still hadn't noticed Kaname's prying gaze on his form.

The ex-human looked much healthier now. Even despite his naturally pale skin, it looked like some color was back in place on his face. And not only that but also his aura seemed stronger.

Kaname smirked inwardly, satisfied with the outcome of his earlier actions. '_There is no turning back now. We crossed the line that night and it cannot be reversed, Kiryuu.'_ The pureblood watched as Zero turned his gaze away from Yuuki slowly, concentrating his attention on something else. He frowned and tensed visibly, not sure where the disturbing feeling was coming from. He looked to the side, but still couldn't put a finger on the annoying sensation. His eyes widened slightly as his gaze slipped through his surroundings and caught the pureblood's observant eyes. Kaname didn't break the contact, now looking Zero straight in the eye and grinning visibly, parting his mouth mere inches showing the tips of his fangs with tongue tracing it slowly and sensually. Zero narrowed his eyes, still steadily holding Kuran's gaze. Full lips parting slightly saying something quietly, so that only the person standing near him could hear those words as the male prefect turned around and jumped off the roof, disappearing from both brunets' sights, each movement light and unconsciously gracious. Yuuki called out his name, not understanding what's happened to the hunter, but when she came to stand before the roof's parapet, she could see only retreating silhouette of the silver-haired teen.

After losing Zero from his sight, Kaname looked away from the window, chuckling quietly. Lips curling in a hardly visible smile as he lifted his back off the wall, closing his book with barely audible thud. '_The game has started...'_

* * *

Zero strode through the woods in a rushed pace, not knowing where and why exactly he hurried so much. But he had to get away from there. He needed to escape no matter what and as far away as possible.

_'What the hell was_ that_?'_ The ex-human thought furiously, images of that insufferable pureblood monster flashing through his mind, reminding him of those creepy sensations he felt under the bastard's gaze. The hunter shuddered, feeling cold creeping down his spine and letting out a shaky breath.

Now calmed down, he heard a slight rustling and turned his attention to intruders, knowing who it probably was. Murderous glare now put back in place, he went in the direction the noise was coming from. The hunter's mood got even worse when he saw two Day Class girls making their way to the school building.

"Hey!" The two female students squeaked of surprise as they heard Zero's angry voice. Turning their attention to the said prefect, they visibly paled, seeing his furious glare shot straight at them.

"K-Kiryuu-kun! We're-"

"It's past the curfew." He stated firmly, eyes not leaving the girls who looked more like two lambs, shaking under the wolf's steely gaze. Even they, though a mere humans, could feel the intimidating aura coming off the silver-haired youth. And his seemingly calm, quiet voice made the matter even worse for the two. "Get the hell back to your dorm rooms. _Now._" The ex-human eyes narrowed threateningly.

He didn't need to repeat himself as the annoying fangirls have already started running away in direction, stated by the prefect. When they were out of his vision, Zero sighed in relief, running a hand through his silvery locks, tugging a few stray strands behind his ear.

"How scary, aren't we, Mr. Prefect?" A deep, rich voice a few meters behind him brought the ex-human's attention back to his surroundings. The hunter grabbed his weapon in a flash and started pulling it out as a strong hand took a firm hold on his wrist, preventing his hand from moving further. Eyes widened in near panic, he tried to free himself by turning around to face the one behind him, but before he could move, another hand shot out, starting to squeeze his neck and he was brought closer to the other's body. He tensed visibly, feeling a warm breath on his nape. He almost started struggling, but thought better of it and stood still, a heavy silence hung in the air. The ex-human heard a light chuckle from behind him.

"Such a quick learner."

"Let go." The hunter refused to show his fear. Kuran was too close and Zero didn't want to risk when he almost literally _felt _where the pureblood's attention currently was. "I'm serious, Kuran! Get the hell off me and go back to your damn class!" Zero tried to pry the brunet's hand on his neck off with his free one, but to no avail much like in their previous encounter. He didn't want to give the older vampire pleasure of feeling his inner struggle with his fears, but couldn't stay still nonetheless because of the pureblood's proximity that only added to his discomfort.

"Shouldn't you be more courteous with your superior and the one who saved you on top of that?"

"You? Saved me?" Zero's voice was lit with uncovered disgust and incredulity. "Don't make me laugh. You don't give a damn about me. The only reason you did it is your own benefit." The prefect's eyes narrowed suspiciously when he peered over his shoulder.

"Oh?" Lips curled in an amused smile. "And what would it be? Pray tell, Kiryuu."

"Just get it over with and leave me the hell alone!" The ex-human's patience was wearing thin with seconds.

"Don't you want to know what I expect to gain from this..._agreement_?"

"I don't give a shit about it."

"What if I want to take your life?"

"Right after you've 'saved' it as you say? Hardly." Zero smirked. "You're such an idiot, Kuran."

Kaname couldn't mask his bewilderment as he looked at the silver-haired youth. He didn't respond to the insult and Zero continued. "Yuuki...eventually she'll really become your end if you keep going with all this crap." The pureblood's eyes narrowed dangerously and changed their color to a slightly crimson hue. "Insufferable, insolent little brat. Just begging to be killed, aren't you?" He tightened his hold on the vulnerable column in his hand. "Do you even realize _whom_ you're talking to?" He leaned closer. Any content the hunter felt before disappeared as Kuran lowered his head and dipped it slowly to the side. Zero felt a warm puffs on the right side of his neck before the pureblood started nuzzling it. Trying to move away, the teen struggled harder, now desperate to pull out his gun. On his throat, Kaname's fingers started moving across slowly, making a deep cuts on the soft skin and drawing blood with his sharp nails. The ex-human's heartbeat quickened, breathing ragged.

Kaname felt those familiar tremors of excitement shot through his entire being reacting to the fear that was coming off the hunter in waves. But it felt so much better with a real thing unlike a mere fantasy. Wanting to get some more of that sensation, he licked the small amount of remaining blood and scraped his fangs experimentally on the smooth layer that prevented him from tasting that sweet, delicious crimson elixir directly. Kiryuu's blood was good. Even with that tiny amount he took, he could say that it tasted incredibly good and was absolutely unique. Letting out a shaky breath and trembling with excitement, the pureblood ran his skillful tongue across the ex-human's rapidly pulsating artery. He started nipping at the skin with his now fully aroused, throbbing fangs. Groaning inwardly and regretting that he even started doing it, he dipped Zero's head slightly up and to the side, continuing his ministrations more insistently.

Despite being freaked out by Kuran's actions and the feeling of those fangs on his neck, too close for his comfort, the silver-haired hunter felt disturbing sensations he _didn't_ want to feel, and even more so, to feel it because of the pureblood bastard.

"K-Kuran...stop...!" He protested breathlessly, trying to move forward in an attempt to escape. But in response for his action, the brunet's hold only tightened.

"It is considered an honor to let a pureblood feed from you...Stop resisting and accept the reality, Kiryuu!" Kaname's voice was nothing but a whisper that sounded more like a roar full of venom by the end, exasperated and impatient. The older vampire bared his fangs, ready to bury them in the soft flesh that was so close and completely his for the taking.

To say that the ex-human was scared would be too big of an understatement. He was terrified and it got even worse when Kuran let go of his aura which made Zero feel sick. A sudden pain shot through the right side of his neck as he felt a penetration of the sharp canines and a life source leaving his form slowly.

Luckily for the silver-haired teen though, when Kaname continued piercing the unmarred skin, he moved his hands to hold the hunter in a possessive manner, encircling the ex-human's waist with one and rolling his head further back to have a better access, with the other. As a restrain, preventing Zero from drawing out the Bloody Rose disappeared, it took him only a moment to pull out the gun and bring its barrel to the pureblood's head that currently rested on his shoulder, switching the safety latch off less than in a second.

The brunet was brought out of his euphoric state as he felt a cold metal press against his skull. He opened his now fully crimson orbs and glared at the abominable weapon aimed at him before quickly withdrawing his fangs from the smooth, pale column as a few gunshots sounded in a row.

Zero pressed a palm to his bleeding neck, slightly paled, eyes widened in horror, breathing ragged. Kaname stood a few meters across from him, eyes never leaving the ex-human. Blood was dripping down from his temple, staining his white uniform's jacket. He bared his bloodstained canines, letting out an animal growl. The hunter still held his weapon aimed steadily at Kuran, heavy silence surrounded them. The silver-haired teen was first to break it.

"I'll kill you." Zero's voice was quiet and still a little shaky, but the determination could be heard in it clearly enough. "I swear, I _will_ freaking shoot your fucking brains out of your damn head if you don't leave me the hell alone, you sick, twisted son of a bitch!" Lavender orbs flashing with hatred, his own fangs elongated, ready to tear the bloody bastard's throat out. His hand started shaking, but he steadied himself as much as he could manage at the moment.

The pureblood smirked at the threat, a sinister expression on his perfect face.

"Your wounds are still haven't healed...It looks like you will need blood soon." He ran a hand through his chocolate brown locks, watching irritably at the blood, remaining on his palm after doing so. He hated the anti-vampire weapons. It always slowed their healing ability, but fortunately for him, he managed to escape the direct blow and the bullets only scratched his temple. Averting his attention back to the ex-human, he chuckled, amused.

"Put it down, Kiryuu-kun. _You_ were the one who asked me to 'get it over with' if I am not confusing anything." A wicked, predatory smirk now could be clearly seen on his features. "And I haven't even started yet." He took a step forward, slowly closing the gap between them.

Kuran's strange behavior and threatening expression coped with his imminent, commanding aura made Zero feel sick. As if someone was strangling him, drawing his life out of him. The pressure on his brain was becoming stronger with each step the pureblood took, the hunter felt like he would break if the other vampire came any closer. On shaky, wadded legs he backed away, whimpering miserably, chocking on his words as he tried to speak.

"What was that, Kiryuu-kun? I am afraid I couldn't hear you clearly." His voice was silky and lit with mockery, confirming the pleasure he was deriving from seeing how his actions affected the younger vampire.

"..-st...p...Stop, K-Kuran...s-stop..! Ngh!" Feeling as though his head would blow up, Zero covered the side of his face with a bloodied hand, staining his silvery locks and moonlit skin with crimson. Features twisted in torment, he struggled to keep standing, continuing his unsteady movements. It was even worse than the last time the pureblood did it to him.

"Are you feeling unwell again? I guess your condition is becoming worse..." The false innocence of his demeanor was hardly sheltered, voice silky and luring as he neared his prey.

"_Shall I help you, Zero?" He took a hold of the Bloody Rose's barrel and started lowering it, all the while continuing the motion of his hand forward, to the prefect's trembling one. The satisfied smile graced his lips when his actions were met without resistance. But as Zero felt the other's skin contact with his own, an untamed panic made him jerk violently from the unwanted touch and all he heard was a single gunshot that echoed in his ears. He hadn't even realized that he pulled the trigger until he felt the pressure cease and the burning touch disappear. The next second the only thing he saw was a rapidly changing flow of his surroundings' colors. Not looking back, he ran without any definite course or direction in his clouded mind._

* * *

The atmosphere in the lounge room of Moon Dormitory was still, heavy and completely frozen. Vampires' restlessness was evident. Their senses screamed at them violently and they could hardly ignore it. Everyone's attention was concentrated on the only vampire who can influence them that much - their pureblood leader who was currently emitting his dangerous aura all over the building, making all of them acutely aware of his complete discontent.

At first they'd smelt some foreign, but nonetheless very appealing for them blood...It was hard enough for Ichijou to calm everyone down so that some of them wouldn't jump out of the classroom's window to chase after the sweet scent. No one knew whom it belonged to, but they could say that it was quite unique. All students of the Night Class became restless, not able to ignore their predatory instincts and if it wasn't bad enough, after they'd caught a heavenly odor of pure vampire blood that made all of them lose control over themselves completely. Their Lord was somehow injured and bleeding. The smell of his crimson source of life was really tempting, but they also were very worried, especially the ones of his inner circle. With vampire speed they exited the building in a few seconds and were on their way to Kuran when suddenly they heard a gunshot and the scent got stronger.

The pureblood was somewhere deep in the forest and it would have taken them some time to get to his side if the nobles hadn't been stopped by Kaname himself. Not reaching him enough to see, they got the straight message to 'back off and not even try to get closer'. They could do nothing but obey, so when the pureblood came to the other vampires' sight, they stayed still, heads lowered with eyes trained on the ground. Even Takuma, though Kaname's best friend, didn't want to risk angering the pureblood by merely asking if he was alright. As the brunet approached, all of them stepped aside to let him through. None of them was stupid enough to make even a sound...Except Aidou, who just couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Kaname-sama!" He stepped forward a little to get his Lord's attention before Kain could stop his foolish cousin. "Are you alright?" He tried to steady his voice, but the apprehension was too evident.

The pureblood stopped in his tracks and stood still for a few moments, an unreadable expression on his face. He turned to the blond and, narrowing his eyes, asked in a slow, quiet tone, making the other vampires flinch at his darkened aura.

"Does it look like I am _not,_ Aidou?"

"N-No, that's not-" He was cut shortly as Kaname spoke again.

"What is it then? What made you think that there is something _wrong_ with me?"

"But-!" He stopped, concluding that it was better not to push the matter. For the first time in his whole life it looked like the noble made a right decision. "No. It's nothing." He bowed his head in an apologetic manner. "I'm truly sorry for my inappropriate behavior, Kaname-sama."

"...Make sure not to let anything of that sort happen again and..." He turned his attention to the rest of the vampires present. "Everyone shall return to their dorm rooms and _do not_ try _anything_ that could upset me further. Should any of you defy my orders, the punishment will await them." The Night Class understood what or rather _whom_ he was talking about. Though indirect, it still was an order not to touch Kiryuu Zero, the one who was to blame for their leader's current condition. Despite their burning desire to kill the silver-haired prefect, they couldn't oppose Kuran. If some of them wanted to say any objection, it died on their lips as Kaname questioned them.

"Am I clear enough?"

Bowing respectfully with right hands over their hearts, they voiced their undying loyalty to the pureblood.

"Yes, Kaname-sama."

Everything fell silent again as the Night Class watched the pureblood proceeded walking in the Moon Dorms direction. After a few seconds passed, they also followed Kaname to their residency.

Now only vampires of Kuran's inner circle were present in the lounge. The air around them felt even heavier.

Kain watched his cousin's tense posture that hadn't changed since their arrival. He could tell the shorter vampire was deeply in musing over something and it made him feel uncomfortable, he could guess it would only make things even worse.

"Hanabusa...Whatever you're thinking about, just cut it out. Nothing good will come out of it and you'll only infuriate Kaname further." His warning voice didn't go unnoticed by Aidou, but the blond refused to listen to his cousin's advice yet again.

"I'll rip that despicable hunter's throat out. The filthy human, how dare he-!"

"Aidou!" This time Takuma had to interfere before the other noble did something that would anger the pureblood. Unusually for his cheerful nature, his voice and expression were harsh. "Haven't you heard Kaname's order? How many times do you need to learn your lesson to stop defying him?"

"I'm not-! Are you telling me that it's okay to allow that disgraceful being to do something of that sort? It's unforgivable!" He shot out of his seat, his normally boyish and innocent expression replaced with pure rage. "Even if Kaname-sama is so generous as to forgive him, I'm not! Kiryuu deserves death for his crime!"

"It's not your place to decide!" Aidou flinched slightly at Ichijou's unusually violent aura. The green-eyed blond always was so gentle that it was even scary to look at his angered features. "Calm down now. Kaname will deal with Kiryuu on his own. You don't doubt his methods, do you, Aidou?"

"I-I'm not! But-!"

"Stop it, Hanabusa!" Kain grasped his cousin's arm to stop any further objections. The atmosphere around was already bad enough and if this conversation kept going, it would get even worse. "Just drop it already, will you?" The taller vampire ran his hand through his fiery locks, sighing frustrated. "It's Kaname-sama we're talking about, so just stay out of it and don't interfere with whatever he plans."

Aidou's expression was defeated, but nevertheless, still enraged as he trained his eyes on the floor, seemingly thinking something over. "Fine," he clenched his fists, turning on his heels and running up the stairs to his room. "I won't do a thing." But inside of his mind he was still thinking over all the ways of killing the male prefect slowly, to torture the hunter and make him suffer unbearably. Twisted smile played on his lips as the thought crossed his mind. _'I will not do a thing...after I am finished dealing with Kiryuu...'_

* * *

Lying sprawled on his large bed in nothing but a silk pajama pants, looking out the window with long fingers in his still a little damp chocolate tresses, Kaname allowed himself to be carried away by his agitated thoughts yet again.

His wounds weren't serious enough to cause any discomfort seeing as he was a pureblood, and a powerful one at that. Absently licking his still partly aroused canines, he tried to feel at least some aftertaste of that addicting crimson elixir he had drunk earlier, but not finding any, groaned irritated and rolled over to his side.

He remembered each and every drop of Kiryuu's blood he savored. It was good. Really good and for the first time in his life he felt his bloodlust slowly cease when he drank the crimson liquid. But the pureblood vampire's bloodlust can't be satisfied and now he wanted more. The thought of replacing it with tablets or blood of some other vampire hasn't even occurred to him in his musings. It won't help anyway and he knew it all too well. Sighing wearily for the umpteenth time this evening and getting up from his place on the silk sheets, he decided to busy himself with paper work for now, determined to take care of the subject of his concerns tomorrow. He had taken a first taste of his prey and fully claiming it was only a matter of time and patience, something that he had plenty of.

* * *

Zero was woken up and dragged to the town by force, not able to resist Yuuki's undying pleadings that he had a soft spot for.

Now fully loaded by the female prefect's shopping bags and almost sagging under its weight like some mule, he mentally cursed himself for spinelessness and kept praying that soon he'll get to his bed in the Headmaster's quarters and bury himself under the covers to keep sleeping like a log.

But being with Yuuki made him feel much better, he wanted to forget last night's events and thanks to the years of practice in that field, it looked like slowly he was succeeding.

Finally getting hungry and deciding to spare her adopted brother, she led them to the cafe, determined to continue her shopping routine after a 'little' dinner break.

As Yuuki was wolfing down her huge order that occupied almost half of their table space, Zero silently sipped on his coffee, trying to keep his thoughts from wandering and blocking what had happened recently. He wanted to understand what the hell Kuran was thinking about, messing with him like that, but even a mere memory of that smug face made him feel sick. In the end, he just couldn't put a finger on it and get the twisted bastard's perverted mind. He had always wondered how Yuuki could love someone like him. No matter his stupid lackeys with their ridiculous vampire laws, he supposed it was expected of them to worship the pureblood, but she? It's true that Kuran had saved her life all those years ago, but what could such a pure, kind person adore him so openly and sincerely? The sly bastard didn't deserve even a part of her concerns. But the hunter concluded that it was her naive, tender, kindhearted nature that allowed her to not only love that bloodthirsty beast, but also accept someone as damned as himself.

Being absorbed in his contemplations, he was oblivious of Yuuki's silent attention towards him. Her brown eyes watched him intently, knowing that something was wrong with the silver-haired teen in front of her, but she just couldn't gather the strength to question him. Zero won't answer any of her queries anyway, that much she could guess. She was about to voice out her concerns when Zero's hand started to reach the right side of his neck slowly and absentmindedly. He pressed his slim fingers to the pale skin, rubbing it lightly. His distant gaze was still chained to the street outside the window, he seemed deeply in thoughts and the petite girl could easily say that something was bothering the ex-human.

Suddenly the amethyst orbs were turned to her, visibly clearing from its earlier haziness. "I'll go the bus stop," the male prefect rose from his seat, picking up his jacket. "There is not much time left, so I'll wait you there. Don't take too long."

"Uh-okay," she nodded her head perplexedly, "I'll come shortly."

He nodded in consent, putting down the money to pay for their meal, gathered the bags and moved to the exit. The female guardian watched his retreating back, mentally scolding herself for hesitance. Making up her mind and deciding that she would ask Zero what kept troubling him the whole day on their way to the Academy, she turned her attention to the rest of her dinner and started finishing it with renewed sparkle in her eyes.

* * *

Kaname walked out of the bathroom, drying his hair off. Today his mood was much better, considering it was a weekend and he had a wonderful opportunity to settle his matters with Kiryuu since the Chairman personally invited him to partake in their 'Family Dinner with his sweet daughter and adorable son', as the eccentric man said. The pureblood chuckled at the thought. He was so looking forward to seeing the silver-haired prefect's face when the other saw him joining them. The realization that he felt more anticipation of meeting the hunter rather than his dear Yuuki hadn't even occurred to him, so he just kept getting ready for the night.

Currently fully dressed and sitting in his armchair at the desk and doing the newly arrived paperwork, Kaname was interrupted by a few slightly impatient knocks on his study's massive door. Sensing Takuma's aura and a touch of agitation in it, he gave the noble his permission to enter and concentrated his full attention on his friend.

"Kaname..." The pureblood noticed stiffness in his posture as the noble bowed his head respectfully and continued to speak, "I think we have a problem."

"What is it, Takuma?"

"Aidou... He is nowhere to be found on the Academy grounds."

* * *

Some time had passed since Zero left Yuuki and after a while the female prefect had finally finished eating. Refreshed and ready to come back to the Cross Academy, she started towards bus stop, but slowed down in her tracks after seeing strangely familiar items sprawled on the ground carelessly. And it was not anyone's, but _their_ shopping purchases that she herself had chosen. Momentary confusion and slight irritation were fully replaced by worry and fear for her partner. She tried to convince herself not to get agitated over nothing as the track of her thoughts was interrupted by a distant sound of gunshot she knew all too well. Despite panic she ran to the source of the recent noise, ready to help Zero with whatever trouble he got himself into this time around.

Not really looking where she was going, after turning a few corners of the old and seemingly deserted buildings, she came upon scene that almost literally made her heart stop.

Her eyes immediately concentrated on the sight of Zero being crashed back into the wall, holding his somehow half-frozen right hand that clutched his anti-vampire weapon.

"Zero!" Her worried cry made the hunter tense even further, a stormy violet gaze met Yuuki's scared brown orbs as the male prefect turned his attention to her for a heartbeat, stopping her hurried steps towards him with harsh voice, shouting at the brunet to stay back. Then in a flash the ex-human moved forward and to the side, running further from the girl so that his attacker won't get to her, whether accidentally or not. The gun fired a few more times in a row and it looked like this time it hit the target, considering the pained hiss that escaped the other figure.

The female guardian's shock grew even further when she saw all too familiar messy blond curls of the said villain. But this time Aidou was _truly_ terrifying. The blonde's usually playful expression and mischievous sparkle in his blue eyes now gone, replaced with enormous scowl, violently red orbs and dangerously long, sharp fangs. He held on to his now blood-covered shoulder, deep predatory growl coming from his throat. The noble hadn't even noticed the newcomer, fully concentrated on his chosen victim.

"Are you really _that_ foolish to think that this pathetic gun of yours will stop me, Kiryuu?" His voice was unrecognizable. "I'll have your abhorrent heart in my hand before you see any of my movements."

"Keep dreaming, vampire! I'll have your crazy brainless head first, you stupid lackey! What, that pureblood bastard couldn't even send someone better than such an imbecile little twit like you?"

"Don't you dare speak of Kaname-sama in this disrespectful manner! Ungrateful, filthy D!" The atmosphere changed from chilly to frozen together with walls and ground that started being covered with thin layer of ice that was extending from the blond vampire to the silver-haired teen.

"Zero!" Yuuki's legs moved forward on their own. "Stop it, Aidou-sempai!" She pulled out her Artemis Rod, determined to use it if needed. The blond stayed still and kept directing his ice fury towards the ex-human, stopping only when he felt Yuuki's anti-vampire weapon placed right before his throat as the girl stood behind him. "If you don't stop, I'll be compelled to use force. Please, retreat, Aidou-sempai. I don't want to hurt you." The vampire surely was trapped. At least that was what the female prefect thought. However, unlike Zero, she wasn't able to see the noble's wicked expression as a new thought occurred to him. Still looking straight in the hunter's eyes, he smiled spitefully, right hand twitching slightly as his nails started drawing out. The hunter's eyes widened in horror as the realization struck him hard. In a flash he rushed forward, totally forgetting about the gun in his hand and not even considering using it. The urge to protect the most important person in the world completely fogged his mind as his body moved, voice sounded panicked and ragged.

"Yuuki! Drop it and run away from him!"

"What are y-..." she trailed off when after blinking, instead of Aidou's back she saw his side as he started turning around to face her. The sight was terrifying and she felt as if her body was paralyzed.

Then everything happened in a flash. She didn't notice how she released her weapon. The only thing Yuuki remembered was warm, protective embrace and strong hands that encircled her form. A firm hold that reassured her safety and helped the girl to calm down and get free from her fears...But as fast as it came, it was gone in a few moments when the other's hands started pushing her form away with force, catching the brunet off guard and making her recede a few steps backwards before falling on her backside. Hearing the metal hit the stone ground after half a second, she lifted her head up hastily, breath catching in her throat, eyes widening even further at the frightening sight.

The first thing that drew Yuuki's attention was Zero's dull, unfocused gaze that was directed somewhere through her. He stood there unmoving for a few agonizingly slow moments before a ragged cough broke the silence. The female's attention came down to the hunter's mouth, from where she saw the blood oozing down the silver-haired teen's chin and further as he coughed a few more times, struggling for each breath he took.

With her senses still a little dulled, the brunet girl couldn't process the reason for the ex-human's bleeding. At least until she caught a sight of someone's hand coming from the hunter's middle. It was covered in crimson and finally, the realization hit her harder than ever.

"Z-Ze...ro...?" Her tiny voice was almost inaudible. "...Zero...?" The moisture formed in her big brown eyes. The hand started withdrawing slowly, making the male teen gasp in unbearable pain. Desperately trying to fill his lungs with much needed oxygen, his knees buckled and he started falling forward as in one swift movement the torturous limb fully withdrew from his flesh.

"Zero!"

Blood was dripping from Aidou's right hand while he watched the scene before him in satisfaction. The brunet guardian caught Kiryuu, preventing him from hitting his head on the ground. She held him tightly, clutching at the bloodied clothes and calling the ex-human's name repeatedly. A huge pool of crimson elixir started spreading around their figures, now also staining her skin and clothes.

Even if Zero had heard her voice that was calling for him continuously, he couldn't have answered because of the pain that was literally killing him at that moment. He couldn't register what was happening to him even when Yuuki moved to the side, pulled his body closer and started cradling him, slightly rocking back and forth, tears running down her face unstoppably as she cried her lungs out for Zero, still calling out his name and begging him to drink her blood through the uncontrollable sobs. But being too weak, he couldn't respond and in a few seconds his consciousness went blank.

Suddenly, Yuuki heard the sound of clicking heels nearing them and the horror shot through her very being. Body moving on its own yet again, at that moment she was faster than ever in her whole life.

And the next second the only thing that could be registered in her wrecked mind were the sounds of bullets fired from the Bloody Rose gun until the said weapon's store was completely spent.

* * *

For them the scene they came upon was both terrifying and tempting at the same time. Yet again, it only proved their twisted nature. But frankly speaking, they had never thought that near-death could look so beautiful. Because of such an amount of blood the only thing they could control was their elongating fangs, albeit only partly. The air around them was filled with tempting odor that was bound to make them go crazy. And it was proven when they couldn't cease the bright crimson in their eyes, being in the situation that had been already terrible enough.

The first ones to come at the scene were Kain and Takuma. The two nobles tracked Aidou, but it was too late as the damage was done. And even worse was the fact that Yuuki didn't let them come near her and Zero's forms, still not ceasing her death grip on the Bloody Rose even for a second. When they tried to get closer, she would point the gun in their direction with shaking hands, screaming at them to stay back. And if she hadn't fired a few times, they wouldn't have even considered complying. But mostly it was because of their worry for the girl's condition rather than fear of being shot. Vampires, and of a noble class at that, of course it would take some time, but nevertheless, their wounds would have healed anyway.

So as not to agitate Yuuki further as she kept holding Zero as if she was holding on to her life, they thought of a better plan of helping and called the Chairman, briefly explaining the situation by phone and asking for his assistance _immediately_. The ex-hunter arrived remarkably fast, but what surprised the nobles even more was the feeling of commanding aura that made them tense visibly as a silent fury of a certain pureblood reached their senses.

Moving towards them in fast yet gracious strides, Kaname was anything but his usual self. The posture stiff, eyes colder than ever with murderous intent written there too clearly, his muscles tensed visibly as Kuran was fully prepared to attack in any moment. This time no one could even guess the level of the pureblood's rage and Aidou regretted not dying before his Lord's arrival. The blond knew he was officially dead now and there was no excuse for his disobedience, so he kept standing by his cousin's side unmoving, gaze cast down looking anywhere but Kaname.

Before any of them could blink, Aidou was smashed in the brick wall behind, crashing it with sickening sound of a few broken bones. The brunet vampire hadn't touched him, but his telekinetic abilities did the job while Kaname continued approaching the two prefects.

Cross had already come to Yuuki's side, taking away the gun from her shaking hands, convincing the girl to release the silver-haired teen so that they could help him.

"Yuuki, Zero will be alright only if we help him right now." His voice was soothing, but the worry and uncertainty could be heard clearly. "Let us take care of him, I promise everything will be fine."

"W-hy...?" Her voice cracked as she made an effort to speak. "Zero, h-he...he didn't do anything wrong...b-but...he was...Aidou-sempai attacked him...! Zero protected me! With his own body...he j-just..." upon hearing those words, Kaname turned his ruby gaze to the guilty noble once again, promising the most torturous punishment to the blond. His voice was a nearly soundless whisper when he spoke to his subordinates, "Take _that_ back to the academy and make sure _it _is locked out and placed under careful watch until my direct orders about any further actions. As for now, I don't wish to neither see, nor hear _anything_ concerning that shameful disgrace of our kind."

Aidou's heart fell after hearing the pureblood's decision. Ichijou and Kain only bowed deeply without saying a word, not wanting to infuriate Kuran even more, and disappeared, taking the 'it', as Kaname referred to Aidou, along.

Taking in a calming breath, Kaname tried to steady himself; albeit unsuccessfully, he proceeded in his earlier tracks. Yuuki still hadn't released Kiryuu from her protective embrace and now they both were covered in Zero's blood. Even though the boy was injured only minutes before, the blood loss was massive and it was necessary to do something about it. If not...well, it was obvious and they had to hurry.

Kneeling before the trio, he calmed himself and put a comforting hand on Yuuki's trembling shoulder, speaking in a soft, gently voice.

"Yuuki. You have to go with Chairman Cross now." It looked like the petite girl went out of her daze after hearing Kaname - another person who always knew what to do to calm her...another precious being that she cherished and loved no less than the one she was holding at the moment. The female prefect looked up at the vampire who gave her a small, tender and reassuring, yet sad smile. "I promise to take care of Kiryuu...but you have to release him first." He started pulling the unconscious hunter in his arms when after weakening, the girl's firm holding increased once again. The pureblood kept his eyes steady on the female, "You trust me, don't you, Yuuki?" his sad expression broke the girl's suffering heart completely. Eyes full of sorrowful tears again, she could only nod a weak 'yes' at Kaname's words and took her bloodied hands off Zero, falling into the Chairman's chest and sobbing unstoppably. Kaname put his palm on Yuuki's brown locks and in a few seconds the girl went limp and would have fallen to the ground if it weren't for Cross supporting her.

The ex-hunter cast a worried glance at the brunet vampire, but didn't say a thing, deciding that it's better to let Kaname handle the matter. He was reassured that both of his 'kids' would be alright and it was enough for him, at least for now. He gathered Yuuki's sleeping form in his arms and went out of the sight, leaving the two as the pureblood had requested earlier.

* * *

The silver-haired youth had drifted in and out of consciousness a few times before his senses returned, albeit only partly. But the pain in his body was as unbearable as ever. He was strong both physically and mentally, could take anything, but right now the only thing he wanted was either coming back to nothingness or simply dying so that he wouldn't be able to feel a thing. The hole in his stomach now coupled with fully awaken bloodlust was killing him and for the first time in his whole life he truly wished he would have never been born. _'Yeah, everything would have been so much better...Yuuki...and Ichiru too...If I never existed, if only...'_ Taking in the agonizing breath, he felt moisture tracking down his cheeks, at first the left and then the right one. After that came the touch of someone's cold skin. It was light and gentle, even caring and though Zero knew he didn't deserve it, he leaned into that tenderness, shivering at the contact. _'Who...?'_ The ex-human couldn't comprehend whom the warmth that embraced him belonged to. The next moment he became aware of something hot and wet slowly traveling from his chin to the corner of his mouth. But then it disappeared, leaving a ticklish sensation on the teen's skin.

One hand shifted further to Zero's nape and started massaging it soothingly, but it ended too soon for the silver-haired teen's liking. However, the thought was dismissed the moment Kiryuu's senses registered the smell of sweet, enticing elixir – the only thing that could save his damned existence. It was familiar and the realization of whose blood it was hit him. Even more confusion fell upon the ex-human when he felt a soft lips coming in contact with his own, parting it persistently.

The prefect's eyes opened slowly, revealing his tired crimson orbs, when the taste of rich, thick pure vampire blood assaulted his edged receptors. He let out a quiet moan of pleasure, lifting a trembling hand to intertwine slender fingers with silky chocolate strands, trying to bring the other vampire closer. Kaname compelled and was rewarded with shivers of pure ecstasy when Zero started sucking on his tongue hungrily in an attempt to get as much blood as he could. When the life-giving substance ended and the ex-human couldn't obtain more, he pulled Kuran closer and darted his tongue out into the other vampire's mouth, exploring it to receive the remaining amount of crimson liquid. The feeding grew more greedy and passionate when the pureblood responded, but it ended not long after and they separated for much needed breath. Kaname's blood helped to cease the pain and Zero felt as his body started healing, albeit very slowly. The hunter needed more, but he couldn't move his body yet.

Darkened auburn watched the hunter intently. "I have committed a crime twice to save your life, Kiryuu..." He paused, as if thinking something over, voice hardened when he continued. "No matter what you think, from now onwards it belongs to me and only _I_ can decide what is to be done with it." Zero's eyes widened in horror as he listened to the other vampire's words. But what terrified him more was the fact that Kuran was right. The hunter really owed his life to the pureblood and he couldn't deny it. And in that kind of situation when he couldn't even move away from the bastard on his own, it was useless to even try protesting. "Body, soul, mind, blood, the very existence itself – all of you can be bound to my own will if I ever wish for it to happen. But you would never want to be a lifeless doll, now would you, Zero?" The lone teardrop fell from silver lashes. "In spite of how many times you have thought of dying, when you have such an opportunity you still keep holding on to your life...And your reaction to my blood is proof enough." He cupped the side of the prefect's face tenderly. "Just how badly do you want to live, Zero?"

Kaname fell silent, studying the ex-human's expression, entranced by those anguished crimson orbs. Slowly, he moved his head to the side so that his neck was directly under the hunter's mouth. The moment the silver-haired teen felt the throbbing vein under his lips his instincts went wild. Licking the smooth skin urgently, he barred his painfully aroused fangs and bit down roughly without hesitance. The older vampire moaned quietly at the mix of intense pain and pleasure he felt when the prefect's fangs had broken the skin. Kiryuu drank from him in greedy desperate gulps, fisting the chocolate curls in his hand and burying his canines even deeper.

Kaname felt his own need grow as his dark eyes stopped at the dark ornament on the ex-human's neck. The pureblood lowered his head and started tracing the lines of the vampire-taming tattoo and scraping his canines on the soft skin. He was terribly wrong when he thought that it would help to ease the lust for blood seeing as now his fangs begged to be buried into slender column before him even more persistently. Since Zero didn't respond to any of his earlier actions Kaname concluded that this time he could give in to his carnal nature, at least for a few seconds so that he wouldn't kill the other vampire. Giving a final thorough stroke to the pulsing vein under the smooth tempting surface, he moved his mouth to the prefect's ear. His voice nearly breathless as he whispered. "You will fall with me...to the very depths of darkness." The ex-human shuddered at the hot breath on his skin. As the pureblood bit him, a loud gasp escaped the hunter's lips when he tore his fangs out of the older vampire's neck. He felt fear, yes, but it wasn't like that time with Shizuka or Kuran last night. There wasn't any pain or agony, only disturbing sensations that terrified him even more than the fact that he was being bitten by a pureblood vampire. Trying to pry Kaname off him seemed useless as the pureblood didn't budge, only buried his sharp canines deeper, leaving the hunter breathless.

Zero couldn't take it anymore. He hadn't felt the effects of blood loss yet, considering that the older vampire drank slowly, almost leisurely, but he still needed blood. Giving up on his attempts for now, he got back to his previous task, closing the distance between them and biting on the already healed skin.

* * *

Takuma waited for Kaname's arrival in front of the academy's gates. The pureblood called him, asking to send a car and emphasizing that no one but driver should be present there. It had been a while now and they should arrive at any moment.

After a few more minutes of waiting Ichijou could see the car he himself had sent for his pureblood friend and felt the powerful presence. The mood of the other vampire hadn't improved in the slightest, that Takuma knew for sure since Kaname didn't bother to conceal it. Mentally preparing himself for any forthcoming events, the blond lowered his head as his friend stepped out of the car holding an unconscious Kiryuu in his arms bridal style.

"Kaname-sama," the noble bowed his head as the brunet came closer. He looked at Zero's limp form worriedly. "Should I take Kiryuu-kun to the Chairman's quarters?"

"...No. It's not necessary, but do let Cross know that I will be taking Kiryuu to my rooms."

If Ichijou was surprised by the pureblood's words, he didn't show it, at least not too obviously. As the noble bowed, showing his obedience, Kaname went past him, heading in the Moon Dorms' direction. Ichijou started his way to the Chairman's office when the brunet's deep silky voice stopped him.

"Takuma..." The pureblood gave the blond vampire a brief, small, but somewhat dangerous smile before continuing. "Make sure no one disturbs my rest this night." With that said Kaname proceeded towards his destination, not waiting for a reply to his order since he had already known what it would be.

* * *

The room he woke up in was dark. His vision was a little blurry for a few moments, but soon his eyes adjusted to the pitch black darkness that surrounded him. And after a few seconds of getting used to surroundings, the teen became aware that he wasn't alone. Zero could literally _feel_ someone's intent gaze slide all over his body and he didn't like the sensation one bit. Though still feeling some discomfort, he noticed that he didn't feel any pain from earlier. He couldn't look over his wound because it was bandaged, but at least he could move and it was a good sign for the prefect. Now sitting in the king-sized bed under the silk covers, he could tell whom the luxurious room belonged to - it was the same person that was making him overly uncomfortable all this time. All the while, the realization that he was naked made the situation even worse for the ex-human. Fisting the covers, he fought the urge to pull it up and shelter himself from the other vampire's prying eyes. The prefect's posture tensed visibly when he thought he felt a light caress on his skin. He was sure that nobody touched him, but the sensation was too real for a mere illusion and it made his skin crawl.

"Stop it." The voice was hard and quiet despite Zero's inner fears. Recent events came back to his mind and he couldn't silence his overly loudly pounding heart. A low chuckle sounded from somewhere in front of him, but the hunter wasn't able to gather enough strength to look up.

"You seem to be particularly fond of this phrase, Kiryuu. You say it every time I'm near, not doing _a thing_ to offend you." The silver-haired teen felt another creeping touch to his skin with each word coming off the bastard's poisonous tongue. Zero hated that amused tone of his. Every time he heard it the desire to slaughter the man became almost unbearable. Had he his Bloody Rose right now, he would have definitely shot the smirking leech. Even without looking at the pureblood's face the teen could tell that Kuran's smug expression was firmly in place and it only angered the prefect more. He knew he was screwed; royally. And he couldn't do a thing about it. Summing all up he could do only one conclusion: the fate or whatever up there hated him and he even didn't know for what exactly. Again, freaking brilliant.

The light steps towards the bed brought Zero out of his musings. It echoed in his ears, sending the unreasonable and absolutely unwanted shivers of terror down his exposed spine. After a few torturous seconds that seemed like hours for the ex-human, the edge of the bed mattress sank slightly as the pureblood seated himself near the silver-haired boy. The silence was heavy. At least for Kiryuu, who felt especially self-conscious when Kuran sat near and started watching him. The pause continued until the brunet's voice sounded again, this time deprived of any playfulness.

"How is your wound?" The hunter couldn't hide the surprise he felt from hearing the older vampire's words. He took a little more time than necessary before answering.

"...It's fine. You don't have to worry about it." The lavender orbs tore themselves from darkened auburn, not able to stand his own weakness, nor the intensity of the other's gaze.

"I am not. You took a lot of blood from me; it couldn't have failed to heal you."

"Arrogant bastard." Kaname felt his brow twitch at the insult, but decided to dismiss it this time. The ex-human still refused to meet the pureblood's eyes. "Why the hell am I here?"

"I brought you. Do you have some problem with staying in my rooms?"

"A huge one, damn it! I can feel _you_ all over this place and it pisses the hell out of me!" The uneasiness radiated from Zero as he looked at the brunet. "Give me my clothes back and I'll leave!"

Kaname watched the ex-human silently, impassive mask back in place. The brat really knew how to anger him better than anyone. Trying not to get agitated over nothing, the older vampire mentally steadied himself and answered calmly.

"What if I refuse?"

"What the-"

"You owe me, Kiryuu. The moment your fangs pierced my neck for the second time, your fate was sealed. You should be able to understand at least _that_ much."

"I never asked for your damned blood."

"But still drank every drop you could get. Should I refresh your memory?" An evil grin appeared on the brunet's sculpted lips when he saw a bright red creeping on the ex-human's cheeks. The sight was rare and Kaname fully enjoyed the given opportunity. "Are you alright, Kiryuu-_kun_? Your face looks a little flushed."

"It's not! Go to hell, stupid pervert! I never asked you anything! You forced me into drinking your poisonous blood and you're damn well aware of it!"

"Would you have preferred dying there? In Yuuki's arms, leaving her with nothing but pain and grief?" All harshness back, the pureblood vampire felt his fury boiling. Eyes narrowed in anger, voice grave. "Why can't you be thankful and accept the generosity given to your ungrateful self?"

"Stop deciding for me!" He knew it wouldn't lead to anything, neither would it make the matters any better, but the hunter couldn't stop himself. "You know nothing, vampire! Why don't you come down to the earth from your pedestal and think of someone else besides your high and mighty self?"

"You-" Kaname was cut off when Zero continued. Determination was clearly visible in his eyes. "I would have never left Yuuki like that. But...I'd rather die than be indebted to _you_."

In an instant, the injured teen felt a cool material press against his back as the pureblood grasped his neck and pinned him down to the bed. The sight of the vampire that was currently straddling him would have been terrifying for anyone, but the ex-human didn't experience any fear. His gaze remained defiant as he watched the pureblood above him, who seemed to struggle with himself. Ruby eyes bore into the silver-haired guardian; Kaname tightened the hold on the other's throat. They kept staring at each other unblinkingly in complete stillness until the older vampire's quiet contemplative voice sounded yet again.

"Why...I wonder...?" Not finishing his thought, he lowered himself down slowly till his face was a few inches above that of the confused prefect. One hand still on the pale column while the other went to Kiryuu's face and cupped it carefully, a serene thoughtfulness now fully replaced the recent furious expression on the brunet's face.

If Zero still had any doubts that the pureblood had lost his mind completely, it disappeared the moment Kaname lowered himself further and pressed their lips together. At first it was hesitantly, but less than in a second the pureblood started working his way more persistently, leaving no room for resistance. 'Shocked' was way too weak of a word to describe the ex-human's physical and mental condition at that moment. But he got a grip of himself not long after and started pushing on Kuran's chest in spite of how futile the effort itself was. A surprised gasp escaped the prefect's lips when a strange sensation, caused by the pureblood massaging the bite area on the left side of Zero's neck, shot through the boy, giving the older vampire an opportunity he had expected to get from his earlier action. He hadn't just sat and watched Kiryuu sleeping, but had allowed himself to do some innocent exploring; besides, it was natural for any vampire.

Pleased with the ex-human's reaction, the brunet slid his tongue into the other's mouth, moaning in pleasure and urging a response from the teen beneath him. He got what he wanted when Zero made an effort to push the assaulter out with his own tongue. Still, he couldn't win that battle for dominance despite all his attempts. Giving up and desperately wishing that this humiliation would end sooner, he let Kuran have his way with him, hoping that the damn leech would get tired of his twisted game soon. However, his naive decision was forgotten when the pureblood bastard let his hands roam over the prefect's bare body.

"Mmph!" Wide-eyed, the teen tried to stop the limb, fingers of which slowly trailed up the ex-human's thigh, stopping on the hip and gripping it painfully.

Fortunately for Zero, when he tried to turn his head away for the umpteenth time since the beginning of the 'kiss', Kaname allowed him the luxury of choosing and withdrew himself, both of them breathing heavily after their brief encounter.

Strangely enough, none of them could utter a word. Kaname kept watching the hunter attentively while the latter steadily avoided the eye contact. Kiryuu twitched and tensed visibly when the pureblood started moving towards him again. He tried to move back, but to no avail because of the strong hand that was holding him firmly in place. Now feeling a real fear, the only thing he wanted was to get away from Kuran the farthest he could.

The ex-human felt the other's warm breath on his ear as Kaname spoke. "You shall come to me the next time you get hungry, because now only my blood can satisfy the beast within your body." A sinister smile graced his lips as he started playing with piercings in the younger vampire's ear. The silver-haired teen couldn't move. He was paralyzed with horror and it disgusted him all the more. He was supposed to never be afraid of this monster, but Kuran's proximity never failed to arouse all of his inner fears, some of which were buried within his consciousness so deep that even Zero himself wasn't aware of their existence. He was trapped. And now it was for real. The pureblood was right saying that the prefect couldn't escape him and the realization of that particular fact only added more hopelessness to the teen's already screwed up life. The younger vampire trembled when Kaname gave one last lick to his flushed ear. "But remember that I will require full payment for my...kindness." With dark smirk still playing on his features, the brunet got off the bed and left the room, leaving Zero alone in his personal hell.

After hearing a soft click indicating that the door was closed, the beautiful pale figure rolled to the side and curled into itself, pulling the covers up to shelter the exposed body. Hugging himself, the ex-human clutched his arms to stop shivering, but it didn't help in the slightest. He suppressed the sob that was threatening to escape him, refusing to give up the last fragments of his shattered pride.

"Damn...damn you, Kuran..."

* * *

Phew~Finally finished. And I'm really sorry for the late update. But I promise to post the next chapter sooner. I have already started it, so...Yeah, I'll do my best to finish it as soon as possible~^_~

Hope you enjoyed reading, please review ~*_*~


	3. Twisted Reality

**A/N: **And I'm back with brand new chapter. I really wanted to update sooner after all that lovely reviews that you left, but it took me more time and though I tried to finish it in two weeks, I wasn't able to do it. Yeah, the real life issues and all that crap. And I'm very sorry for being so late. But your wonderful feedbacks, alerts and favorite adds always make my days and even weeks and I truly appreciate it. Thank you for it. I'm very grateful.

Special thanks to sweet _L'sTrueHeart_ who edited the chapter. (BTW have you read her story? As for me, I can't wait to see the new chapter of it! : 3)

That's it, please enjoy reading~^^~

**Chapter 3: Twisted Reality**

He wondered if it could become any worse. The situation he was in, that is. Having his life totally messed up even before those strange events was enough as hell and the teen didn't need any more problems than he already had. Frankly speaking, he was tired of it. Zero wasn't _that_ suicidal, but right now he wanted the darkness of oblivion like nothing else in this twisted world. For a brief moment he almost envied Yuuki's ignorance.

The hunter was standing in the kitchen making a dinner for himself. It was late, but he preferred it that way. At this time Yuuki would be lying in her bed soundly asleep while the Chairman would still work in his office. The silver-haired teen knew it was wrong to do it, but he couldn't help himself. Since that 'accident' both Cross and the female prefect behaved overly attentively around him, considering what had happened and all, but the only thing that attitude had managed to do was angering the ex-human further. Yes, he was aware that they were worried. But they couldn't do a thing to help him, so what was the point? Not that he would ever ask for something like that, of course, this only confirmed the meaningless of the situation. Really now...was there _anything _left for him?

And to top it all, Kuran wanted some 'payment' for his venomous blood..._'Payment?' _What the hell could he give to that self-centered asshole? He already had everything he wanted, for God's sake! One snap of his fingers and both vampires and humans would crawl to his feet, willing to do anything the pureblood wanted. Of course, Zero would rather die than do something of that sort and the bastard knew it all too well. Then...what did the bloodsucker want from him...?

The ex-human was sure that he wouldn't like the answer to his questions, but he needed to know. That countless musings were driving him crazy, only adding to the headache that just couldn't leave him alone after all that events.

It was as well that Kuran was out for one of his stupid Council meetings or something. At least the younger vampire could sort out some things and take a little break from the damn leech who haunted him like some dark shadow from his never-ending nightmares. He hated feeling like this. When did things turn out this way? No... he guessed he knew the answer at least for this question...It was like that from the very start. It began when he was in his mother's womb, devouring his brother's life powers and foredooming his other half, the one whom he loved with all his heart even before they were born, for neglected and denied existence because of the younger twin's weak health, the cause of which was none other than himself. And Zero knew it all too well. Just like he always knew about Ichiru blaming him. And day by day...his twin's hatred grew harder. It was only a matter of time till the younger Kiryuu snapped, and when it happened, it was far more disastrous than anyone could imagine. That night Zero was completely swallowed by the world of eternal darkness; completely alone with his ever-lasting agony. Then Yuuki appeared. She was like a bright, warm light that could bring comfort to anything, but the true was that it couldn't fulfill the emptiness in the very depths of the ex-human. He couldn't stop himself from recalling all those memories and it destroyed the silver-haired prefect from the inside like some slow poison that lay within his body starting from that lethal night. After that, with Yuuki came Kuran. And if the former was the silver-haired teen's light, then the latter would be his curse. The hunter had been almost sure of it since their first encounter and now his guesses were confirmed.

But better he then Yuuki. About that he was sure. Even though he didn't know what exactly the stupid leech's purpose was, he was determined to protect the girl he loved as a sister from that beast...From the both of them. Because he was sure, Yuuki would do anything for the pureblood, she would even accept becoming a vampire for the bastard, but the ex-human couldn't allow it. He knew how terribly wrong and painful was the feeling of having your very soul taken away, the coldness spreading somewhere deep inside, the body cells reconstructing, life becomes death just like you become a bloodthirsty monster, always ready to kill anyone even for a single drop of blood; detestable lowly creatures. How could he allow someone as precious and innocent as Yuuki to become one of those _things_? Monsters in human skin. It was the one thing that would _never_ happen. And knowing Kuran, he had already guessed that the older vampire wouldn't help him for nothing but a mere safety of the female guardian. That monster needed something and so long as Yuuki wasn't concerned, he would agree to anything.

"What are you doing?" unexpectedly, a sickeningly familiar melodic voice sounded near his ear, making the prefect jerk his hand, that was cutting vegetables with knife less than a second ago, quite violently. The action resulted in Zero's barely audible groan of pain and deeply sliced index finger.

"Ngh...Damn it, Kuran! Ever heard of personal space?" The younger vampire directed an accusing glare towards the brunet, now cradling his bleeding hand. Kaname watched him silently before answering, still not moving from his spot near the hunter.

"I apologize," he closed his eyes, nodding in apologetic manner. "For startling you, Kiryuu-kun."

Zero looked away after a few seconds of burning a hole in Kuran's body with his eyes and retorted irritatedly, "Will you move already?" After a few seconds of heavy silence with the pureblood standing motionless, the ex-human pushed past the older vampire, not able to stand the abhorrent presence.

Kaname watched as the silver-haired teen switched on the water in faucet and put his hand under the stream, washing the blood away. "Such a waste," the brunet tore his eyes from the prefect, chuckling quietly, "Still in denial of your instincts?"

The Level D vampire watched his wound healing slowly, trying his hardest to stay as calm as he possibly could. As the sound of rushing water stopped, he kept his eyes on the remaining amount of crimson liquid, once again deeply in his thoughts despite the pureblood still being in the same room with him.

The silence lingered and the older vampire felt a slight spike of irritation towards the moody prefect. It was indeed remarkable how this boy always could make Kaname's mood change from one edge to another, a completely opposite one, without making any efforts at all. That attitude alone was able to fully infuriate the brunet and even despite his definite talent of hiding any emotions under the blank, unbreakable mask, his true nature always threatened to reveal itself when the despicable, stubborn, insolent little brat was near. And the fact that some disgraceful lowlife was able to influence him - the pureblood with Royal vampire blood running through his veins - that much didn't help to reduce the level of his fury. A hunter and an ex-human on top of that, a damned existence in all possible ways and he still had no respect for Kuran, a future King of all vampires. Zero had always wanted to kill Kaname, even _knowing_ that he had no chance of standing against the older youth, he was ready to die trying to murder the subject of his undying hatred. Or...Could it be that the boy actually _wanted _to die? Being familiar with the hunter's character, it wasn't that surprising of a thought, but the ex-human wouldn't be able to get what he wanted yet again. Neither of them could go for each other's heads because of Yuuki and the pureblood himself had no intention of taking Kiryuu's life yet. He was too interesting to play with and too convenient of a pawn. Besides, Kaname's precious girl would be really sad if someone were to hurt her dear friend.

Though the older vampire had been watching Zero for a few minutes now, the male prefect continued standing with his back half-turned to the brunet, purposely ignoring the damn bastard. He knew it was futile to hope that the pureblood leech would get the hint and leave him the hell alone, but he still wanted to try, desperately wishing to be anywhere but this place. Still looking at his little injure, he noticed ruefully how long it was taking to heal. Which meant..._'Heh...Can't it at least be delayed for a little longer?' _He would need blood soon and Kuran knew it too.

Suddenly, Zero felt a cold touch on his skin as his wrist was yanked to the side roughly, causing the ex-human to turn around and face the brunet who was now holding his hand in vice-like grip. A mere contact made shivers of fear mixed with disgust shoot down the hunter's spine. The silver-haired male started pulling on his hand instinctively, but Kaname's fingers only tightened in response.

"I assume it is the only way to draw your attention." The pureblood's eyes were narrowed in disdain despite his calm, even tone.

"Let go! What are y-!" The male guardian froze in mid-sentence when the other vampire brought the still healing finger to his lips and took it in his mouth, skilled tongue swirling around the digit sensually. Not averting his gaze from the silver-haired teen, Kuran watched how Zero's face changed its color from deadly pale to bright red as the teen angrily gritted his teeth in embarrassment. "That's enough!" The pureblood only smiled amusedly, enjoying the younger vampire's distress. "Kuran, I'm serious, quit it!" Finally, the prefect's attempts were accomplished with success after Kaname gave one last caress and lessened his grip. Zero recoiled a few steps back, holding his hand defensively. His death glare increased in its intensity as he looked at the brunet, who kept grinning in self-satisfaction.

"Have you completely lost your mind, you sick, crazy leech! What the fuck was _that_!" The teen's form nearly started shaking of rage and deep hatred. How he wished he could tear the damn beast in front of him apart.

"I merely helped to quicken your healing. There is no need to be so upset about such a trivial thing, Kiryuu-kun."

"No one asked you to! I'd rather die than be near you!"

Kaname felt that familiar sensation yet again. One moment he felt amused by the boy's reaction, and the other he already wanted to suck the defiant brat dry. "Why, is my presence so repulsive to you?"

"You damn well know the answer. Stop playing your twisted games." Kaname didn't answer, but the ex-human felt the dark aura slowly intruding into his personal space, making him feel even more disgusted with himself. It was as though Kuran wrapped himself all over Zero's body, just like back then in the pureblood's rooms. He knew that the older vampire was doing it on purpose, knowing how it would affect him.

"Really now..." the brunet closed his eyes, bringing a hand to massage the bridge of his nose tiredly. He felt a headache starting to form as a result of this conversation coupled with all the stress he got from countless meetings and business affairs. "Why can you never keep your disrespectful retorts to yourself at least as a form of courtesy?"

"Because you're not worth the efforts." The teen spat, narrowing furious lavender orbs at the other vampire. However, he was met with hardly covered rage of the deep ruby depths that fully conveyed Kaname's wrath.

"It seems like you never learn. Do you like being punished that much?" The pureblood was clearly not in the mood for one of their little verbal battles and Zero noticed it. The appearance of the vampire before him was nearly demonic and any sane person would have gone silent by now, but since it was none other than Kiryuu Zero, all general principles had long gone to hell. He wasn't affected by Kaname's foul mood, at least not outwardly, which caused even more distress to the brunet. No matter how hard he thought about it, he couldn't understand the boy before him. His very nature was an enigma he couldn't decipher. For the first time in his life he was faced with such an utter defiance and open disrespect, and the strangest thing was that he didn't know if he hated or liked it more. All confusion he had ever experienced was connected to Zero. He could easily see through everything and everyone in this world aside from this creature; even Yuuki. He could read her like an open book, he knew her sweet, kind, loving character, and he watched how she grew and nourished the impossible dream of having her only for himself one day, knowing that she would never deny him anything, because she loved him. It could be false, but he still had at least some hope in his heart.

But it changed with this boy's appearance. Yuuki's full attention that used to be concentrated on him was now directed on Kiryuu. Her world stopped revolving around Kaname alone and it disturbed the pureblood. Zero could always be with _his _dear girl, relish in her affection without doing a thing, while the older vampire had to exist in that hellhole called Ichijou Asato's house, in the world where every vampire lusted for him and his sacred blood. Of course, he had Takuma near him, but it wasn't the same feeling that Yuuki's warmth could give him. Her pure, unconditional love and adoration made him feel happiness spreading in his chest; it was the only thing that could make his smile sincere. Yuuki was the only person who could help silence and almost fully suppress the beast inside of him. He could forget about the violent nature that had always tortured him, begging to break free. However, his peaceful sanctuary cracked and started to shatter when Zero came to their lives. And if Yuuki was the one who managed to quiet his vampiric side, then the ex-human was the one who always could wake it.

A mere thought of it unnerved the pureblood. He didn't want to be affected by some lowly being that wasn't even supposed to be here. Kiryuu's life ended the moment Shizuka's fangs pierced his neck and Kaname wasn't the only person who knew that fact. He was a dying man and Zero himself knew it. Yet he kept living and taking Yuuki away, and it unnerved the pureblood further. He couldn't grasp what his precious girl saw in this insufferable being that could do nothing but scowl, glare and draw danger to himself with that irritating attitude of his.

Yes, the pureblood knew how kindhearted and naive Yuuki was, but he could neither understand, nor accept her affection for Kiryuu. She often told him how 'caring and gentle' the ex-human really was, but Kaname couldn't bring himself to even try to believe in it. Besides, it didn't concern him in any way. The hunter was just his pawn, both to protect Yuuki and entertain himself, no more no less. He would keep the insufferable brat alive as long as his precious girl would want, but while he was at it, he would make it more beneficial and enjoyable for himself as well. If Zero wanted to anger him that much, he would get it. The ex-human clearly never wanted any kindness from the older vampire, so why even trying to give him any? If the silver-haired teen wished to play rough, they would have it. One way or another.

As silence lingered, the brunet started taking an intentionally slow, but sure steps towards the male prefect, whose first reaction was to back away. The reaction pleased Kaname and a dark smirk of satisfaction appeared on his lips. He let it stay there for a few seconds before changing his expression to the one of fake, mocking innocence.

"Is there something wrong? Am I making you feel uncomfortable in some way?" The tone was calm and quiet with hint of amusement. The pureblood's smirk was back, now twice widened, revealing the tips of his sharp, hungry canines as he continued, "I won't bite, Kiryuu. You don't have to be so scared."

"Screw you." Despite his inner dread, the hunter didn't let his facade fall. His gaze was hard and steady, fully concentrated on the older vampire. "Who would be threatened by some arrogant asshole like yourself?"

Kaname let out a small half-amused chuckle, approaching Zero in a few swift steps. He pinned the younger vampire to the wall, squeezing the slender throat with his strong fingers, and closed the distance between them so that his face was a mere inches from the hunter's.

"I do need to teach you some manners. These little insults of yours can be truly annoying."

"Then why don't you stay the fuck away from me?" Turning his head away from the pureblood, Zero continued, "I'm sick of seeing your smug face."

However, the hand on his neck moved up, forcing the hunter to face him. "You are forgetting about the position you are currently in; yet again." The pureblood lifted his free hand, steadily holding the hardened gaze on the teen in front of him. Zero's eyes widened as he watched the other vampire's actions. An utter horror had been placed on his face when he realized what Kuran was going to do. Arms that were hanging limply on his sides seconds before shot up, one hand grabbed Kaname's wrist, preventing it from moving further to the brunet's neck, and the other pushed on his chest, trying to force the older vampire away from him. Zero knew where it led. The bastard wanted to force him into bloodlust.

Judging by his expression, the pureblood was satisfied with himself. The terrified look Kiryuu gave him made Kaname almost literally shiver in sadistic pleasure that he felt inside.

The ex-human's efforts were useless against him, but Zero kept struggling against the firm grip. Kaname's fingers had already reached the skin on his neck when something caught the pureblood's attention. Stopping in his motions and letting out an exasperated sigh, he moved back, closing his eyes for a few seconds to gather his composure. When he opened them again, the emotionless mask was put firmly in place as if nothing had happened. A cold ruby orbs regarded the hunter before walking away, "Our conversation is not over yet. Come to my rooms tomorrow after finishing your prefect's duties." Sensing the upcoming retort from the silver-haired tee, Kaname peered over his shoulder, voice a mere whisper when he continued, "I suggest you to obey this command, otherwise I will be forced to send someone to bring you against your will."

Zero was about to answer when his acute hearing picked up a sound of approaching steps. Realizing that Kuran had stopped only because of that interruption, the teen inwardly thanked his adoptive father for always choosing that kind of moments to show up. Less than in a few seconds the said man came into view of both vampires, a slight confusion was quickly replaced with an overly joyful expression as he looked over them.

"What a nice surprise to see you back, Kaname-kun! Could it be that you came to join us for a late dinner?"

The Chairman was his usual cheerful self, beaming at the two vampires with his huge, stupid smile. Zero felt his eye twitch at the eccentric idiot before him. Heading back to the kitchen counter where he stood before the pureblood bastard came, the silver-haired teen bit out venomously, "Who'd invite someone like _him_? Don't make me laugh." Ignoring Kuran's attentive gaze, the ex-human turned his back on both men and resumed his earlier task of preparing food for himself.

"Aww, don't be so shy, Zerorin! You should be more hospitable with our guest!"

"Stop calling me that, damn it! You know I hate it!" The silver-haired hunter half-turned to direct a death glare full of murder on his adoptive parent. At that, Cross made puppy eyes full of crocodile tears, facial expression full of hurt as he fetched a handkerchief out of nowhere and made a gesture as if to wipe non-existent moisture from his cheeks. Zero rolled his eyes at that action, all too familiar to him after years of living with the man.

"But I'm doing it because of my fatherly love for you!"

"You're not my father. Stop it already." Tired of the entire act, the teen turned his back on him yet again.

"But Zeroriiiin!" When the ex-human didn't answer, the Chairman turned his attention to the pureblood who watched their family routine silently. Though his face was as stoic as ever, a hint of amusement sparkled in ruby orbs at the scene before him. The brunet suppressed a chuckle that threatened to escape his lips as Cross continued whining, "See, Kaname-kun? How my adorable son talks to his parent! He never calls me 'daddy' no matter how hard I ask him to. My heart is so broken!" For better effect, the ex-hunter put a hand on his chest, slightly turning his head to the side, bringing the tip of the cloth to the corner of one eye.

The ex-human sounded again, "Will you stop this stupid farce, Drama Queen? It's annoying!" He felt a vein pop on his temple when the Headmaster's face started changing to another, more efficient and impossibly irritating. But before the older man could continue his performance, Kaname cleared his throat to draw Cross's attention.

"Headmaster Cross, pardon my interruption, but I need to discuss some matters with you. If you could devote me some time..."

"Oh, of course. Please follow me to my study then." All seriousness was back; he smiled warmly and gestured for the brunet vampire to go after him.

They exited kitchen and the room became quiet once again. Zero sighed tiredly, enjoying the long-awaited silence. For once, he was almost grateful to the lecherous bastard who had involuntarily helped him to get rid of the Chairman. However, his moment of peace was interrupted once more when the said man's head showed up in the room again, the idiotic grin back in place as he spoke, "Don't worry, I will be back shortly so that you won't feel lonely! Daddy would never choose someone else over you, even if it's Kaname-kun!"

"GET LOST!" Zero's angry roar sounded through the entire house, earning an amused chuckle from the pureblood, who was on his way to the Cross's study. The ex-human had nearly thrown the knife he was holding right in his 'daddy' to silence the lunatic man. But the idiot disappeared as fast as he showed up, leaving the fuming teen alone.

* * *

It took them some time to discuss the recent events on both sides and when Kaname started heading back to the Moon Dorms, the darkness had already fully surrounded the Academy grounds. Not wishing to witness the Chairman's dramatic whining about 'losing the opportunity to spend some quality time with his adorable son', the pureblood quickly excused himself and left Cross's quarters.

The atmosphere in the main hall, where all vampires of the Night Class were waiting for him, was tense. Even though it had been more than a week since Aidou's outburst, they still couldn't bring themselves to be more relaxed in their leader's presence. The blond noble was punished, and very strictly, even for their Kaname-sama. As the pureblood entered the room, they all stood and greeted him in unison, bowing respectfully. The brunet merely looked over them and nodded lightly. After a few moments his silky voice sounded, "Takuma, how did things go in my absence? Is everything alright?"

"Yes, Kaname-sama. Everything went quite smoothly and everyone behaved themselves according to your instructions."

"Good. And what about _that _matter?" At these words the tone took on a more strict edge.

Ichijou smiled a little nervously under the pureblood's hard gaze, "I think Aidou has already understood his mistake." He paused before adding cautiously, "Should I bring him to you?"

"Please do. I will be waiting in my study." With that said, Kaname went upstairs, but in the mid-way up, he turned his attention to the blond noble, who had already started departing, "And Takuma..." The green orbs turned to him and the brunet continued, "Make sure to bring him without _any_ delay. I wish to get rid of it and take some rest as soon as I can."

The message that Aidou should be standing in front of the pureblood immediately was clear and the only thing Ichijou could do was to nod in agreement, "Will be done, Kaname-sama."

Without further ado, Kuran proceeded in his tracks, disappearing from the other vampires' sight.

* * *

After a few minutes of checking his correspondence and one glass of artificial blood, there was a light knock on the wooden doors of his room. Already knowing who it was, the pureblood granted them permission to enter, putting aside the documents he was reading and leaning back in the leather armchair. He focused his full attention on the two nobles who were now standing before him.

Though his wounds had already healed, Aidou's appearance wasn't healthy at all. Together with skin that was paler than usually, tired look that was visible even despite the noble's efforts to hide it, and figure almost undetectably thinner than it was supposed to be, Kaname noticed a slight trembling of the blond vampire's form. The noble still kept his head lowered and his eyes were closed, but even without looking the pureblood knew that they weren't of their original color. Since Kuran gave an order to lock Aidou up in the dungeon of one of the Academy buildings and not to give him any sustenance till the pureblood was back, no one dared to disobey this command. And now the little noble should feel the effects of bloodlust.

"Aidou, lift your head and look at me." Hearing his leader's smooth voice, the blue-eyed vampire flinched slightly, but nevertheless, complied. It looked like the noble managed to regain at least some control over himself, because Kaname was met not with violent crimson, as he predicted, but only with a light shade of red. After a moment of silence, the brunet continued, "From Ichijou's words I can assume that you are ready and willing to admit your...mistake. Is that right?"

"Yes, Kaname-sama. I beg your forgiveness for my unforgivable behavior. It will never happen again." Bowing once again, Aidou waited for the pureblood response. He felt nervous under the harshness of that steady gaze.

"...You should understand the possible consequences of your reckless actions. No matter what _you_ think, you cannot behave yourself that way, Aidou." The brunet stood up and moved to the window. Looking outside, he fell silent for a short time before his voice sounded again, "If I hadn't been there in time then, Kiryuu would have died. If something of that sort ever happens, none of us will be able to stay unaffected by it. Not only a student of this Academy, but also an adoptive son of the Headmaster Cross. And despite his status in vampire society, he _is _a descendant of one of the most powerful vampire hunter families, and the last one at that. Neither hunters nor Council will lose the opportunity to use it against this school and the idea of co-existence."

The pureblood half-turned to look at the noble, eyes narrowed and filled with crimson as he resumed, "Not to mention that you have openly disobeyed my direct order _not_ to touch him and threatened Yuuki, using _her_ to get to him. Because of you and your inability to control yourself, _my _authority can be doubted. If you can't understand that much, I don't need you here." By now his voice had become nothing but a quiet and dangerous whisper. Neither Aidou nor Ichijou could tear their eyes off him, so they kept watching the pureblood with apprehension clearly visible on their faces. The sight of Kaname like that was frightening enough to make their rapidly beating hearts stop. The brunet turned away from the window, now fully facing the two noble vampires. However, his attention was concentrated only on one of them as he said his final words, "Don't you dare question my actions, Aidou. Not now, not ever. One more slip on your part and I will not be as merciful as I am now. Am I clear enough?"

Swallowing a lump in his throat, the blond answered, slightly stuttering, "Y-yes, Kaname-sama."

"Then make sure not to show your face in front of me for some time. I wish to neither see nor hear you." Kaname regained his calm facade and started moving towards the adjoining bedroom. "Takuma, Kiryuu-kun will come to see me tomorrow night. Please escort him here and make sure that no one disturbs us." The pureblood cast one last glance at the two nobles before dismissing them, "You both are free to go now." The next second Kaname was left completely alone, finally able to rest.

* * *

For Zero the first day of the new week was terrible in all possible aspects. Waking up from one of those haunting nightmares, listening to the Chairman's prattle and watching his stupid performance, not being able to get some sleep during all those boring lectures because each and every teacher just had to get on his nerves with their countless complaints about his 'improper behavior', escaping detention, and now on top of all that, he had to suffer being stuck with all these hormone-crazed fangirls that just didn't know how to shut up since the word 'silence' was foreign to them. And not only this, he felt the hunger for blood growing inside of him. Not to mention that the main bloodsucker didn't leave his thoughts even for a minute. Like hell he would go to that beast's lair, making himself an easy prey for the damn leech. However, the teen knew that Kuran was right in _some _aspects. The bloodlust would hit again, and soon. And he had to do something about it; otherwise he would hurt some innocent unsuspecting human who wouldn't even understand what was happening to them while their throat was being torn.

The silver-haired hunter was brought out of his musings when the bunch of girls behind him screamed louder. He understood the reason for this agitation as his eyes caught a sight of the tall figure heading in his direction. Putting on his most efficient scowl, he watched Kuran closing the distance between them.

"You don't have to be so wary every time I'm near you, Kiryuu-kun. I won't do anything..." He regarded the male prefect with an amused glance, a barely visible, predatory smirk gracing his lips, "At least not while we are here with so many witnesses around."

"Go to class, Kuran. Now."

Though their voices were low enough to keep the conversation private, when the pureblood spoke again, his words sounded even quieter as he shifted a little closer, his lips now only a few inches from Zero's ear and he whispered, "Don't make me use force, Kiryuu. You know that I can and _will _send someone after you."

The ex-human's response was just as soundless, so that only Kaname could hear him, "Then I'll have a good reason to shoot them. And you if you don't back off right now, vampire."

Zero felt a light puff of breath on his ear as a barely audible chuckle sounded before the brunet continued, "But this way you will hurt Yuuki even more. After all that events...you don't want to upset her any more than that, now do you?" He moved back to watch the younger vampire's reaction, already predicting what it would be. Indeed, he was right. Not too visibly, but Kaname could surely tell that the silver-haired teen was tense. He struggled to control himself, clenching the fists at his sides and glaring heatedly in anger. Being pleased with this result, Kuran resumed heading to the school building, but not before saying his final words to the prefect, "Don't forget that I am the only one who can save you. And no matter what, you have no other chance but to come to me. You should be grateful that I am still willing to help you..."

Silently cursing his luck, the ex-human watched the pureblood's retreating back, missing the worried look that Yuuki gave him.

* * *

All vampires of the Night Class fell silent when Yagari entered the auditorium and regarded them with his unwavering gaze.

"It's _so _nice to see you again, vampires." The sarcastic words were harsh and lit with venom despite the outward calmness of the hunter. "I heard that _a lot of _things happened during my absence. You should have a better control over your dogs, Kuran." Though this sentence was addressed to the pureblood, Yagari kept his angry eye on Aidou. The said blond squirmed under that look. The Number One hunter had never been overly friendly with them, he had always openly expressed his strong hatred for them, but right now it was much worse. Every vampire had noticed the deadly intent in his aura, and all of it was meant for Aidou who desperately wanted to be anywhere but here.

The silence was broken by Kaname's silky voice as he replied, not averting his gaze from the book he was reading, "I believe I can keep them in check quite well."

"It doesn't look like it. And if you're not able to do it, then _I_ will keep an eye on _them_." Though he was talking about all vampires present, in reality he mostly referred to the blond that sat before him. The hunter shifted his attention to the pureblood for the first time this night when the said brunet answered.

"I do appreciate your concern, but there is no need to bother yourself with such a trivial matters, Yagari-sensei. As I have said earlier, I can handle it myself just fine."

"Then make sure that they behave themselves." He gave Aidou one last warning glance, "Otherwise I'll try my new bullets on their pretty heads."

The blond noble got the message and averted his gaze abruptly, face noticeably paled. Yagari looked over to Kuran when the latter let out a small chuckle and replied smoothly, "I will."

The silence had lingered for a few more moments before the veteran hunter started the lecture. The vampires relaxed visibly, but some stiffness was still present and quite evident in their forms. As they went on with studies, the midnight was getting closer as well as the end of their classes, and soon the vampires returned to the Moon Dorms, free to do anything they pleased.

* * *

He didn't really know how he got there. It looked like his legs brought him to this place on their own accord while he was absorbed in his thoughts. And when Zero looked around, he realized that he was heading in the Moon Dorms' direction. But before the ex-human could start thinking over his actions any further, he was fully brought into reality by his former mentor's voice that called out his name. The teen turned around to face the older hunter.

"Master...You're back."

Yagari regarded his former student silently, a cloud of smoke from his cigarette surrounding them as he spoke, "Cross told me what happened. Are you okay now, kid?"

The teen nodded slowly before replying, "Yes. I'm sorry. I was careless." He felt a large hand on his head, ruffling his hair reassuringly. Somehow the action worked. Though Yagari wasn't his mentor anymore, the man's presence always helped him, bringing back at least some peaceful memories from his past, when he still was human and had his family, life, future and himself.

"No one blames you for anything. I only asked if you were alright, that's all. Got it?"

After receiving another nod, the older hunter continued, his tone now more firm, "Don't let Kuran get to you, Zero. That bloodsucker is the most dangerous among all of them. I don't know what he'll gain from helping you, but it can't be good."

The ex-human didn't answer. He knew and understood what the man before him was talking about and words weren't necessary. The older man inhaled one long drag from his cigarette and exhaled slowly before speaking again, "You still remember what I taught you, don't you, Zero?"

The prefect smiled bitterly, "As if I could ever forget your lessons, master."

"Then you know what to do. Never forget who you are, Zero." With last pat to the ex-human's head, the older hunter passed his former apprentice and left, leaving the teen alone with his musings.

* * *

The moon was present high in the night, starless sky. Its beautiful gleams passing through the large windows, bringing some weak light in the dark, almost pitch-black room. The atmosphere was still, frozen and none of the two figures moved.

Sitting casually on his couch with one elbow leaning on the handle, head resting lightly against slender fingers, long legs crossed as Kaname watched the ex-human in front of him with amusement clearly evident in his burgundy eyes. Deciding to spare the teen who had already felt himself uncomfortable enough under that scrutinizing gaze, the pureblood voiced, "Although this visit is _truly_ pleasant for me, I believe you made it clear that you don't wish to see me. May I know the cause of this unexpected change?"

Glaring at the brunet heatedly, the Level D growled angrily, "Can't you drop this stupid act and save it for that little fan club of yours because I'm sick of it." Not paying much attention to the other vampire's changed expression, Zero continued, "And same goes for _you_."

"I am aware of it. And it makes all the fun even better."

"Asshole."

"Don't try my patience, D." The smile had long faded from his lips. Once again, the brat had managed to irritate him faster than anyone. Despite his efforts to keep it civil, Kiryuu just had to challenge him. Even without words, those eyes were expressive enough to convey his strong hatred and steady defiance. At moments like this the brunet vampire wanted to see the pain and suffering in these lilac hues the most. The tone became more commanding as he spoke, "Watch your mouth or I'll personally teach you some manners."

"Fuck you!" The ex-human spun around and dashed towards the door, unable to stand seeing the arrogant bastard any further. If the damn leech asked him to come only to play one of his little games, then he wouldn't stay here any longer. However, when he had reached the doorknob, he heard a light 'click', indicating that the door was closed now. And these suspicions were confirmed when the teen tried it, still foolishly hoping that he was mistaken.

"You already know it's useless. Why even try?"

Zero could hear a mocking smile that was plastered on the bloodsucker's face while he spoke those words. Growling frustrated, the prefect turned his attention to the other vampire. He felt more anger boiling inside of him when the bastard's smirk widened.

"Unlock the damn door." Instinctively, his hand took a hold of the Bloody Rose. He had already started pulling it out when the dangerous growl stopped him.

"Do it and I'll rip your throat out. Don't tempt me, Kiryuu." His eyes were glowing a violent red now. At this sight the silver-haired teen felt shivers running up and down his spine. On its own accord, the hand that was holding the gun, released it and got back to his side.

"Now sit. We still have matters to discuss."

"Just get it over with. Tell me what you want and I'll leave."

Kaname didn't answer, but watched the teen silently. He let a small smile grace his lips before answering, "Very well. If you're so eager..." His fingers started unbuttoning his shirt. Zero watched these motions with dread and fascination. One part of his being in complete anticipation while the other was terrified, already knowing what would happen next. But he couldn't tear his eyes away from the pale column that was now fully revealed to him. And neither could he stop his orbs from burning red and fangs from growing. He could literally _smell_ Kuran's blood even without actually breaking the skin. And that part was the most frightening. Not only the fact that the bloodthirsty beast inside of him had become even stronger, but also the craving he felt for the older vampire's blood. It felt like he had become addicted to this poison only after a few times of taking it.

Kaname seemed to be pleased with the hunter's reaction. The intensity of that clouded gaze sent tremors of pure excitement through his entire being. He left done only a few buttons of his black shirt, allowing it to fully reveal his firm chest and a part of a toned stomach. Voice suggestive, as if trying to seduce his victim as he stretched out one hand and spoke, "Come here." After a few more silent moments, the silver-haired prefect shifted his gaze, abruptly locking his eyes with that of the older vampire.

"You still haven't told me what you want, vampire," the harsh voice was even, but only a bit louder than a whisper. The teen noticed a little spark of surprise flashing in the ruby orbs at his words. But it disappeared as fast as it came as Kaname regained his usual facade and replied smoothly in an amused tone, "Because it doesn't matter. You have no other choice but to..._agree_ with my terms."

The ex-human sneered, "Full of yourself as ever."

"..." Kaname didn't answer but only looked the ex-human up and down slowly and silently. It seemed like he was thinking something over. Zero stood still despite the strong discomfort he felt under this gaze. The bastard really knew how to cause him a complete distress. The prefect flinched visibly when Kuran's eyes suddenly burned red after locking with his. With sadistic smirk adoring his features, he spoke his sentence-like decision, "How about your blood?"

Zero felt his entire being frozen, it was hard to breathe as if his lungs were crushed. But this time it wasn't because of the bloodlust, the causes of it were Kuran's words that he _thought_ he had heard. Finding the strength to speak again, he questioned quietly, afraid of hearing the answer since he was mostly sure that he had heard it right. But the silly, useless hope was still present somewhere inside of him.

"What...what did you say?" He had heard it right. Judging by that wide smirk, he had definitely heard _that_ right and the son of a bitch was thoroughly enjoying it. But the teen refused to show his fear. For he knew that it would only fuel the leech's desire to torment him further. And it was the only thing that was left for him. His pride that he would doubtlessly loose very soon.

But despite his efforts, Kaname could see through him since the teen's eyes always conveyed his emotions way too well. And the ex-human couldn't even imagine the excitement the brunet felt. Kuran stood up from the couch and took a step towards the prefect. It looked like Zero had woken up from his trance-like state when he saw and _felt_ the other moving closer. Even if it were only a mere inches, he would never be able to ignore it, this horrid presence. Despite the instinctive urge to back away, the hunter clenched his hands and stood his ground, watching Kuran carefully. He was trapped there anyway, the door was still closed and behind him was only wall.

"I said, 'how about your blood'? As a trade for mine." The brunet came closer, looking the silver-haired hunter steadily in the eye. Before the younger vampire could react, Kaname grabbed his neck tightly. He gave the slender column a light squeeze, narrowing his burning eyes dangerously, all playfulness had already fade away when he continued, "This price is the very least you could pay. Your blood and obedience, that is."

Though Zero had some problems with voicing his words right now, he spoke nevertheless, "Why don't you go to hell instead? I would rather die than give in to _you_, damn leech."

"Of course...it would be so boring if you didn't resist, now wouldn't it?"A cruel, bone-chilling smirk pulled at the brunet's lips. He squeezed the neck in his hand tightly, cutting off the air from the boy's lungs. The smoothness of his voice never changed, but the tone took on a more dangerous edge, "However, if you want to die that badly..." The silver-haired teen felt Kuran starting to move, pulling him forward before suddenly, the prefect's back felt a cold surface of the massive wooden desk as he was slammed against it quite violently. The younger vampire heard a rustling of papers and banging that indicated of different objects being knocked down to the floor. When it became quiet again, Kaname resumed speaking, "I always can fulfill this wish of yours."

"L-let...go...ngh..." All words were dulled in Zero's mind. He couldn't take enough air in his lungs. He knew that the older vampire wouldn't kill him though. However, it didn't help lessen the pain from the pressure that he felt in his head. The bastard's fingers would surely leave bruises later since the leech didn't hold back that much. If the ex-human wasn't so preoccupied with trying to think of a way to free himself, he would have commented on Kuran's constant change in behavior when they were alone. Where the hell had that damn facade of a good vampire gone? That impassive mask surely was much better than this sadistic smirk.

"Damnit...K-Kuran...!" The prefect practically breathed out the name, clutching the pureblood's arm.

The brunet watched the teen's face, adoring the way the moonlight caressed his silver strands and smooth, pale skin. Kaname lessened his hold, but still kept the hunter firmly in place. Zero turned his head to the side, coughing hoarsely. Through the haziness of his mind he heard the other vampire speak again, but this time it was much closer and he felt a warm breath on his ear, "You're not the only one who feels the craving for blood, Kiryuu. Though I can quench it with blood tablets, it doesn't mean that I'm sated with it." The close proximity of their bodies was sickening, the ex-human pushed on the pureblood's shoulders with both hands, trying to lift the both of them up. The position was making him uncomfortable and no matter how futile the attempt itself was, he still had to try. But the action ended up with his movements becoming fully restricted because Kuran took a hold of his wrists and pinned them down.

"Let me go already, damn it! I got your point so get yourself off me!" The brunet didn't answer, he still hadn't moved from his position. He could feel the boy's unique scent and hear the loud accelerated beating of his heart. It intoxicated him and Kaname felt it again. His permanent thirst becoming even more unbearable. Eyes locked on the throbbing vein on that inviting beautiful neck that was practically calling for him. And he complied, moving down to give it an experimental lick. The teen's struggles stopped. Sighing softly, the pureblood spoke, "You never understood anything...and still don't." He lifted his head to look Zero in the eye. The hunter let out a barely audible relieved sigh that failed to escape the other vampire. Chuckling lightly, the older male continued, "But I'll make sure that you will." A wide smile pulled at his lips, revealing two sharp, fully aroused, white points of the pureblood's fangs. The dark orbs became bright red in a second.

"Kuran..." The clear fear, so evident in the boy's voice, pleased the violent beast that had fully woken up inside of Kaname the moment Kiryuu entered the room.

"Ngh! Kuran!" In a flash, the canines pierced his skin and the pain shot through his body as he cried out. Unlike the other times, the penetration was painful. He didn't remember it that clearly, but he was sure that it wasn't so agonizing. Zero started feeling dizzy not short after. The pureblood sure as hell didn't hold back at all, taking large, greedy gulps. Kaname buried his fangs even further in the hunter's flesh, leaving the teen breathless.

The ex-human felt a hand in his hair intertwining with silvery strands before his head was roughly yanked back to give the other a better access. Next moment he became aware of another pair of sharp teeth in his throat. He guessed it were the lower fangs. Kuran bit down even harder before taking in the last mouthful of blood and completely withdrawing with one sudden movement, tearing the skin of the slender column and making Zero cry out in pain.

Fascinated, the pureblood watched the blood flowing from the raw flesh – the evidence of his ruthlessness. Usually he was very careful and drank without spilling even a single drop, but right now he could grant his inner beast this little joy. Licking the remaining crimson elixir from his lips, the brunet kept eyeing the other vampire's tortured expression.

"You are trembling. Is it because of the strong, unbearable bloodlust you should feel right now...or could it be because of fear?"

There was no answer as Zero lay quietly, trying to control his body. He was ashamed and disgusted with himself, because Kaname was right. And his body was shaking not because of the unbearable lust for blood, but because of the terror he felt. He never should feel such an emotion when near a vampire, and a pureblood at that. They could literally _smell _it and it only excited them more. They liked to play with their prey like that. Yes, the ex-human knew too well. But it didn't mean that he could stop his body from reacting this way. After being turned, one of the strongest fears of his was the vampire bite because it was bound to awaken the memories of that gruesome night.

Kaname grabbed the teen's jaw tightly. The prefect winced at the pain, but didn't try to pull away, knowing that it was useless. He heard the pureblood speaking, "Whatever it is, never forget this feeling, Kiryuu. Because it's a constant reminder of who your master is, who allows you to live and whom you are eternally indebted to." The brunet's voice turned into a quiet animalistic growl, "My offer is excessively generous and a lowly ex-human like you should be grateful for it...! You cannot and won't defy it, and if I have to drain you every time to make you accept your true nature and submit to me, I'll gladly comply with this condition. Am I clear enough? !"

After a few moments of heavy silence, the teen nodded slightly, closing his eyes in defeat. Satisfied with this response, the older male smirked wickedly, ceasing the firm hold and moving his hand to the prefect's nape. His voice was once again its smooth, silky self as he said, "Good. And now..." Lifting Zero up to a sitting position and placing his own neck directly under the silver-haired teen's lips, the brunet hooked his free hand around the other's waist, holding the younger vampire tightly and whispering a command that didn't leave a room for refusal, "Drink."

Breathing out shakily, the ex-human lowered his head and licked the older vampire's neck languidly, the unwitting sensuality of the action made Kaname tighten his hold and bring the other's body even closer. One of the teen's hands grasped the back of the pureblood's shirt while the other moved to interlace with the dark locks. His throat was burning, he was almost literally dying to pierce that soft skin and bury his aching fangs in the inviting, tempting neck. With all his remaining strength, he pulled on the silky strands, bared his sharp canines and bit down harshly, fully losing himself in the feeling of that heavenly elixir on his tongue. His wounds started closing immediately as he drank in large gulps.

Sighing softly, Kaname leaned closer, letting out hot puffs of breath on the prefect's ear. A smirk graced his lips when he heard a quiet whimper escaping the other vampire in response to his action. The ex-human tried to bite harder, but stopped when the pureblood fisted his hair tightly in warning. The brunet eased his hold, allowing the teen to continue his feeding. Smiling evilly when Zero complied, he whispered, "Your life is fully bound to me, Kiryuu. I have allowed you your existence by forgiving an unforgivable." He gripped the silvery locks painfully, making the other freeze in his tracks. With his teeth still buried deeply in the other's neck, the prefect shifted his attention to the older vampire who watched him intently. The pureblood's tone became graver when he continued, "You can neither escape nor die without my permission. And from now onwards...your every move will be controlled by me." He released the soft strands, allowing Zero to take a few more mouthfuls before the latter's complete withdrawal.

His mind was still a little cloudy because of the powerful, pure blood that he had drunk, but even in this condition he felt insecure near Kuran. Clumsily, he tried to make some space between them by pushing on the other male's chest since he himself was pretty much trapped. However, the older vampire kept standing there motionless, and soon after the ex-human gave up, dropping his heavy head on the pureblood's shoulder. His eyes fell on the bloody mess on the other's neck. Though he wasn't thirsty anymore, he moved to lick the crimson liquid on sheer instinct, making the other shudder in delight.

When Zero was finished, Kaname took a hold of the silver-haired teen's throat and gripped it, tilting the other's head back. His eyes locked with hazy lavender orbs as he forced the prefect to look at him.

The silence lingered for a few moments before the pureblood decided to break it, "Do not _ever _forget _who_ your master is." He gave the slender column a hard squeeze to silence the defiant brat who had already opened his mouth to protest. The action helped since the Level D didn't utter a word, but only winced at the pain he felt from his windpipe being almost crushed. He clutched the front of the brunet's shirt in a wordless request while the older vampire resumed speaking, "Because like it or not, you're in no position to refuse. And I _will _quite literally beat it into your head if I should."

After a short while of staring into each other's eyes, Kaname released the silver-haired teen and backed away, allowing the other to have some space for himself. He watched Zero's every move as the teen slid from the table and moved to the side cautiously, trying to put between them as much space as he could, all the while holding the pureblood's gaze. Chuckling darkly, Kaname questioned, "Are you scared of me now, _Kiryuu-kun_?"

"Unlock the door." The ex-human shot him a fierce glare, ignoring the brunet's words. "You had your fun, now let me out of here."

"Or what?"

The prefect's hand twitched at the open mockery in the bastard's words. He _ached_ to slaughter the sick leech, to spend all bullets of his anti-vampire gun by shooting Kuran repeatedly. But despite the strong desire to pull out his weapon and aim it at the pureblood, he thought better of it and stood still, inwardly cursing the stupid beast's existence.

Kaname grinned widely at the teen's scowl. As he spoke, the uncovered amusement in his words angered Zero even further, "Why don't you try to ask _nicely_? I'm sure it's not as difficult as you think."

"Why don't you stop dreaming? It's not _that _hard even for _you_." He mimicked the pureblood sarcastically.

"Ah...That's good. You're back to your usual impudent, disrespectful, provocative, bratty self. I've nearly started worrying that I'll get bored."

Gritting his teeth in fury, the hunter spat angrily, "Find yourself another entertainment and leave me out of all this crap! You sick, crazy as-!" He stopped himself when the deep brown hues turned crimson.

Kaname's expression remained unreadable for a few silent moments before a dark smirk graced his features yet again. Though seemingly smooth and even, his voice was dangerous, and the ex-human had felt it, thus refrained from saying anything further as the pureblood spoke, "What, Kiryuu? Please, do continue. I would _really_ like to hear the end of this little phrase."

Zero started backing away even before the other made a first step towards him. In a few torturous seconds the hunter's back hit the hard surface of the heavy wooden door. He fully pressed himself into it when the other male put his hands on either side of the silver-haired teen's shoulders.

"I'm waiting. Don't make me repeat myself." His features were completely deprived of any traces of recent amusement. Brown locks cascaded over his cheekbones, eyes glowing red, a cold emotionless expression with a hint of sadistic pleasure behind those burning orbs that watched him unblinkingly – all these and the complete darkness of the room, it looked like the moon had disappeared from the night sky, leaving him alone with this..._beast_. And at this very moment he _really_ meant it. Kuran was an image of pure devil: terrifying and deathly dangerous, but indescribably alluring. It both scared and fascinated him and Zero couldn't neither move nor say a word. He kept standing there motionlessly, silently watching the other. It looked like the air itself was frozen.

Kaname was the one who made the first move. He brought his hand to the ex-human's cheek and caressed the velvety skin with his fingers. Before the younger vampire could pull back from the contact, he grasped the boy's jaw firmly, restricting his movements. When he leaned in, closing the distance between them, Zero's arms shot up: one pushed at the pureblood's shoulder, the other – at his chest. The hunter had already opened his mouth to protest when quiet, but persistent knocks sounded. Distracted, the brunet looked at the other part of the double doors with irritation. He had already recognized the intruder by smell and aura and was _not_ pleased with this interruption.

When a few seconds passed by in silence and no one answered, a soft voice of the Night Class' Vice-President spoke, "Kaname, I know that you asked not to disturb you, but it's urgent. I can't calm them down."

Though Zero didn't quite understand what Ichijou was talking about, he was inwardly grateful to the blond because he wasn't eager to deal with the pureblood even in the slightest. It was too much for one night and the only thing he wanted at the moment was to get out of this damn lair.

Kaname closed his eyes, exhaling slowly. When he returned his gaze to the prefect, wine red replaced the violent crimson once again. He removed himself from the other's form. Subconsciously, the younger vampire let out a relieved sigh, glad to be _finally_ left alone. The action failed to escape the brunet, but he didn't comment on it, only whispered, "For now...you may be excused. I shall see you later on."

Belatedly complying with the silver-haired teen's earlier request, Kaname unlocked the door with his mind and opened it, moving slightly to the side as Kiryuu all but dashed out of the study, nearly bumping into Takuma and escaping as if his life depended on it. Well...perhaps he was right to some extent.

When the hunter disappeared from his sight, the pureblood turned his attention to the nervously-looking Takuma, who gave him an apologetic smile, "I'm really sorry, but the Night Class seem exceedingly restless because of the...mix of smells. I think you're the only one who can handle it, Kaname."

Despite his inner discontent, the brunet eyed his childhood friend calmly and answered, "It's alright. We have finished discussing our matters anyway."

With that said he exited the room and headed in the main hall's direction with Takuma loyally following behind.

* * *

Ironical, indeed. It was the only word that could come to his mind no matter how much he thought about this situation. The more he took, the more he wanted, and that thirst seemed unquenchable. It was true that out of all vampire levels, purebloods experienced the strongest bloodlust. It was their nature of the most perfect predatory beasts that were absolutely inhuman. In fact, every vampire should feel the thirst for that sinful crimson liquor, it was inevitable – simple as that. But the higher the rank, the stronger the desire would be. The same went to the amount of needed blood. The self control issue also wasn't different. In pureblood vampires' cases, it was perfect, so they actually could do without the red liquid, but it would certainly be a Hell. The predator in them wouldn't stay all calm and quiet. It would crave for a warm blood, soft flesh and agonized cries, it would demand nothing but a violence of the cruelest kind. Of course, their condition wouldn't be like that of a starved Level E or D since they would never show it, but internally it would be a torture.

However, such cases were rare since every vampire would gladly give his or her whole self to their Lords. In fact, it would be proper to say that each and every one of them would kill for such an honor. They would willingly become purebloods' slaves, toys, blood sources – anything the higher-ranked vampires wished. It was the only possible variant since any other was both ridiculous and unacceptable.

Kaname's lips pulled into an amused smirk at the thought, _'It seems like there are exceptions in everything... And I have found a really unique one.'_

Only several days had passed since their little 'meeting' in his study, but he was hungry again. It wasn't his usual, normal bloodlust, but more strong and demanding one. He had already started taking more tablets to quench it, but frankly speaking, it didn't help much. Firstly, the taste was horrible and it made him want to drink the real thing even more, in order to at least dull the aftertaste of the synthetic substance. Secondly, the tablets were meant to only lessen his thirst: nothing could sate him but a real blood. And thirdly, it wasn't fun at all. There was no excitement, hunt adrenaline, anticipation, ripped flesh, prey's screams, trembling body and warm, sweet blood oozing from deep wounds down his throat, making him shiver in dark delight and sick pleasure. Yes, vampires were violent by nature, but brutality of a pureblood couldn't be compared with anything. Though usually they didn't show it openly, it always was there. And no one but vampires of this kind knew about it.

They loved human blood...Its taste, smell, texture, the warmth that it gave, dissolving the coldness within them. It was completely different from that of another vampire, it held no strength, no power – but was incredibly enticing nevertheless, just like humans themselves. And, even though it may be wrong to say that, but they were a perfect prey as much as vampires were the perfect predators. Humans were weak and fragile, could be broken so easily and die so fast...Kaname hated these feeble creatures.

And Yuuki...Some day she would die too. And he knew for sure that this day would come too soon for his liking considering the lifespan of his kind. Of course, he could change it. Turning her wouldn't be so hard and he was sure that she would be willing to do it for him. He knew that she loved him as much as he loved her. However, there would always be _that_ nuisance called Kiryuu Zero. The lowly ex-human had managed to spoil even this little, precious part of the pureblood's life. As he was sure that part of his dear girl's heart belonged to the silver-haired hunter. The filthy low-blood would never allow Yuuki to be turned into a vampire, naturally. Although Kaname didn't care about the boy's views and opinions, his precious girl did. She never showed it openly, but the pureblood saw how much she cherished her adopted brother and valued his opinion.

Really, she was too kind for her own good. The pureblood honestly couldn't grasp _how_ she could have any affectionate feelings for that _being_. True, the male prefect's looks were very rare and even more than good. Anyone could tell that his natural beauty was inhuman-like with those striking eyes, flowing hair, smooth pale skin, graceful features, slim, but well-built body and unusual, exotic coloring. Vampires valued beauty even more than humans since they had to be perfect in everything. Imperfection of any kind was unacceptable in their society, and despite Kaname's dislike for the defiant brat, he wasn't exception and appreciated the real beauty and could admit that at least in this aspect he and Zero were even. Complete opposites, but still even.

But what else could Yuuki see in that lowlife? His body was the only good thing about him since that scowl the teen always wore could do nothing but push others away. Well...maybe not the _only_...After all, the boy's blood was so sinfully delicious. Probably because he was not a mere human, but a hunter. Kiryuu _was_ a vampire, but not fully. In fact, except purebloods, every vampire had some human genes in them. Considering Zero's human and hunter lineage, he was only a half-vampire, thus closer to human than all students of the Night Class together. But the ex-human's positive traits ended there. And it definitely wasn't enough to justify his bad temper, permanent anger issues and open disrespect towards his superiors.

It was a Friday evening, and highly unpleasant one at that. He had been working on his business and Council affairs without any sleep or rest last few days, and to say that his mood was fool would be an understatement. And to top it all, he was hungry. He had drunk blood tablets, an enormous amount of it and not once. Well, for him it was only a little more than norm, but still, for any lower-ranked vampire it would be too much. As expected, it helped, though not for long. That, and the metallic taste of the synthetic substance didn't help to cease his stress.

Leaning back and exhaling tiredly, the pureblood averted his gaze from the papers lying on the table towards the window. It was a quiet, moonless night since the said physical object was hidden behind the massive clouds. It looked like it would rain soon. Kaname's gaze was focused somewhere far. Deciding to take a short, calming walk, the brunet stood up and headed to the double doors of his spacious residence.

The Moon Dorms were empty since the whole Night Class was at lessons right now. His steps echoed in the silent halls as he walked out of the building, met by the light night breeze. Giving the guard a signal to open the gates, Kaname stepped out of the Moon Dormitory's territory into the night. He felt himself relaxing slowly as the darkness embraced him. After a few minutes of strolling leisurely, his senses picked up a familiar aura. The pureblood smirked wickedly at the sudden thought that crossed his mind.

_'Just perfect...'_

* * *

"Get back to class." The prefect took a hold of his gun and aimed it at the two vampires standing before him.

He was _not_ in the mood for dealing with the stupid leeches right now. Honestly, for today he had had more than enough. First the mission where instead of one he had found four Level Es, which resulted in huge gashes across his chest and forearm. Yes, he had managed to complete the task and exterminated all of them, but right now it wasn't helping him to get rid of the pain. Not to mention that his mind was still clouded due to the blood loss and damn injures that hurt like hell even now.

He had bandaged the wounds upon returning to the Academy, hoping that it would be closed soon enough for other vampires to either not notice or simply ignore it. But being who he was, naturally, it was foolish of him to expect that to happen. And _now_, when the only thing he wanted was to get to his room and go to bed to get much needed sleep, the freaks just _had to_ annoy him even more.

_'Fucking great.'_

"You smell good..." said the vampire who was standing closer to Zero. He had a dark, pitch-black hair and ice-blue eyes. Though now the hunter could see the tint of red in it. The grin was plastered on his face as he continued, "Or should I say...your _blood_ smells _really_ good, Mr. Prefect."

The other was standing a little further, a few steps behind the brunet. With his bright amber orbs he was watching Kiryuu like a hawk the whole time. He grinned, stepping forward.

"I bet its taste is as delicious as the smell." He brushed a few unruly, wavy acid-red strands away from his face, "It smelt good the last time too. So tempting and tantalizing...Are you provoking us on purpose?"

_'Click!'_ The safety latch of the Bloody Rose was switched off. The ex-human clutched the anti-vampire weapon tightly, voice unwavering, "I said, get back to the damn class."

"How scary. Do you really think it can stop us?" The red-haired noble's tone was way too amused for Zero's liking. Somehow this conversation reminded him of Kuran, except that 'His Highness the Great Vampire Lord' was even more annoying with his complex of God. The thought of the pureblood unnerved the silver-haired teen further.

The younger male's eyes narrowed into slits threateningly, "Try me."

"Gladly." That came from the raven-haired Level B who smiled darkly, showing the tips of his fangs. Zero scowled, disgusted by these beasts. He readied himself for the fight; his finger almost literally ached to pull the trigger. The redhead was the first to move.

"Am I interrupting something?" All too familiar voice sounded, successfully stopping the Night Class student in his tracks even before the said vampire could make the next step towards Zero.

"Ka-Kaname-sama!" The same noble blurted out, slightly stuttering upon seeing the pureblood's stern expression. Kaname's tone was smooth, yet firm and commanding. Being near Kuran for quite a long time, they could tell that at the moment their leader was _not_ happy. And nothing could be worse than angry pureblood. The two nobles felt their hearts sunk. With this action of trying to 'have a taste' of Kiryuu, they had openly disobeyed and offended the Level A's idea of co-existence, which wasn't good at all.

"We…We're just..."

The older vampire turned his attention to Zero. The teen had lowered his gun, but still held it tightly by his side. His deadly glare intensifying as he matched eyes with the brunet.

Still watching the silver-haired prefect attentively, Kaname spoke to the nobles, "Go to class. I shall deal with you later."

The two aristocrats hesitated only for a few seconds, but all doubts disappeared the moment their Lord roared at them impatiently, his burning crimson eyes narrowed dangerously as he turned to them, "NOW."

In a flash, the Level B vampires disappeared not leaving a trace of themselves. The silence lingered as the pureblood regarded the ex-human leisurely, "Why are you bleeding?"

"I'm not." The teen replied curtly, groaning inwardly and cursing himself for his foolishness. When he thought that this night couldn't get any worse...Yeah, right. When did he become so optimistic? Naturally, Kuran wouldn't lose the opportunity to get on his nerves.

"However, the smell is all over you."

"And it's none of your business."

The older vampire chuckled quietly. Surprisingly, his stress had really ceased a bit. "Actually, it is. Because it's _my_ blood you're spilling so freely, Kiryuu." The pureblood grinned evilly at the prefect's discontent expression. He loved seeing those expressive eyes. Anger, pain, sorrow, hatred, defiance and hidden fear there pleased Kaname greatly. Just like Zero's crimson elixir...it fulfilled him inside, and each time he wanted more. And with this heavenly odor so strong, he almost started considering draining the boy right there and then. But he refrained from doing so. After all, he wanted his fun to continue as long as possible.

Surprisingly, Zero stayed silent, and the brunet male noticed it, "Why, no sharp retorts tonight? Feeling unwell?"

"Screw you." The ex-human averted his eyes, causing a small, amused smile to pull at the other's lips.

"Well, at least this part of you never changes."

The hunter sighed, closing his eyes and running a hand through his silver tresses tiredly. He was exhausted, and Kuran's presence wasn't helping. It only made him feel even worse. More than anything, he wanted to get out of here. His voice was weak and quiet when he replied, "Just go away."

It felt like his insides were burning and suddenly his vision started getting blurry. His heartbeat raced together with his breathing, the ex-human had to use the tree behind him for support and his back met the wooden surface. The Bloody Rose hit the ground as Zero's hand released it to hold his heavy head. He couldn't get what was happening to him. His body started shaking uncontrollably; vision blurry and he couldn't keep himself standing. As he slid down, the pain in his chest intensified. The rapid beating of his heart was echoing in his ears and it was killing him. For some time his senses were dulled, and when his surroundings returned, the first thing he felt was the cold hands on his seemingly burning skin. Though not clearly enough, he still could see the silhouette looming over him and he knew who it was.

The prefect hissed at the intense pain he felt from the pureblood's touch when the older male brushed the tips of his fingers over the clothed wounds. The silver-haired teen could comprehend now that Kuran was kneeling in front of him, already finishing unbuttoning his shirt and starting to work on the bandages. When he was finished, he inspected the ex-human's upper half, eyes slightly widening at the sight, but it disappeared as fast as it came. He had known that the boy was injured, but he hadn't thought that it was serious. Such deep wounds...no wonder the hunter looked so pale and couldn't even oppose him. And if Kaname's guess about these gashes being caused by the Level E was right, then Kiryuu would better thank him properly for taking all the troubles of helping him. Well, at least he would have some fun. The boy owed him his life yet again, and the more the better. One day, he would fully consume the younger vampire, and each time they were getting closer to that point. Ah, how the thought of breaking this being always made him shudder...but it was too early for that. He liked their games. And Kiryuu was the most interesting thing to play with. Kaname let the sinister smile grace his perfectly sculpted lips before moving on with his task. The wounds should be closed and he knew only one way how to do it fast.

* * *

Through the haze surrounding his mind, Zero felt something warm and wet trailing over his chest. Somehow, the pain he had felt earlier had ceased considerably, but he still didn't feel well. It was disturbing and he couldn't grasp what was happening, but he was thankful for the agony leaving his worn out body. It trailed higher...to his collarbone, neck, stopped at the jugular vein, lingered there as two sharp fangs nipped at the skin. _Fangs?_ Blinking slowly a few times, he cleared his vision and took in his surroundings. His head kept pounding and he turned it to the side, groaning, and the intruder went higher and bit on his earlobe, making him shudder. His eyes dilated as he recognized this place: the scent, the bed he was laid upon, the presence and the body above him. The gut-wrenching dread pierced his body like a thousands of needles. Immediately, he tried to get up and jostle away the other figure, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't make his limbs work.

A low chuckle sounded near his ear before Kuran whispered, "Feeling better?"

Again, that luring voice was too close, sickeningly close and he knew he was trapped. Those wandering hands went to his exposed back, lifting him up slightly while the pureblood nuzzled his neck, nibbling, licking and..._kissing?..._the tattooed skin. Well, nothing new here, since the silver-haired teen had long realized that this ravenous beast was a sick pervert.

A strangled cry fell from the prefect's lips when Kaname latched himself onto the boy's throat, burying his painfully aroused canines in the tender flesh as deep as his blunt teeth could allow. This time he drank in a torturously slow rhythm, the bite was bringing nothing but agony, and the brunet knew it, because he was doing it on purpose. The area where the anti-vampire charm was embedded was burning, making the silver-haired teen's skin even more sensitive and bringing the pureblood's fangs, lips and tongue strange, but not unpleasant tingling sensations. He wanted more...Kiryuu's blood was so sweet and warm, a pure bliss that he couldn't get enough of. He became even hungrier after 'healing' the hunter's wounds, and now was the time to take what was rightfully _his _without holding back.

Zero's body trembled under the older vampire's wandering hands. "Kuran..." He felt lightheaded and dark spots started dancing before his eyes, voice strained and barely audible as he gasped, "Kuran..! Stop, stop it!" He could barely see now.

Bringing his clawed hand to the Level D's nape, Kaname fisted the other's hair and pulled on it harshly, forcing the ex-human's head back painfully, all the while preventing Kiryuu from biting him in return and lifting the boy from the silk sheets with his other arm that rested under the younger one's waist. He wanted to enjoy it...the unique taste of that forbidden elixir that every vampire craved for, but no one but _him_ could have so freely. The blood of a _hunter_, that was so rare and nearly unattainable in their society.

Way too soon for his liking, the slim body underneath slackened and went limp. Swallowing the last gulp, the pureblood freed his fangs and released the unconscious form, letting it fall to the mattress. Licking off the remains of crimson from his teeth, Kaname looked over the ex-human's face, mesmerized by its calm, serene expression.

The brunet extended his hand to brush a few silvery strands away from the closed eyes, but before he could touch the other vampire, his wrist was caught in vice-like grip and two deep red, piercing, burning orbs caught his garnet ones, freezing the pureblood in place as though penetrating his very soul. Those cold, hungry, murderous eyes captivated him, unwavering gaze sending shivers down Kaname's spine.

In a flash, he was pulled down by the collar of his dress shirt and Kiryuu's fangs were driven into his neck, immediately drawing the blood. A breathless gasp was tore out of the older male's throat at the amount of pleasure he was receiving from that violent, furious bite. The moment he lost his balance and fell forward, the hunter's legs wrapped around his waist and the pureblood was flipped on his back with Zero sitting on top of him. The teen bit harder, his fingers gripping the older vampire's silky chocolate locks loosely, almost lazily. He retrieved his fangs and licked the wounds clean, lightly biting the moist skin. The brunet exhaled shakily, shuddering. The way Kiryuu played with him was incredibly enticing. As if the boy knew what buttons to push to bring him the immense pleasure. The pureblood was brought back to reality when another wave of delight overtook him as the ex-human bit down once again and slightly shifted his hips in a rather provocative manner, albeit unconsciously.

Kaname let out a content sigh. His hands went to rest on the prefect's knees, which were so conveniently placed on his sides at the moment, and slowly moved farther up. He ran his fingers up the younger teen's sides in feather-like touches, earning a light shudder from the boy. Snaking his arms around Zero's back, he brought the prefect's body closer, relishing the warmth he got from the contact.

He continued caressing the velvety skin while the hunter drank his fill, completely oblivious to the pureblood's actions. It felt so good...that blood...so sweet and intoxicating...The feeling of soft skin under his lips, flesh giving way under the pressure of his throbbing canines...The hunger retreating as well as the madness he felt only a mere seconds before. And peace...so rare and long-awaited, something he never could and never would have due to his cursed existence. As much as Kuran's blood gave him freedom, it destroyed him all the same. Little by little, and he could literally _feel_ how that venom was spreading in his system, flooding in his veins, overcoming the abhorrent beast inside of him. One's coldness was being replaced with the other – less dangerous, but more frightening. And the sane part of his mind was terrified each time he willingly took this poison.

It had no depths...The darkness of the pureblood's heart was a fathomless abyss that engulfed him imperceptively, stripping him of a tiny part of his very soul every time they contacted. Even so, it was just as inveigling, making it harder for Zero to escape.

Almost completely, the coldness retreated and his vision started becoming more clear as well as his senses. He felt the light touch on his shoulder blades, ribs, waist, and hip bones – the long fingers caressing his burning skin. Again, it sent tremors through his weakened form, but he couldn't gather enough strength to let go of this alluring, soft slender column just yet. However, the haziness disappeared and his mind sobered when the insistent hands moved lower, gentle touches replaced with aggressive ones as his buttocks were grasped firmly in painful, somewhat demanding manner. His eyes shot open and he retrieved his fangs, chocking on the last mouthful of blood. He started lifting himself up, but a sudden pain pierced his back, tearing the breathless, agonizing half-cry half-gasp out of his throat and almost making him collapse on the person underneath.

Something was trailing down his spine, coating his skin in its warmth. He realized what had just happened when the smell of his own blood reached his nostrils. Raising his head, he caught a sight of none other than Kuran licking his fingers clean off the red liquid that was now streaming from his back. Using his shaking arms for support, the silver-haired teen sat up, still crouching slightly as he held his clouded head, swearing irritatedly. Hearing a soft chuckle coming from the pureblood's direction, the ex-human turned his attention to the older vampire.

"Don't you think that it's a rather...inciting position, Kiryuu?"

Zero blinked once, twice, still not understanding what the other was talking about. His confusion was evident.

At the quizzical look the boy gave him, Kaname shifted his hips slightly upwards, silently explaining the meaning of his previous words. Zero's eyes went as wide as it was possible, the color drained from his face before it returned again, but this time as a deepest shade of red that expanded all the way from his cheeks to ears. The sight actually pleased the pureblood – he liked this mortified expression. Kiryuu looked so alluring like that: so lost and embarrassed.

Snapping out of his daze, the ex-human jolted backwards, attempting to escape the smug-looking bastard who kept grinning in a creepy manner. But being not fast enough, he wasn't able to get away too far as Kuran grabbed him and reversed their position. Zero gasped as his wounded back made contact with the silk sheets. The next moment his mouth was covered with that of the pureblood, wrists pinned to the mattress as Kaname straddled him.

The moment the brunet's tongue started exploring the hot caverns feverishly, the ex-human could feel the other's pure blood running down his throat. He didn't feel any thirst, but something like that wasn't significant – no matter how much he took, the blood never failed to tempt him further. Yes, he was the worst kind of monster and he had confirmed it for the umpteenth time this day. Even so, he couldn't stop himself from tasting that sweet liquid. His fangs elongated once more and he bit onto Kuran's lower lip and then the tongue. The pureblood laughed darkly – it seemed like the boy's actions amused him greatly.

Kaname pulled back, smirking slyly as the prefect tried to follow him up. Reluctantly giving up, the hunter fell down with weak whimper falling from his bloodstained lips. The brunet ceased his hold, one hand moving down, exploring the younger vampire's body. Not meeting any resistance, he questioned quietly, "Finally accepted your position?"

Still panting slightly, Zero furrowed his brows, not quite understanding the meaning of the pureblood's words. Not waiting for his reply, Kuran lowered himself to the boy's neck and trailed a line from base to ear with his hot tongue. Inhaling deeply, the brunet whispered – his voice now more firm and serious, "The true vampire's hunger can't be satisfied only with blood...Aside from the bloodlust, there are a lot of other cravings that we experience."

Kaname's fingers stopped at the ex-human's pants' waistband, tracing the hem. He chuckled lowly into the boy's ear, making the said teen tremble at the sudden action. He bit on the skin, drawing and licking off the tiny beads of blood, before continuing, "And you, Kiryuu...As a full payment for your sanity, you'll satisfy all of them for me."

The body under him went rigid. Shell-shocked, he turned his dilated eyes to the older vampire only to be met by the hungry, deep, crimson hues that sent shivers up and down his back. Slowly, with purposeful deliberation, Kuran's lips pulled into a wide, wicked, sadistic grin, chilling the hunter to the bone. Still stark, the Level D almost missed the pureblood's next words.

"Tonight...I'll collect the first part of your debt..."

* * *

**A/N: **Uwha! O_O It's actually finished! OMG, I can't even describe how happy I am right now! Now that I have this chapter posted, I can finally continue (and even start somewhere) studying for my finals! Yeah, the University gives me tons of headache at the moment, but there are only five more to go and then I'll be free to write as much as I want *evil grin*

But the damn computer crash was worse than anything U_U I cried my eyes, throat, lungs, etc out.

Back to the matter at hand, I AM very sorry and ashamed of myself for being so late even though I promised to post it sooner.

However, I sincerely hope that you can forgive me and that you enjoyed reading this chapter.

Reviews are appreciated, hope to see you soon~*_~


	4. Scream for Me

_**A/N:** That's right, I'm here again and somehow I'm still alive, but something tells me that it's not for long. I really am sorry for updating so late, I won't even mind if you decide to beat me up, but if only a little. Since if you want another chapter, I should be at least fairly conscious, no? XD_

_Ah, BTW, though it's kind of late for it now, but still...I hope you don't mind long chapters? I know that not everyone like it as I do, but I can't write a short ones anyway, so you can forget about it in this or any other of my future fanfics. Sorry if I've just disappointed you U_U But I do hope that it's a good thing, not a bad one._

_Also, I think I kind of forgot to mention about the possible...yeah, right... possible, my ass. You've already guessed it after reading the last chapter anyway, so warning you about some non-con is kind of pointless now, huh. Well, I am sorry for forgetting to mention it in the first chapter, but still hope that it's not such a big deal. _

_However, the story is rated M for a reason. AND I have warned you about abuse, violence and such, so AGAIN, if you don't like it – do not read it. I'm not forcing anyone, it's your choice. And I have warned you, so don't blame me if you feel offended, uncomfortable, disturbed or something of that sort with my writing._

_BTW, as some of you may notice, I've changed one of the genres since I think that this one is more suitable. So yeah, you're not imagining things, it's all my doings XD_

_Now when the official part is said, we can move on. _

_Thank you for more alerts and fav adds, and for your reviews, of course._

_Also! This is an unedited variant, so all mistakes here are mine. The chapter was ready a couple of days ago, but I've been waiting for my dear editor to send me edited version all this time, but Sam-chan aka L'sTrueHeart is a little busy now and will send me fully corrected document either tonight or tomorrow. Then I'll replace this one straight away, but for now...I just didn't want to make you guys wait any longer._

_Sorry, I guess I'm too talkative and annoying today. Without further ado, please enjoy :3_

**Chapter 4: Scream for Me**

It wasn't that uncommon, really.

According to the hunters, they were beasts in human form: ruthless, cruel, cunning, cold and heartless. Of course, it was understandable: they were perfect, mostly invincible, strong... the strongest race, actually, and the top of the food chain at that; not to mention their inhuman beauty, physical and mental abilities and practically eternal life. A few centuries was the shortest lifespan for anyvampire, excluding the lowest levels, naturally. Well, he wouldn't deny what they were since it was true. And he was the most dangerous among all of them.

What he demanded for his blood wasn't much. In fact, it wasn't even enough. Just like himself, his blood was sacred – it was _not_ supposed to be wasted on a Level D on the verge of falling to Level E, who didn't even understand the privilege he was given. Any vampire would do anything for a single drop of that crimson liquid – kill, sell and freely give themselves, become anything and anyone for the owner of that pure, untainted blood. No vampire of a lower rank had ever drank as much of that forbidden elixir as freely as Kiryuu had – that was something Kaname was sure of. That was the reason why the brat would never be able to fully pay for his sanity – the price was way too high and the hunter had nothing. Well, except two things: blood and body – his only virtue, obviously.

Generally speaking, by deciding on this kind of payment, he had simply chosen to use Kiryuu the way the boy was supposed to be used and treated.

Being calculative was normal for any vampire, and even more so for a pureblood. Besides, no one of their kind would give their life source to the ones of a lower rank gratuitously and without demanding some kind of compensation from the latters. The simplest trade, truly. Again, it wasn't uncommon or unheard of – far from that. And to have this sort of agreement with none other than a pureblood, was something each level dreamt of, but not everyone could have since the Level A vampires never spilled their blood unless it concerned their own interests.

By nature, they were sensual creatures; even the process of feeding was quite intimate no matter who the partner was: the preparation of the skin, the penetration itself, the drawing of blood, tasting and lapping on it while the other's feelings, emotions and sometimes even thoughts and memories would transfer to the one drinking it – no vampire can remain unaffected. Surely, there is always a high possibility that one action would lead to others, more carnal and – in their race's case – violent ones. Frankly speaking, for them sexual intercourse wasn't as big of a deal as it was for humans – just one more way to receive pleasure, both physical and emotional. But naturally, they did have this kind of craving – it would be strange if they didn't. It also was a perfect way to satisfy and even pacify their brutal, lustful, voracious inner selves.

It was a natural thing in their culture...

"Ngh!" The pain in the teen's voice was evident. A hard labored breathing sounded in the dark room after another agonized groan that had escaped the boy.

The bloodied palm moved away from his raw flesh and trembling body and the hungry tongue darted out to lick off the red liquid. A quiet, content, barely audible moan escaped the luscious lips as they pulled into a grin. Crimson stained the sheets further since the injures on the silver-haired youth's arm refused to heal. The pureblood took a hold of the other's slightly shaking hand and brought it closer to his mouth to clean the wounds off blood, his eyes never leaving the lilac hues that seemingly shone with the strongest hatred in the darkness of his luxurious chambers.

When Zero tried to free his injured limb and tugged at it, the long fingers around his wrist tightened, but the next sudden movement caught Kuran off guard and he failed to block the fist going at him in time. The blow was unexpectedly forceful and the brunet's head snapped to the side, thus he had to cease his hold on the hunter's hand to use that of his own to balance himself. Using that moments of distraction, the ex-human half-sat and started to recede, practically scrambling out from under the older male.

However, the prefect wasn't fast enough to fully escape from the pureblood. With a surprised yelp, Zero fell on his back as he was abruptly yanked forward by Kaname, who grasped his shins and brought the silver-haired teen back to his previous position in one sharp pull, growling ferociously.

"Stop it, you sick bas-!"

_SLAP! _

The sound echoed in the room as the brunet backhanded the hunter, whose head was now turned ninety degrees sideways from the applied force.

"Ungrateful, stubborn brat!" Kuran's voice was a roar – furious and almost inhuman when he spoke, hovering over the prefect on all fours with crimson-filled orbs and fully elongated bloodthirsty fangs. The younger vampire winced when the pureblood continued speaking in the same sharp, chilling tone, "Do it again and I'll break that filthy arms of yours, did you hear me? !" He lowered himself as well as his voice to a poisonous hiss to whisper into the other's ear while tightly clenching the silvery strands, earning a pained groan from Zero, whose head was forcefully brought back, "I'll do it as many times as necessary to teach you how to behave, and just now you made the first lesson even more painful for yourself than it was initially supposed to be..."

The ex-human's cheek was still burning and he felt throbbing in his skull only increase from the older vampire's actions, and that angry snarl wasn't helping either. He almost failed to notice tingling and somewhat scrapping sensations on his neck. The next second came the sudden, intense, tearing, unbearable pain that pierced his throat together with _two_ pairs of razor-like canines, and the hunter couldn't hold back the scream of agony that reverberated in the pureblood's spacious residence.

He felt every moment of his neck being literally ripped. It couldn't be even considered bite which would automatically bring another, mostly pleasurable sensations – it was an abuse, a torment meant to cause nothing but anguish. Kuran, that beast wasn't even drinking the blood he was spilling – the liquid was rapidly flowing from the silver-haired teen's torn flesh, staining the silk sheets and covering his pale skin with dark crimson. Breathing itself started to require an unthinkable amount of efforts from the ex-human, the smell of his own blood was suffocating and nauseous – he choked on his own life essence when it went up his throat. He could _feel _his heart and its beating – each and every as the pressure in his head increased.

After what felt like eternity for him, but in reality was only a few seconds, the prefect's neck was released and, with one hand clutching the torn flesh while another fisted the sheets, he rolled onto his right side, coughing out the blood. Eyes glazed, mind clouded as well as his senses and breathing labored. Not quite clearly, but from the corner of his eye he could discern Kuran's dark form above him, staring him down with burning orbs, smirking widely.

Still panting, the ex-human managed to rasp out, "...What, enjoying yourself?"

With a soft chuckle escaping his lips, Kaname let his hand trace the back of the teen under him, enjoying the hisses of distress coming from the boy every time he touched the injures he had inflicted earlier. Zero involuntarily flinched when the long fingers threaded through his hair and he felt Kuran's breath on his ear as the brunet spoke, "Greatly...You have no idea how much it arouses me..." Slowly and suggestively, the pureblood rolled his hips forward to emphasize his point. Kaname heard a sharp intake of breath and the body below him froze – now only shivering slightly. He sneered at the hunter's wide-eyed flushed expression, "What is the matter, Kiryuu? Don't tell me you've realized it only now."

The teen opened his mouth to reply, but only surprised gasp came out of it as the older vampire's hand moved to the front of his pants and grasped his clothed member, hastily pulled the boy back onto his knees and elbows, and started to unbuckle his belt.

Ignoring the ex-human's struggles and violent protests, the pureblood continued his actions and in mere seconds, one of his hands was gripping the silver-haired prefect's limp flesh while the other pushed down now undone pants and underwear. After a few moments of stroking, massaging and squeezing the Level D's length, the only sounds the boy could produce were groans and breathless gasps.

The brunet chuckled, leaning closer to the prefect, "Quite sensitive, aren't we? Who could have thought..." He tightened his grip, squeezing the other's now awakening member.

"GET OFF!" The movement of the hunter's elbow was sudden, he used all his remaining strength to collide it with the grinning pureblood's face, but this time Kaname was on guard and easily managed to avoid the attack – also completely restricting Zero's further movements as he took a firm hold of the boy's wrist and twisted it painfully behind his back. All the while, Kuran hadn't stopped his ministrations, but only started doing it more persistently, delighted by the helplessness of the younger male.

"_Shit...!"_ It was disgusting: the feeling of those odious fingers on his skin...the tongue that was licking the blood off his wounded spine, the hot breath on the nape of his neck...he himself for reacting this way. He _didn't _want this, yet he was responding to his worst enemy's actions that were meant to humiliate and make him fall even lower than he already had – and he felt _pleasure_ from it. _"Stop, Kuran..."_ He clenched the blood-stained sheets tightly with his free hand, burying his face in the soft material to prevent himself from making more of those shameful degrading sounds. Alas, the brunet didn't grace him with such luxury, but only squeezed harder and tightened the hold on the base, stroked a bit faster, thumbed the slit, then slowed the pace again, teasing the sensitive flesh. _"Ngh!" _Not long after nothing but strangled noises could be heard from the ex-human as he felt heat coiling in his groin. The prefect couldn't stop the violent shaking of his body, he was being pushed further over the edge by the pureblood's hand.

Suddenly the contact was gone, but before Zero could fall forward, he was flipped over onto his back and pinned by the older male who grasped his neck while hastily pulling off the remaining clothes, leaving the silver-haired teen completely exposed. Abruptly pushing the hunter's legs apart, Kaname positioned himself between them and leaned in, his lips flush from that of the other as he whispered sultrily with dark smirk adoring his features, "You know you don't mean it."

"Like hell I-!" He didn't get to finish his reply as another gasp sounded in the room when one finger penetrated the Level D's entrance, followed by another only seconds after, and the next moment the ex-human was promptly silenced by the brunet vampire's lips on his. The kiss was rough, bruising and filled with Zero's blood, which was caused by the pureblood's elongated fangs nipping, scraping and plainly biting the supple lips and opposing tongue.

While trying to free his mouth from that of the sick leech hovering above him to try and take in at least one full inhalation of much needed air, the hunter didn't notice that the sharp claws and restricting fingers had left his throat. Squirming in stinging pain and discomfort, Zero pushed at Kaname's shoulders and then chest in another futile attempt to get some space between their bodies. Needless to say, the brunet didn't move an inch, but only smiled mockingly into the kiss – the prefect felt it.

Among all sounds – the major part of which he believed to be disgusting – he still could comprehend in this condition, the teen recognized the rapid clicking of the metal, seemingly raging rustling...The younger vampire's previously screwed shut eyes shot wide open as the realization dawned on him, less than a second later the pureblood withdrew his fingers and positioned himself. They locked gazes for an instant when Kaname released Kiryuu's lips while gripping the boy's knees and pushing his legs wide open. The sinister grin and flaring eyes coupled with fully aroused crimson-stained canines made an unpleasant shivers of apprehension course through the silver-haired youth's form. He understood that he had failed to prevent his inner fear from showing on his face when those lips curled further, making Kuran appear even more...inhumanly frightening. Zero had never seen any vampire this way before.

For a split of a second he froze under that look, but was abruptly brought back into reality when the brunet sharply moved forward, growling impatiently.

"DON'T!" His hands immediately went up to the pureblood's neck and collarbones, however, it had been stopped even before he could touch the other's skin as Kaname caught the limbs in mid-air and rammed it down into the mattress. The ex-human screamed, trashing violently, "Let go! Let me g-!" An intense pain shot through him at the brutal intrusion... _"Hah...Aaah!"_

A choked cry escaped the boy when the older male pushed his flesh further into him.

Kaname stopped when he was half-buried into the tight, warm caverns of the prefect's body to catch his breath – the sensations were overwhelming, better than he'd ever felt. But it wasn't enough...

_The brunet clawed at the silver-haired teen's wrists..._

"Wh-wha-...?" Kiryuu didn't get to finish that sentence as the pureblood _moved_.

"_Aaaaahhh!"_

Zero's back arched off the bed, head was thrown backwards as a bloodcurdling scream was tore out of his sore throat and reverberated throughout the whole room when Kaname drove into the boy ferociously, burying himself to the hilt while jerking his arms backwards, cruelly slashing the tender skin from wrists to inner elbows and further bathing it in dark red.

The brunet pulled out and plunged back in, not waiting for the other to adjust to his length. Kuran repeated his previous action again, not relenting on the ex-human's shaking body, eliciting another strangled cry from the younger teen. He kept thrusting into the hunter wildly, furiously and without restraints – fully enjoying both the sensations and the view he got from his current position.

Truly, the sight before him was delightful: those expressive, seemingly shining eyes wide with shock and obvious fear...the silver strands mussed and scattered on the sheets around the boy's head – some of the silky locks painted with the darkened blood that was spilled earlier, the chest heaving rapidly, the sounds of torment that were escaping those trembling, swollen, crimson-stained lips...snowy-white skin coated with scarlet. And it felt even better than he could have thought: the feeling of the tight heat that surrounded him was incredible, the muscles clamping around his arousal practically made his mind float, but he refused to loose himself in this pleasure – it was too soon for that, the whole night was ahead and he'd only started. The pureblood rammed in harder, watching as Kiryuu's facial expression twisted into one of distress.

Slamming his eyes shut, the prefect turned his head to the side at the unbearable pain he felt from Kuran's every movement. He bit onto his lower lip to prevent any more cries from leaving him – he didn't want to please that beast above him. Concentrated yet distant look on the pureblood's face, red-tinted orbs, quiet pleasure-filled groans and half gasps, the tight grasp of those fingers on his hips – nails practically digging into it painfully – was an indication enough for him to know that the older vampire was taking his pleasure in it.

Suddenly that velvety voice was much closer than he had thought it should be – too close for comfort. "No..." It was husky and breathless, Kuran's hands had left his thighs before taking his head between them and returning it to its earlier position. "Open your eyes..." The pureblood thrust harsher when Zero didn't comply, "Open your eyes, Kiryuu...!" The teen did, after a few more seconds of trying to overcome the pain and failing in it miserably yet again.

The brunet sounded contented, "That's right...You are not allowed to close them. You should see me...and remember every moment of this night..." The bastard kept those ruby eyes focused on him, openly jeering.

He felt stinging in the corners of his eyes, his vision started getting a little blurry. He still could barely move his injured limbs – an additional pain, as if he didn't have enough. His attempt to glare was futile if not pathetic, voice hoarse and broken as he rasped out, "Go to hell...!"

The pureblood let out a soft humorless chuckle, his hand now resting on the prefect's abused neck.

"...Only after dragging you there with me." His grasp on the lean throat tightened as he squeezed it. The hunter gasped for air, but was cut off shortly as the older vampire crashed their lips together in furious, heated, almost feverish manner...

* * *

A few soft, uncertain knocks at the door sounded before quiet tentative voice interrupted the peaceful silence of the night.

"Zero?"

As no answer followed, Yuuki carefully opened the door, trying to make as little noise as possible in case the male prefect had already fallen asleep. However, when she peeked into the room, it was empty, bed untouched and the girl understood that her adoptive brother still hadn't returned from the patrol, which was strange since it never took the silver-haired guardian so much time to finish his prefect duties. Though today he'd also taken her part of job, he should have already been here.

A small frown formed on the auburn-haired girl's face at the thoughts of her adoptive brother. He'd been acting weird lately: often distracted, more broody than usually and the fact that ever since _that_ incident he had been avoiding both her and the Chairman was apparent. Well, not that she couldn't understand the part about their adoptive father...but she was and would always be his friend. She always wanted to be by his side, to help him however she could – not be an outsider or one of those whom he never allowed to get close to him. And today he'd been especially distant...

She didn't like it. She was worried because she cared for him, he was a part of her life, of the only family she had...one of the most important people who would always help and support her – no matter what would happen. _'Why is it always like that...?' _Why could he show his kindness, but never allowed others to do the same for him? Sometimes she really wanted to punch him the hardest she could for being so stupid! Where did all his great mind disappear when things like these were involved? !

The girl was still mulling over the recent events when a muted sound of thunder sounded. Nearing the window, she looked at the blackened sky and gathering clouds that had sheltered the moon from the view and kept covering the empyrean further. Small drops started falling, occasionally hitting the surface of the window. Yuuki brushed her fingers over the cold glass as the rain became stronger, rapidly turning into a downpour.

"A storm...?" Her whisper was deaden by the pouring water and a thunderpeal accompanying it.

* * *

God, it hurt. Badly. That pain...no, the word _'agony'_ would be closer to the right description, was the first thing he felt when he opened his somewhat tired eyes. It actually was the only thing he had been feeling for the last few...what, hours before he had passed out? Yeah, looked like that. But no matter how much, it felt like eternity nevertheless.

He still was _here_...in this room, in this damn bed, lying on now completely wrinkled, saturated with blood sheets. The teen shifted slightly, discovering that he could at least move now: his wounds seemed to be healing, but it didn't make things any better. At the moment he really felt like shit – both physically and mentally.

Moving his gaze towards the window, which wasn't fully curtained, the ex-human saw that it still was raining outside. It had been before he had fallen into unconsciousness too, he remembered that. Frankly speaking, most of the events he would have preferred to forget, but the image of that bastard's face kept popping up in his mind. A little shakily and with effort, Zero used his hands for support and sat up, groaning quietly at the dull throbbing in his head – left hand moving to hold it. Cautiously looking around after a few long moments of waiting for the ache to cease, the hunter noted that he was alone, Kuran was nowhere to be found. His senses, though rather muffled, had told him the same thing, but the damn leech could easily conceal his presence if he wanted it, so the prefect couldn't fully trust his instincts. But for now his eyes confirmed it, which made him feel a bit relieved, albeit it didn't really matter at the moment.

He wanted to get out of the room. And the sooner the better. The whole atmosphere here was making him sick and he didn't want to stay in this place any longer.

Gathering all of his remaining strength, Zero moved to get up from the bed, all the while struggling with the sheets that kept getting in the way only worsening both his foul mood and bad condition. His movements were weak and sluggish, each causing pain to shoot through his worn out body. Thanks to Kuran's 'thoughtfulness', every single part of his physique ached, and it definitely was not solely because of the gashes covering his form. Not to mention the utter humiliation he felt from knowing the actual reasonsfor him being in this state. He felt filthy and was disgusted with himself, his own body was repulsing for him at the moment. To hell with the pain and physical exhaustion, he wanted to wash away the damn smell and...everything else that assaulted his dulled senses.

The silver-haired teen finally reached the edge of the bed, hissing from sting each time his sensitive skin contacted with soft material. He spotted his clothes on the floor, about a couple meters away from where he was. The ex-human pushed himself up, but his shaky legs gave way only after a few steps towards his garments and he fell on his knees – a surprised gasp leaving the boy's lips at the sudden loss of control over his own body.

_'Freaking splendid.' _

Ignoring the slight spinning of his head, the ex-human cursed angrily under his breath and reached for his shirt, not wishing to be left stark naked any further, especially _here_ of all places. It was degrading, shameful and uncomfortable enough already, he just wanted to leave quietly and not see Kuran for the rest of his life. Though he knew that the latter was definitely not possible, he still could let himself dream for a mere second, couldn't he? But for a start he needed at least something to cover himself with.

As the prefect finished putting the white piece of clothing on and readied himself to get up, the pureblood's velvety voice interrupted him: it was cool and monotone, not betraying any emotion.

"I see you're finally awake."

With a start, the silver-haired vampire's frame had frozen for a few moments before he forced himself up, his jaw set firmly to stifle any sound threatening to leave his mouth. However, even though he'd managed to silence himself quite successfully, his expression wasn't as controlled, which is why the older vampire could clearly see his suffering and utter discomfort. The boy could barely stand, let alone being steady – it was apparent. Though almost involuntarily, Kaname still felt delight and satisfaction at this sight; a dark, twisted smile tugged at his lips as he leaned on the doorframe, arms folded across his chest, head slightly titled to the side.

"Going somewhere?"

"Away. From you. Isn't it obvious?" The reply was curt and quiet, voice dripping with spite and irritation even more than usually, Zero refused to meet the pureblood's eyes.

An elegant eyebrow rose. "In this condition? You're hardly standing, Kiryuu. I doubt you can make it past this room on your own." The brunet fully stepped into his bedchamber, firmly closing the door behind him with his mind. He had changed his clothes and now was wearing a long, black, silk robe that dangled about his upper half carelessly, giving an open view of his well-toned chest and stomach. The older male let out a low chuckle, "I certainly took care of it..."

The ex-human clenched his fists, "Shut up..."

Naturally, the brunet didn't comply, but only continued, amusing himself further, "And quite thoroughly, if I may add."

"Shut up, you freak!"

Unexpectedly, Kaname found himself pressed to the wooden doors with Kiryuu's flaring red eyes glaring at him heatedly while the teen's fingers restricted his windpipe. Though the word 'restricted' would be too strong for it: the prefect couldn't even grip it properly with his hand shaking ever so slightly. But the fact that he had actually managed to move and force him back was rather impressive on its own. It looked like his anger had returned him some of his strength. Though not for long as the boy started loosing his balance.

Groaning from pain and nausea for the umpteenth time this night, Zero closed his eyes and dipped his head, trying to ease the unpleasant feeling. His free hand grasped Kaname's right shoulder for support when his knees buckled again. He fell, pulling the pureblood's robe's long sleeve down with him, leaving the other vampire's shoulder and upper arm fully exposed. The brunet didn't move an inch, silently watching the slouched form before him.

The ex-human still was a bit disoriented when he felt a hand in his hair, caressing it slowly and softly in an unusually – and deceptively – gentle manner. The subtle fingers moved to the nape...to the side of his neck...to the jaw, starting to force it up when Zero's hand rose to slap that of the pureblood away. However, the gesture was ignored and not later than a moment after, the silver-haired teen's head was roughly jerked upwards by those unrelenting fingers tightly gripping his jaw, making their gazes lock as Kuran bent down slightly, only so that he could reach the younger male.

The pliant lips lifted into a fake smile when Kaname spoke, "You don't really think that it's over...now do you, Kiryuu?"

The smile became soft, but scornful when those widened eyes answered his question, another quiet laugh sounded before the brunet resumed speaking, "I see...But we haven't even started yet...And I am far from being finished with you." His hand moved down to take a firm hold of the slender, blood-stained throat. "What you felt before is nothing but a distant echo of everything I am about to inflict on you. Until I'm fully satisfied...over and over again, I will continue to tear you apart: body, soul, mind – everything I can reach. But unlike previous time, I won't be as merciful...I _will_ keep you conscious enough to feel even the smallest of my actions."

Keeping Zero's head in place, still tilted backwards so as not to lose the eye contact, the pureblood raised his free hand to his mouth, slowly opening it to reveal two pointed, pearly-white canines. Kaname keenly observed the other's reactions as he bit into his wrist harshly, making a wound, deep enough to extend the time of its healing. He retrieved his fangs – now covered with his own pure, crimson life essence – and lowered his bleeding limb. Blood trailed down, across his palm and along slender fingers, threatening to fall down on the floor. The brunet smirked at the prefect's strained expression, at the way his bright red, flaring, hungry orbs screamed of anger, anguish, loathing and despair, at the way the boy was shaking with obvious thirst, yet refused to surrender willingly.

Kaname brought two digits to the ex-human's lips, leisurely smearing blood over it. The hunter shuddered weakly before the pink tongue flicked out to lick the liquid off tentatively, also caressing the older male's fingers, albeit by accident. The pureblood pushed his fingers a little farther, silently suggesting the silver-haired teen to clean it off. Kuran's smile became jeering when the younger vampire complied and engulfed both digits, sucking on them quite eagerly. Shakily, Kiryuu's hand rose up to clutch at that of the brunet in feeble attempt to hold it in place in case the other decided to withdraw. The pureblood chuckled at the ex-human's action: it would hardly stop him from pulling back, but it wasn't like he was going to anyway.

When there was no blood left, Zero let go of Kaname's fingers and went to the palm as the brunet turned his hand over. The prefect's tongue traced the blood trails to the main wound that had almost healed. He lapped up the heavenly elixir before greedily sucking on the closing injury. The teen's eyes slid shut as he felt a part of his pain ceasing – he hadn't even realized that he was hungry...that pain just blended with others, he hadn't noticed it until now.

The fingers that had been previously locked around the smooth column now slid to the side and stroked it leisurely, occasionally lingering on the pulse, earning a quiet whimper from the hunter. They traveled farther to interlace with silky strands, tightening when the ex-human's fangs pierced his flesh. Kuran felt momentary pain at the penetration, but kept his expression impassive, only closing his eyes when the dull throbbing turned into sheer, indisputable pleasure that spread through his entire form, making him shiver ever so slightly every once in a while as Zero drank from him feverishly.

_It was only a start...of one long, fateful, unforgettable night..._

* * *

To say that he hated his life would be an understatement. Well, it wasn't like he had ever been too cheery about anything, but still..._Now _it simply was a finish. Because he honestly couldn't imagine what more this God-forsaken world would bring him the next moment.

For a few seconds there he thought that it was a dream...no, he actually _hoped _that it was a dream. One more nightmare wouldn't kill him, really, so why not? But yet again, he had forgotten that _nothing_ in this damned universal can be so easy. Still, he would have given anything for _that _to be some stupid, ridiculous bad dream.

The night had ended and it was a day now, but rain still hadn't stopped. If anything, the downpour only increased and the only thing that had changed was that the thunderstorm had stopped some time ago. Everything around him was dull, grey, still, almost frozen. Water kept drumming on the closed window, leaves of trees, ground...The sounds of it were loud and clear, but the teen's ears were deaf to it.

Zero lay sprawled on his bed, looking numbly at the white ceiling of his dorm room, unsuccessfully trying to fall into blissful state of unconsciousness. However, the peace he sought for couldn't claim him because of the intrusive thoughts and haunting memories that kept replaying in his mind over and over and over again. Today was a day off school, so he could stay in his room however much he wanted without being nagged at by anyone, namely Yuuki and that idiot of a Chairman. Not that he would have listened to them anyway, but it always was annoying nevertheless. That was also one of the reasons why he had decided to stay in the Sun Dorms instead of going to the Chairman's house. The both of them would definitely be there and he _really_ didn't want to see them at the moment...And to let _them_ see _him_.

It wasn't about injures or something – they had already healed due to that leech's poison circulating in his system, so there was no way that the two would guess that Kuran had...mauled him throughout the night until he was numb and literally couldn't lift a finger and actually thought he would die. Miraculously – and unfortunately for him – it hadn't happened, since, as usually, the bastard had kept his word: Zero _had_ been conscious and well aware of each and every movement of the pureblood all night long, without _any_ chance of losing himself into oblivion.

Letting out a soft sigh, the hunter turned to the side, silently wincing at pain and discomfort he still felt. The word 'sore' would surely be an understatement for describing his current condition – Zero internally scoffed at his own pathetic state. Yeah, an understatement, and a huge one at that. Even if the memory itself hadn't been imprinted in his mind, then this ache would have become an undeniable reminder. Not to mention the smell...the one that belonged to _that_ bloodsucking leech...he was literally surrounded, enfolded with it no matter how hard he tried to wash it away.

He had taken a shower several times, he had spent there more time than ever, had rubbed his skin as hard as his weakened state could allow, but it hadn't worked. And he was sure that if he hadn't drunk from Kuran before leaving the Moon Dorms, he would have re-opened his wounds. Granted, they'd already healed by that time since he'd taken much more blood than needed. The prefect let a crooked, rueful smile show on his face. He really hoped he had drained that beast, no matter how absurd the thought itself was. As if that pureblooded asshole would _allow_ something of that sort happen, and with an ex-human hunter, no less. Way too good even for a mere dream.

Zero thought he was seriously starting to lose it.

He wanted to stop breathing...It was bad enough on its own, but with Kuran's scent _on _him, _all over_ him...it was as though that devil was still there...encompassing him with his malicious, suffocating aura.

Sighing tiredly, the silver-haired teen closed his eyes and slightly curled into himself, deciding to try to get some rest yet again. He wanted to stop thinking, to forget about Kuran, about what had happened no longer than a few hours ago. At least for some time it was all he wanted – nothing more, nothing less, not that much, right? After all, he could think about this night's..._events_ later. Though he'd rather forget about it. Simple as that.

However, it didn't help, but only made everything worse. With closed eyes, with nothing but darkness before them, he could feel the pureblood around him even more clearly. As if he still was _there_, in _that_ room, in _that_ bed with _that_ beast hovering above him, assaulting his senses, penetrating his entire being – everything that he was – and slowly injecting his venom into him with his mere presence, whispered words, touches – the ones that could be deceitfully soft and subtle one moment only to turn into brutal, excruciating and violent.

The ex-human curled into himself further, gripping the pillow tightly, his brows furrowed in uneasiness as all images flooded back into his head.

_'God, just leave me alone already...!' _

The teen exhaled shakily, his eyelids sliding open slowly. Unbearable...To feel _him_ so close – too close for comfort – was unbearable...

Suddenly he became aware of one familiar presence right behind his door as several knocks sounded.

_'Yuuki...' _

Was he so out of it that he had failed to notice her coming here earlier...?

"Zero?" There was a short pause before the girl's voice sounded again, this time a little louder and more determined, "Zero, it's me. Are you there?" Even through the closed door the hunter could hear it dripping with worry.

His gaze lingered on the door for a few more seconds before he slowly pushed himself up – wincing at the pain the action caused – as his name was called another couple of times. It looked like his wish of being left alone would have to wait. Yuuki wouldn't back away, that much he knew for sure after living with her for so many years. He only should convince her that everything was alright, then she would calm down and stop worrying herself over nothing as she always did.

The ex-human sat still for a few moments, mentally steeling himself for what was to come next before sighing weary and getting off the bed – his fingers gripping sheets so tightly that his knuckles had become white. However, he had managed to prevent any sounds from leaving his mouth as well as to keep his expression in check and from showing any distress on his features. He let go of the material and headed for the door. God, and it hadn't gotten any better. At all. Each step hurt like hell and was causing an immense, burning pain to shoot through his body – and it felt even more intense in the most humiliating regions too. His movements were slower than usually – very much so, actually – and seemed a little unsteady as though his legs weren't capable of keeping him upright quite properly. Surely, it wasn't as bad as coming back from Kuran's bedroom, with the necessity to jump out of the window, climb up the damn wall surrounding the Moon Dorms – for the first time in his life he actually hated that thing and wanted it destroyed – then descending it and making his way to the Sun Dorms, but it wasn't too helping or encouraging at the moment. Honestly, he didn't know how he'd managed it, but was glad that somehow, he had been able to get here. And the fact that it was the insane bastard's blood that had helped him can be well discarded and merrily ignored.

Nevertheless, despite his state, he had neared his destination in mere seconds, silently glad that his external condition wasn't as bad as internal and mental ones. Preparing himself and putting on his usual facade, the silver-haired prefect turned the doorknob and half-opened the door, partly revealing himself for the brunet girl who was still waiting for his response.

Though Yuuki smiled the moment she saw him, Zero had caught the worried expression that she had on before he showed himself. Just as he thought. He really _was_ grateful for her concerns, but seriously, it couldn't help him. Frankly speaking, it never did – most of the time it only caused more troubles, all that fussing over nothing. But no matter how many times he said that she should just stop fretting over him and his issues, she never listened. _'God, sometimes it really was...' _

"What? I was sleeping." He growled out in his usual irritated tone, scowling slightly, clearly showing his annoyance at being...'woken up' so unceremoniously on their day off school.

The female prefect's expression changed into a frowning pout at her adoptive brother's words. Well, it looked like she had been distressing herself over nothing and Zero was perfectly fine seeing as his usual attitude of complete jerk was still there. The girl put her hands on her hips in an attempt to look sternly before replying back, her voice now more firm and confident.

"What do you mean _'what?'_? ! I was worried about you! You never showed up after the yesterday's patrol and neither me nor the Chairman have seen you since then! And you wasn't at home in the morning too!"

One thin, light brow was raised skeptically as the ex-human asked, "So?"

The auburn-haired prefect was dumbfounded at this reaction, "_'So?'_? I said I was-!"

"I fell asleep." His face was impassive, the teen continued calmly, "I just fell asleep here after I got back. That's all. Nothing unusual for me, you know." The hunter stepped back into his room, opening the door wider to let the female guardian in. She went after him and was shutting the door when she felt something soft on her head. Recognizing the cloth as a towel, she turned her attention back to her partner to see him right before her, gentle hands moving at her head slowly and carefully. Zero's familiar voice sounded more sternly, a slight frown appeared on his handsome face once again as he spoke while continuing to dry the girl's hair off, "You idiot, what were you thinking coming here without anything to protect yourself from that downpour anyway? You're all drenched."

"I just...!" A light blush spread across the female prefect's cheeks at the other's words. She wasn't offended by Zero's words in the slightest, she knew that he was only showing his concern for her in his own, concealed way. But she felt stupid for being on the receiving end now. Even though she always wanted and tried to protect and help him, every time it turned out that she was the one who constantly needed his support. She dipped her head a little, her voice toned down to near whisper, "I just wanted to make sure that you're alright..." _And that nothing happened...like the last time..._

She didn't need to voice out her afterthought since Zero could clearly see what she meant. He knew her too well, and it was confirmed when he answered.

"Yuuki, I _am_ fine. And nothing happened. As usually, you're worrying yourself over nothing. Just go back home, and I'll come later, I promise. Okay?"

The next moment the warmth was gone as well as the circling, somewhat soothing movements of Zero's fingers. The petite brunet raised her head to see her best friend's retreating back as he went in the undone bed's direction. Not turning to look her way, he spoke again, this time more grumpily, "I'm going to sleep now. Go already."

Now slightly damp towel was thrown at him from behind by the fuming, abashed girl as she shouted "Stupid jerk!" before she quickly made her way out of the room. The sound of her departing steps echoing in the hall for a mere seconds before everything became quiet again. The hunter chuckled softly, amused by Yuuki's reaction. Well, it certainly lightened his mood, even if only a little. He would never admit it even to himself, but it looked like he did miss their routine, small family fights. Sometimes it could be quite helpful, and right now...yeah, it was something he needed to get back to normal.

Sighing, the ex-human turned his gaze towards the window, silently watching the rain intensifying: more drops tapping on the window, further blurring and concealing everything from view. He had been watching it for about a minute before this sight made his eyelids a little heavier, lulling the teen into more lethargic state. Exhaling softly, the hunter closed his eyes and eased himself onto the bed, feeling as consciousness finally gave in and retreated to let sleep claim the exhausted silver-haired youth.

* * *

The strong, heavy scent of blood that had repressed any other in the room made his inner beast practically purr of unalloyed pleasure and joy. Thus, when he woke up _that_ day, his mood was fairly good despite the way he had fallen into the state of unconsciousness. Despite the way or rather...despite the _reason _of why he had sunk into oblivion in the first place. Strangely, instead of annoyance he actually felt nothing but pure amusement, which only made him chuckle contently yet again.

Well, he certainly wasn't about to complain. After all, as he had thought, it was exceptionally enjoyable and very entertaining...To see Kiryuu's features twisted in absolute distress, to hear screams of purest agony falling from the boy's lips, to feel him struggling – the action itself so foolish and absolutely useless – under him, how his efforts to get free were slowly becoming feebler with every passing second until the last remains of strength left the weakened, battered, tortured form and the ex-human had no other choice but to lie there, wishing for the end of the torment desperately, but unable to do anything to stop it. Like a broken doll...A beautiful, broken, blood-stained, trapped doll with expressive lilac eyes full of anger, loathing, detestation, desire to slaughter him and bitterness from understanding that he would never have a chance to do it.

The pureblood let his eyes slide shut for a few moments, a small smile gracing his lips at the thought, _'Not a single chance for the rest of his life, truly. Pitiful being...' _The voice in his head was dripping with mockery.

What could he say? It really was amusing and the ex-human _was _useful: the best shield he could ever find for his precious girl – he should guard and save her for _him_ until the time came and Kaname decided to finally make her completely _his_ – and a perfect little toy for him and his inner bloodthirsty beast – his personal entertainment that could fully satisfy his cravings...at least the major and the most dangerous and violent part of them. But he didn't need anything else from the obstinate hunter, since it was his dear Yuuki who was meant to fulfill his most sacred wishes – that was something that no one but his sweet girl could do, he knew it for sure. Only she and her kind, caring, loving, accepting heart were capable of giving him the warmth he always sought for, the sincere love he craved for somewhere in the depths of his soul, dedicate herself to him wholly and selflessly and be completely his for the rest of eternity.

Of course, he would have to turn her, but he would never do it forcefully and without her consent. She was the first person he had ever loved aside from his parents – the affections for them should be natural. But Yuuki...the very first being he had ever wanted to give everything to without demanding anything in return. The one who invoked the better in himself: the side that no other soul knew or should know, because it was only for her to witness. His kindness, his vulnerability, his care, his gentleness, his love, everything that could be called 'good' in him was reserved for her alone – no one else deserved it or would ever be worthy of even trying to. She was the only one who could bring him such peace and sheer happiness with a mere smile – so bright, sincere and warm; who could make him forget about who he was and make his loneliness go away only by letting him hear her melodic laughter. She was always willing to share her world with him and never treated him like a monster he was – this fact itself made her even more precious in his eyes.

As much as she needed, he would wait. She should be willing and ready to cross that line of giving her humanity to him, for she would never be able to get it back after that. The mere thought of it made his fangs throb slightly in anticipation. He wished and craved for it, but he would wait as much as he had to, because he knew that one day, sooner or later, he would have her by his side no matter what. He was certain of it since he knew that she loved him and would be willing to become his.

As for Kiryuu...The brunet inhaled deeply, garnet eyes morphed into a raging crimson for a couple of seconds before returning to their original color as his already disturbed canines half-lengthened in excitement. Well, he needed some distraction as well as a good entertainment, and he was very well aware that the boy could give him that, albeit unwittingly and involuntarily. Although most of the time their brief encounters made him feel nothing but irritation and brought forth, practically pulled out of him his worst, darkest self, he liked experiencing it.

But truly, it was fascinating. Their acrid exchange of words and little verbal battles, small fights and rough play – all their games of predator and prey, that is. It fueled, teased, nourished and pleased his suppressed side, the one that was always hidden from everyone for the sake of his position and status, which demanded for nothing less than perfection from him. But no matter how much and how long he had tried to fully repress and crush the savage beast within himself, the silver-haired hunter just had a natural talent to draw it out of him. And oh, did _it_ revel in those rare moments.

He had thought that he wasn't too fond of everyone's urge to obey and serve him – whether it was faked or sincere, it was all lower-ranked vampires' undeniable instinct nevertheless – until he met the defiant brat. It was then that he first felt that strange ambivalence. An actual fascination and some unexplainable thrill from seeing such fierce, flaring, intense, genuine emotions – none of them positive even in the slightest – flicker in the boy's eyes, and all of that had been directed towards him, daring the violent monster to rise to his challenge. But there also was an annoyance and dissatisfaction with having someone reckless or foolish enough to disrespect him in that manner and even to do something as unforgivable as trying to harm him. Somehow, at that particular moment, for the first time in his life he really wanted to put someone on their knees and make them beg for mercy, tame and crush them slowly, deliberately...enjoying each and every moment of that imaginary bloodshed. He had never felt that raging part of him so well before. He guessed that was when he had understood what his race truly represented...and that he couldn't always be a kind vampire his sweet Yuuki thought him to be.

But he would be, if only with and for her. He could easily hold that facade in place when she was by his side, gracing him with her warm, comforting light, immense care and kindness.

Kaname turned his head towards the window to look at the scenery. It was evening now, a time for the sunset, and classes should have started already. Silently watching as day slowly died down to be replaced by night, the pureblood touched the side of his neck with his right hand and ran his fingers over the skin lightly. It'd been a couple of days since Kiryuu bit him – though viciously dug into his throat and devoured it would be more precise of a description – and naturally, the wounds had already healed and fully closed, but he still felt a mild throbbing in that area – which was fairly sensitive even now. It wasn't a painful or an unpleasant sensation – quite the opposite, actually – but it was somewhat distracting to say the least.

The brunet returned his gaze to the documents he had been working on for the last few hours. He looked at the reports that were telling him about the latest matters concerning his business affairs, vampire politics and Council issues, but found that he couldn't concentrate on the words there yet again.

Letting out an inaudible sigh, Kaname closed the book and put it on the mahogany table behind which he was sitting at the moment. He lifted the blood wine filled glass that was placed on it to his left, and dawned the remains of the crimson liquid in one unhurried, graceful, fluid motion. After which, just as gracefully, the pureblood stood up from the leather armchair and swiftly walked to the adjoined bedroom, deciding to take a short, refreshing shower before continuing his night.

* * *

It wasn't here too...Which only confirmed his guess that the only place where it could be was that twisted bastard's rooms. Which was definitely _not _a good thing since he planned – and was determined – to never show up there for the rest of his life. But naturally, he couldn't get away so easily, now could he? Of course not, as usually.

The teen almost openly sneered at these naive thoughts. He was really tired of cursing his luck so often.

Sighing heavily in disappointment, the ex-human got up from his crouching position on the ground and looked around the place once again. Just like before, it was nowhere to be found. His Bloody Rose gun, that is. If his brain wasn't playing tricks on him and if he remembered right, he had dropped it that night, when another wave of pain had come while he had been in the woods with Kuran after the latter had sent off those two Level B leeches. Zero highly doubted that someone had found it before him since the area was mostly desolate, not to mention the downpour that still hadn't stopped. Besides, he also didn't think that Kuran himself would be stupid enough to actually leave the weapon, especially the anti-vampire one, to just openly lie on the Academy grounds, ready for the taking. The pureblood was anything but 'stupid' – that much he knew for sure despite being reluctant to admit that fact.

Which left only one possible variant...And it led him straight to that king of bloodsuckers that had become another one of his nightmares. Damn it, why hadn't he taken his gun before leaving that freak's room? ! Ah, right, he had wanted to get the hell out of there so badly that he had forgotten about everything else, including his precious weapon.

Well, since he had been in zombie-like state back then, maybe it wasn't that surprising. The only – one and only – thought that had been unstoppably running through his disoriented mind like some kind of mantra had been to escape – as soon as possible, as far as he could – and never come back there again. He did understand that it was more than impossible since sooner or later – he always prayed for later – he would have to come to Kuran for another portion of that poison filling his pureblooded highness.

A bitter, humorless ghost of a smile appeared on the silver-haired teen's features as he turned to walk towards his destination.

Yeah, he liked to deceive himself with thoughts that he still had some choice left. But at least the first part of his 'plan' had worked and he'd managed to get away from the Moon Dorms while the main beast there was unconscious – and the fact that he was the one who had caused the asshole to be in that state kind of made him feel better, for even if a little, it gave him some satisfaction.

As he passed through the dormitory's gates, he already could feel that repressing aura. So Kuran really was there...When the pureblood hadn't showed up at the class changeover, the ex-human hoped that the leech just left to attend one of his Council meetings or vampire soiree or whatever – he honestly didn't care so long as he had a chance not to see or meet the brunet for as long as possible. But apparently, his wish wasn't meant to be granted so easily, not for much longer anyway. And that commanding presence in the building he'd just stepped into confirmed this not so optimistic thought of his.

A warm air surrounded the hunter the moment he entered the Moon Dorms and closed the door after himself. It was only then that he noticed how drenched he was. His originally silvery, but now mostly greyish bangs were dripping with water and, along with his clothes, clung to his moist skin quite uncomfortably. He didn't really care about rain or about being soaked to the bone since it wouldn't affect his health or something. Vampires didn't catch flu and never got sick unless seriously injured or blood-deprived. And even then it couldn't be called sickness since they'd get better after feeding. Nevertheless, the state he and his garments were currently in was rather uncomfortable. And it was another reason why he wanted to get it done and over with sooner and go back to his dormitory. The first and the main one was that he simply detested being in this lair.

However, disregarding it for now, the prefect moved forward, across the grand hall. His shoes making a soft clicking sounds as he walked through the deserted room quietly. He ascended the stairs and headed in the direction of the pureblood's quarters. By now he knew the way to that beast's den too well for his liking.

When he neared the massive doors, one of them slowly opened on its own accord. The teen was aware, however, that it was Kuran who had done it, _permitting_ him the entrance to his rooms.

_'Smug bastard.' _Zero gritted his teeth at the thought of the older male. Of course that controlling freak would know that he was there, it couldn't be any other way. Which only annoyed the silver-haired youth further.

His steps didn't falter, the ex-human stepped into the study. Already adjusted to the darkness, lilac orbs found the only occupant of the spacious residence straight away. Just like it had opened a few moments ago, the door closed on its own accord behind the younger vampire.

Looking at the night scenery outside the window, Kaname stood with a towel draped around his shoulders, one hand working in slow motions to dry off his hair that was still wet after the recent shower. He wore a pair of dark tailored trousers and black silk button-up shirt that was undone all the way, showing the most part of his toned, nicely sculpted upper half. He turned his gaze to the teen who was standing at the entrance. Leisurely, garnet orbs raked over the ex-human's form, taking in every detail of the other's appearance.

Slowly, an openly mocking, cynical smile pulled at the pureblood's lips, burgundy hues glinted with light twinkle of pure amusement. The mirth was apparent in his velvety voice when he spoke, "What is the matter, Kiryuu? It's a rather unsuitable weather for a...walk..." He gave a soft chuckle after letting his eyes travel over the prefect's figure once again before continuing, "Have you forgotten your umbrella?...Or coat at the very least...?"

Zero glared daggers at the older male, clenching his fists in further intensified aggravation.

"Shut it, Kuran. It sure as hell is none of your concern."

"It's just a mere courtesy on my part." The brunet made a dismissing gesture with his free hand while slightly turning his head to the side and sliding his eyes shut for a few seconds, his smirk didn't falter, "Ah...forgive me my inconsideration. I forget that you are not aware of such things." He regarded the hunter again, "...Or such words at that matter."

The light lavender turned into stormy violet, the teen's eyes narrowed to slits.

"Surely not when I'm anywhere near you," he hissed venomously.

Kaname cocked his head to the side, smile left his lips, brows drew together almost unnoticeably, eyes widened ever so slightly as he faked an upset countenance.

"Such hostility...What did I do to make you behave so offensive towards me, I wonder?"

The hurt in his voice reeked with falseness. Zero got tired of it already, "Have you had enough of entertaining yourself yet?" _He wasn't some frigging toy for this bastard's amusement, dammit! _

And that creepy grin was plastered on that face _again_.He thought it got even more jeering and cynical. He hated when Kuran directed this kind of smile at him. Hell, he hated when that vampire did so much as look in his direction, let alone give him a _smile_ of any sort. It never was a good sign: so far it hadn't brought him any good. Besides, seeing a smiling Kuran wasn't only _not _right, it simply freaked him out, though he never showed it outwardly.

"Of course not," the brunet answered nonchalantly, heading for his desk, "After all, you seem to never run out of ways to entertain me."

Taking the cotton towel off his shoulders and dropping it on the back of the couch, Kaname continued towards the mahogany table. He picked up a bottle of blood wine and filled the glass that stood there with dark liquid. Noticing from the corner of his eye how the ex-human visibly scowled at his usual drink, the pureblood chuckled quietly, "I would suggest you one, but my taste is clearly not to your liking, it seems."

"I don't need any. Just give me what is mine and I'm out of here."

Giving him a falsely confused look, the older vampire took a wineglass in his hand and walked around the desk to take a seat in the armchair before replying, "And what may it be, I wonder?"

Zero snarled, "You damn well know what. Give me my gun back." His tone was firm despite the inner discomfort he felt at being in the pureblood's presence.

Kaname kept silent, still eyeing the prefect, his expression impassive. He flicked his gaze from Kiryuu to the crimson liquor in the glass he held, cupping the round sphere so that the thin leg was placed between his middle and ring fingers. He made a few circling motions, as if mixing the contents of the vessel. Placing his free arm's elbow on the handle to support his cheek and jaw with long fingers, he moved his gaze to the hunter. A couple of seconds had passed before the corners of the pink lips curled up slightly yet again. The rich, silky voice sounded not long after, "...Why don't you come here then?"

It wasn't a question or a request, but a command – he knew and felt it. Kuran never asked or requested something, especially from him, he always demanded. And right now that tone itself clearly stated and confirmed that fact. The teen's eye twitched in annoyance, his right fist that was out of the brunet's range of sight clenched tightly, almost drawing blood with his fingernails. However, he stepped farther into the room, slowly and cautiously, but unhesitatingly – at least on the surface – nevertheless.

Ruby orbs followed every movement of the ex-human, silently bringing the glass to his mouth to sip at the flavorous liquid. As Zero stopped and stood in front of the massive table, Kaname let his eyes scan the lean, heavily drenched form before him once more. After which he came to conclusion that he rather liked what he saw. The boy looked strangely appealing with his normally silver, soft, fleeting hair turned grey, wet and dripping with water, clinging to his face and neck in a little messy, yet alluring manner. The rain-soaked uniform clung to his strong build as well as the now transparent white shirt to his chest and torso. Small drops of water were trailing along the bare, pale, yielding skin of the long column, down to the collarbone and lower to disappear after being absorbed by the damp cloth. Darkened lavender hues watched him intently, warily, with anger, contempt and loathing. But no matter how hard the youth attempted to conceal it, Kaname still could see apprehension, anxiety, dread and bitterness flicker in those eyes. Somewhere deep, hidden, buried – the boy did a good job of hiding it, yes, but all the same, the brunet was able to discern it.

_Ah...How delightful it was..._For both him and his inner beast since each wanted to feel these emotions emitting from his prey, to cause distress and desperation, to break it. To break _this_ creature and force it into submission.

Putting the wineglass back on the desk's smooth surface, Kaname leaned back in the leather armchair and crossed his legs, placing his elbows on handles before making a slow, graceful movement towards one of the upper cabinets with his right hand. It opened on its own accord without the older vampire even touching it.

Zero watched as the pureblood pulled out the Bloody Rose, dragging it by the chain attached to the said gun. The drawer in which it was previously lying was shut the same way it had been opened with Kuran not sparing a single glance to that direction. The brunet laid the anti-vampire weapon on the table, right in front of him – gaze still locked with the ex-human's. He placed his hands on his lap and both males stayed motionless for a few moments before the hunter made a move to retrieve his gun.

He came closer and, slightly bending over the wooden piece of furniture in order to reach the Bloody Rose, stretched his hand out and took a hold of the weapon. He had already started withdrawing when his limb was firmly pinned down in one sharp, sudden movement on the pureblood's part, burgundy eyes were staring into his lavender ones with the other's face only a few inches from his own. The action was unexpected and unwelcome at the very least and, on instinct, the teen began to back away the second he felt that _touch_. It literally made his skin crawl. It was too abhorrent...too disgusting and abominable. It was even more unbearable than he had thought. To feel that contact _again_, after _that _night which he wanted to forget – desperately, but alas, unsuccessfully so far. He still could easily recall every detail because it haunted him. And right now Kuran was making it much worse, causing all those images to flood into his head anew.

Easily predicting the ex-human's reaction and next move, Kaname busied his other hand with the boy's neck – so tempting and easily breakable – and grasped it tightly, preventing the younger one from moving farther away. The hunter tensed and froze visibly and palpably, which couldn't be said about his pulse. With each passing moment it was rapidly quickening and strengthening its beating under the brunet's strong, relentless fingers. Now Kiryuu's heartbeat was drumming in his ears louder, for him it was like music. Unable – and not really wishing – to hold back, the pureblood leaned in to _feel_ that pulsating vein. Shifting his hand slightly aside, but not ceasing the firm hold on the slender throat, Kaname licked the still moist, pale skin along the pulse, tasting the mixture of the teen's distinctive flavor and rain. Suppressing the natural elongation of his fangs, he bit onto the chosen place with his blunt teeth, harshly.

Zero hissed, cringing at the pain that shot through him, instinctively trying to retreat as far as possible, but unable to do so due to the brunet's hold on him.

"Shit...Kuran...!"

He tried to pry off the hand that was preventing him from shooting the twisted bastard with his free one. Needless to say, it was another futile attempt just like every other seemed to be if it was directed against the pureblooded leech, who only let out a muffled chuckle at his struggle.

Finally the vampire let go, but neither withdrew nor released the silver-haired prefect. He stood still for a few moments, staring at the reddened mark absently. It seemed strange to him...To see a wound that wouldn't heal immediately but remain in place, unchanged...He frowned. It showed how weak and frail humans were and reminded him of Yuuki...Of all wounds and bitemarks she bore when this disgrace drank her precious blood on regular basis. A sharp intake of breath tore him out of his thoughts and made him realize that he had tightened his grip around Kiryuu's neck, partially cutting off the boy's access to air. However, he didn't let his fingers go loose and kept the constricting grasp, only leaning closer to the abused skin to caress it with his lips and tongue once more.

It was hard to breathe, but he was able to do it since the bloodsucker kept him restricted the way that would only cause pain and reduce his ability to move. Nevertheless, it was painful and highly uncomfortable. Not to mention that his head started to get cloudy, which was natural when you were being practically strangled. But as if it wasn't enough, Kuran just had to add to it by harassing his throat again. The asshole really knew how to choose the best ways of tormenting and humiliating him.

A hot puffs of breath tickled his skin as a whisper sounded near his ear all of a sudden, "You're trembling."

_Was he? _He never noticed. But the fingers restricting his windpipe relented. He inhaled deeply, attempting to even his labored breathing and accelerated heartbeat.

Next came a soft chuckle. The pureblood's tone was amused, "Are you scared now, Kiryuu? Of all times...It's nothing after our last night..."

"Shut up..." His voice was crooked and just as quiet. "You're insane." He yanked his hand that was holding the gun, trying to get it free, but the older male still held it tightly. He repeated the action, but the result was the same and he used his other limb to at least push Kaname away – this proximity was repelling and caused panic to rise inside of him.

"Stop struggling." It was a command – unmistakably. It sounded strained and angry.

_Too close...Unbearably so._

"Let go, dammit!"

He didn't stop resisting but only increased his efforts, which – suddenly and quite surprisingly if he thought about it – worked and the hand that had been previously forcing him to stay still, was gone when Kuran made a move to capture his free wrist. However, Zero managed to dodge the other's motion, in turn answering with his own. Miraculously, he had managed to deliver a blow to the side of the pureblood's right cheekbone, making the other's head turn aside. Strangely, the force was enough to let him slide his formerly immobilized hand that was holding the Bloody Rose gun out of the brunet vampire's clutch, finally getting him free.

Using this opportunity, the silver-haired teen rushed to the door – his only purpose being escape. This encounter was more than enough for the hunter. He reached for the doorknob and already started to pull at it when the door was pushed close at first by the arm on the right from him and then by his own body that was forced forward. A deep, animal-like growl sounded into his ear before he had any chance to resume his struggles to break free. It was a clear warning, thus he remained still and kept silent while the figure behind him was pressing against his back firmly. The Level D's wrists were pinned to the cold wooden surface on both sides of his head roughly and violently before the pureblood roared.

"_How many times do I have to warn you, Kiryuu...?"_ It seemed too smooth and calm, for he _knew_ that the one behind him was seething with rage – Kuran himself was the one forcing his suppressive aura onto him.

"You didn't forget what I told you about doing _that_...or did you?" The grip on his left wrist loosened a little, a thumb stroked the skin there before those fingers tightened around it – harshly and painfully. The ex-human's eyes widened and the brunet continued, "I see you do remember my words..."

Zero turned his gaze towards the other male only to be met with cold, emotionless, darkened ruby orbs staring at him intently, unwaveringly. The pureblood's expression was unreadable as he spoke quietly, "Do you think I wouldn't be able to accomplish what I said?...It is so easy for me to break it as well as any other part of your anatomy, but you don't seem to understand it at all, Kiryuu." Kaname shifted even closer to the prefect, now fully leaning on the younger vampire. Receiving a visible wince as a reaction at the further tightening of his vice-like grip, he continued, now murmuring, "Should I prove to you that I always mean every word I say once again...?"

"I don't care." The hunter's countenance had already hardened anew. And strangely, he did mean his words – damaging this asshole's facade in any way was worth it. Besides, he doubted that it could become any worse, and getting out of this monster's clutches was his main priority at the moment. His voice was dripping with venom when he resumed speaking, "If you think that I'll start begging for your forgiveness, you're even crazier than I thought."

Burgundy eyes flashed crimson briefly, his fangs throbbed again. Slowly, a dark smile crept up his face as he spoke silkily, "Oh, but you shall. And I can assure you that within a short time you'll get quite accustomed to it."

"I'd rather die." The prefect bit out curtly, glaring at the pureblood heatedly.

"Sure you are...But for how long will you be able to keep this intention in mind? Soon, Kiryuu..." He gave a slender wrist in his hand a hard squeeze, also angling it slightly so that he would cause pain – and discomfort at the very least – but wouldn't disjoint it. The silver-haired vampire had to grit his teeth to prevent any sounds of distress from leaving him.

"Soon you'll break again...But this time no one but _me_ will be able to save and repair you. And then..." Those lips were flush from his ear again, the ex-human literally felt smirk on them as they continued moving against his skin. "Rest assured, Kiryuu, _then_ you shall come to me of your own free will, ready to give me _anything_ for a taste of my blood. It shall be this way from now onwards, and _you_..." A soft chuckle sounded, the velvety voice toned down to an almost inaudible, husky whisper, "..._You_ can't do anything about it. Not now, not ever."

The hunter's form went rigid when he felt a hot, moist tongue traveling up from his earlobe to the upper cartilage of his ear leisurely to play with the silver cuff there. It sent a violent shiver down the teen's spine and he tried to shift his head away as much as he possibly could, albeit unsuccessfully. The pureblood only held him more securely, further pressing the slightly smaller body to the massive door.

His heartbeat started racing again. He felt panic coiling in the pit of his stomach and building up inside of him.

But suddenly, the warmth was gone and he involuntarily let out a sigh of apparent relief. His limbs also were released, which allowed him to move back from the hard wooden surface. He did so, but left his hands in place, only letting them slid lower as he made a step back and dipped his head slightly. The prefect's senses told him that the older vampire was retreating. He didn't know why, but honestly, it didn't matter. Whatever the bastard was thinking about at the moment wasn't of any importance to him if it impelled the leech to leave him alone.

They stood in heavy silence for another few seconds before the ex-human took in a calming breath, pulled the door open and walked off hastily, taking long, hurried steps.

Silently shutting the partly opened door with his mind, Kaname picked up the forgotten half-filled wineglass from the table and proceeded to the large window. Leaning on the frame, he sipped at his drink and looked at the slightly bleary scenery outside. A wicked grin appeared on the flawless features when ruby orbs found a mop of silver hair and its owner's figure moving towards the gates of the Moon Dorms. An almost inaudible, humorless chuckle sounded as dark eyes followed the retreating form.

_'Show me how long you can suppress yourself...Zero.'_

* * *

More than weird, it was unsettling...Not that he was against it or something, but he simply _knew _that it was way too easy – not to mention, highly suspicious.

The fact that Kuran had actually stopped harassing him, that is. For he seriously doubted that the bloodsucker would simply let him be. It would be just plain naive to think otherwise and he definitely wasn't as stupid as to even allow himself such thoughts, no matter how much he wanted to believe in them. But in reality, the pureblood did stop his stupid antics of showing up out of nowhere to gnaw at him, and the only time when he got to see the sick monster was at the class changeover – which in his opinion was more than enough. Naturally, there were occasions when he met the freak in the school halls or in the Chairman's office, but other than those creepy cynical smiles and a few mockingly concealed, small barbs, there wasn't anything coming from the brunet's part in about a week now. As usually, he kept wearing that flawless, immaculate mask of perfection that everyone fell for so easily, the damn serpent in human skin.

All in all, everything in this situation brought nothing but doubts and uneasiness to him and he did _not_ like it. Surely, thinking about that bastard, about his plans for him, his thoughts and plots and about what the hell was running through that sick, twisted mind of his was _not _his favorite way of spending his free time. If anything, he'd rather forget. At least for some time. Really, it could help him greatly.

But reality wasn't so merciful and he knew it too well. Therefore it was enough for him so long as the pureblood didn't come anywhere near his personal space. Because then he could at least try to distract himself with something, anything that could make the..._events_ concerning the double-faced treacherous beast less... haunting, persistent, mortifying, crushing, unbearable, abhorrent, humiliating, horrific – if it was possible to deaden something of that sort at all.

Certainly, Yuuki being around him so frequently helped, but it couldn't possibly be enough. Yes, she always provided him with some peace and comfort, allowing him to feel something other than those usual bitter, gnawing emotions filled with despair and hopelessness. Her sheer presence was calming, but right now it could neither help nor set him at ease as it usually did. At times being near someone as sheltered and unsuspecting as she was could only serve as a constant reminder of the things he didn't want to keep in mind or even admit at that.

_'Just peachy.' _

A heavy sigh escaped the silver-haired teen as he closed his eyes for a few moments before opening them again and lifting his head to look at the starless sky. The downpour had ended a couple of days ago, and practically no traces of it were left now except for the refreshing scent of rain that was still lingering around, especially in the forest. It was a beautiful night. Calm and strangely peaceful, with moon illuminating everything gently and faintly. Deep in the woods, the hunter half-sat half-lay under one of the trees surrounding the school building, leaning on it in relaxed manner with one leg stretched while the other was bent, arms lying folded on his middle as he kept his gaze at the empyrean.

In fact, right now he was supposed to be in the middle of his prefect duties patrolling the grounds, but he just didn't feel like going anywhere, especially near the school full of bloodthirsty beasts – if he ever had a desire to do it at ll. So he stayed here, in one of his favorite places farther from the _things _he hated where no one – he truly hoped so – would find him. Recently he had preferred being alone more than usually, it seemed. Which in turn, apparently, was making Yuuki more worried about him, because she was giving him that _look_ full of concern and uneasiness again.

He wasn't trying to be distant, withdrawn or anything, but...He guessed he just needed his time alone. Besides, currently it was better for him to stay away from her or any other human being seeing as his thirst for blood started showing itself anew. He had been feeling relatively fine all this time, and still was, but he knew for sure that it wouldn't last long. With each day craving was becoming stronger and it was a countdown to the inevitable.

Needless to say, Yuuki was out of question as well as any other unsuspecting victim: he would never fall so far as to bite some innocent human to satisfy the hunger of the disgusting, ugly beast inside of him. And even if it ever happened, before his master or any other hunter would have a chance to accomplish it, he would be the first to pull the trigger of the Bloody Rose and end his own existence – simple as that. And all that left him with the only other possible option...the one that he didn't want to even consider, which made it equal to impossible for him.

He could guess what Kuran wanted to show – it wasn't that difficult to grasp. But he would be damned the moment he gave in to the lecherous bastard and came to him voluntarily as the leech himself expected. He knew too well what it would mean and he was certainly _not _going to become that bloodsucking monster's personal permanent entertainment for fulfilling his sick, perverted needs and whims. It was too degrading and utterly humiliating for him to bear – as if he hadn't had enough of it already. And yet...

Pale hand moved to the inside of his uniform jacket to draw out his weapon of choice. Somewhat wistful, lavender eyes watched as the silver gun glistered slightly in the dim moonlight as if entranced, two slim fingers touched the cool surface to trace the embedded in elegant font name slowly.

It wasn't a first time when he had a suicidal thoughts or simply wondered why he was still alive. But it also wasn't because of what had happened, no, surely not. He would never start musing on killing himself only because of that pureblood and his actions – he sure as hell was much stronger than that and he wouldn't be broken so easily only because some twisted, self-centered asshole had decided that rape coupled with mauling was a best way to show him his _place_ and thought that he could do anything he wanted due to his indisputable _royalty_. But he would not give Kuran a pleasure of seeing him fall apart. Just like always, he would keep struggling until the end. Which, unfortunately – or maybe not and it was for the best – wasn't too far – he had known it the day Shizuka had claimed him with her fangs.

A dry half-smile graced the ex-human's lips at his next thoughts.

The ones who knew about him being turned were certainly surprised that he was still alive and fairly sane. Even Cross was somewhat amazed that he had managed to make it thus far.

However, it wouldn't last much longer...Earlier he had thought that he had in reserve something about a year, two, a little more maybe – though he had serious doubts about the latter. Now, however...Well, he was neither sure nor did he know. Kuran's blood should keep him semi-sated for another few days, maybe even a week, but then...He really didn't want to think about it. That sadistic bastard had simply _'saved' _him for the sheer purpose of making his already bitter end even more unbearable and excruciating, and to prolong the agony prior to it.

It seemed like his whole life just had to be ruined by purebloods. At first one monster stripped him off his humanity and literally ruined his whole life, and now the other...God, he didn't want to vocalize it even in his own mind. The recollections that were replaying in his head over and over again were a torment enough.

Another sigh sounded before the male prefect returned the Bloody Rose to its usual place and got up from his position on the ground. He was too tired and all these musings did nothing but pushed him farther to the edge with their not so optimistic conclusions and perspectives.

He needed to finish patrolling his part of the academy grounds.

And today too, he hadn't have much success in forcing those haunting, nagging thoughts out of his head.

* * *

Splashing of water coupled with multiple clanking sounds of the small round tablets landing on the floor echoed in his ears as he stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom of the Chairman's house. Drops of moisture mixed with beads of sweat were trailing down his face leaving a wet trails on his flushed face as he bent over the basin, shaky hands on both sides of it to support his weakened form. The teen couldn't stop the violent coughing that kept tearing his aching throat apart. When it finally ceased, a little teary, cloudy lilac eyes opened to find several semi-dissolved, now pink-stained pills that he had spewed together with some of his own blood no longer than a few moments ago being washed away by the rushing water. He coughed a few more times before his eyelids slid close as he exhaled shakily.

He was tired and exhausted. Terribly. But even more than that, he was _hungry_. And this assault seemed to be even more unbearable and intense than all previous ones. He needed to quench this thirst in any way possible, but no matter how you looked at it, he had no options left except for this one. However, once again, it didn't help. At all. In fact, the only thing these vile-tasting tablets did to him was making his condition worse.

Yes, he already knew that it wouldn't work on ex-humans – he had already experienced it on several occasions. Every time he had to force the damn thing down his throat, and though it wasn't too hard, thus far he hadn't managed to keep it inside of himself even once – the whole process always ended with him throwing up the insufferable pills along with his own life essence.

Zero lifted his head to look at his reflection. If earlier the color of his eyes was mostly lilac with red only starting to creep into it, now it was fully crimson, and seemingly the brightest shade of it. The elongated fangs were pricking on his lower lip, but not enough to draw blood – thankfully. The scent of blood – even if it was his own – would hardly be good for him at the moment.

The teen's body shook again. His condition had been changing from feverish to freezing and back repeatedly for the last couple of hours or so, and it was making him feel even worse if it was possible at all. The pain was excruciating: his gums ached, canines throbbed unstoppably, throat and chest were burning – he couldn't breathe properly, head was cloudy and he felt unsteady – keeping his balance without any support was hard.

_'How long has it been...?'_, he wondered briefly. He couldn't even remember it, not at the moment. But he knew that it had been a while. Very much so. _Too much _for him to bear. He knew he was ready to give up...he _was_ giving up – his traitorous thoughts, the ones about going to _that_ monster, had proved it splendidly. Yes, it had crossed his mind, and for a few moments there he actually had been ready to go to that pureblooded bastard. Even if it had lasted less than a mere second, the fact itself disgusted him nevertheless.

Was he really that weak? To just...surrender? To simply do as Kuran had said...?

But then again, what choice did he have? It was a dead end with no possible – or rather, acceptable – options left.

The hunter screwed his eyes shut as he hunched over the sink further when another attack hit him, _hard_. He wanted to scream, the pressure in his head was strong enough to break him – at least so it seemed.

_'Damn it all, isn't it enough already? !'_

The hunger was killing him, tearing him apart with its intensity. The only thing he could _see _before his eyes was blood and all he could think about – its taste, smell, texture, the way it would slide down his aching throat and ease the unbearable pain, quench the thirst and make this agony go away...

God, he needed it..._Now_. This craving was intolerable! Why the hell wouldn't the damn pills work at least once? ! Was he asking so much that it couldn't be granted no matter what?

_'Just stop...make it stop...' _

The violently shaking form slid down to sit on the floor. A lone, quiet sob escaping the trembling lips as one hand rose to cover the teen's pale face while the other moved to hug his middle.

_He couldn't suppress it anymore..._

* * *

It was a strange feeling...the one that he was experiencing at the moment. In all honesty, he wasn't quite sure of what exactly he was feeling about this particular situation. He just couldn't decide which emotion was stronger: an utter amusement, partial bewilderment and maybe even amazement, satisfaction and pleasure from his observations, or immense annoyance and aggravation. But once again, the sheer reason for this inner 'conflict' remained the same.

Truly, the boy's stubbornness was..._remarkable_ to say the least. It had been a little more than two weeks now, and he knew that the ex-human was practically dying from thirst. He could clearly see all symptoms of the violent bloodlust he was immersed in – the heavy waves of suppressed hunger radiating from the male prefect's famished body were screaming of his condition. Not to mention all outward signs that were obvious for his eyes. Still, the impudent brat hadn't shown him any will or intent to surrender despite the unbearable hunger he was suffering from.

_Kaname let a small smile tug at the corners of his lips, a barely audible chuckle sounded in the classroom, causing a few Night Class students to stop their conversations and turn curious gazes towards their leader. He didn't pay them any attention though, only kept looking at the night view outside the window._

Alright, he couldn't say that he didn't like the challenge itself. And he certainly enjoyed watching the silver-haired teen's anguish, but the fact that some lowlife actually _dared_ to defy him in the most insolent ways possible was simply getting on his nerves. This, coupled with the mix of all those ambivalent emotions that – to his utter displeasure – had managed to confuse and frustrate him. Which he definitely didn't like. Not to mention that...

_The slim finger traced the smooth rim of the glass, burgundy eyes watched as two tablets started dissolving in the clear water slowly. Though his face was back to being a mask of calm indifference, it was evident that he was bored. Awfully so, actually._

He was getting _hungry_...Possibly in more ways than one. And his everyday life was growing terribly dull without their...brief encounters. Kaname always could work out some of his – practically daily – stress on the boy while also enjoying the satisfaction he got from feeling the other's distress. Surely, Kiryuu was a sore spot and he despised the hunter for a lot of things, but truly, it was the most entertaining thing he had ever seen thus far. He just couldn't – and neither intended nor wished to – refrain from amusing himself with the insufferable creature.

_The pureblood wanted to cringe at the foul taste of the drink he had made for himself, but easily crushed down the urge, keeping his perfect demeanor._

He was getting a little too...accustomed to the silver-haired teen's blood. Accustomed, possibly bordering with almost addicted. After taking in so much of it, the blood tablets tasted even more repulsing than usually, which certainly did nothing to improve his moods. Not to mention that it surely wasn't – and would hardly ever be, especially for him – in any way as effective as the real thing. But it was better than nothing. He never had a tendency to drink blood from next convenient, willing donors who would be delighted to serve him. For if he did so, that _chosen _ones, thinking too much of a simple act meant for surviving, would undoubtedly perceive it as something more...meaningful, even if subconsciously – it was natural.

And that was yet another convenient thing about Kiryuu, since for the obstinate whelp it was an action that made him feel nothing but shame and humiliation, only strengthening his sense of self worthlessness. Needless to say, considering his hunter heritage and the way he had been turned, the bite itself could evoke solely negative feelings. And the added pleasure the other would feel – but only if Kaname himself wanted so – would doubtlessly cause the ex-human's anguish and self destructive emotions to rise and harden further. Which in turn never failed to please the pureblood's dark side as well as increase his sadistic delight.

"Kaname?" Familiar voice sounded near him, distracting the brunet from his musings gently, but successfully. He averted his attention from the scenery outside to the owner of the soft tone, who was none other than his cheery childhood friend Ichijou Takuma.

At the inquiring look the Night Class president gave him, the ever lively blond only smiled warmly before answering the older male's unspoken question, "The lessons have ended. It's time to go back to the Dormitory now."

Was it? He hadn't noticed...

"I see..." He stood up gracefully. "Thank you, Takuma." The pureblood made his way out of the auditorium, soon followed by the rest of vampire class.

* * *

A small frown adorned the petite girl's features when she didn't receive any answer from the other side of the door she was standing in front of. But she thought she really did hear something when she only neared the dorm room...Was it her imagination...?

Shrugging this thought off for now, Yuuki repeated her previous action and knocked at the wooden surface once again, but this time with more persistence. Her voice followed not long after, "Zero? It's me, are you there?"

Just like before, no answered followed. Against her better judgment, she reached for the knob and tried it to open the door. Unlike what she had expected, it wasn't locked and she easily, albeit hesitantly, stepped into the room, hoping to see there the one she was looking for.

However, to her utter disappointment, it was empty and her adoptive brother was nowhere to be found. The female prefect let go of the doorhandle and entered farther, looking around only to confirm what her eyes had told her earlier: Zero wasn't here too.

But...where then?

They were supposed to go to the town now. The three of them: she, Yori-chan and Zero who refused to let them go anywhere without being accompanied. Though she was sure that they would be fine on their own, she didn't object since she was always glad to be by his side. Therefore Yuuki was only anticipating their outing with delight.

But now she couldn't find him anywhere: neither at the Chairman's nor at any of his favorite places and as she could see now, not here too. Maybe he had changed his mind? But it was so unlike him. Lately he had been avoiding her, and she knew that something was wrong and going on with him, that he was hiding something from her, but yet again, he didn't give her any chance to even offer her help.

And _that _was so Zero-like. Always trying to handle everything on his own, alone. It always saddened her that even after all these years she still wasn't trustworthy enough for him to rely on. Deep inside she knew that it wasn't so, but still...Yet she knew that it simply was the way Zero was, and that he just didn't want to make her worry.

The auburn-haired girl's shoulders slumped slightly as she sighed, turning her gaze to the window that was left wide open, letting the chilling breeze in.

_'Where are you, Zero?'_

* * *

Abruptly, he was tore out of his light slumber when one raging, but awfully familiar by now aura stirred his senses. Briefly taking in his current surroundings, he realized that at some point he had fallen asleep while resting on his couch. Well, nothing surprising there, really. It was a middle of the day, after all – a time for him to rest. But that aside for now, the reason of why he had woken up was more important at the moment.

Still a little cloudy, wine-red eyes slid shut slowly as a soft sigh escaped the full rosy lips and a slender hand rose to rake through the long, silky, chocolate locks. The pureblood turned his head to the side to rest it partially against his forearm. A small – yet smug-looking – half-smile appeared on the perfect features as the lounging vampire spoke mockingly, "Finally decided to be reasonable?"

His inquiry was answered with ferocious, swelling growl that was getting closer with each quiet tap on the floor. It sounded like the boy was barefooted. After a few seconds the couch the brunet was lying on sank slightly under the added weight. Feeling two warm yet almost unnoticeably trembling hands being placed on his shoulder and collarbone, Kaname crooked his eyes open to look at the figure hovering above him – his head still turned to the side, fully revealing his graceful neck.

Dark orbs watched in satisfaction as the silver-haired teen's crimson-stained hues bore into his throat, undoubtedly focused on the pulse there. Grinning devilishly, the pureblood allowed his eyes to go lower to take in the ex-human's appearance. From the looks of it, he was in his sleep attire: a light cotton pants and long-sleeved shirt with boat collar – neck and clavicle wide open, the hunter was practically begging to be bitten dressed like that. And as Kaname had assumed earlier, the other did have no shoes – or anything at that – on.

A few experimental licks along his jugular vein returned his gaze to the mop of silver hair now tickling his skin slightly as the male prefect worked on preparing the skin for bite. Kaname felt a small shivers of anticipation running down his spine when Zero scraped his fully and painfully aroused fangs over the sensitive spot at the pulse. It was disturbingly pleasurable, what the boy was doing right now. Nevertheless, his voice sounded as calm and emotionless as ever, not betraying anything he felt, "Aren't you forgetting something, Kiryuu?" The arm that had been previously hanging down the couch, moved up, tracing the younger vampire's spine on the way to his destination.

Two ivory canines had already started piercing the tempting, moist skin when a tight grip on his hair and then a sharp, violent tug at it pulled him off harshly, causing a pained, discontent groan to leave the ex-human's lips. He felt a warm breath on his ear as a threatening voice sounded, "I do not recall hearing you beg for it."

The body on top of him went stiff, only occasionally trembling ever so slightly from the intense waves of hunger assaulting him. So the hunter _was_ still conscious as he had thought. Well, that was quite impressive.

Kaname let a dark, sly smirk spread across his features.

All the better for him. If the boy was aware of what he was doing to him on his free will, it would certainly be to his benefit. For Kiryuu wouldn't be able to say anything about making him drink his blood by force anymore.

"No..." A sharp intake of breath sounded before the hoarse, broken voice repeated shakily, "No..."

"No?" The fake surprise in that velvety, melodious voice was apparent, even to Zero's cloudy mind. "It was not a request, but an order, Kiryuu." The pureblood pulled the younger vampire further away from his throat to face him. He watched flood of emotions flashing through those piercing, hunger and pain filled orbs, continuing, "You need my blood, don't you?"

He didn't move. Neither did he speak. The still sane part of him couldn't allow that, it was too much. It was true that he needed blood, that he was dying to have it. He tried to crush it down, to hold back, but he knew that if it kept going this way, he would break and attack first person unlucky enough to be near him. It had taken last remains of his strength and will to run away from his dorm room when he had felt Yuuki's presence nearing it instead of simply giving in to finally satisfy this unendurable, tearing, agonizing thirst. It was already hard for the still rational part of his messed up consciousness to bear the fact that he had come here, that he had given up. It went the way this bastard had predicted, which was only worsening everything in this already bad enough situation.

Suddenly, he was brought back into reality when the heavenly scent hit his nostrils, making him forget all his previous thoughts. He returned his attention to the brunet, looking for any wounds that had caused the smell of blood to appear, but found none – the pureblood's skin was as unscathed as ever. The silver-haired teen's brows creased in confusion as he struggled to understand what the source was.

He licked his lips unconsciously.

It was so close...right before him...But...

Zero's eyes widened when the horrifying realization of both the location of wound and sheer purpose of making it hit him head-on. Kuran didn't...He couldn't want him to...

The smug smile on the leech's lips suggested differently, however.

"You shouldn't let it go to waste, Kiryuu...This is the only way you are going to get it this time." He loosened his hold on the silky strands, but didn't release it yet.

No...He wouldn't...he couldn't. There was no way that he...he...

But his starved body had another opinion, completely opposite to his thoughts, and the next thing he knew, his quivering lips were placed on the pureblood's, working on them tentatively to coax the other into opening his mouth. Whimpering in concede, he licked the older male's lower lip, asking for entrance. After another few seconds, the brunet responded and complied with the ex-human's silent request by parting his lips. The teen's tongue to plunged into his mouth, fiercely lapping at the gathered there blood straight away.

Kaname felt shivers running through the lean form above as the boy tasted his life essence. A quiet moan escaped him when Zero sucked on his tongue to draw more blood from the already closed wound. The next second the prefect drove one of his fangs into the soft muscle, transferring tremors of delight to the pureblood, whose fingers interlaced with his silvery locks, pulling him closer.

A soft click sounded as the window the hunter had come in through shut itself. Or rather, the lying brunet vampire shut it with his mind. But none of the two occupants of the spacious room paid it any attention as both of them were too busy fulfilling their wants.

* * *

And this is it for now. And it's longer than the previous chapter AGAIN. Sorry for that, but as I said, you can merrily forget about short chapters with me. I'm just physically (and mentally too) unable to write shortly, so...

Anyway, I hope that you're not too disappointed with me and this chapter. So if you're still going to follow it, thank you, if not – I'm sorry for wasting your time.

The next chapter is already started and once again, I'll try my best to finish and post it sooner. I've been sick all this time, and still am, but now I feel a little better, so let's hope that I'll be able to do it this time, huh.

As usually, reviews are much appreciated.

Love you all, till next time~*_~


	5. Inside the Void

_**A/N:**__ Damn FINALLY! Even despite all the University work that I'm practically buried under, I've managed to finish this chapter and bring it to you!~*_*~ I am very sorry for taking so long though *bows deeply*_

_But before we go further...Let me clear something. In this story I'm in no way trying to make you hate or even dislike Kaname. The fact that I present him here the way he is doesn't mean that I myself hate him and want to make you feel the same, no. I love him. Very much so, as well as Zero-chan and when they're together, I love and adore them even more than usually. And the reason why I show him like this is simple: I want to give him some freedom. Not to mention that this is exactly how I see him or at least one of his sides. Unlike the stupid annoying Yuuki, I'm not naive and foolish enough to think that he is all sweet and kind and generous and etc. No one can be this way. At least not fully. We have an immense amount of different and opposite sides and masks within us. Every person sees us differently, because it depends on which side of ourselves we prefer to show them. Ask different persons from different circles to describe you in one word, and the chance that they'll say the same word is close to nil if not equal to it. With each person we suppress some part/parts of our true selves, even if in the slightest – it is natural and mostly instinctual._

_People, seriously, I am NOT trying to show Kaname as an asshole or a total bastard or something. It's just that in most stories he is all sweet and kind and gentle…aren't you folks curious to see his dark, vampiric side? I am. Don't you think that it's too monotonous to control and restrain yourself all the time? I do. Don't you want to stop being all strained once in a while? I do. And I like it. Thus, I decided to give such opportunity to our beloved Kaname-sama too. Why not? He deserves it, you know._

_I love him and I love Zero-chan. And regardless of what side they show, I'll still love them no matter what. I've been looking for stories with Kaname's predatory side for a while, but found only few, and in every there was some detail that I either didn't quite like or disagreed with, thus I've decided to write him the way I see him and that side of his._

_I am sorry if you disagree with me, but it's not my problem. I'm just being honest with you and most importantly, with myself. Plus, you can't judge him just by this few chapters since the story only progresses and you have to see the full picture to take it all in – no offense, I'm telling you my opinion, it's your choice whether you'll listen to it or not since, once again, I'm not forcing anything on you._

_And another thing. Some people were disappointed/displeased with Zero's reaction. Well, I am sorry for disappointing you, but firstly, I still haven't finished with this whole thing (honestly, did you think that I'll wrap it all up only in one chapter? That's impossible, at least for me.) and secondly, every individual reacts differently. Yes, mostly reactions are alike, but not fully because everyone has his/her own traits of character. And not everyone will go mad and kill/attempt to kill him/herself after rape. I've chosen my variant of Zero's reaction, so, once again, forgive me for not being able to satisfy you. But did you really think that I'll go that way? Sorry, but Zero is not this kind of person, at least not in my view – I don't know how about you. Regardless of all that, I'll still keep doing everything in my own way._

_That said and we're moving on. Thank you for all reviews, alerts and favs – they always inspire me, for which I'm immensely grateful._

_The disclamer, warnings and etc are the same and I still hate a certain someone (the stupid useless girl) more than anything in this world. Also, this chapter is unedited yet, so please bear with my mistakes until I post the edited version.  
_

_Oh, almost forgot. There are some bits of flashback in this chapter. And since I don't really want to show it by writing the word itself, I'll mark it with _**-00-**_okay?_

_Sorry for all my rambling, but I had to tell you that. Now...If you're still here with me, please enjoy! :D_

**Chapter 5: Inside the Void**

It was odd... Frankly, until now he had always thought that his future as a vampire hunter was most likely fully destroyed. Of course, he always wanted to continue his training since it was his dream to do what he was born for – not only to make his parents and master proud of him, but also for Ichiru.

Actually, it was a strange way of looking at it...No matter what he chose, it would be unfair either way. Because regardless of what he did..._his_ smile would never be sincere. _He_ would just look at him with those eyes, so alike yet so different from his own. _He_ would smile gently, but behind that seemingly kind gesture would be a cold, cruel smirk. And usually it would be filled with loathing. With satisfaction when he was struggling with himself. But sometimes, though rarely, _his_ smile would be sincere with affectionate feelings. Though Ichiru knew and could read him so much better than Zero would _ever_ be able to, at least this much the ex-human knew for sure. Why? Because once, they were whole. He knew that Ichiru had loved him, at least somewhere deep inside of his heart. And, though he would never admit it even to himself, in the very depths of his being, he hoped that his twin still felt for him something aside from hatred. Because no matter what, he would always remain his younger twin, his other half, his family. Though he would never say it out loud. It's not his pride, but his stubbornness that wouldn't allow it.

It wasn't his first assignment for a hunt – surely not, he had done it a few times already. But somehow...For some unknown and inexplicable reason, tomorrow's mission and this hunter routine reminded him of his past: his parents, brother, trainings with Yagari, more or less carefree time comparing to the current reality. His life was ruled by either the purebloods – like Shizuka or Kuran – or the Association, and nothing could be done about it. Once again, period.

"Hn...!" The ex-human was jolted back into reality when he felt the sharp fangs going deeper into his neck, making him gasp in pain and unwanted pleasure.

Great, so much for trying to distract himself in an attempt to renounce. The asshole just couldn't allow even this much, could he? Of course, it wouldn't be satisfying enough for the sick leech if he didn't feel everything even for a mere seconds, right?

The teen scoffed inwardly. His previous questions themselves were stupid.

"Kuran...t-that's enough. Stop..."

Somehow, he was lying across his bed in the Sun Dorms with the pureblooded freak pinning his form to the mattress. As usually, the bastard didn't comply with his previous _request_ since _'His Majesty'_ would finish only when he wished so. Naturally, it was the almighty Kuran Kaname after all.

He felt his body weakening further as haziness started taking over his mind. After a few more moments of being engulfed in sensations of his blood being sucked out of him mercilessly, Zero felt fangs sliding out of his bruised throat. Instinctively, he moved to touch the bitten place with his fingers, but this gesture was stopped by Kuran's hand almost immediately.

"Don't." Though his face was void of any emotions as ever, his voice sounded a little husky and impatient.

The ex-human watched him silently, his mind still a little cloudy due to the blood loss, but he could tell that the pureblood's eyes were fully concentrated on his neck.

Kaname lowered himself to the pale, slender column once again. Today he had drunk from Kiryuu twice – not much though, it was more like an appetizer to tease his hunger. Still, as of late, it hadn't been quite enough. Though the boy's blood was exceptionally satisfying – which was unusual, indeed – he wanted something else. But since he himself couldn't name it no matter how hard he thought about it, he couldn't take it as simply as the teen's blood.

Sometimes he wondered why he liked to feed on the hunter's life source so much. The sheer sadistic pleasure he was getting from inflicting physical and psychological pain to the younger vampire, the satisfaction from knowing that during these moments the insolent brat was under _his_ control, and sweet, delicious taste of that blood weren't the only reasons. It seemed like the silver-haired prefect was addictive just like the red elixir in his veins.

Cruelty was natural for every vampire – for every inborn predator, and the higher the rank, the harder it was to suppress it. He couldn't allow himself to show this side to anyone since the image of good, honorable, principled pureblood prince shouldn't be shattered, thus no living soul should know about the ruthless beast inside of him. Well, except for Kiryuu, of course. The teen wouldn't utter a word about it because of the humiliation he felt from submitting to his archenemy. Not to mention his status in both vampire and hunter society and the fact that his word against that of the pureblood was nothing. And they both were very well aware of it.

The brunet noticed that the body under him had relaxed. Probably because he didn't bite again, but merely started cleaning the wounds he had caused. The bite marks were deep...there were even traces of his blunt teeth, indicating how hard he had bitten. To tell the truth, sometimes he wasn't quite aware of his own actions during their feeding sessions. He would simply drown in the mix of Zero's emotions, exploring the boy's inner world further until the latter's form was limp in his arms. Guilt, remorse, affections, hatred, fear, doubts, suffering, sadness and the deepest kind of sorrow Kaname had ever seen or felt. No one could see it since all these and other emotions were never on the surface. They were buried deep inside and the pureblood was sure that even Yuuki didn't know about these feelings. But one fact remained unchanged: Kiryuu was a complicated, inscrutable being that was hard to unravel.

It had been a little more than a month since they had started to fulfill their agreement. Needless to say, the younger vampire wasn't eager to do it at all: the idiot would continue to suffer alone, locked up in his room, lying on his bed shaking and curled into himself. At first Kaname had to force the other to drink from him since the insufferable brat was really stubborn. Despite his fears of falling to Level E, hurting Yuuki and other people, death, madness and oblivion, the impudent creature kept struggling and suppressing his urges obstinately. Though it angered him, the pureblood could admit to himself that he was impressed. He doubted that any noble wold be able to resist for so long, and the boy was the lowest rank. At least for that Kaname could give him some credit. However, the fact that sometimes he wanted to tear Kiryuu to shreds hadn't changed. The male prefect just had to oppose him in everything, didn't he? But regardless all that, in the end the hunter would come to him, not having any other choice or simple escape.

Even with healing ability of his saliva, the twin puncture hadn't closed. Not able to resist, the brunet scraped his still aroused fangs on the pale skin and sucked on the two identical wounds, taking a few more drops of blood and earning a weak, quiet moan from the silver-haired teen.

Kaname lifted himself up, but neither moved away nor released the wrist he was pinning to the silk sheets. He looked over the ex-human's face thoughtfully. When his attention returned to the teen's half-closed tired eyes, he smiled in a slightly mocking manner and noted teasingly, "Today you are unusually docile. Why is that, I wonder?"

Zero held the other's gaze for a few seconds before sighing wearily as his heavy eyelids slid close.

"Get off me."

"I believe I have asked you a question, Kiryuu. Answer me."

"..." The hunter looked up at the vampire above him. Understanding that the pureblood wouldn't budge, he started lifting himself up. However, his back hadn't left the mattress for long because Kaname was faster, and now the prefect had his movements fully restricted. The anger filled the ex-human's eyes as he glared at the older male hatefully.

"Damn you, Kuran! Cut it out!"

"I suggest you to keep your voice down. Here walls are surely not soundproofed like in the Moon Dormitories. And you wouldn't want other students to hear you, would you?"

No verbal reply followed, as the younger vampire's firmly set jaw was an answer enough. Silence lingered for a short while before Kaname smiled faintly and resumed speaking quietly, "Do you really think that it will be finished sooner if you lie motionlessly, not resisting me in the slightest...?"

"..." He stayed still, simply staring up at the pureblood. What the other had said was right and he wouldn't deny it. Why not? Why couldn't he at least hope for it?

The sudden touch to his cheek startled Zero and he flinched slightly, using his now free hands to push the other male away when both of Kuran's palms rested on the sides of his face, keeping him in place when he tried to get free.

"Foolish...foolish boy." The brunet leaned closer, way too close for comfort and it made the hunter feel uneasiness, urging the panic inside of him to rise considerably, yet the silver-haired youth's glare didn't falter. Kaname stroked the smooth skin with his thumb leisurely, smile disappearing from his lips and expression becoming detached and somewhat wistful, as if he was contemplating something.

Still holding the other's gaze, the pureblood lowered himself to brush his lips at that of the prefect in a light, barely perceptible touch. The form underneath him stiffened immediately, lilac eyes widened slightly and a sharp shaky intake of breath reached Kaname's ears. But the next moment, unlike what the ex-human expected and feared, the brunet released him and got up in one swift movement. Zero followed, instantly, sitting up and bringing his hand to his mouth to wipe it in order to erase any traces of Kuran. No matter how faint and intangible the touch was, he always felt it too clearly.

Easily noticing the boy's visibly anguished expression, the pureblood folded his arms over his chest gracefully after finishing adjusting his white uniform jacket and asked, eyeing the sitting on the bed figure, "Is it that repulsing for you?"

Completely motionless, the teen kept staring in nowhere with his eyes pensive, seemingly looking somewhere far away. He stayed silent for some time and Kaname was ready to repeat his question again, but Zero's quiet voice response earlier, "...What do you think?"

"I'm asking you."

The hunter snorted dryly, closing his eyes with bitter smile playing on his features. "As if you care about what I think."

"Is it so hard to answer even a single question of mine?"

"..." He still hadn't moved an inch, nor had he raised his head to look at the pureblood. Letting out a tired sigh, Zero leaned back on the wall behind him, eyes resuming closed. How he wished to open them and find himself alone in his room, and not with this devil who constantly made his life miserable. Well, even more miserable, as much as it was possible, that is.

But unfortunately, it wasn't that easy, for he felt that attentive gaze practically boring holes in him. Couldn't the damn leech just find something other to stare at?

Slowly, the ex-human brought his hand to the right side of his neck, where the bitemarks left by Kuran's fangs were supposed to be. They had already healed, but the feeling still lingered, too palpable to ignore. The teen's nails pushed at the now sensitive area. He could feel his pulse beating against the tips of his fingers. He had a sudden urge to claw at his skin there. He added the pressure, but stopped himself in time so as not to draw any blood anew.

Absent-mindedly, Zero lowered his hand and turned his head to the side opposite from the vampire still residing in his room.

"What else do you want? Just say it and leave already."

Silence lingered for a short while as the pureblood watched the younger vampire, unable to understand the other's strange behavior. Slender hand raked through the wavy chocolate tresses before Kaname's velvety voice sounded, "I expect you to come to my rooms tonight after you are finished with your prefect duties."

His heart beat especially loudly before seemingly stopping at those words. He was afraid, no, terrified of that. Of even hearing this phrase coming out of the other's mouth. Nevertheless, he kept his facade, no matter how unstable it might be.

"...What if I don't?" The ex-human stayed still in an attempt to keep his inner struggle from showing. However, the brunet easily noticed the slow tightening of the hunter's fist that was clenching the bedsheet. Kaname smiled sweetly, though it didn't reach his eyes as they remained cold.

"You don't want a repeat of your first time with me...now do you? Although I certainly wouldn't mind hearing those cries and pleads again."

His knuckles turned white from gripping the cloth too strongly. "You're really sick."

The pureblood tilted his head slightly to the side, faking a hurt countenance. But his voice and gaze showed amusement clearly enough since he didn't care to hide it. "Why so unwilling, Kiryuu? All of a sudden..." He smirked at the obviously seething teen in front of him. "I was sure that you enjoyed our last time..."

"Shut up..." Zero's voice was nearly a whisper, strained and almost quivering.

"And if I'm not confusing anything, you even _begged_ me to– "

"Shut up! Why can't you just leave me alone? !" In an instant, he stood before the pureblood, clenching the Bloody Rose tightly, hardly holding back from pulling the trigger and shooting the beast in front of him. His breathing became faster and chest heaved from sizzling ire.

"...That is why you always get in all sorts of troubles, barking at everyone around you..."

"I don't care what you think, _Kuran_." He hissed out, voice dripping with venom and apparent hatred at the mere sound of the older vampire's name. "You have no right to say that, because you know _nothing_ about me to judge."

"But same applies to you, Kiryuu-_kun_. Yet you easily allowed yourself to assume that I'm a treat, making my precious girl believe it and slowly drifting her away from me." Kaname's eyes narrowed to slits, morphing into a faint red for a few short seconds.

"She doesn't need _me_ to understand that." His grip on the gun tightened as he spat out scornfully, "And you think that all your actions would prove otherwise?"

"Your opinion is of no importance to me. I only want you to never forget your true place in your new world among _us_."

"You're not the one to decide."

"There is nothing to be decided." The brunet raked his hair back, closing his eyes and sighing tiredly. "For as I've already said, you have no choice left. You have been able to postpone it for quite a long time, but the moment you claimed Yuuki's neck with your fangs was your end. By now you should know it yourself."

Zero dipped his head, causing his bangs to prevent the flood of emotions in his eyes from showing. His form was tense and screaming of agitation when he spoke hoarsely, "Get out."

With an unreadable expression, Kaname eyed the silver-haired prefect, standing in place for a few more moments before turning around and heading for the window. He put his hand on the frame, ready to leave the ex-human's room, but stopped in his tracks to cast one last glance over his shoulder at the other.

"Do not forget where you must be present today after midnight, Zero," the pureblood said quietly and then disappeared, as if he had never been there in the first place.

However, it wasn't so, because Kiryuu felt all traces too clearly. After another second or two, the hunter let his arm fall in place, with the Bloody Rose aimed at the floor and Zero's fingers gripping it loosely. He drew in a deep breath before exhaling shakily and tiredly, another hand going to the recently bitten side of his neck to clutch at it, wanting to hide the still supposedly there bitemarks, even if they had long vanished.

Suffocating...That was how everything felt to him, had been this way for the last month or so. Especially with Kuran around. But it wasn't only that...What he had done, what he himself had done was even more mortifying. Because _that_ time _he_ had been the one who had come straight to that beast's den, regardless if he had been stable or not back then. And furthermore, what had happened later...Frankly, he didn't know what was worse: the first time where the bastard had raped him or the last one, where he had...

Pale hand rose to partially cover his face, features of which were contorted in anxiety and uneasiness as the teen let his heavy eyelids fall closed once more, slightly dipping his head forward. Shame and utter humiliation still hadn't receded as well as memories that were too fresh despite the amount of time that had passed.

What had he become?

What was _Kuran_ _making_ him become?

Finally moving from the spot he had been standing in for some time now, Zero tucked the Bloody Rose in the waistband of his trousers and went to close the still wide open window. After doing so, he remained in place for a few moments, looking at the view outside absently. The sunset was approaching...

The next second the ex-human left the room, to escape from yet another haunting memory of his degrading fall...

**-00-**

The hazy veil he was wrapped in dulled practically all his senses with sheer exception of one, and the only thing he was more or less aware of was a thick, warm, rich pure blood sliding down his aching throat. There also were some occasional light caresses on some parts of his body, but he couldn't care less about it as all he could think about at the moment was the delicious dark liquid pumping in the vein under his lips.

A feral growl sounded as the ex-human buried his throbbing fangs deeper, drinking the heavenly life essence ruthlessly. He fisted the chocolate locks and pulled at it slightly to have a better access to the slender neck that he was devouring mercilessly.

Distractedly, he thought that he had heard a pained hiss, but being too absorbed in his current doing, dismissed the noise easily with little regard to it. Fully surrendering to the carnal needs of his inner monster, Zero indulged himself in satisfying the burning craving further.

Somewhere in the back of his mind the hunter kept noting a stroking sensations along his form that were becoming more palpable with each second. Somehow it was urging him to drink more and without any doubt or protest, he did so. The next particular touch made the teen shiver and he whimpered quietly, subconsciously shifting his body into more comfortable position. Though these touches didn't feel threatening, it seemed strange to say the least. However, he didn't give it much thought because honestly, at the moment he was barely aware of it as his sane part still remained mostly dormant.

But only after a few another moments it got harder to ignore. For some reason his breathing and heart rate quickened, his body started trembling more frequently and he felt a little warmer than usually.

An involuntary gasp tore out of the ex-human's throat and he detached his fangs from Kaname's neck when something akin to jolt of electricity coursed through him. Only at that moment, when the intoxicating crimson liquor stopped messing up with his sanity, his mind started getting clear enough to take in his surroundings, and he was terrified at what he was doing.

Strangely, despite the amount he had taken, he hadn't had enough blood to function fully and properly yet, but at least some part of him was conscious and aware of his actions. Although, maybe it would have been better if he stayed in oblivion for a while longer. Because his current behavior and state were hardly of anything welcomed to him seeing as right now he was positionedon top of his archenemy, practically pinning him to the couch with his body, which felt oddly weak and shaky – contrary to the way it was supposed to be.

Staring at the bloodied skin that was presented in front of his eyes, he stayed still for another few moments, except for the small accidental tremors the pureblood was causing with light nips and licks that he was giving to his exposed throat and shoulder. When he had finally gathered enough of both mental and physical strength, the prefect lifted himself up slowly, carefully watching the brunet's reaction. However, it made him wish he hadn't done so, for after that he felt even more horrified as he became aware of another thing about his actual _situation_ that was not only unthinkable and unwanted, but also highly disturbing and utterly humiliating. Not to mention repelling and dangerous, for he had already realized by now that he had fallen into another trap schemed by the older vampire. But more than that, he was disgusted with his own responses.

Another gasp escaped Zero as he gripped the other's broad shoulders tightly when Kaname's grasp on some part of his anatomy got firmer and he tugged at it, preventing the silver-haired prefect from fully getting off him.

"What..." He didn't get to finish as the brunet answered him with a lazy smirk and a slow stroke to his now more sensitive organ. The ex-human screwed his eyes shut, trying to suppress all degrading sounds that threatened to leave him when the pureblood didn't stop, but instead continued with his previous actions. "Ngh!" His breathing was labored as he struggled to keep talking, "Kuran...!"

What was he doing? Why was his body responding? After what had happened, after everything the pureblood had done to him...Despite his deep hatred towards the older vampire...Why was his damn body reacting regardless of all aforementioned and of much more that was left lying in the back of his consciousness as he still wasn't capable of forming any coherent enough thought. What _the hell_ was wrong with him...?

"Well isn't it a nice reaction you're giving me, Kiryuu?" The free hand that had been previously resting on the small of his back moved farther up his body, caressing every inch of his clothed form until it reached the nape of his neck. Slowly, Kaname started pulling the other down, easily ignoring the useless resistance from the boy above him. Rich voice toned down to almost whisper when soft lips got closer to the hunter's ear, "It's always so fascinating to watch how your body conflict with your mind...How much you don't mean the words of protest that come out of that mouth of yours."

The formerly unhurried and deliberate pace started getting more intense, strong grip occasionally tightening, drawing out a barely audible whimpers from the shaking form. The task of concentrating was becoming harder to accomplish with each passing second.

"Enjoying ourselves, aren't we?" Kuran's taunting words brought him to reality again, "It looks like you are no different than any other vampire...Just as yielding to your flesh's wants and needs, as greedy for pleasure and blood, like any of us, whom you so fiercely claim to despise."

"No..." It sounded more like a pitiful attempt to utter something when the teen spoke. He inhaled deeply, lips quivering ever so slightly as he braced himself. But despite his utmost efforts the hunter's voice still seemed hoarse and broken, "Like hell...like hell I am!"

"You just can't be honest with yourself..."

Those deft fingers swirled and squeezed: gradually, slowly, deliberately – torturously and unbearably so. It was disgusting how his own body betrayed him so easily, how it was getting more and more of that sick pleasure from ministrations of the devil under him.

Velvety lips closed around the cold silver earring, greedily sucking on the lobe as hot tongue played with the patch of skin in the pureblood's mouth. Kaname released it after a few more seconds and gave a teasing lick to the ear before blowing at it lightly, causing another wave of cold shivers to run up the ex-human's spine.

"You react this way because _you _are the one who wants it, Kiryuu. Your body craves for it as much as your true self. For if not mind, then your flesh knows well whom it truly belongs to..." the brunet let out a quiet chuckle before continuing, "And clearly, it is _not _ you."

"In spite of everything you claim with your words and actions, you enjoyed that night." The older vampire paused to look into the stormy violet orbs "Who is the beast out of the two of us...when it is you who craves for my touch after being 'forced' into submission and almost killed during that." He gripped the white column of the hunter's neck – too strongly for Zero's liking. "You liked our little play back then...How I made you struggle for every breath and bear every second filled with agony, not letting you slip away, into so desired and welcomed oblivion."

The ex-human opened his mouth to give a retort to the insane pureblood's words, but that attempt was cut off shortly when Kaname tightened his hold on the other's neck – sharp nails now digging into the fair skin painfully – and abruptly pulled him forward. In an instant, the silver-haired prefect found himself sprawled on the couch, in place which Kuran had been occupying less than a second ago, with the said vampire pinning him to it and looming over his form. Panic now settled firmly in the pit of his stomach, evoked by the position that made vivid flashes of memory run through his mind, and the teen started struggling, pushing at the pureblood's shoulders and using his legs to kick the other off while trying to scramble back and away from the brunet. He didn't want that. He knew where it was going to – had already guessed at the very least and the whole prospect was anything but promising.

Yet his attempts were futile as he wasn't _allowed_ to even move anywhere from under the older vampire. The bastard's grip only got securer as he kept smirking down at him, obviously enjoying the situation and the younger one's actions. Though maybe not as much actions as the display before him – an uncovered, raw fear and panic that the hunter couldn't contain. Not now. Not when that night's events started repeating themselves with sheer exception that now it was the ex-human himself who had been foolish and blood-crazed enough to let himself come to the beast's den.

He knew he shouldn't show it – everything he felt at these moments was only pleasing Kuran further, wasn't it? He knew, but he couldn't control it. And frankly, right now it was the last thing not even on his mind, but somewhere in the back of it, where it surely couldn't be considered. Thus he kept thrashing frantically in the pureblood's clutches.

However, much too soon he felt himself going weaker, with every second and each – even the smallest – movement of his body. It came too suddenly and that sensation kept spreading through him, making his limbs heavy and mind drowsy. He wanted and tried to move, but only succeeded in gripping the fabric of the other vampire's shirt clumsily before his hands fell down on the couch. It seemed like even the agitation he had felt had quietened down, and quite considerably so as he was lying there still, watching the one above him with half-lidded eyes, struggling to keep his concentration.

_What the hell was that...?_

"Now that is much better." The realization dawned on him the moment he heard Kuran's voice getting closer. Cool fingers brushed his cheek before cupping it in an unusually gentle and careful manner, hot breath was on his skin as the brunet got closer to him, continuing, "You wouldn't want to get yourself unnecessarily hurt again...now would you, Kiryuu?"

"What-...you..." It was Kuran...His doings...He had fully perceived it the moment the pureblood had taken his face in both of his hands and leaned in, almost touching their foreheads together, speaking quietly in a calm, soothing, seducing tone.

"I can cease the pain, make it disappear or become dozen times worse...The same way as even without ceasing it, I am capable of making it pleasurable for you as well...So much so that you will crave for it yourself, to the point of being ready to beg for more, until you can't bear it any longer." Obviously, to prove his words he lowered himself further and nipped at the ex-human's lower lip a few times before leisurely licking off the tiny beads of blood he had drawn in the process, and Zero noticed how highly sensual that touch felt – it was hard _not_ to notice that one very disturbing fact. Yet it didn't stop the cold, unpleasant shiver from running through his body – he didn't want any of this and the mere thought of what was going on and about to come was nauseating.

The body heat that was coming from Kuran was oppressing and assaulting, he didn't feel any warmth from it – only cold and imminence, it was menacing and frightening. It made his skin crawl of disgust and sickening terror.

"Be grateful, Kiryuu...for this time I will make sure to do everything properly... And in the end _you_ will be the one to cry for it like someone of your standing is supposed to do."

"Fuck you," the teen hissed out, doing his utmost to somehow gather enough will and strength from himself to at least struggle away from the other's hold. Which certainly was useless, but despite knowing it quite well by now, he couldn't just lie there doing nothing – it was and would be even worse than _then_. "I never will."

The brunet pushed himself up a little, still not diverting his cold calculating gaze from Zero. His lips curved into a grim, slight smile, expression openly flouting and somewhat indulgent, as though he was speaking to an immature, ignorant, disobedient child, "That we shall see..."

**-00-**

The steam clouded the whole room as well as his vision as the ex-human sat on the tiled floor under the hot, almost burning current that made his usually snowy pale skin flushed. His lilac eyes were glazed as he stared unseeingly at nothing in particular with his head hanging low, recalling the repulsive memory again.

Gradually, a feeling of slight dizziness started getting to him and Zero couldn't help but wonder briefly how long he had been sitting like this. It was only now that he noticed how fogged the room was...or how his flesh was almost red from punishing stream. Yet he didn't feel anything. He just watched, as if observing someone else and not himself.

Looking to the side, the hunter's gaze fell on his left hand that was lying motionlessly, laved by the flowing water. Lifting it up, he turned it over to examine his wrist, slender fingers moving to trace along the flushed skin there slowly, stopping for a couple of seconds when they reached the inner side of the elbow and then returning to the base of his hand. He kept sitting that way for a minute or so, staring at one spot abstractedly before repeating the motion with his other limb.

It was gone...long gone now. Yet the sensations still lingered. He could _feel_ everything just as clearly, as though those hands and claws never left him even for a second. It continued this way, not ceasing in the slightest no matter what he did or where he was. Though it got worse, so much worse when someone – regardless of who it was and of the fact that hardly any ever did that – touched him. Even Yuuki's touch that had always brought him warmth and comfort...that used to be so kind and gentle, giving him something he had long lost, was now causing nothing but trepidation and uneasiness, intensifying his sense of disgust and hatred towards himself.

_But why...?_

Why should he feel all that? And over none other than _himself _? Why should he go through all this when it was Kuran whom he was supposed to loathe and despise with everything he had in him...?

He did. He truly did, but he wasn't certain what – or towards whom – that emotion was stronger. The pureblood was the one who had destroyed any sense of self-worth he still had had left in him before, but...He just couldn't escape that feeling.

_What did he need to do to feel at least a little less filthy and polluted...?_

He did nothing to deserve it. Never in his life...Was there even something you should do to deserve such a treatment from anyone...? He truly had no idea. Was that what Kuran was talking about? Did some stupid laws in that damn vampire society allowed it?...And so easily too? Then why the hell was _he _ involved in it? He wasn't one of them...never had been, never would be...Because he wasn't meant to. Not to mention how much he detested the mere idea of it.

It had been some time already, but he remembered every detail of his...assault too clearly. He tried not to think about it. All the time, it was practically the only thing on his mind, but no matter what it got back to him, never ceasing in its horrifying intensity. He couldn't stand being around someone, yet didn't feel secure alone. And that feeling of not belonging here – or anywhere at that – only got stronger. Especially now...after what had happened then...

Digressing from his not so cheery thoughts, the silver-haired teen diverted his attention from his limbs to his chest, slowly tracing the skin in the middle up and down before stopping his hand mid-motion somewhere close to the area where his heart was located.

_Here too...Not even the slightest traces left..._

Well, naturally. It had been how long? A few weeks or something? Of course all wounds would've healed by now. On the next day after inflicting them at most. He was a _vampire_ after all...

Yet it was...it felt like it was still there. Because everything: sensations, images, perceptions, emotions – it was there. So clear and palpable, as thought it was happening to him even now and every moment of his existence when he had nothing else to preoccupy his mind, to distract himself with.

Just like those injuries...He wished he could get all these memories and impressions erased just as easily. So that no trace would be left to excruciate him further.

**-00-**

Zero couldn't suppress a long, pained groan as sharply-clawed fingers started their travel down from the hollow of his collarbone to his navel in deliberately slow manner, easily drawing the small rivulets of blood from his flesh. After a few seconds, probably when enough of the life-giving crimson liquid welled up, came the feeling of the pureblood's tongue lapping at the freshly made wounds.

The ex-human's chest was rising and falling frantically as his breathing noticeably accelerated. His panic and dread were getting the better of him and he couldn't stop or even control it. He wanted to fight the other off or to simply put up a resistance, but he couldn't. Because his damn treacherous body wouldn't listen. He couldn't even lift his hand or move any of his limbs to struggle – they felt too heavy and it seemed as though he was debilitated and completely robbed of his strength. And he could do nothing but lie there, motionlessly and flabbily while Kuran was doing anything and everything he wished to him. Which was – or felt at the very least – worse than the previous time. Then he could – and sure as hell did – oppose against the other whereas now he wasn't even given such luxury as control over his own body.

He needed to get away, needed to do something, anything to try and free himself from under the bastard's control that he was forcing on him. He wouldn't just...He wouldn't simply stay like this, lying meekly like he was mutely ordered to, as if he really was surrendering to this sick leech...right?

However, no matter what he thought and hoped for, it was lost and completely forgotten the moment the pureblood's eyelids were lifted and the older male looked up, locking his gaze with Zero's while still continuing his ministrations. The silver-haired teen glared at the other hatefully as his eyes met with the brunet's red-tinted ones, coupled with dark jeering smirk that was plastered on the blood-stained lips, and it was the only thing Zero could do to somehow express his unwillingness to be here, in his current position and situation. But apparently, the only thing it did was amusing Kuran further, judging by the widening of that annoying grin of his.

Previous deliberation left behind, Kaname moved forward, finishing licking off most of the remaining amount of blood. A quiet snarl sounded when the vampire's mouth hovered inches from his neck and the next second Zero found the pureblood's lips on his once again, moving against them fervently. Right in that instant came the assault of the bastard's omnipresent hands. They returned to sliding up the silver-haired teen's thighs, stopping to slightly squeeze his taut buttocks before tugging the lying figure closer to the brunet's form in one jerky, but sure movement.

Even such action as turning his head to the side was difficult to accomplish. And it looked like with each passing second the effects of the pureblood's powers were worsening – it was getting harder to handle for Zero. If being almost completely paralyzed wasn't bad enough, now he also started feeling slight lightheadedness every so often, which surely did nothing to help him in his delirious anguish now.

Kuran continued to practically devour his mouth and soon he started having troubles with getting enough air in his somewhat aching lungs. It was disgusting...Disgusting and abominable on itself, but much worse than that was the fact that he _had_ actually reacted to the other's touches – and still was doing so no matter how repulsing not only the action, but the mere thought of it was to him. Yet his stupid body was reacting to it, clearly proving what kind of a twisted beast he himself was.

_No better than that bloody leech above him... _

_As if he didn't know that already..._

A hiss sounded in the quiet room when the hunter's arousal was taken in the pureblood's tight grasp, and it was all Zero could do to not let other, much more embarrassing sounds leave him. However, the task was progressively getting harder to accomplish as the older vampire didn't stop on exploring only one area of the teen's physique. His lips were finally released, but humiliation was just getting started. He felt the other's tongue travel up his cheek and to the side, leaving a wet trail on its way to the ex-human's ear – slightly elongated fangs occasionally brushing the moist skin as Kaname played with it.

After giving his attention to the sensitive ear and toying with its multiple piercings, the brunet descended further down, continuing his slow exploration. He gave a special attention to the pale neck, adoring it with long leisure strokes and sucking at the soft skin every so often. The next were the prefect's collarbone and already healed by now chest – the torture got even more humiliating when Kuran started working on his nipples, sucking and lightly biting on one with his mouth while the other was being squeezed and pulled at with the vampire's skillful fingers – all that coupled with the hand on the silver-haired teen's member never ceasing its persistent ministrations.

With great effort Zero's hand moved to push at the pureblood's shoulder in another fruitless protest, but when he did so, the brunet bit hard onto the aroused by now bud before taking it between his soft lips and then into his mouth, swirling the hot, wet tongue around it, and Kiryuu failed to prevent – or even muffle – the half-gasp half-moan that – to his utter shame – escaped him. Instead of pushing the other away the ex-human only managed to curl his fingers around the silk fabric of the pureblood's shirt, fisting it weakly, which in turn evoked a low chuckle from the one above him.

Thankfully, Kuran left his upper half, but it didn't help much as the vampire's hand proceeded working on his lower region. Zero's eyes that he didn't even noticed he had closed shot open when familiar scent reached his senses, alerting him once again. Even though it should provide him salvation he always sought for, by now he knew all too well that it would be nothing but another blow that would bring him even lower than he already was. And he was right as the next thing the brunet did after coating his fingers in his own blood was placing them at the ex-human's mouth and smear it with the thick liquid before forcing it slightly open to dip into the warm cavern.

Tasting the delicious blood once more, the hunter couldn't stop himself from sucking at the two digits, prompting them into going deeper. Kuran's life essence started clouding his mind again and no matter what the still sober and rational part of his brain was screaming at him, Zero couldn't stop his body's response to the crimson liquor that his voracious inner beast always craved no matter how much it got. He despised himself for that, yet wasn't strong enough – neither mentally nor physically – to prevent this degrading reactions of his.

The blood that had been covering the long fingers ended and the pureblood removed them, instead leaning in to return to the prefect's neck, also giving the latter the opportunity to have the remaining dark-red liquid that was still staining his throat. Which the silver-haired teen took quite eagerly, latching onto the creamy skin and lapping at the provided blood almost fervently.

But he didn't get to indulge in the small piece of this basilisk oblivion much longer as an involuntary gasp tore out of his mouth when Kaname hurriedly finished pulling his pants off and Zero felt the wet digit probing at his entrance before plunging in. The brunet kept doing his unhurried exploration, moving his finger in and out of the hunter before adding another, deepening his insistent probing, yet again never ceasing the movements of his other hand.

The mix of sensations – both pain and pleasure – caused the haze to become thicker and he almost couldn't grasp what was going on. His body was shaking, but he didn't know what exactly was causing it – the terror that was coursing through him at being so fully exposed, so vulnerable before the pureblood and being in this kind of situation again or the unwanted pleasure that he was certainly feeling due to Kuran's doings.

It was sick. The way he was responding. The way his flesh was responding to that twisted leech's touches. One part, the one that was truly him and not some distorted monster within, was repelled and wanted nothing but to stop it all while the other was enjoying every second of this encounter and was ready to yield at any moment. To simply give in to this strange – and strangely intoxicating, almost thrilling at some point – blend of feelings. All thoughts mingled together, it got harder to cling to his reasoning and by now he could suppress neither his labored breathing nor the sounds he was emitting.

_Disgusting…It was disgusting…_He_ was disgusting…_

Suddenly Zero threw his head back and arched off the couch, unwittingly letting out a soft cry as a seemingly jolt of electricity ran through his form. He had no idea what it had been or what Kuran had done, but that action practically made everything before his eyes go blank for a few moments before disappearing, leaving the teen trembling ever so slightly. The ex-human started trying to even both his heartbeat and breathing then, but alas, Kaname didn't allow him that with another deep push of his digits. He kept up the assault, smirking smugly at the quivering form below.

Zero clenched his teeth tightly, barely holding back his vocal responses, but failing miserably when the pureblood lowered himself again and started adoring the length of his throat with small bites with his blunt teeth while also speeding up the hand that was stroking the hunter's arousal. He felt the other's body heat and it was hot, too hot for his liking. Zero couldn't get enough air and his chest kept rising rapidly as muscles of his stomach tightened – the warmth that had coiled there increasing.

'_God, no…please not that…'_ Of course he knew what was coming – he dreaded it, and inside of his head he continued repeating the silent prayer like some mantra.

Suddenly a hoarse cry tore out of the ex-human's dry throat. He threw his head back, straining the muscles of his neck and arching his spine as the older vampire brought him to the edge with his hands and fangs – biting ruthlessly at the very last moments of the hunter's struggles for any remains of his sanity. His body shook almost violently before it calmed down to a small tremors running through his entire form. Somewhat hazily and absent-mindedly, he noted the barely perceivable shudders coming from the vampire above him, whose sharp canines were still firmly embedded in his throat, but he had neither time nor the opportunity to dwell on that particular fact, for Kuran denied him that. And frankly, he himself surely was in no state to do so.

The brunet rose to hover over the silver-haired teen, licking the remaining blood off his lips. Zero's brows knitted slightly when he noticed that the other's breathing was a little irregular as well, but his confusion was dismissed quickly upon witnessing the small wicked smile that began pulling at the pureblood's lips. Kaname brought one of his hands – the one that was coated with sticky white liquid – to his mouth, slowly putting one finger in to suck at it lightly, licking the digit clean haughtily. He repeated the action with other fingers, taking his time to do so and seemingly enjoying the process – which in turn only further proved to Zero what kind of a sick leech this pureblooded bastard was. Alas, it didn't help to cease his shame and mortification in the slightest.

_Was it possible to fall even lower…? To be even dirtier than he had already become…?_

He turned his head away, repulsed with the sight and even more so with himself. However, he was forced to divert his attention back to Kuran as the vampire took a hold of his chin and swiftly guided it to the desirable for him position before latching onto the ex-human's mouth roughly. Zero could taste himself on the other's lips. It made him feel sick, to taste the raw evidence of his shattered pride so clearly.

Abruptly, he was brought back to the not so promising reality and the teen's eyes widened in terror and panic when he registered the pureblood's touch on his still flushed skin once again. Their not so gentle kiss got harsher – almost brutal – when Zero attempted to break free from Kaname's mouth by twisting his head to the side. But naturally, the older male wasn't having it – he only tightened his hold – both mental and physical – on the hunter, and soon enough Zero could also taste some of his own blood between them.

All of a sudden another course of jolting assaulted his whole form, bringing out of the ex-human a startled, breathless cry, which was efficiently muffled and swallowed by the other vampire, whose mouth still refused to release that of the prefect. Again, those hands on him…those…those merciless fingers moving inside of him, exploring, testing, torturing, clouding his head and making his senses go crazy. At this rate he was almost completely unable to think, only feel and further hate and curse himself for his stupid body and its shameful responses, for being this way in hands of none other than his archenemy and the one who did everything to make his life a living hell, for being such a lewd sick monster, for what a disgrace he had become.

The brunet continued ravishing the younger vampire's mouth, not giving him any opportunity to get away until Zero was sure that he would die from the lack of oxygen, and when Kuran had finally decided to give him a break, still a little dazed, the silver-haired teen hadn't realized what was coming until it was too late – he was just glad that the pureblood had stopped, because he was sure he couldn't take it anymore.

Letting his head drop to the side while trying to catch his breath, the hunter only vaguely registered the cool hands moving from his thighs to the underside of his knees, pulling him a little forward with one smooth, but somewhat impatient tug. It was only when he felt something thick and moist brush against his entrance did he return his gaze to the other male present in the room. His eyes widened and breathing hitched in dreadful comprehension when he saw the still viciously smirking pureblood spread his legs and position himself between them before leaning closer to the silver-haired prefect.

Breathlessly, he tried to protest, "Wh–?…No, wai–…!" But it was in vain and Zero didn't even get to finish his sentence as another throaty, this time only pain-filled cry escaped him.

Just like the first time, it hurt. It burned him from the inside and tore him apart. He had to take a deep intake of breath to somehow calm down and at least try to ease the terrible pain he clearly felt in his lower region. Thankfully, Kuran didn't start moving straight away, which gave him some time – no matter how laughable the amount was – to adjust, but it didn't help much as the inevitable came way too soon.

The pureblood withdrew, slowly, deliberately before making a forceful, confident movement forward and sheltering himself deeply inside of the hunter. He repeated the action a couple of times, starting at an unhurried steady rhythm, stretching the ex-human at an unbearably slow for the said teen pace, and each time Zero had to stifle pained groans from leaving him. The bastard was doing it on purpose – letting him literally feel his every move as he penetrated him unhesitatingly.

Zero cringed, biting on his lower lip painfully as another – but this time more powerful and persistent – thrust was made, burning his insides further. It was an unbearable agony and he wanted it to stop, to go away, to at least cease a little, but yet again, it wasn't in his powers to do so, just like the last time.

Abruptly, his eyes that he hadn't noticed he had closed at some point, shot wide open as the brunet slammed forward harshly, going even deeper than previously, directly hitting that one spot that brought him to near ecstasy. Smirking smugly, Kuran leaned in, bending over his form.

Coming down from his short high, Zero opened his mouth to say something against the other's actions, but only a surprised gasp sounded as Kaname repeated his previous motion, now going faster and more intensely. His legs were forced open wider when the pureblood clawed at his hips and slightly lifted them off the cushion, positioning himself at another angle to have a better access, at the same time never ceasing his by now vigorous movements. He felt the older vampire's hot breath at his ear before a low sultry voice reached his consciousness.

"Let's see how long you can hold on to your resistance…before starting to beg me for more…"

**-00-**

Sometimes the boy's actions were just too amusing. Amusing, foolish, inexplicable, unsettling, but most of the time so very entertaining. Regardless of what he did, the lowlife's obstinacy and open tendency to challenge his authority never ceased, giving him even more freedom for his heart's amusement. Well, most of the time it really was so and he actually enjoyed it in a way, but for some reason now it was…somewhat dissatisfying and simply getting on his nerves.

First the defiant brat missed his prefect duty of escorting the Night Class students to the school building, which resulted in a mob of constantly squealing, hormone-crazed females behaving even more wildly and inadequately than they usually did. In all honesty, during those moments Kaname seriously thought that his eardrums would explode. It was the first time when he had to be so careful with his every gesture and emotion, for if not, the consequences would have been drastic. Not to mention the fact that if it hadn't been for Kiryuu, his dear Yuuki wouldn't have had to endure all that nightmare of trying to keep the insane fangirls in check. Naturally, she had failed that task of hers, but it was to be expected. The silver-haired prefect was the only one who could accomplish such a thing and whom those inadequate human girls would listen to, if only out of pure fear and self-preservation instinct.

Although it wasn't like Zero would hurt them anyway…It wasn't like him, not in his nature. Kaname knew, because he had felt it. He had perceived it from his blood, and that was something that could never lie. Quite clearly, he had sensed this and some other things. Not so much though as he hadn't gone too deep yet. Even despite the fact that the sweet temptation was always present there. He guessed he liked to tease himself, but it wasn't like he wanted to know what Kiryuu truly was like. It was just a matter of mere natural curiosity – neither more, nor less. He could easily satisfy it whenever he liked to anyway.

…Or so he wished to think and had rather successfully convinced himself of it…

But nevertheless, that stubborn disgrace never missed the opportunity to prove him wrong without even trying to do so. Just like he had done today, once again openly ignoring and disobeying his direct order to come to him this night. It wasn't the appointed time yet, no, but the moment he hadn't seen the ex-human at the class changeover, he had very well understood the boy's intentions. And it had been confirmed when a little later he checked that guess with his senses, extending them to define Kiryuu's location, and had found out that the Level D wasn't anywhere at the Academy grounds. Which was…well, a little unexpected maybe, but not so perturbing. He knew that the younger vampire wanted to get away, to escape him by all and any means, but the fact that the possibility of Zero actually doing so was thin bordering with naught easily drove away all probable disturbance, as trivial as it would be. The ex-human had nowhere to go anyway: he had no other family or place to live in left, furthermore confidence in his own ability to stay in his right mind and not go berserk and start feasting on the blood of humans that would be so unfortunate as to be anywhere near him at that moments. Not to mention the amount of his strong unwillingness to leave Yuuki practically alone, and Kaname would mentally quote, _'with a filthy beast like _him_'_.

An amused chuckle sounded from the pureblood, instantly drawing the Ichijou heir's attention to his brunet friend, his green eyes reflecting the unrestrained curiosity he was feeling at the older vampire's rather playful mood. He was in less than half of a second from voicing out his question when Kaname made a dismissing gesture with his hand, signaling for him to forget about his mild distraction and proceed with matters at hand, namely the reports from the Vampire Council that he had been reading to him before the pureblood prince had caused him to pause. Thus, as he and any other of their kind usually did, Takuma complied with the Level A's wish, simply shrugging off the small incident.

Not minding the inquiring gaze that the noble was giving him, Kaname continued on with his current musings, some of which actually did bother him a little. Something seemed to be different about Kiryuu. It had been so for a while now, but recently it had become more evident. He had easily noticed it as he always watched over the boy. He was used to it because he had been doing so since the youth's appearance in Yuuki's life. Thus by now it was like a habit of his to observe the silver-haired hunter and detect every shift in his aura.

It was always easy for him to pick up at every subtle change around himself – he had to, as such was the world he had been born and lived in, therefore it wasn't surprising that he was aware of something others could hardly know about. But this time it was his dear girl who had discerned it and as a result was worried sick about her adoptive brother. She hadn't told him anything in particular, but she didn't have to, her behavior was a sign enough for him to understand. And naturally, the fact that recently he had been seeing them together less frequently hadn't gone unnoticed.

Well, personally for him it wasn't a bad thing, for he didn't want to see anyone else but himself with his sweet Yuuki. Especially Kiryuu who only kept putting up a bigger distance between them. During all those years that the boy had lived with Cross, he and Yuuki had been close, and every day that bond of theirs had been strengthening until it had become too strong for Kaname's liking. He never liked it – on the contrary, the mere thought always awakened his ugliest and most hideous emotions. The ones he had never felt before his meeting with Kiryuu.

Yes, he had and quite possibly still was jealous of the obstinate teen. Yes, he hated him for that. Yes, he wouldn't deny that he wanted to avenge for that stupid and absolutely uncharacteristic for him, frustrating and irritating feelings. With every passing year it had been getting more and more persistent and even now it refused to leave him, also being fueled by how extremely anxious Yuuki was for that disgrace. He had seen it in her eyes, had heard it in every tone of her voice, had perceived all of it from her gentle presence.

And it got mixed again. Those emotions he felt: satisfaction on one hand and indignation on the other – one coming from him personally and another for his dear girl.

A bitter smile pulled at the corners of the brunet's lips as he closed his eyes wistfully for a few seconds, a soft sigh escaping him.

Ah, if only she knew that it was none other than him who was responsible for the ex-human's sudden change…

Would she come to hate him? To resent and fear him? Probably. No, most definitely yes. Though she did love him, she loved Kiryuu as well. So endlessly and selflessly…Her kind and forgiving heart allowed her that, but what would happen if she knew what he truly was like? Not one of his parts that he had fully devoted to her, but his whole self…with everything he had in him? Would she be able to accept and forgive this vicious, cruel, damned part of his? To keep loving and admiring him…?

He truly doubted that. No matter how much Kaname wanted to believe otherwise, he truly did doubt that and was apprehensive of finding out. Humans could never understand the ways of vampires, like prey could never understand its predator.

If she ever witnessed that side of his, it would be horrifying for her. If she ever knew what it-no, he, what _he_ had done to one of the most important persons in her life, she would certainly come to feel nothing but dread and disgust towards him. Even though what he had done to the ex-human was perfectly right in vampire society, for humans it was something considered a terrible crime. And a beast like that can't and shouldn't be loved. It should be dreaded, bewared of and despised.

Nevertheless, simultaneously, the pureblood was afraid of that exposure and felt tempted to test his precious girl. But he was just being foolish as that idea was absurd per se. For he knew that the result would be devastating for him, which he surely didn't want. He couldn't and certainly did not wish to lose the only light he had in his life of eternal cold and darkness.

However, he knew he didn't need to worry about this particular matter. No one but Kiryuu was aware of that dark nature residing within him, and the boy would never say anything about it due to obvious reasons.

Kaname's sad smile turned into pleased, darkly amused smirk at the memories that his last thought had evoked. How distinctly he could still hear it…How clearly he could see all those 'events' only closing his eyes…

The first night, full of blood and screams…Soft, white flesh that he had torn and made bleed, drinking warm, crimson blood from it and licking fresh wounds, had caressed moist from dark thick liquid skin that felt as smooth and silky as it looked, slowly embedding his elongated fangs and claws inside, ripping it with them, spilling more of that sweet elixir…All the while listening to the agony-filled cries of his prey…

It had driven him insane. It had immersed him in madness with its absolute thrill. From sick, twisted pleasure, excitement, sadistic satisfaction, delight, from devouring fire of carnal desire, passion, voracity, from craving to take more, to show and assert his control, from all his screaming instincts. Not to mention the enjoyment he had received from those emotions Kiryuu had felt – the strongest forms of despair, loathe, terror, pain, contempt, shame, endless agony, humiliation, desire to die...Such a mixture to feed a starved ruthless monster within…Never in his life had the pureblood been as intoxicated, overwhelmed and satisfied.

Only during their second night, when the ex-human reacted on his own accord, when his body surrendered to the temptation, to pleads and wants of the suppressed vampire residing in him and responded to the pureblood with eagerness. And it had continued responding no matter what the boy had thought or wished, taking the pleasure from something that _he _had given to him, that_ only he _could give to him.

Kaname had merged pain with pleasure, giving the hunter a complete combination of it, allowing him to feel that exquisite sensation. And Kiryuu, or his body at the very least, had gladly agreed to and accepted it – and quite eagerly too despite all claims of its owner. Over and over again, until he couldn't take it anymore, until he became nothing but a lewdly squirming under him bundle of nerves. And it was such a sweet sight to witness – the brunet had fully enjoyed it. It had caused his own bliss to go over the edge. Well, that and the silver-haired teen's mortification at his yielding reactions to his body's lusts. That time the pureblood hadn't used any violence, yet had been merciless, not restraining any of his ardent desires – fully letting himself out and indulging in his cravings.

Even now, recalling all that, Kaname could feel small shivers coming over his form, traveling through it and bringing him excitement, agitating him. That dark pleasure was just addicting. It was so thrilling to give in to those inner predatory urges.

The brunet opened his darkened eyes, his left hand's grip on the armrest of the leather armchair he was seated in tightened. He barely contained the low animalistic growl that had rose in his throat along with the reddening of his chocolate orbs and lengthening of his fangs. As he touched his teeth with the tip of his tongue, the pureblood could feel the slightly protruding canines. Absent-mindedly, his fingers let go of the armrest and moved to his neck, lightly stroking the side of it and lingering there for a few moments.

_'It's irritating. These onslaughts of thirst.'_

Kaname remained that way for another short while until the sudden silence distracted him from his musings – he realized that his friend's voice had stopped sounding in the room. The older vampire's ruby eyes moved to the blond noble, an elegant eyebrow rose questionably, "What is the matter, Takuma? Why did you stop?"

The said male shifted a little, giving the other a somewhat nervous smile as he answered, slight uncertainty discernable in his voice, "…No, it's nothing."

The pureblood's gaze stayed focused on Ichijou for another second or two before leaving the vampire's form and coming to rest on the pile of documents that had been lying on his desk for a while now. He had to concentrate. Those distracting matters would wait.

- - o - -

It looked like quite pointedly and persistently, he was being ignored. Was and had been for the past hour or so, and rather successfully too. In addition, it seemed that the boy didn't even have to put any efforts into it. He just sat there quietly without giving him as much as a brief glance. And normally Kaname would have been content with that – it wasn't like he cared about it anyway. Besides, at the moment the only thing that mattered to him was his precious and so rare time in company of his dear girl. Nothing else did or should matter. Only these warming, irreplaceable moments with his sweet Yuuki…

However, for some reason, it was just getting on his nerves.

The pureblood kept trying to concentrate all his attention on the words coming from Yuuki and the Chairman, to keep up with the conversation. But that task was and had been proving to be hard throughout the whole evening as he couldn't prevent his focus from swaying across from him, where the source of this annoying distraction was currently sitting, proceeding to disinterestedly pick at the food in his plate, obviously not giving heed to his surroundings.

Which was just too unlike Kiryuu. He _always _watched any vampire's every move, following it cautiously, always wary and ready to attack at any given opportunity – especially so when near _him_, a pureblood. But aside from the usual glare that he was rather accustomed to getting from the obstinate hunter as a sign of 'acknowledgement', he hadn't received anything other from the teen. Of course his open unwillingness to see or have him anywhere near himself was as obvious as ever, but this time there had been no sharp retorts thrown in his address, no heated angry looks, no attempts to kill or at least shoot him – just a single glare, which hadn't even lingered there for long. He had been actually looking forward to seeing Kiryuu's reactions to him when he went to Cross's house, but strangely, he had received only something close to naught.

After half a second Kaname returned his gaze back to Yuuki who was sitting next to him, babbling excitedly about her day in the town with her human friend, _'Wakaba Sayori'_, the brunet recalled the name he had heard from his dear girl on several occasions. The petite prefect was as sweet as ever, blushing adorably each time he looked at or talked to her, replying to him shyly with small voice, her big brown eyes expressing happiness and slight uncertainty, still giving him her endless warmth and kindness…

_'His heart and respiratory rates are regular…He doesn't seem disturbed or even concerned.'_

Kuran mentally cursed himself. What the hell was he doing? Who cared about that lowlife's behavior? He finally had a chance to enjoy these priceless moments with Yuuki, what in the world was he thinking about?

Yet this little mental reprimand did nothing to prevent his next thoughts from forming and running through his mind.

_'He is not tense as he usually is when in vampire's presence...When in _my_ presence…'_

The pureblood crushed the urge to growl rising in him. The brat just had to get to him with each and any of his actions, with that annoying attitude of his, with that behavior. Yet he kept glancing sideways from the female prefect, almost constantly watching the ex-human from the corner of his eyes, barely covering his distraction.

_'Judging by his posture and aura…'_

"Kaname-sama?"

The brunet's head shot up and to the side, eyes immediately leaving his plate when he heard his name being called out by that soft voice. He saw Yuuki's inquiring gaze resting upon him, a somewhat worried expression on her features. Damn, he had missed her words. Again. For the umpteenth time this evening. Because of that lowly disgrace.

It was ridiculous.

"Yes?" He gave the girl one of his sweet, faint smiles, asking in gentle tone, "What is it?"

Red tinge appeared on her cheeks as she stumbled with words for a few seconds before responding, flustered, "W-would you like to try the cake Zero made for dessert?" Her excitement returned shortly as she started to talk about her apparently favorite food, just like when she still had been a small child, "It's really good! You should have a little, it's my favorite one!"

"I thought you were going to cook it. Didn't you ask Zero-kun to teach you, Yuuki?" The Chairman interjected lively before Kaname could answer to the girl's by now dreamy babble, successfully distracting her from going further.

The female prefect blushed even more, slightly ducking her head before letting out an embarrassed laugh and answering sheepishly, "H-he did. But I couldn't make it right, so…" She trailed off, looking at the other abashedly.

"Aww that's my cute little daughter! You're just like your father~!" The older Cross gave out a delighted squeal, goofy smile appearing on his lips as he made another one of his dramatic gestures of pretending to wipe a tear from the corner of his eye, touched. Kaname stifled a small chuckle at how that scene affected Yuuki – the girl turned even redder than before.

"Don't worry, Yuuki. I am certain you will improve soon enough." The brunet vampire offered his comfort, patting her head and stroking her hair affectionately with an appeasing smile on his face. "And yes, of course I would be delighted to try that dessert you like so much."

After receiving a happy nod from the younger Cross, Kaname watched as both father and daughter got up from the dining table – the former deciding to help the younger of his two children, obviously no less excited than the said girl. Sometimes the pureblood couldn't help wondering if the two really weren't related by blood. They were just too alike in some aspects.

As the said humans left, Kaname's previously slightly amused gaze hardened, turning almost grim as it landed on the remaining occupant of the room who was still sitting silently across from him. It had been this way the whole evening. Unmistakably, Kiryuu wanted to stay unnoticed and detached, and Kuran had to admit that the boy had managed it rather well. Naturally, Cross and Yuuki had tried to involve him in one of the conversations going on, but those attempts had been responded to either by a curt nod or a short reply that hadn't left any chance to further prolong the talk with the teen. All in all, the ex-human was doing a remarkable job of delivering on that little plan of his. Even now, with Kaname's eyes practically boring into him and tension palpable in the air, the hunter continued to plainly disregard it all.

The still silence lingered in the room for a short while before Kaname decided to speak – his voice was smooth and silky as ever, yet completely devoid of previous affectionate emotions that were reserved for Yuuki alone, his tone neutral and disinterested, "How long are you going to keep that façade on, Kiryuu? You know it won't decide anything…neither will it affect me or my decisions in any way."

"…I'm not trying to. And I don't give a damn about your stupid thoughts or 'decisions', you bastard." His features and tone clearly showed his distaste for conversing with the pureblood as Zero hissed out those words, finally locking his fiery lavender eyes with dark burgundy ones. The sight and response caused the corners of Kaname's lips to lift slightly, forming a barely noticeable, pleased smile, eyes narrowing in mild amusement, "Of course…You never did."

Zero scowled and growled in response, his form visibly tensing and glare intensifying. It so reminded Kaname of a small white kitten trying to scare off a lion, with its soft fur bristled up and small canines bared because of feeling frightened by the obvious threat. The image suited Kiryuu so much that the pureblood couldn't contain the quiet chuckle that escaped him.

His moment of mirth was short-lived though, and Kuran quickly returned to his usual composed self. He regarded the silver-haired hunter coldly before speaking, "You left Academy grounds last night…Where were you, Kiryuu?"

"None of your fucking business."

The brunet's countenance hardened, tone steeled, "Wrong. Here _I _am the one responsible for you. I will not allow someone like _you_ to become a threat to everything I've worked so hard to achieve. And you're doing exactly that with your foolish actions."

"Bullshit. You just want to control everything before your eyes. What, you were so pissed because you failed to keep me in check?" Zero scoffed, "Again."

"I could," Kaname's voice got silkier, "If I ever wanted to. You know it, yet you keep pushing your luck and trying my patience. Do you think I am going to permanently tolerate your insolence?"

"Why not save the trouble then? Stay the fuck away and you won't have to deal with it," the teen spat venomously.

He felt his eyebrow twitch. The brat, he just knew how to get under his skin. Nevertheless, Kaname easily kept irritation from showing in his words, "…You still haven't answered my question, Kiryuu."

"And I'm not going to." Abruptly, he stood up from the table, with obvious intention to retreat for the night.

"Sit–" Kaname's all but growled command got cut off shortly when the Chairman's cheerful voice reached them, signaling of the two humans' arrival before, after only a few seconds or so, the said individuals appeared in the room, all but hopping in excitedly. The pureblood schooled his expression immediately, small pleasant half-smile back in place.

"Zero?" Yuuki's smile faltered when she saw her adopted brother up and evidently not keen to keep them company any longer.

"I'll do the dishes now. Don't feel like eating anymore."

_'Or at all,' _the ex-human mentally added. He hadn't wanted to be here in the first place anyway. It was all the Chairman and his stupid antics coupled with Yuuki's worries and persuasions. Otherwise he would have never sat here with this filthy monster right in front of him, boring holes in him the entire time.

"But…" She never finished the sentence as Zero had already exited the dining room. The girl watched the teen's retreating back with concern and disappointment visible in her features. She kept hesitating for another few seconds before putting the plates with dessert on the table and quickly following the silver-haired hunter to the kitchen.

- - o - -

_"Zero…?"_

The brunet girl's soft and uncertain voice was answered with silence and only sounds of splashing water breaking it for another few seconds of Yuuki's hesitation.

_"Zero? Are you okay?"_

Kaname didn't even have to strain his senses to hear the conversation – his oversensitive hearing was bound to let him catch it so effortlessly. It was actually too loud for him _not_ to hear the two prefects' talk.

A short sigh sounded from Kiryuu at the auburn-haired girl's question before the actual answer followed.

_"Of course I am. Really, Yuuki, stop asking me that already."_ It returned to being neutral, calm and detached once again, but appeared somewhat disgruntled as well – the boy's voice, that is.

_"You seem…different…You're…you're withdrawing again, like that time…and all those years ago. I…" _The girl paused, apparently choosing her next words and trying to muster enough courage to say them. And seemingly succeeding in it as she sounded more confident and rather determined next. _"I know I'm right! Please Zero, tell me what's going on! You know you can, don't you? You know you can always trust me with anything and…"_

No response, all the brunet vampire's ears perceived was occasional quiet clattering of dishes coupled with running water. Then a few slow paced steps, slight shuffling of fabric after another moment of stillness. Kiryuu's movements seemed to cease.

_"What?"_

_"Please, Zero…I just want to help you…"_

A soft sigh, after which the ex-human spoke, _"I know. I know you do, Yuuki. But I've said that already, haven't I? It's–"_

_"I know you're not 'fine'! And it's not alright…I told you I can see it, how you're distancing yourself again, becoming even more…unreachable than before."_

A short pause, _"You're just imagining things. Like always." _Some kind of smile, a bitter one, sounded in the hunter's a little uneven voice. Kaname wondered if his dear girl had also detected it. Then came another shuffling of fabric, more clear and rough, the clattering of dishes ceased at the same time.

_"Stop worrying about something that isn't there, Yuuki. You're fussing over nothing."_ A kind of rustling that was rather familiar to the pureblood and he guessed Kiryuu was ruffling the brunet girl's hair as some sort of reassuring sign. But not that was the thing that left Kuran in no small wonder. It was the boy's tone and intonation, which took a scarcely perceptible, subtle gentleness to it, the one Kaname wasn't accustomed to hearing.

The trick had worked, it seemed, though the pureblood could clearly hear the doubtfulness that was still lingering in Yuuki's words when she asked her adopted brother, _"Really?"_

Apparently, Kiryuu nodded, as the girl continued after a few seconds of silence, _"Okay…"_

Another short while before those occasional clattering sounds returned, it looked like the ex-human resumed doing his previous task. The female prefect, however, wasn't hurrying to leave the kitchen as she didn't move an inch but stayed in place – Kaname could tell. For about a minute or so none of the two teens spoke. Until Yuuki, once again, decided to voice out her doubts, _"You would tell me if something was wrong…Right, Zero?"_

Probably another nod, judging by the auburn-haired girl's response, _"…Okay then…"_

_"Now, will you go already? I'm sure your beloved 'Kaname-sama' is tired of waiting for you there." _Obviously, the hunter was teasing the younger guardian, stressing the pureblood's name scornfully. Quietly sipping his tea, Kaname hid a small, amused smile at Zero's words and Yuuki's reaction that would surely follow – he could almost literally see it when closing his eyes.

And the girl's next response was exactly what he had mentally predicted.

_"Y-you stupid jerk!" _A turn of rather loud thuds with Yuuki repeating those adorably sounding little insults at the ex-human in her apparent embarrassment. The pureblood almost let a chuckle slip from his lips at the image he was seeing in his mind – how his dear girl was giving the other small punches with that angry flush on her cheeks. Sometimes those two were just so much fun to 'witness' with their antics, even without having the actual picture in front of your eyes.

A soft, quiet laughing that continued only several moments, the one that Kaname had never heard coming from the grumpy prefect before. He hadn't noticed that Yuuki halted in her previous actions until Kiryuu's voice invaded his thoughts yet again.

_"What now?"_

This time there were relief, happiness and certain fondness present in her voice.

_"Uh-uh…it's nothing…I just like it when you smile like that, Zero. You really should do it more often, you know."_

_'Kiryuu smiling…?'_ The brunet vampire truly doubted he could imagine that. Unconsciously though, he couldn't help wondering how it looked, what his precious girl had seen. And strangely, it didn't bother him in the slightest.

The hunter didn't respond, at least not verbally. The only thing that followed Yuuki's words was another short-lived rustling among stillness and then steps that were slowly coming towards their direction – to the dining room that he and Cross were currently occupying. The girl came in, happily taking her seat – blushing the moment she spotted him, as usually. She was immediately engaged in conversation with the Chairman who had been going on with his carefree babbling all this time.

But once again, Kaname couldn't concentrate on what they were talking about – only occasionally catching some bits, for frankly, he wasn't really as interested as he was supposed to be, at least not today for some unknown to him reason. Yet what was going on in the kitchen where the ex-human was right now failed to escape him.

The silver-haired teen let out a shuddering breath, seemingly relieved by being left alone. The water in the faucet was turned off and there were no sounds left to break the still silence of the room. Then a long sigh after another short while. The boy moved, and barely audible, retreating steps was the only thing Kaname heard as Zero left the house, inconspicuously.

- - o - -

Soft quiet rustling of clothes was followed by rapid clanking of chain that was gleaming in the darkness every so often due to the dim moonlight permeating through the window.

After finishing attaching the metal item to his waistband, the hunter lifted the Bloody Rose gun, holding the familiar weight in his palm. Slowly and gently, the youth trailed his fingers along the cold surface, tracing the carved letters of the weapon's name and never averting his far-away gaze from the object of his attention.

It calmed him down. He didn't know why, but somehow, it brought him that much needed, sought for, even if tiny piece of serenity, reassurance and at least some sense of control.

It was necessary to him right now. The control over himself, over the situation, over this damn current state of his. All of this was driving him insane, pushing him towards the edge. He was…he was tired, hungry, devastated, angry, exhausted, ashamed, humiliated…Worthless and undeserving of anything that he had, that was offered to him. He felt it all the time. And especially so since _then _and back there, in the kitchen when Yuuki gave him that brief hug that had been supposed to be reassuring yet had done nothing but making him feel even more filthy and nauseous, after which he had that sudden urge to take another punishingly hot shower to get clean – at least partly as he had already realized that it was impossible for him to fully wash away the dirtiness he was in. No usual warmth or comfort – only terror and coldness growing rapidly within him at the mere touch that was coming from none other than one of so few people he loved and cared for.

It shouldn't be that way. He shouldn't feel that way, it was wrong. Neither Yuuki nor Cross or anyone at that had done anything to evoke such reactions from him – it was all that damn pureblood's fault. Yet he couldn't help his responses no matter how hard he tried to suppress them. Granted, it seemed like no one had noticed and he had managed to hide it from others, especially from his two overly concerned family members. For right now he wanted nothing more than to be left on his own, untouched and isolated. So that no living soul would notice neither his emotional nor physical condition, for both were highly unstable – he wasn't stupid to not understand that simple fact.

He needed blood…The constant pain in his chest and frequent assaults of the strongest thirst were an evidence enough. It got worse every second of his existence, slowly but surely – he felt it. As well as the calling of that beast's blood to which he, or rather, his internal monster answered with greatest relish – all to his utter shame and torment.

Even now, standing here, in complete silence and obscurity of his room, he clearly perceived it.

And he was still, refusing to move from his place – because he could already feel it. Not the presence, no…The bastard was concealing it brilliantly. Again. As he always did. Because he damn well knew that Zero was sick of it. Of feeling those dark, red-tinted eyes watching him, carefully observing every motion he did with precision of predator following each of its prey's gestures. And he knew that in those eyes _he_ was the prey, not the other way around. He knew what was reflected there, how he was regarded and looked at. It never failed to make the coldness crawl up his spine and spread through his entire form.

Long, tired sigh left his lips before the ex-human asked, "God, Kuran…Can't you just drop it already?"

Zero didn't see the shifting that was done by the tall silhouette stepping out from the darker part of the room near the door, but he very much sensed it, with his skin itself. It was that repulsing feeling again. Then the pureblood spoke and his voice evidently indicated his discontent.

"I don't like having my questions unanswered, Kiryuu. As well as being unaware of my paws' unauthorized actions, which _you _are too fond of. You ought to know it rather well by now, I believe."

Very unusually and surprisingly for the brunet, he wasn't graced with any kind of response from the silver-haired teen. Kiryuu simply didn't react to his words at all. Neither did he acknowledge his presence in any way other than that question he had asked earlier. No snarky retort, bared fangs, dark scowl or even heated, hatred-filled death glare that the boy was so good at giving to him. It was highly uncharacteristic of the hunter to behave this way in _his _presence and it stirred a spark of curiosity and bewilderment within Kaname.

The prefect just kept standing there, giving his undivided attention to the anti-vampire weapon resting in his hands. Unconsciously, the pureblood's gaze slid to the lean pale fingers – as much of the sight as he could witness from this position with the other's back almost completely turned to him – that were still carefully grazing the lines of the silver gun the youth was holding. It stayed there for a few moments as Kaname watched the motion, partly perplexed partly entranced, before darting up and lingering there as after a couple of seconds the brunet started towards the younger vampire slowly.

He doubted he did it wittingly as he thought he had been rather unaware of his actions when his hand moved up – it was just some kind of impulse or urge that had him making this apparently not so smart movement.

Loud smack followed by the clanging of chain and rustling sounded in the room as the formerly still atmosphere was broken by the sudden motion of the hunter, and the pureblood found himself in lying position with his back slammed into the bed mattress rather violently. The fingers that had been previously gently touching the steely surface were now firmly clenched around his throat, trying to squeeze it as hard as the boy only could. Then there was that all too familiar click and Kaname felt the cold barrel pressing against the side of his temple. There was a spike of irritation in the brunet when Kiryuu continued to push the Bloody Rose to his skin, already drawing blood with the applied force and preventing the small wound from healing with the gun's anti-vampire poison that certainly didn't do anything pleasant to his system. Of course it wasn't like it could harm him much – if anything, it only gave him mild discomfort, but he despised the vile thing nevertheless.

Yet he remained motionless and didn't make any attempt to stop the other in his actions. Naturally, he could easily prevent it with his natural sharp reflexes, but either from some kind of distraction or simply from lack of desire he failed to do so. Not that it was of any importance anyway, as nothing the boy above him did could actually cause him some damage. On the contrary, most of the time the pureblood was almost looking forward to the silver-haired hunter's next actions that sometimes – mostly always to tell the truth – were just too amusing and entertaining to him. They often surprised and made Kaname wonder, but either way, never failed to be rather...fascinating.

Yes, just like now, as he watched the ex-human on top of him, obviously seething with hate and anger, body trembling ever so slightly from rage and intensity of desire to kill and rip him apart. He knew and felt it, for it was so palpable coming in waves from the teen.

The prefect's eyes were shielded by his silver bangs as Zero refused to lift his gaze to look at the brunet, but Kuran was sure that those lavender pools had darkened and now were practically burning of sizzling emotions in them. And his suspicion was confirmed when after speaking, the hunter finally met his eyes.

"Don't touch me..."

The Level D's voice was quiet and raspy and almost barely perceivable, but of course Kaname had caught it with his vampire – and furthermore, pureblood – hearing. Kiryuu spoke again, this time louder and lifting his head to lock gazes with the older male.

"Don't you dare touch me, you bastard!"

Yes, he had been right in his assumptions when he had imagined how the boy would look at him, how he would give him one of his heated glares. The only difference was that it was red-filled and with even more contempt, loathing and bitter desperation. Slightly elongated fangs bared, eyes narrowed to nearly slits, shining in the darkness as the ex-human kept looking daggers at him.

"I'll shoot. I swear I'll shoot out that twisted brains or that rotten excuse for a heart of yours if you even have one! Even if it can't kill you, I'll make so that it will and I don't care what your stupid little dogs will do to me after that, you damn freak!"

For the first time it looked like the boy truly meant it. Still, it didn't threat or put the brunet on guard – surely not, the mere thought of it would be just too ludicrous – but only...it kind of thrilled him somehow, giving that pleasant life-giving shivers of purest and darkest excitement. Which actually wasn't too surprising seeing who he was and what his true nature was like in reality. Thus, it honestly didn't bother him in the slightest, he only was taking his little fun in it. And that was the only reason why he still hadn't thrown the Level D off him or switched their position to prove his control over the situation. After all, they both knew that Kiryuu's threats couldn't be taken seriously. Not only would the boy be unable to fulfill them, the whole idea was foolish and impossible.

_Regardless of how desperately the boy wanted it…_

Unconsciously, Kaname smirked at his thoughts, evidently angering the ex-human further judging by the fingers that had suddenly tightened around his throat. The pureblood's smile darkened at the hunter's expression of pure ire.

"Oh…Why don't you _try _then?" His voice was quieter, but sounded calm and smooth as ever, as though nothing of the current situation could affect him. "Because you know you are not capable of accomplishing anything you've said so far? Especially now, when you're shaking of hunger and hardly holding back from plunging your fangs into my neck and draining-" He stopped abruptly, hissing when the silver-haired teen dug his nails into the sensitive skin of his neck and pressed the Bloody Rose's barrel to his temple harder. Deep vicious growl emitted from Zero's throat as he continued to watch the vampire beneath him.

_God, how much he wanted to do it… _

For once, at that very moment, the youth honestly didn't care what would happen to him if he did actually execute on that previously said words of his. Neither was he concerned by what Yuuki would think of him then…Frankly, he just forgot all about it and none of that thoughts had even occurred to him as hatred and fury in him boiled too strongly, to intensely.

He just...God, how he wanted to kill this monster before him. The one that had broken and destroyed something in him and kept doing it repeatedly at every convenient opportunity. Cruelly and mercilessly, not giving him neither time nor strength to even try to regain at least a part of himself – another one of those that had been lost.

Never in his whole life had he craved to literally tear someone's heart out of their chest and crush it with his own hands so strongly. To see someone perish in front of his very eyes, slowly disappearing from this world…He truly doubted he had hated someone so much until now. Well, except for Shizuka, but…But that had been and still was entirely different story, and now…now…

_Why…? _

Why the hell did that two beasts just have to do it to him…? To ruin and take away everything from him? First that woman who had taken his family, humanity, significance, meaning of life, and now this hypocritical, deceitful, scheming son of a bitch…

How he wished to be strong enough to destroy this monster that kept killing him from the inside, all the while enjoying and openly feeding off his constant struggling – the asshole just kept flouting him, relishing in each and every moment of it. As even now, Zero could see how much of that sick pleasure Kuran was perceiving.

From the very beginning, that bloodsucker had started robbing him off no matter how petty, but still some sense of peace and safety. And he had only continued doing so during all those years that the ex-human had been living in this place with Cross and Yuuki. Then it had been his revenge, for which he had been literally ready to die. That stupid vampire had stolen it and now…Yeah, now, as if it wasn't enough already, the bastard decided to take away his dignity, self-respect or what was left of it at the very least…his personality, his soul, his right mind…and all remaining parts of his original human self that he wanted to save so desperately. Slowly, Kuran had begun to demolish all of it…

A sudden gasp right next to his ear snapped the teen from his thoughts back to reality. Opening his closed at some point eyes, the prefect realized that somewhere during his musings he had lowered himself to the pureblood's already bloodied by then neck and started lapping at it before biting viciously, as now Zero could clearly feel the taste of pure vampire blood in his mouth, running down his throat as he drank rapidly. But instead of stopping even when he had perceived what he was doing, the Level D did the opposite of what he was normally supposed to do and buried his fangs deeper, gulping down as much as he could manage. And as usually, instead of satisfying his unquenchable hunger, the crimson liquid he had consumed so far only made him crave for more until no drop was left.

And he complied with it, simply giving in to that poisonous, but so reviving temptation one more time as he always ended up doing…

_And for that he despised himself even more… _

The hunter went on with his feeding, uncaring of anything around him, only further losing himself and falling into the deep abyss of his monstrous hunger, continuing to chase after his scarlet-colored high. For, no matter how much he loathed admitting it, at this rate the moments like these were his only salvation from the nightmare-like reality he lived in. And right now he was already too tired of everything to fight it. Thus, he surrendered, all the while hoping that somewhere in the process either he would drain Kuran to death or the leech would have enough of him and decide to finally get rid of him for good.

However, the brunet proved him wrong once again, as instead of being pushed away, Zero felt the other bringing him closer – hands running over his body in that same demanding, impatient manner that was becoming almost familiar to him by now. Next came the warm and slightly erratic breaths on the side of his neck and it was all Zero needed to snap out of his short-lived oblivion and he sat up abruptly, earning a pained hiss from the pureblood, whose neck was now torn by the recent sudden movement of the silver-haired youth.

Looking up at the one above him, Kaname knew that his eyes were a violent red at this very moment. The boy had taken too much. But not only that, the anti-vampire poison from the Bloody Rose had started taking its effects after getting into his system. He felt his healing abilities slowing down and the wounds inflicted by Kiryuu still hadn't closed as it was supposed to. It was strange and uncomfortable. Not to mention annoying, having to descend to such a state because of the filthy, obstinate Level D.

He was hungry and needed to feed, which was exactly what he had been going to do seconds ago before the brat pulled away, bereaving him of the chance to quench his by now intense thirst that was caused by none other than this same glaring, insolent being. The hunter had taken too much and too fast, not leaving him any time to even begin regaining his normal condition.

Well, it looked like this time Kaname really had struck the chord inside the other. As this kind of behavior was certainly uncharacteristic of Kiryuu. True, the boy never cared about his comfort during their feeding sessions, but the pureblood doubted he had ever been bitten so brutally by the teen. But not that it was…

The feeling of steel leaving its former position near his temple and slowly moving down to stop right under his jaw distracted the older vampire from his musings. He growled discontentedly as the younger male pressed harder, making Kaname tilt his head slightly up. However, that dissatisfied response quickly turned into a soft, almost inaudible small moan caused by the shifting from the ex-human, which reminded him of another one of his little problems that the insufferable disgrace was to blame for.

Honestly, he was getting too sensitive and too accustomed to the influence of the hunter's organism on his own. Kiryuu's bite seemed almost too pleasurable to him, getting to the spots clouding his rational thinking the most. And all too naturally, he couldn't help but feel rather aroused by the truly well-performed stimulation, no matter how unwittingly it had been made – he knew for sure that the boy had no idea about the effects that his way of feeding had on him and doubtlessly did it unconsciously, thinking that instead of pleasure he would cause pain, and an immense amount of it. Well, the male prefect was right to some degree, but both sensations always blended so beautifully to him that it was just irresistible balance.

But nevertheless, it was the boy's vampire side that had called to that of his so insistently. And he just couldn't – and had no wish to – deny himself that small act of indulging. After all, he had been rather looking forward to it all this time…And why not? In the end, the only way to pacify the desire was to surrender to it. Or so he supposed and wanted to think. Thus, he didn't really fight it this time.

This time it was a sharp intake of breath that broke the silence after another movement of Zero's lower half that was positioned so closely to the pureblood's as the youth continued straddling him. Then there was another shifting, this time with added pressure to the brunet's groin that caused Kaname to let out a soft shaky exhalation as his eyes slid closed unconsciously.

A dark humorless chuckle sounded from above him and the next second the older male's a little clouded orbs were revealed to regard the Level D still sitting on top of him in the same compromising position. His brows furrowed slightly in confusion when he noticed the bitter, clearly mirthless smile playing on the ex-human's lips before they started moving to form a question.

"You sick leech…You're getting off even on it…aren't you, Kuran?" Neither waiting nor caring for the answer, Zero made another motion to once again confirm his suspicion. And this was exactly what happened when he did so, as this time, albeit somewhat weakly, the pureblood's hips moved up ever so slightly. His hands were gripping the silver-haired teen's thighs and Kiryuu could both see the other's darkened lust-filled gaze and quite literally _feel_ the state he was in.

Which in turn only further showed the real face the beast had underneath that impeccable, perfectly deceiving mask of his.

_Filthy, abhorrent monster…The true form of the Devil himself. _

Pushing the anti-vampire weapon harder to Kaname's neck, Zero lowered himself to it once more. Leisurely, he began licking the remaining blood off it in long deliberate strokes, each of which elicited a small shudder from the brunet lying under him – at the same time preventing the said man's attempts to drink from him in his obvious state of hunger.

The hunter went on with what he was doing for a minute or so, cleaning the long, crimson-stained column unhurriedly before embedding his by now elongated canines in it, greedily and furiously sucking the exquisite liquor from it for the second time this night.

The sensations Kaname received from the ex-human's actions caused tremors of absolute delight to run through his entire form as he arched off the bed, groaning loudly. Pleasantly distracted for now, the pureblood let his head roll back as much as the mattress allowed him to. Involuntarily, a breathless gasp escaped him as Zero pinned the older vampire's form down with one harsh movement, making Kuran automatically respond accordingly to his currently clouded mind's urges.

Shakily, he tried to reach up to bring the silver-haired prefect even closer, and it was then when he noticed how weak he felt. Yet it didn't bother him as much as it should have or stopped him from wanting more of that fulfilling high. He very well knew that he needed to force the boy away from his throat, but his body all but screamed for more…just a little bit more…

Thankfully for his system, but quite disappointingly for his flesh, after another few blissful moments, it was over and Zero's teeth disappeared from his skin. Immediately, the brunet's burning eyes shot open, locking with the hunter's angry ones straight away. His gaze fell on the full, covered with blood lips and instinctively, he licked that of his own before dazedly, attempting to follow the swiftly retreating form of the other.

However, the next second the warm weight on him was gone and he was left alone in the dark, empty and now completely silent – save for the sounds of his heavy breathing and rapidly beating heart – room.

He thought about getting up from the bed, but his efforts weren't successful as he didn't have enough strength at the moment. His head spun, he realized. Kiryuu really had taken too much. But it was Kaname who had allowed it so carelessly and – needless to say – stupidly. Had the boy truly tried to kill him…

A small chuckle escaped the pureblood at the turn his musings had taken.

If the boy really had attempted to kill him, then he had chosen a rather…vampire-like way of doing it – amusingly, after denying his true self for such a long time and still doing so. Though seeing as the ex-human had stopped, Kaname assumed that it wasn't his intention.

The brunet sighed softly.

His body still hadn't calmed down. He lay in the same position and state the silver-haired youth had left him in – on the said teen's bed, tired, exhausted, hungry for substance, craving, unsatisfied and unable to get rid of his aroused condition. And the brat's scent all over the place certainly wasn't helping. It was as intoxicating as usually…tempting and enticing him…

Small, sinister smile pulled at the pureblood's lips.

Aah…Kiryuu just knew how to make everything so much more…delightful and entertaining. He truly enjoyed it, just like always. He loved this sweet, dark excitement. And of course, like always, he _would_ get to the foolish disgrace for his not so mindful actions.

However, that would obviously have to wait. For, right now he was in no way able to do anything, much less bring the brat back and take suitable measures.

Slowly and unwittingly, Kaname's eyes slid closed as the familiar – and somehow pleasant – odor coupled with quiet, still atmosphere lulled him to light sleep. Which wasn't surprising in his blood-deprived, weary state where all he needed was rest and proper substance right after that.

But honestly…He was allowing that lowly creature too much…And was becoming too accustomed to both doing it and paying for it later…

- - o - -

It was cold and somewhat frosty outside – an appropriate weather to show the start of the winter season. The streets of the town, as well as everything around the teen, were dark, silent and deserted with no living soul around – just the way it was supposed to be in the nighttime.

Seemingly out of place in that almost deadly stillness, the ex-human walked to his set destination, stumbling slightly every once in a while, without actually seeing – or even concentrating on – the way. A sudden gust of wind passed, playing with silky, silver hair and sending it in different directions before calming down once again. Zero felt a cold shiver running through his form, but it honestly was the last thing bothering him right now.

He felt sick, light-headed and somehow feverish and weakened – despite all the amount of blood he had consumed recently. But he guessed it was the exact reason. He had taken too much – more than ever and it didn't do him any good. His condition was far from perfect and definitely was _not _suitable for a hunt, but as of now, he had no choice.

He needed to get out of there, to leave that room, that building, the whole Academy grounds – as farther away from Kuran as he could. He didn't know what could have happened had he stayed there or anywhere near the pureblood, but he was sure that it wouldn't have been of anything good to him. Nothing concerning the bastard was. Never. He had learned it too well by now.

Back there he was sure he had been on the verge of practically killing the asshole by draining him. He felt it in himself – the adrenaline and craving to do so that belonged to the voracious monster within. It wanted to absorb everything of the pureblood, greedily and uncontrollably, acting on nothing but sheer carnal desire for blood, power, dominance, slaughter, possession and infliction of pain…It was ready to kill the other gladly, but not because of Zero's hatred and contempt and bitterness, no. It had its own distorted reasons to do so.

And that was another thing that had made him sick to the pit of his stomach.

His seemingly non-existent, but still there beastly urges, and those lecherous, disgusting reactions Kuran had given him. He had almost killed the older vampire – or attempted to at the very least – and the guy not only had _not _tried to stop him, the leech had in fact openly relished it, practically demanding for more and urging him to keep going – either uncaring of the consequences or simply not believing that he, an unworthy ex-human, would really be able to harm him in any way.

Whether it was both or one of the two that had been the reason, Zero honestly didn't care. He was just glad and truly relieved that he had managed to escape it and anything that could have followed their…brief encounter. For he dreaded it the most.

The hunter faltered in his steps and leaned on the nearest wall to his right for support. White puffs visible in the cold air as the prefect let out shuddering breaths. His vision still hadn't cleared enough for his head to stop spinning and he gripped his silver locks, trying to ease the continuous throbbing.

_'Great. Just fucking great.' _

It was too much for him to bear. _Kuran _was too much.

Although it was always like that, Zero still couldn't get used to it. He would feel high, euphoric, and indescribably good when feeding from the bastard, so much so that every time he wouldn't want to stop. Yet when it was over, the effects would get to him and he would be helpless before them, giving the pureblooded son of a bitch one hell of a great opportunities to have his way with him. But not only that. He would also be vulnerable to the other's feelings, moods and everything that concerned the older vampire. Well, it wasn't so new to him, as it had been that way with Yuuki too, with the only exception that he had felt it less intensely. Probably because she was human and her blood was far from being as strong as Kuran's…Or rather, as poisonous as his, naturally. Thus, it was much easier for him to assimilate it.

But this time he had drunk too much and it was even worse. The brunet was too much to handle: everything he did, experienced, thought, planned, perceived…and all emotions running through him…of course it was never on the surface and the ex-human couldn't really interpret or unravel or understand them in any way, but nevertheless, it was overwhelming. Almost too much so. And it got literally unendurable when the pureblood was nearby. It was hard enough for the teen to bear this much of that sick beast inside of him, and having him anywhere around could do nothing but aggravate his if not physical, then mental state for sure.

Of course, gradually it got better and in the end he actually felt great. But it could be applied only to his body, because inside, he knew he was falling apart. And sometimes – especially lately – the knowledge that this way he was saving Yuuki from himself and possibly even distracting the damn leech from going after her sooner didn't necessarily help.

Yeah, Kuran always knew how to screw everything and make his existence nearly unbearable in all possible aspects. Like he had done this time too.

Not wanting to stop and thinking that it would be better if he kept going, Zero inhaled deeply before resuming his steps. Hand trailing along the wall for another few seconds before the teen let go. He was pretty far from Cross Academy now, but the specified in his assignment place still wasn't close. Which was good for him this time around, as by the time Kiryuu reached it, he would be ready to fight.

Unlike now. As turning the corner, his dulled senses failed to alert him of the dangerous presence lurking nearby and changing its previous course to head in his direction.

- - o - -

Clouded, drowsy crimson-filled eyes opened slowly, glowing in the pitch-dark room. After blinking a couple of times to clear his vision, the brunet's brows furrowed in slight confusion as he first saw the unfamiliar surroundings instead of the ones he was used to seeing when waking up. However, the next second it hit him where he was as the memories of what had happened earlier invaded his mind.

With a soft sigh, Kaname ran his hand through his chocolate locks, feeling the dried blood on the side of his temple, the wound of which had already healed. Lean fingers moved to inspect the previously inflicted injuries on his neck, touching the tender skin carefully as heat flooded him and pleasant shivers coursed through his form in response to the mere feather-like contact. There were no bitemarks left anymore – only another trail of his clotted life essence, yet the place Kiryuu's fangs had pierced still was impossibly sensitive.

Hand dropping to the covers, the pureblood let his eyelids slide closed, exhaling tremblingly. It was only now that he noticed the annoying, persistent throbbing in his head and slightly elongated canines and dull, constricting pain in his chest. The symptoms weren't exactly new to him and it was nothing he couldn't suppress, but it didn't mean he liked experiencing it. Besides, he doubted that having around a bloodthirsty, annoyed, close to losing his self-control pureblood would be beneficial to anyone. As even he with his perfect composure could snap when so mercilessly drained. Not that it would ever happen, naturally, but the tiny chance still was there.

Truly, the boy was playing with fire, driving _him _to this kind of state. It was unwelcome not only because of the dangers that went along with it, but also because of the following outcome that, for the brat personally, would surely be far from desirable. And Kaname knew how exactly he was going to return the _favor _to the impudent creature for this.

But not that was of the main priority right now. First he needed to regain his full strength and finally get rid of this bothersome assaults of hunger.

A quiet groan sounded as the brunet vampire attempted to get up from the bed he had been lying on for the past…How long he had spent in this room, he didn't know, but he guessed it had been a while seeing as the night had fully fallen already. Not to forget to take into consideration that it certainly should have taken him quite some time to regain at least some of his lost energy.

Well, knowing that, he was glad he had once again used his powers to prevent any scent from leaving this room. As it could've really get rather dangerous otherwise, if any of the other vampires had smelt so much of his blood. For, unlike Kiryuu, who despised the very thought of it and regarded it as nothing but abhorrent poison that he was _forced _to consume because of his own weakness, each and every one of his kind dreamt of and craved for his pure, untainted blood. And Kaname was certain that none would be able to resist the temptation. Hence his apathetic reaction to any of the ex-human's threats.

As much as the said teen wanted to believe in his words and its actual possibility, he would never be capable of making them come true. And not only because of the difference in powers, no. Kiryuu just wasn't the kind of person who actually _could_ commit a murder so easily. Yes, it was supposed to be in his blood and yes, the boy had killed the Level Es, but that was different as it was something that had to be done. Yet even then, the hunter didn't have enough resolve or desire to slaughter. Once again, very clearly, Kaname had felt and 'seen' it. Through the blood that never lied, during one of those magnificent feeding sessions they had had. And just as well, Kuran had no doubts that the silver-haired prefect would never be able to cause him such harm that would be enough to threat, let alone end his eternal life.

Which was why, no matter what the ex-human may think, it was much safer for the brunet to stay in his presence as vulnerable as he had been and was right now, rather than having nearby any other vampire – regardless of their rank.

And the irony of that just couldn't not cause a small chuckle to fall from Kaname's lips in his genuine amusement.

The pureblood stood up, slight dizziness assaulting him for mere seconds before withdrawing to once again be replaced by that irritating, constant throbbing that was close to driving him insane in his current, very unpleasant state.

He really needed to get rid of it sooner. It was steadily getting too annoying and uncomfortable with every passing moment and the brunet sure as hell was _not_ enjoying it – his dark aura that he could barely contain was a perfect prove of that.

Thus, without further ado, not bothering to consider any other possible option, Kaname unleashed his true inner, primordial self and promptly dipped into his pureblood powers – or what was left of it right now. The next instant, darkness engulfed him, his body merging with it before transforming into dozens of small black bats that formed a thick flock. The closed window rattled loudly at the expansion of sheer dark energy the vampire emitted, and then shot open abruptly, letting in the cold, sharp wind and releasing the flying night creatures out of the room.

Almost instantly, Kuran was in confines of his own residence in the Moon Dorms. The bats flew around for a short while, disturbing the still atmosphere and filling the room with sounds of their rapidly flapping wings, before gathering together in one place in the middle of the spacious chambers and forming a tall silhouette. Within seconds, they were absorbed by the said shadowed figure, the noise dying as each bat disappeared gradually, dissolving in the body of its owner, a part of which they all were.

Taking a deep breath and then exhaling slowly, the pureblood let his head fall backwards a little as his eyelids were lifted, revealing the still burning scarlet pools of thirst. His fangs had further enlarged and the hunger intensified after using his abilities – even the simplest of them.

Not wasting any more time, Kaname quickly went to his desk to retrieve the blood tablets. Taking the metallic box with his by now somewhat shaky fingers, the brunet swiftly opened it and dropped all contents into the prepared water-filled glass standing nearby on the top of the wooden surface. His breathing labored, Kaname took the glass without waiting for the pills in it to fully dissolve and drank greedily, closing his eyes and wincing at the repulsive taste yet seeking to placate the agonizing need in him.

Indeed, it had worked and almost immediately, after the pureblood consumed the first couple of mouthfuls, he felt the pain easing and retreating to dull ache – which was more or less closer to the one he was used to. Evidently calming down and slowing his pace, Kuran finished the remains of the reddish liquid and returned the empty glass to its original position. Lean pale fingers traveled through dark, silky locks as the brunet panted softly, his free hand leaning on the mahogany table for support.

He stood like that for about a minute or so, regaining his permanently forgotten composure and naturally, succeeding in it as he always did. Kaname straightened up, his heart rate along with breathing already returned to being even. He reached to refill the glass and take another portion of the blood tablets then, this time adding only a little more than normal amount. His thirst wasn't as unbearable as it had been before, yes, but it was there nevertheless. Kiryuu had nearly drained him and it certainly couldn't be fixed with such a tiny amount of substance. Furthermore, with fake one. He would still need to feed on the real blood after returning to at least somewhat stable condition where he wouldn't unwittingly kill the donor in his bloodlust.

The brunet seated himself in his armchair, leaning back as his eyelids fell closed, hand moving up to pinch the bridge of his nose between his fingers tiredly. His head still hadn't stopped pounding and despite the fact that he actually felt a tad bit better now, his state was almost literally killing him. He had never imagined that the hunger for blood could be as violent and unbearable as the one he was experiencing at this very moment. It was causing him troubles even with breathing normally, let alone thinking and processing things clearly. Frankly, the only thing on his mind now was that heavenly, dark-red liquor that was the very essence of the existence of his race, and the feel of it sliding down his suddenly dry throat, its taste and texture on his tongue.

_'Damn it…' _He mentally cursed, almost scowling as another assault hit. He had only thought about it and everything worsened. The throbbing, the pain, the madness, the desire to rip someone – anyone – apart, snap their throats and drink from it, completely draining the body of its life-giving liquid until he was full and sated, until the beast in him decided that it was enough and went dormant again.

Fiercely, Kaname snatched the drink from his desk and gulped it down in one go, but this time it wasn't as effective as the first time. The onslaughts had ceased and become weaker, but it wasn't the entirely desired result. The tablets did help, true. However, it didn't last as long as he needed and clearly, the pureblood did not take delight in it.

The next portions also weren't successful in quenching the enormous, unrelenting bloodlust and he was honestly getting both tired and fed up with the whole thing.

The brunet vampire stood up abruptly, snarling furiously. At the same time, the trembling hand that had been previously gripping the soft dark curls moved suddenly, knocking down the glass filled with another dose of synthetic substance and sending it flying to the nearest wall, causing it to brake to numerous pieces in anger and frustration. Head bowed slightly as Kaname rested his hands on the desk, fingers curved and almost digging into the hard material. Narrowed to thin slits shining orbs looked at the result of his action disgustedly, fangs bared with animosity as the pureblood continued growling quietly, doing his utmost to not destroy everything in the room.

It was driving him insane.

Out of nowhere, a thought came to his mind, _'Is that what Kiryuu endures every time…?' _

- - o - -

A quiet moan fell from quivering lips when the taller vampire's fangs went deeper into the creamy delicate neck. The lean trembling form was gripped tighter and the female couldn't help but tilt her head further back at the amount of pleasure she felt from the bite. Such a fierce, needy, demanding, possessive, seeking for something bite. It was the utmost bliss for her to receive something of that sort from her Lord, however much pain it would cause her later…

He drank greedily and savagely, finally tasting that sinfully delicious, beautifully dark-red liquid he craved. At last he felt it, the satisfaction he sought for, the unbearable thirst subsiding, the dark insanity retreating, the relief and appeasement he was desperate for…yet it wasn't enough.

The blood of the high-ranking vampire was strong, powerful and flavorous enough for the violent assaults to cease and agony to disappear – or at least start to. However, something was lacking – it always was, but this time more distinctly, especially so now, when he had practically forgotten about this sensation, when he was so used to that fulfillment, gratification, to that indescribable satiation he always received from exploring the crimson sea of feelings and perceptions that were so different and inscrutable for him. The ones he fascinated himself with, trying to comprehend and catch them, seemingly so palpable and real, yet so fleeting and elusive. The ones that caused him to forget himself and drown in the mix of the strongest contradictions and ambivalences…The ones he enjoyed experiencing so much.

But it wasn't there now, no matter how persistently he attempted to find it. And it spoiled everything.

The taste and texture – of both skin and essence – also weren't the same, it was failing to give him that something unknown which he craved.

Vaguely, Kaname heard another pleasure-filled sound from his ever-willing donor. And for some reason, unconsciously, it made him slow down in his drinking. Reactions, sounds, tones, intensity, scents, flavors, deepness…Something was missing from all of it, further worsening his frustration.

It hit him suddenly that he was actually thinking of _Kiryuu _and comparing Ruka's blood to _his_. Seeking there something that he could grasp only by tasting the other. And it did nothing to brighten his by now once again foul mood. As even during these moments that disgrace managed to interfere, making his blood seethe with darkest and most malicious of emotions that just wouldn't leave him until he gave in.

Another gasp that indicated how much delight the female vampire in his grasp was experiencing from his skilled ministrations – of course, the most natural response for any vampire, especially if a pureblood was involved in the process. The smooth column was bared more, allowing the brunet to bury his aching fangs deeper. Which he did without thinking much, once again hungry, frustrated, disappointed, angry, dissatisfied, and distressed.

Soon the slim feminine body began to go limp, and Kaname freed his bloodied canines from the soft flesh, catching the weakened form of the noble vampire who had lost consciousness. Gracefully wiping off the remaining drops of blood with his free hand, the brunet called for Seiren and gave her instructions to get the fainted Level B in her rooms and take care of her. As usually, the command was fulfilled without delay – the silent bodyguard quickly disappearing to follow every command of her master, unquestionably and with precision.

Left alone in the privacy of his residence, the pureblood came up to the window and stood there still, letting his hand rest on the window frame. He stayed like that for a couple of minutes, his head bent a little and eyes closed as Kaname concentrated on suppressing his screaming instincts – or pacifying them at the very least. But the result turned out to be far from what he wished.

Kaname growled impatiently, narrowed scarlet-filled orbs looking at the unfamiliar reflection of his true lethal self in the glass. Slightly clawed fingers curved sharply when the brunet's hand jerked downwards, leaving deep cuts on the smooth wooden surface with his nails. In an instant, the only thing left from the previously standing by the window figure was dark silhouette. Smoothly and ethereally, it glided away from its previous position and disappeared from the room, as though dissolving into the air, leaving nothing behind.

- - o - -

_Something was wrong. He felt it._

A pained hiss sounded from the hunter when he was slammed into the wall with crushing force, a rabid E's claws dug into his flesh – one into his neck and another into the shoulder. The teen's skull throbbed agonizingly from the impact, but he had managed to keep the Bloody Rose gun in his hold and direct it towards the mad creature's heart. In a flash, his head was roughly forced to the side, revealing the expanse of his throat and Zero felt the other quickly closing the distance between his rapidly beating pulse and the blood-crazed vampire's razor-sharp canines. However, the move was never finished as right at that instant, the silver-haired prefect pulled the trigger, loading the Level E's chest with several bullets from the deadly weapon.

Immediately, the vicious growling was replaced with piercing, bloodcurdling shriek and the vampire jumped back, clutching the injured place, its face contorted with excruciating pain as it fell, already starting to perish.

Another few seconds had passed before the body disappeared completely, leaving nothing but pile of ashes after itself. Zero watched the horrible process with unreadable expression, panting slightly as he tried to calm down his agitated senses. He leaned his head back and inhaled deeply, closing his eyes as he slid down the wall against which his back was still resting.

It had been the last Level E in the house, which meant that this mission was finally over and he could allow himself some rest. Because uncharacteristically and very strangely, he was hardly standing after it. And the reason for that was definitely not the assignment or its level of difficulty or something. In itself, the mission was usual for him – he had handled the ones that had been much harder than this, mind you. However, tonight it looked like everything was against him.

He had thought that it would get better and calm down as time passed and that he would go on with it as he always did, but alas, he had been gravely mistaken and once again, terribly naive. For even now, after those damn few hours that he had spent to get here, during which as he had supposed, his organism should have been able to return to its normal condition, he felt like shit if not worse. In all honesty, he had no idea how he had managed to hold on until now and actually kill those Level Ends that had been dwelling in the house. Looking back at it now, everything just seemed blurred and somewhat unreal – as if it hadn't happened at all.

Letting the silver gun drop to the dusty floor, the ex-human grasped his head, pulling at the hair in another futile attempt to somehow lessen the nearly unbearable by now pounding in his temples. He didn't know what was going on, but he was sure that it all happened because of Kuran and his damned venomous blood. It was never easy for him to digest, but this time the thing was simply destroying him from the inside. He could hardly concentrate and it was nothing but pure damn luck that there were no more Es and that the ones he had fought had already been too weak to put up a more serious fight. Otherwise, he would have ended up with much more severe wounds than just a few 'scratches' like the ones he had now. Not to mention that they had almost healed already, so it was unlikely something to be worried about. As in contrast with the poison that was the blood of that sick son of a bitch, the venom from some fallen vampire's talons or fangs was nothing.

_'Shit…shit…shit!' _The hunter kept cursing in his head, a groan that sounded more like a pitiful whimper escaping him involuntarily as he turned to his side, practically curling into himself. Something was _not _right. Terribly so. It didn't get any better at all and what was worse, the teen had no idea what he had to do in order to stop it.

Suddenly, there was a noise. It lasted only a fraction of second, but Zero was certain he had heard something not so far – in this old house, on this floor. Immediately, the ex-human's previously closed eyes snapped open and hand shot sideways to take a hold of the Bloody Rose. He stood up unsteadily, using the wall behind him for some support, but still trying to get his body under control. Needless to say, it was mostly in vain.

Bleary lavender orbs kept searching the dark, spacious room for any danger, but found none. However, there was another sound, this time seeming like some kind of shifting, and shaky fingers clutched the anti-vampire weapon tighter, ready to shoot at any moment.

Finally able to keep himself up on his own, Kiryuu moved away from where he had been standing all this time and slowly went forward, not letting his guard down as much as he could in his current state. Unexpectedly, Zero sensed another motion and aura coming at him from behind. He spun around at once, firing at the shadow he had caught from the corner of his eye, but it was too late as it disappeared as fast as it came, without any trace to follow.

Having no other options left, the silver-haired teen tried to track down the creature's presence, but before he had managed to do that, the cold body slammed into his from the side and pushed him back. Another gunshot resonated when the prefect lost his Bloody Rose gun as he was knocked down and pinned to the dirty floor by the strong figure. It straddled him, growling wildly while hovering over the hunter.

As he looked up when his vision got at least somewhat close to clear, Zero saw one too familiar and unwanted sight that surely was the last thing he needed now.

Burning with violent red, eyes stared down at him, long white canines bared as the male's crimson-stained lips pulled back in malicious sneer. The silver-haired teen's hunter senses hadn't failed him the first time when he perceived the aura of the other. Clearly, it was a vampire and even though he felt like Level E, Zero had no doubts that this one was much stronger. And not only that…the guy reeked with fresh human blood.

_'Dammit…' _

Panic settled firmly in the pit of his stomach, Kiryuu turned his head in the direction where the Bloody Rose was supposedly lying, arm stretched out to reach for the said weapon.

_'Dammit…!' _

It was too far. He was trapped and in no condition to fight, let alone overpower the other vampire. He could barely keep himself from closing his eyes and drifting into unconsciousness to make this torment stop. The only reason he was still awake was that if he did let himself pass out, he would definitely never see this world again. The intense bloodlust emitting from the one above him guaranteed it.

A turn of cold shivers crept up Zero's spine when he felt warm moisture going up and along his jugular vein.

_'It's all that __bastard__'s fault…'_

No matter how hard he tried to mentally prepare himself for the agonizing bite that would inevitably come, he was not ready when it happened. The pain was much more intense, sharp, excruciating – it felt like a row of huge, razor-like teeth was driven into his neck and stayed there, chewing on a big chunk of flesh it had taken, and Zero couldn't prevent the choked scream from leaving his dry throat. Unconsciously, the hunter tried to move away from the suffocating force that was causing his vision to blur, but it only got worse as those canines went deeper, aggravating the already unbearable torture to an unbelievable degree.

The prefect felt blood streaming from his wounds, some going into the crazy vampire's mouth and some running down his neck and pooling on the floor. It was impossible to move, but not because of some Level E poison or his own weakened condition or something else, no. The bite itself was preventing him from shifting even an inch, because it was too agonizing to do so. However, he had no other choice left and, overbearing the unspeakable pain, most probably in another futile effort, Zero extended his arm and started to look for his gun blindly, not caring that just like the last time, he would hardly be able to reach for it now too. And that was exactly what happened.

Soon enough the silver-haired teen stopped trying, allowing his hand to simply lie on the ground motionlessly. He felt a slight pricking in his eyes along with moisture gathering there as another breathless, strangled cry escaped him.

Torturously slowly but surely, he was being drained. The effects hadn't started showing yet, but he knew what was going on as well as what exactly was going to happen. And quite frankly, he was helpless against it no matter how you looked at it. Even so now, when the initial panic and shock had already passed, contrary to the emotions he should have running through him at the moment, he actually felt…

_The lean body relaxed on its own accord. A deep breath was taken as the ex-human attempted to detach himself from what was happening to him once again. It was easier that way…so much easier. If he didn't feel any of it. For by now, he had had enough as it was…_

Maybe…maybe it was okay…maybe it wasn't so bad to stay here and possibly die…? Why not anyway? He was tired and sick of everything and felt more exhausted, empty, hopeless, terrible and undeserving of anything than ever. He wanted to get free and leave everything, to go to the place where this torment could possibly stop. Was it really so wrong? To want the constant agony to disappear? To want relief and freedom and even some kind of consolation? He didn't deserve it in this world, he knew, but…would he if he died?

He didn't know. And didn't care actually. He just couldn't take it anymore. Everything that had happened and kept happening was nothing but his gradual, tormenting, agonizingly slow death and lately it had been too hard to bear for him. No matter how hard he tried to get back to normal and behave like it would be alright with the passing of time.

_The silver-haired youth closed his eyes, sighing tiredly, a slight frown adorning his face as he tried to block out everything around him. _

The blood loss was starting to get to the hunter. Coupled with his own state, it was an efficient combination, and less than in a minute or so, his consciousness was almost completely slipping away, and strangely, he did welcome it, albeit not without regrets – which was only natural for any living being.

However, if the ex-human thought that everything would end so easily, he was seriously mistaken, for just yet, he was not allowed to leave this world and escape into eternal oblivion.

Rather vaguely, the teen felt a flash of what must have been a sharp pain coming from the side of his neck and spreading further, running through his entire form. He thought some kind of quiet groan escaped him, but it could have been only his imagination as well as the feeling of weight and pressure from above him disappearing suddenly. Then somewhat faintly, a howl of agony reached his ears and then everything died down, leaving nothing but cold, empty, lifeless, frightening silence.

It went on like that for a couple of seconds, after which the Level D felt a light, seemingly even gentle and careful touch on his cheek – lingering there for a moment before leaving and coming again, this time going down to his neck slowly and staying there, stroking along the weakly pulsating there vein.

...Somehow, the sensation was achingly familiar to him…And he comprehended why when his unbearably heavy eyelids lifted.

_Of course…Really, how could he be so naïve? Over and over again…?_

"You just never learn…Now do you, Kiryuu?"

The voice was quiet, a mere whisper as the brunet spoke those words. His dark figure was looming over the lying form of the hunter, one hand resting on the floor near the teen's head while the other continued to trace the visible skin leisurely. Zero thought his eyes were tricking him when he noticed something akin to small, black batwings occasionally protruding from the vampire's arms and shoulders and flapping like the real ones would. However, as the darkness started gathering around the older male, he realized that what he was witnessing was true, and that must be one of Kuran's freakish abilities.

Kaname started to lower himself and close the distance between them. He put his palm on the ex-human's head and Zero felt his lids getting even heavier.

"Your foolish behavior will cost you one day…And I won't be there to save your ungrateful self again…"

That same darkness surrounded him as well. It gave him a strange feeling to be inside of it, but soon enough everything around him died down as his tired eyes slid shut.

_'Damn that stupid leech…'_

- - o - o - o - -

Ugh…yeah, I know. I have problems with boundaries. I promise to make the next chapter a little shorter though.

Once again, I'm terribly sorry for the long wait. But I truly have been – and am actually – very busy. Next week will be full of exams, so I just had to finish this chapter and post it. Otherwise you would have got it only after Christmas and maybe even New Year.

Please wish me luck with my exams and I truly hope that you enjoyed reading. In advance, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Hope to see you all in 2011th! ;)


	6. No Return

_**A/N: **__Haaah….Yeah, as usually. And I truly am sorry for the lateness *bows deeply* I honestly tried, but every time this damn thing under the name of Real Life got in the way. It's __been so, so terribly long and I truly am sorry. Please forgive me *bows more and lower*_

_As always, disclamer, warnings and etc remain the same (until I decide to add another dark, blood-filled one XD ). Thanks to everyone for your reviews and favorite and alert adds. As I've already said, they always make my day and help me do my best here :D_

_I decided to be beta-less for some time, so this chapter is unedited as well. It's shorter than the previous one, but it's still rather long. But it's not so bad, ri__ght? I mean, after such a long wait, I doubt you'd be really satisfied if I returned with anything less._

_Now to the chapter…Please enjoy! :D_

**Chapter 6: No Return**

He couldn't quite place that feeling he had got upon arriving at the place and witnessing the scene. It was a flood. A flood of sheer possessiveness, wrath and unquenchable desire to tear something apart and kill it slowly and ruthlessly, dismembering the supposed victim limb by limb until it perished in his hands to pay for the unforgivable crime it had committed so stupidly and carelessly. That and other emotions that fought against each other inside of him, doing nothing to calm his already unhappy enough self.

But it weren't those feelings he was experiencing that disturbed him, as they were perfectly natural for him and his kind. Because all vampires were possessive creatures that did not like when someone touched their property, especially when they had already claimed it as their own. And Kaname surely wouldn't pretend to be an exception – he certainly was fond of it the least and his current reaction obviously confirmed it. That was why those emotions didn't bother him in the slightest neither now nor when he had first registered them. Rather, the intensity with which they boiled inside of him did. However, he brushed it off for now – there was more important _matter _at the moment and frankly, he had no wish to, once again, dwell on something that concerned Kiryuu and their relations – the pureblood had had enough of the brat already and further thoughts of him only made more rage appear and headache return.

The trip here from the Moon Dormitory had taken some time since the brunet had had to follow the traces of the hunter's individual scent and aura that had kept slipping away every time he had managed to grasp it. That irritating 'chase' had continued until Kaname had finally reached the point where he could feel the obstinate teen more clearly and by the end of that 'wonderful journey' the pureblood's mood had been very far from being improved and lightened. He had doubted it could get any worse then. However, as usually when it concerned one certain impudent Level D, all his assumptions could merrily go to hell after being promptly proven wrong by the said brat who always succeeded in doing so.

Of course Kaname had guessed what had been happening when he had smelt the familiar fragrance of unique combination of hunter and vampire blood – and quite considerable amount of it – coming from the abandoned mansion that had been his final destination. That alone had been enough to outrage and fill him with indignation, but the actual view had been far from what the brunet had anticipated and it had affected him much more than he could ever expect. Which in turn had become another 'pleasant' moment that had done one magnificent job of making his night so much 'better'.

Naturally, the reason for such reaction wasn't some kind of care or even concern for the prefect – of course not. For as much fun as Kaname got from associating with Kiryuu, the ungrateful creature simply didn't deserve his sentiments. It was the fact that someone else had touched – had dared to touch – _his _possession without permission that irritated him the most.

That blood belonged to _him_. That flesh belonged to _him_. That body and its every part – all of it belonged to him alone and Kaname did not plan to share it, especially with some lowly abomination that was the Level E. And so long as he didn't grow bored of owning and reveling in that delicious, exquisite flesh, he had no intention of allowing anyone to damage his favorite toy. As well as letting it get soiled without his awareness and permission. And he surely did not appreciate that possession of his expressing such willingness to the aforementioned actions.

That being was his – to break, to kill, to take away its life and drain its body and soul of all and any life-giving liquid and will so that no drop or trace of either would be left, or to spare it if he wished so. However, the latter kind of urge was always hard to evoke in him, as the brat simply never learned – never _wanted _to learn, it seemed, no matter what way the pureblood chose.

And this image of Kiryuu obediently lying on the cold floor, allowing some filthy E to carelessly drain him and not even attempting to break loose from the famished beast's clutches. The prefect was motionless. And Kaname knew that it wasn't because he might have already died since he could clearly hear both quiet breathing and gradually slowing heartbeat. The youth was still alive, yet why wasn't he fighting? It wasn't like Kiryuu. The insolent brat always resisted regardless of who his opponent was or how futile and stupid the attempt itself may be. And yet now, when that abhorrent blood-crazed disgrace was practically lying on top of him and sucking his very life out of him, he decided to stop being his stubborn self and didn't even try to oppose.

Well, of course it was rather obvious what the ex-human was thinking about…But did he really think that it would be so easy to accomplish? Did he truly believe that _Kaname _would _tolerate _and actually _grant _such a wish…?

_'Foolish…foolish boy…'_

With inhuman speed that was fast even for him, the pureblood moved forward and in less than no time, he had the fallen vampire's throat in his by now elongated claws with the said creature pressed firmly into the wall that had cracked from the applied force.

Faintly, the older male heard a pained groan escape Zero, but he paid no attention to it, now fully concentrating on the vile thing in front of him. Garnet eyes glowing violent red in the darkness narrowed a little before flashing a brighter shade of vivid crimson when they got a full view of the Level E, or rather, the dark-red liquid smeared all over its mouth and dribbling down its chin. A quiet, threatening growl rumbled in the back of Kaname's throat – a somewhat unconscious action since he himself wasn't quite aware of it. Slightly baring his lengthening canines with vicious hiss, the brunet tightened his grip around the frail, so easily breakable neck. He didn't even need to use his mental powers to restrain the vampire before him as it looked like his malicious aura in itself was enough to do so. Lean fingers curled a little, nails digging into the other's skin and drawing foul-smelling blood. In a flash, Kaname's free hand shot forward, aiming straight for the Level End's chest and piercing it with practiced and expected precision, causing the fallen vampire to let out a hoarse cry of agony that sounded more like a howl of a tortured animal.

Pushing the shaking body further into the wall and stilling it with his will, the pureblood grasped the rapidly beating heart and pressed on, deliberately moving his limb so that it would cause excruciating pain to the other. The notion seemed to work as the crazed male let out another turn of bloodcurdling cries that reverberated around the spacious room.

A barely noticeable, spiteful smirk made itself known on the brunet's face in response to the sounds emitted by the lower class vampire. The sadistic satisfaction Kaname was getting from his actions was undeniable. The urge to maim and destroy the creature in front of him was just too strong for him to even be willing to deny. Not to mention how immensely pleasurable it was to comply with his inner bestial self's pleadings once in a while.

With intentional, torturous slowness, the pureblood started to withdraw his stained hand, occasionally pausing to prolong the process – his every movement accompanied by disgusting, horrifying sounds a normal person wouldn't be able withstand so calmly.

Kaname's sneer widened when the Level E's screams of agony got louder.

Holding the still pumping heart, the pureblood's fingers began to tighten around it, claws ready to pierce it at any second.

At last, with one swift pull, Kaname freed his hand from the confines of the fallen vampire's insides. Blood dripped from his hand when he crushed and dislodged the vital organ mercilessly. In a few moments everything, including the E's cries, died down as the said being perished into ashes, leaving only torn clothes behind.

With barely concealed disgust, the brunet shook the dust off his limb – the skin that had been covered in thick layer of blood seconds ago was as flawless as ever once again. Naturally, he could have easily annihilated the vile creature by merely thinking of it, but then it wouldn't have been anywhere near as satisfying. Albeit what he had done still didn't quite placate his presently enraged inner beast.

Kaname stayed in place for a short while, visibly trying to calm down some more, as it looked like one dead Level E wasn't enough for him to fully accomplish it. His anger had lessened to some extent, but not enough to dismiss Kiryuu's infuriating behavior. Burgundy orbs, now more or less reverted to their usual impassive self, moved to look at the silver-haired teen lying on the floor and bleeding rather profusely judging by the pool of dark-red liquid that kept forming around the hunter's upper half – which wasn't surprising at all, considering that the Level E had bitten off a chunk of flesh from his neck when Kaname had forcefully detached the crazed vampire from Zero.

The brunet took one step towards the prefect, then another, slowly getting closer to the visibly weakened form – soundlessly, the only noise in the room being the younger male's quiet, labored breathing. It was evident that the boy was oblivious to his presence as he would have reacted already otherwise. Which further indicated his life-threatening condition. However, at the moment it wasn't such a bad thing, because Kuran was obviously very far from being in the mood to deal with the stubborn teen's usual attitude. Nor with his futile resistance – as amusing and entertaining as it always seemed to him, now was not one of those times.

Having reached his destination, Kaname lowered himself to a half-kneeling position to hover over the ex-human. He regarded the sight before him, one of his hands automatically reaching out to touch the cold, deathly pale skin of the youth while the other one went to rest near Zero's head. Delicate, almost intangible touch stayed there for a couple of seconds before leaving only to return and go lower to trace the hunter's cheek, slowly traveling down to the bloodied neck. Ruby eyes briefly flashed bright crimson before the brunet willed them to return to their original shade as he stroked along the raw, moist, tempting flesh.

A small frown appeared on the prefect's features. It looked like he still didn't recognize Kaname's distinct aura that he despised so much – along with so many other things concerning his pureblood self. A slight smile tugged at the older male's lips when he felt the barely perceptible tensing of the other's figure. After a moment those light eyelashes fluttered and Kaname's dark orbs met with bleary, merging with vermilion lavender ones.

Kuran's faint smirk widened a little when recognition, loathing, despair, anguish and bitterness shone in those eyes along with an ounce of fear that was quickly suppressed, albeit not completely due to the teen's current state, apparently. His fingers moved to ghost over more of the visible skin as the brunet spoke quietly – his voice a mere whisper.

"You just never learn…Now do you, Kiryuu?"

Zero blinked and a small, inaudible chuckle escaped the pureblood at the confused and uncertain expression that had appeared on the younger vampire's face a few seconds after those lilac hues had been revealed. Kaname guessed it was his current appearance that left the silver-haired youth in slight bewilderment as the latter kept observing his form – or what his range of vision allowed him to capture from that position anyway – silently with mild curiosity barely concealed in his hazy gaze.

Deciding that it was time to leave the place and continue their upcoming _pleasant _discussion of the hunter's obnoxious behavior later, the brunet let his powers flow free once again, releasing the darkness and allowing it to surround both himself and the younger male. Lowering himself to close the distance between them, Kaname put his hand on the Zero's forehead, willing the teen's tiredness to take over and unconsciousness to claim him.

"Your foolish behavior will cost you one day…And I won't be there to save your ungrateful self again…" Were Kuran's final words before thick light lashes fell down to hide cloudy orbs once more.

The darkness fully consumed them both as Kaname merged with the other's immobile body. It soon turned into a familiar flock of bats and promptly left the otherwise deserted house. The sound of countless flapping wings was accompanied only by weak wind as the animated cloud fled away, disturbing the deathly silence of the night.

It moved towards its destination with speed that normal human eye wouldn't be able to follow, so it wasn't long before the luxurious room of the head of the Moon Dorms was filled with noise of flying black creatures. As the last one of the flock got into the pureblood's chambers, the previously open window slammed shut promptly.

The bats flew around the residence for a short while before gathering together again and forming a tall dark silhouette that moved towards the large bed. Gradually, as it continued advancing the said piece of furniture, Kaname's form started appearing from it. In a few moments the brunet fully emerged from the thick cloud with Kiryuu's limp body in his arms – the small nocturnal animals quickly morphing into their figures.

Still carrying the unconscious teen, the pureblood disposed of Zero's clothes article by article without battling an eyelid – using only his telekinetic powers to literally destroy the garments. Not only was it an obstacle, and a ruined enough one at that, but it also repelled Kaname to have that despicable Level End's stench clinging to it and thus assaulting his senses constantly.

By the time the brunet's destination was reached, there were only shirt and jeans left on the silver-haired youth – the rest having been wiped off the face of the earth already. Laying Kiryuu across the mattress, Kaname proceeded to get on his knees over the other's unresponsive form while his hands worked on tearing off the garment on the upper part of the hunter's body to assess the damage done by the blood-crazed vampires the prefect had eliminated during his hunt earlier this night. The soiled fabric was reduced to nothing just like every other article the pureblood had removed from the younger male.

Kaname's eyes narrowed a fraction as his guess was confirmed when he saw that the wounds weren't healing and bleeding didn't stop – the most serious one being on the ex-human's neck. And apparently, the poison from the Level E's bite and claws had already started working if the slight trembling of Kiryuu's body and noticeable whitening of his pale enough skin was anything to go by.

A quiet growl rumbled in the brunet's throat.

It was the closest the brat had gotten to accomplishing this stupid idea – namely, 'getting rid of _him_' – of his thus far, and Kaname was _not _happy – obviously. Such notion was insulting and outrageous to say the least.

However, pushing the irritation he felt to the back of his mind for the time being, the older vampire quickly discarded his own coat, dropping it carelessly on the floor, and unbuttoned his expensive dress shirt in one fluid motion. The brunet bared one of his wrists and took in a mouthful of his pure blood, then lowered himself to connect his lips with the now cold and quivering ones of the presently visibly shivering hunter. Kaname pushed his thick dark tresses from one side of his neck and, with his already sharpened to claws nails, sliced the skin over his jugular vein to let generous amount of his life essence gather.

The pureblood urged the last drops of coppery liquid into the ex-human's mouth with his tongue while his palm on the other's slender neck coaxed it down the boy's throat with his telekinetic abilities. Kaname didn't receive immediate response, but he knew that Zero's vampire instincts would force reaction out of him soon enough. So he detached himself from the teen, going instead to the torn side of Kiryuu's neck, and started to heal it so that the prefect wouldn't lose any more of his blood.

His previous assumptions were proven right when in less than a couple of seconds a small jerk came from the ex-human's body and without delay, Kaname felt that sharp pain he had grown to enjoy and actually yearn for to some extent. Groaning softly as small tremors of undeniable pleasure coursed through his form, the pureblood nuzzled his cheek against the other's hair lightly before returning to his previous task of licking Zero's wounds clean in order to make them close faster.

The injury was deep and raw, so it would take larger amount of time for the tissues and skin to regenerate even with Kaname helping to speed up the process. Thus, he needed to hurry as it already was hard enough to not just dig his bloodthirsty canines into the moist, succulent flesh that he had right under his tongue, teasing his taste buds with its tempting flavor and texture. Oh how much the monster in him would prefer to tear into the slender column and bring more pain upon its owner instead of merely healing it and easing the ungrateful creature's suffering. The brunet had no idea why he even bothered to hold back, with everything Kiryuu kept throwing at him.

A sudden growl sounded from Kaname as sharp teeth in his throat clenched tighter, sending more jolts of pain mixed with twisted ecstasy to his brain. The brunet almost responded to the vampire beneath him in the same manner, his fangs begging him to confine them in the soothing warmth that was the flesh of that white neck, but he managed to restrain himself, instead working even more zealously on the other's wound. His fingers found their way to the silky silver strands and tugged sharply at them, causing the hunter's head to snap back and thus the hot mouth to get detached from Kuran's heated skin.

Heedless of the sounds of protest coming from the teen below him, the pureblood went on with his ministrations. His hand still refused to loosen its tight – and rather painful, albeit both vampires could care less about it at the moment – grip on the other's hair as Kaname forced his canines to retreat with sheer willpower. Using his now more or less blunt teeth, he kept scraping and nibbling lightly at the almost completely healed skin every so often, eliciting an arch of the back and more small sounds from the ex-human – obviously, the area was extremely sensitive. This perfectly honest reaction made the brunet snort scornfully.

However, considering the state the silver-haired youth was in, such behavior was to be expected – Kiryuu wasn't even awake, much less conscious of his actions. Kaname was sure the other had and would have no idea that he had taken blood from him just now – it were Zero's vampire instincts that had pushed him to do it as a last resort to save and somewhat stabilize him. But it looked like neither of the two was achieved unless the pureblood's senses failed him, which was, in all verity, impossible – the thought itself was absurd.

Lifting his head from the once again white and flawless skin, Kaname assessed the hunter's condition. One glance at his appearance was enough to tell that he was far from being fine and the older male didn't take pleasure in this knowledge. The shivering had positively gotten more violent, breathing was labored and judging by the slightly dampened bangs clinging to the teen's face coupled with flushed porcelain cheeks and abnormal amount of heat emitted by the lean body, Kiryuu had a fever. Which, Kaname was certain, was not a good sign at all.

It felt as though the boy was burning, but the pureblood could tell that in reality it was the other way around – that much was obvious from what he saw before him. For a split second Kaname was at a loss since he didn't quite know what was supposed to be done in such situation – vampires didn't suffer from illness or anything similar. Of course there could be some exceptions, but they were extremely rare, at least among born vampires. Therefore, the most serious damage they could ever get was injury from either the hunter weapon or the Level E, and even then it wouldn't be fatal if the necessary amount of blood was provided. As for the turned ones, the brunet didn't know because he never really bothered to inquire about it. But in any case, a born vampire's condition would never worsen to the point of Kiryuu's current one, which was the reason for Kaname's momentary hesitation.

However, his state of perplexity didn't last long and, concluding that it was safe to assume that first of all the hunter needed more warmth provided to his body, the pureblood moved from atop of the unconscious figure and scooped it in his arms – one arm around the ex-human's shoulders while another supporting under the teen's knees. He settled Zero in his lap and guided his head to lie in the crook of his neck, all the while making himself comfortable against the pillows at the headboard. Reaching with his powers, the brunet pulled at the bedspread and soon both of their forms were secured under the thick cloth.

It was a little uncomfortable at first, as Kaname felt too hot from so much heat being given off by the younger vampire along with the blankets covering them, but he dismissed the matter since it was the quickest way to achieve what he needed, and thus quickly adjusted to it. The effort seemed to pay off as violent tremors visibly lessened not long after the pureblood's actions, although it was evident that Kiryuu's condition was still nowhere near satisfactory.

Sighing quietly, Kaname let his eyes slide shut wearily and proceeded to relax into the soft pillow. Soon enough he felt fatigue taking over and sleep starting to claim him slowly but surely and he didn't bother to resist. It may be not the best idea to leave himself like that with unstable vampire so nearby, but the youth was too weak to do anything to him anyway.

**-o-**

The figure on the large bed stirred slightly, almost inaudible groan sounding from it before heavy eyelids lifted to reveal hazy lavender eyes. In obvious confusion, Zero blinked slowly a couple of times, clearly disoriented and very much unaware of both where he was and what had happened to him. Although none of that really interested him at the moment. All he knew and cared for now was only the fact that he was unbearably tired and the only thing he wanted – to go back to the sweet oblivion he had come from seconds ago. His mind was in a state of turmoil and the teen seriously doubted he could stay awake for much longer.

Thus, not even attempting to give it a second thought, the ex-human surrendered to his body's demands and rolled onto his side in order to find more comfortable position. Burying his face further in the soft pillow and clutching the smooth material sluggishly, Zero inhaled deeply – unconsciousness split seconds away from taking over him again when his body went from completely relaxed to disturbingly rigid. Pulse suddenly raced and breathing stopped for a few moments – any sounds stuck in his throat as the hunter tried to process the situation, however futile and unsuccessful the attempt would prove to be in his current condition.

He knew _this _scent too well by now not to recognize it and realize where he most likely was to be literally enveloped in it to near suffocation out of sheer panic that was his first, instinctive response to it. Not to mention the bed and his present surroundings – now that he slowly, stiffly sat up and carefully took them in – that were unmistakable. Those few times he had been here were more than enough for the teen to memorize and never want to come back ever again.

Zero's whole body felt heavy and lethargic, his head spun and it took a lot of effort not to collapse on the comfortable mattress and let himself fall into blissful abyss that was oblivion like his system demanded of him. But he knew he couldn't allow that. Not now and definitely not _here_, where he felt the least safe, if at all – anywhere, but not in _this _place. And especially not when he was so sure that the haughty bastard who had brought him in this room was roaming somewhere close by. He couldn't quite sense the said vampire's aura as he usually did, most probably due to his less than adequate state, but he almost knew that Kuran was near. Otherwise the ex-human would hardly be here.

Letting out a long groan, the hunter brought his hand up to cradle his head, hoping to get the spinning to stop. It didn't, however, and Zero still couldn't process his thoughts, which wasn't the right kind of condition at such a time. He _needed _to get out of this place or at least to be able to do so, yet he could do neither, no matter how unbearable it was for the silver-haired teen to be in these chambers.

Nevertheless, collecting every bit of his remaining strength – which was a rather pitiful amount really – Kiryuu shifted a little to move towards the closest to him edge of the bed, thus causing the blankets to slide off him further and pool around his waist. A cold shiver ran down the ex-human's spine as his back got fully exposed and it was then that Zero realized he was naked. Well, safe for his undergarments, thankfully, but it wasn't enough to comfort the hunter, let alone calm him down.

Suddenly feeling far less secure – if it was possible – the prefect clutched at the silky material that was the only thing saving him from complete exposure and tugged at it, subconsciously trying to cover himself some more again. Now understandably and not so unreasonably alarmed even more than he had been less than a couple of seconds before, Zero began to frantically – as much as his current drowsiness and inability to move or think properly allowed him to – look for his other pieces of clothing.

It was dark and although the teen's eyes had gotten used to it without any difficulties due to obvious reason that was his vampire nature, Zero's vision was blurry and everything kept slipping out of his focus. So it went without saying that the search wasn't too successful, much to the increasing panic of the silver-haired youth, who without being aware of it, continued pulling at the blankets feebly yet with unquestionably growing urgency.

His mind having gone blank by now, the ex-human didn't pay much attention to his surroundings and thus failed to notice the soft click coming from behind him. Neither did he hear light, barely audible footsteps heading towards his direction and approaching slowly. It wasn't until the slight dip of the mattress that Zero realized he wasn't alone anymore, and the rustling sounds stopped abruptly as the teen grew impossibly tense.

He knew perfectly well who was sitting there behind him. He could feel the steady, intense gaze of cold burgundy eyes fixed on him, going over his form unhurriedly and not leaving a single patch of visible skin without attention, much to Zero's utter repulsion, which he was getting used to experience by now.

Suppressing a shudder, the ex-human tightened his hold on the cloth in his hands stiffly and pulled at it weakly – his frozen body refusing to cooperate with his still a little dizzy mind and to fulfill his desperate wishes. It was hard to breathe for some reason – the one that the prefect couldn't quite pinpoint, although finding it out was hardly the first thing in his head – but Kiryuu didn't pay it much attention, too concerned with the presence so close to him that it was too disturbing to ignore. Even so, as best as he could manage, the youth tried to get his breathing to even out and his rapidly racing heart to calm down, silently hopingthat luck would be on his side for once and the pureblood would either not notice or simply choose not to pay it any mind.

Alas, as it always was when it concerned the two of them, Zero wasn't the one who was given the preference yet again. The brunet's next words amply demonstrated the validity of that statement.

There was a long sigh when the hunter felt the dark gaze finally shift away from him before Kuran's voice sounded, barely audible, but loud enough in tense, absolute silence of the room, "I am not going to do anything to you," he seemed strangely calm, unlike what the silver-haired teen had expected, although that too was hardly a good sign. Kaname resumed speaking, and Zero was almost certain he could hear a small smirk in the other's tone and words this time, "Not now, at least. So there is no need for you to distress yourself so much."

_'Yeah, right,' _the ex-human thought bitterly, but refrained from voicing out his mental comment.

His grip on the blankets got firmer involuntarily, the older male's words having done nothing to convince him of safety. As if he _could _actually let his guard down with the pureblood leech next to him along with his unbearable aura – now unleashed, if only partly, but just as unpleasant and assaulting all the same. Yet as much as Zero couldn't stand this same aura, he hated it even more when Kuran concealed it. It made him feel far more vulnerable than could be considered acceptable, let alone excusable – and too much so for his liking, which was never a good thing with a vampire, much less with a pureblood and with this particular one at that. The asshole's presence alone was enough to evoke agitation and having him creep up on Zero by hiding it and thus literally leaving the teen pretty much defenseless hardly improved the situation.

"Your wounds seem to have healed nicely..." Once more, the hunter was tore out of his thoughts. His brows drew together in a slight frown of confusion at the other's words.

_'Wounds...?'_ He didn't recall getting any. And he wasn't in pain, only felt a bit drowsy and completely drained, both physically and mentally, which was weird in itself considering that he had woken up not so long ago, and regardless of the amount of time spent resting, he shouldn't be _this_ exhausted. However, taking into account all the aforementioned along with the fact that Zero still couldn't remember what the hell had happened to bring him here of all places and with Kuran at that, he guessed the brunet was telling the truth and he indeed could have been injured.

It was the only possible explanation why he felt so much like shit.

The teen flinched a little at the touch of his own fingers on the un-tattooed side of his neck. He hadn't noticed how his hand had gotten there, but he found that the spot he had made contact with was unusually tender and...somewhat burning.

Zero's frown deepened in puzzlement.

And that was when his memory decided to so conveniently and to his _greatest pleasure _provide him with vivid images of the events that had occurred not so long ago – as the ex-human assumed since he didn't know for sure how long he had been out cold – leading him to where he was now. Everything was back; the stupid dinner, the talk with Yuuki, the encounter with Kuran when the brunet came to his room, the hunt, the Level E that had been this close to killing him, then the pureblood bastard appearing and most likely eliminating the crazed vampire with Zero moments away from death – his strange-looking form and expanding from it darkness the last thing the prefect could recall. After that...well, it was pretty much obvious what had happened. As well as the result: he had failed to get away from Kuran yet again.

Zero knew it must be wrong and stupid to think like that in his situation and he supposed he, on the contrary, should be glad that he was still alive. But he didn't feel relief or any kind of happiness in the slightest no matter how he looked at it. If anything, the teen's mood got only darker, now that his head was clear and the remains of sleep had let go of him.

He hadn't wanted to be _'saved'_, if he even could call it that. Back there, he...Frankly, Zero didn't know what had come over him there and then, but he didn't regret it in the slightest. He had been trapped, sick and too damn tired of absolutely everything to keep up the fighting – and he wasn't sure that that feeling of hopelessness and sheer desperation had disappeared. Nothing had changed and he was sure nothing would change any time soon – for the better, that is, as the hunter was certain that it would only get worse. So the only thing Zero regretted was hisfailure to escape from the pureblood yet again. And unlike before, now even thoughts of Yuuki couldn't succeed in changing his mind and chasing away his pessimistic ideas. It just wasn't enough, not anymore. And the ex-human couldn't think of anything that would ever be.

Slightly trembling fingers curled further into fist as Kiryuu gripped the quilt in his hand, his jaw tightening and eyes narrowing in suddenly flaring anger and unbearable bitterness.

He didn't get to voice out his displeasure, however, as Kaname's next words were first to break the tense silence yet again.

"You couldn't have possibly thought that it would go smoothly, what you tried to achieve back there...now could you?" The brunet's voice returned to being cool and emotionless, and something in it made an involuntary shudder run up Zero's spine. The teen knew this tone, just as well as he knew that it promised nothing good to anyone who it was directed at. Nevertheless, and despite everything, the hunter found he didn't care – at least not now, that was for sure. For better or for worse, he didn't know yet though.

Maybe that was the reason why he spoke his next words without any hesitation, "So what if I did?"

_'So what if I was stupid enough to actually think so?'_

"How foolish. Not to mention thoughtless of you to act that way." There was an irritated and almost indignant edge to Kuran's voice when his next words sounded, "Do you even realize the possible consequences of your selfish behavior?"

"I don't care." He honestly didn't, surprisingly enough.

"Oh? So I assume you also don't care what would have become of Yuuki, what she would have felt had your stunt worked and had..." there was a short pause before the pureblood continued, disgust apparent in his voice, "that _filth _served its purpose? You don't care how devastated she wou–"

"No, I fucking don't!" The ex-human snapped, his voice shook with emotion. He screwed his eyes shut tightly and ducked his head low, trying to even out his suddenly irregular breathing. His knuckles turned white as the grip he had on the blankets became painful, but he paid no mind to it, too busy getting the prickling in his eyes to go away and suppressing the pathetic sounds that were stuck in his throat, threatening to get out any second.

"You can't possibly mean that."

"You won't know."

"I _do _know. Better than you think." He did, he knew better than to take what Kiryuu had just said seriously. Or so he had thought up until now. Because something in the boy's words, or rather, the way he had spoken them, just made Kaname doubt his rightness this time – as unbelievable as it was.

"You don't know a shit!" Zero cried angrily, whipping around to finally face the older male. Stormy amethyst orbs were burning with pure hatred, narrowed to slits, the youth's form was trembling with uncontrollable rage and, although he didn't quite realize it, dread, "What would _you_, an arrogant, heartless, filthy bloodsucking _beast _ever know! You can see and think of nothing but your almighty, stuck-up self, so don't you dare accuse _me _of being thoughtless or acting selfish when it's _you _who never even _thinks _about trying to take into account other people and their feelings!"

_He had no right._

"You have no right to do it! Just like you have no right to bring Yuuki into all this!"

_It was a torture enough already._

Of course he had thought about her, about her feelings and about her reaction. How could he not? He was sure she would have been sad and regretful over his death, would have mourned for some time, yes, but it would have gotten better eventually. He wasn't some irreplaceable person, not to mention that without him there her life would have become much easier, with much less problems and worries to constantly plague her mind. Not to forget that even with him dead, she would still have Kuran – as much as Zero loathed the thought, the possibility and the bastard himself, it was the truth. It was pretty obvious how his adopted sister felt about the bloodsucker – in spite of all his warnings and silent concerns. So with the hunter gone, one more obstacle would also disappear. Therefore the silver-haired prefect was certain that the pain Yuuki would have felt from his death would have eased and dissipated soon enough, especially with Kuran's help.

"_You_ are the one who caused it!" His throat was already starting to get sore from all the screaming and overwhelming emotions, yet Zero continued, it was simply impossible to stop now, "And you know _nothing_, you motherfucking son of a bitch!"

The pureblood's slightly widened from surprise eyes narrowed dangerously as he recovered from his momentary daze. He certainly hadn't expected such a strong reaction from the ex-human. Just as he hadn't expected Kiryuu to get into such a state. He was sure it was the first time he had ever seen the boy so worked up. But Kaname's mild shock didn't lessen his own growing dissatisfaction with the teen and his actions. And being blatantly insulted by the said individual definitely did nothing to calm his by now seething anger and pent-up frustration.

Fingers of the hand that had been previously placed harmlessly on the mattress curling unconsciously, thus causing the silk material of his bedsheets to rip due to his sharpened nails digging into it, the older vampire's entire form went rigid, back hunched over ever so slightly, almost imperceptibly, as though the brunet was ready to jump from his place and lunge at his prey any second, eager and impatient to tear it to shreds, before Kaname caught himself and stopped his body from acting on instinct like it was begging him to do. He let out a low, menacing growl, barely able to still contain his murderous inner self.

"Why don't you enlighten me then?" the pureblood hissed out, "What was the point of your meaningless act of defiance? What were you trying to prove with that pathetic attempt at getting yourself killed? And in such a way too," Kuran's voice and countenance very clearly showed his distaste, "Have you fallen so low as to be willing to let yourself be devoured by that _thing_? A despicable, vile Level E? I deemed even _you_ better than that, Kiryuu."

There was venom in every word Kaname said, meant to hurt as deeply as possible, to affect the ex-human as greatly as possible and get the desired reaction – for now it was the most he could allow the raging beast inside of him to vent its fury and not rip the younger vampire apart, as at the moment the brunet was doing his damnedest to restrain himself. A task that truly became nearly impossible after Zero's responses.

"Why don't you wrap your brilliant mind around the idea that you can't always be right then?"

He didn't give a shit. It didn't matter what Kuran said – it didn't hurt, not anymore and surely not now. Everything was just too screwed up for the hunter to care – everything including himself.

"Because that's exactly how _low _I've _fallen_! Low enough to prefer being drained by some insane leech if it could help me get the hell away from you and your sick games!"

The aura that had been suppressive enough before became impossibly suffocating. The silver-haired teen's breathing and accelerated from adrenaline heart rate quickened further and a dark smirk appeared on his strained face in spite of the heavy and, admittedly, dangerous atmosphere when his back collided with the hard headboard painfully, the force with which Kuran had slammed him into it enough to damage it together with the prefect's bones. Yet the fact that Kaname was quite literally choking him with his strong fingers, extended claws of which were digging into the pale skin of his neck and drawing blood from it, along with his fully unleashed and rampant presence didn't stop Zero from continuing. He could very well see and _feel _the other's visibly darkened mood and, normally, intimidating for anyone reaction, but strangely, it simply failed to affect the hunter this time around – at least so it appeared to him, as he failed to notice the tiny, uncontrollable shudders racking his body. He didn't even fight the other's tight grip on him.

His voice was shaking a little, but still held a mocking edge to it as the ex-human rasped out quietly, "What...?" he gasped softly before resuming speaking, "Did I offend your regal self by...saying that I'd rather let myself become a-" a sharp intake of air, "a snack for a 'despicable, vile Level E'...than have anything to do with _you _again?"

Zero's throat was suddenly released as those long, now bloodied digits moved up abruptly and grasped his jaw just as firmly, staining the skin of the youth's cheeks with crimson. The younger male's chest heaved rapidly as he drew in large breaths, never letting his somewhat bleary eyes leave Kaname's brightly glowing ones.

The brunet kept silent, doing nothing but staring at the silver-haired vampire before him intently, his lips were curled back, teeth gritted and sharpened fangs in clear view as a low, threatening growl rumbled in his throat.

The two stayed like that for about a minute or so, in tense silence, with neither of them speaking or budging, but steadily keeping their gazes locked. Finally, the pureblood seemed to calm down as all sounds he had been previously emitting faded away and his free hand that had been clawing at the expensive sheets relaxed. His expression gradually turning neutral again, Kaname took a slow, ever so slightly shaky breath. He let his eyes slide shut for a few seconds before opening them, this time reverted to their original burgundy color and usual impassiveness. Slowly, the brunet began to pull back from the hunter, his voice was controlled and devoid of any emotion when it sounded next.

"Very well," Kaname got up from the bed. Zero watched him cautiously, his fingers involuntarily finding the blanket he had unwittingly released not so long ago and taking a hold of it once more, then pulling it over his bare legs and torso. It was hardly enough, but at least helped him feel less exposed in front of the pureblood.

"You will have the opportunity to _finally_ be left alone and get away from _me_ very soon...And for quite a while, might I add."

Kuran's steely gaze left him as the brunet headed for the door that led out of the room and Zero visibly relaxed – even if just a little.

"However," the older male's hand was on the doorknob and he stopped, only slightly turning his head to look at the ex-human one last time, "do not forget that I will continue keeping an eye on you. No matter how far I may be, you cannot escape. Considering this...remember that I _would _know if you were to do something you should _not_." Dark eyes narroweddangerously in silent warning, "So don't even _think_ about going to _her_ because of your foolish stubbornness."

Having fully turned away from the figure behind him, Kaname pushed the door open, but paused in leaving the chamber. He spoke again, "You should think everything over carefully, Kiryuu-kun...And make the right decision before it's too late and you can do nothing but regret your actions," and then he left, closing the door softly.

Zero kept his gaze fixed on the spot the pureblood had just been occupying for a few more seconds before letting it drop. His tense shoulders finally sagged, the hunter closed his tired eyes for a short while, then brought his hand up to cradle his throbbing head and let out a shuddering breath he didn't know he was holding. His heart was still pounding and body started to tremble all of a sudden. He was only grateful that Kuran wasn't there anymore to witness him like this for his sick pleasure.

The teen curled into himself slightly.

_He needed to get out of this place._

When his eyes opened next, for the first time Zero's attention was caught by something somewhere in the corner of his vision. The youth lifted his head to take a better look at it, and realized that it was a pile of neatly folded clothes lying innocently by the edge of the bed, near the place where the brunet vampire had first sat. Clothes that obviously didn't belong to him judging by their style and the expensive material they were made of. So it wasn't so hard to guess whose those were.

It didn't matter though, as long as he could leave this damned room sooner, even if only for a mere second.

Therefore, not losing any more time and not really thinking about anything, with only one intention in his tortured mind, Zero ignored his deep repulsion and strong reluctance and shifted to take the provided garments, his every movement stiff and lifeless.

**-o-**

Surprisingly enough, for once Kuran actually did keep his word and had indeed left him the hell alone – thankfully and damn finally. Which was, in all honesty, an even greater relief than Zero could ever imagine.

It had been a little over a week now since he had last seen the pureblood, which was exactly the same night _His Highness_ had been so gracious as to _'save' _his ungrateful self from the blood-crazed Level E and the death itself. Back in the older vampire's room, after the said man had left, Zero had taken the offered to him clothes without giving it much thought, put them on as quickly as his heavy, exhausted body had allowed him to and, not losing a single second, had sneaked out of the Moon Dormitory to finally return to the relative safety of his room in the Sun Dorms. He hadn't seen or sensed Kuran even once since then, which he certainly hadn't minded, as well as the fact that he had had no idea where the bastard had disappeared to – he could go to hell for all Zero cared.

The hunter would have probably stayed blissfully ignorant of the reason for the pureblood's sudden departure if it hadn't been for Yuuki and her concerns about _'Kaname-sama'_. Worried, she had hesitantly asked Ichijou about the Level A's well-being during one of the morning class changeovers, to which the annoyingly happy blond had given her another one of his cheerful smiles and explained that Kuran had merely left to attend to his business affairs and wouldn't be back for some time. And while it had made the girl both relieved that the leech hadn't caught a cold or anything – like it could ever happen – and disappointed due to obvious reasons, to Zero those news, especially their second part, had been nothing but unalloyed joy, however well hidden it had been behind his mask of indifference. Even some of his usual stiffness had lessened to a certain extent after hearing those words – an unconscious reaction that had surprised him. He hadn't thought that the brunet vampire had been affecting him so much this whole time.

And even though the ex-human did realize that the said male's absence wouldn't last too long, especially taking into account the fact that, frankly, no amount of time could be long enough for Zero when it concerned Kuran staying away from him, he was still immensely thankful that the fate, the luck or whatever it was, had finally decided to spare him by providing this small, temporary salvation. He almost felt something akin to...freedom, he guessed. Well, maybe it was too strong a word, but it was the closest one the hunter could find to describe what he was currently feeling. Rather illusive, yes, but this deception was something that the youth needed to keep going. A method which, Zero noticed to his chagrin, he had been pathetically using for some time now.

A long sigh fell from the plump lips as the ex-human's occupied hand stopped its movements, a slightly pained expression taking over his tired features.

_'Pathetic...really.'_

Just like everything about him.

A bitter smile tugged lightly at the corners of his lips.

But before the silver-haired teen had a chance to dive deeper into his increasingly depressing thoughts, a gentle nudge came from his right. Turning his head towards the source of the small motion, Zero was met with a pair of deep, dark eyes staring at him unwaveringly with concern flickering in their depths. The white ears of the owner of those same eyes flapped quickly and then returned to their original position as a soft, almost inaudible noise sounded from the aforementioned being.

Involuntarily, Zero let another smile, this time faint and rueful yet warm and grateful, grace his features, unable to help himself and his reaction to seeing Lily's worry for him.

"Hey..." he reached out with his free hand to pat the side of the beautiful horse's head affectionately and with hesitant reassurance. The uncertain attempt at calming his long-time friend seemed to have failed though, since Lily only shifted to the side and then turned around further to face the hunter fully. She moved towards her favorite person slowly and, upon getting close enough to him, put her heavy head down and tilted it forward, thus nudging the hunter gently in his chest. She didn't remove herself from that position, staying in place and keeping her forehead pressed to the Level D's body, pushing against it ever so slightly a few times as though urging the youth to respond. Which Zero did without giving it a second thought. He raised his arms and encircled Lily's large head, letting his own drop to rest against the mare's forelock as he closed his eyes and exhaled shakily, left hand stroking the other's soft cheek leisurely, in a soothing manner as he relaxed into the warm comfort.

After staying like this for a short while, the ex-human took a small step backwards, his lilac eyes immediately making contact with his friend's glimmering black ones as Lily lifted her head a little. They watched each other in silence, Zero's fingers never ceasing their careful, tender caress.

Another smile, this time more pronounced and with less bitterness in it, although not completely void of it, found its way onto the teens face. His eyelids fluttering before sliding to cover his lavender orbs once more, the hunter leaned in to put his forehead against that of the mare's for the second time.

"Thank you..." his voice was a barely audible whisper, but Lily had heard it perfectly well and, though not fully convinced, was still glad to have calmed her most dear person's uneasiness at least to some extent.

Allowing himself to soak in his loyal friend's comforting presence some more, Zero spent another hour or so in the stables, brushing Lily with quiet gratitude and evading some of her playful antics from time to time during that period. Then, having bidden his farewell to the mare, he took his departure to go to the Chairman's house, knowing full well that Yuuki must be already waiting for him there, all ready and excited to leave for the town where she could finally indulge herself in shopping and all the sweets she wanted. Therefore making the silver-haired prefect her heavily loaded with bags carrier yet again, which Zero almost dreaded, apprehending the pain in his muscles from the enormous weight of the bags, but could do nothing about, what with Yuuki's pleading eyes and his damned soft spot for them.

Unbeknownst to himself, the hunter heaved more than a few sighs on his way to the Headmaster's quarters.

Surprisingly and to Zero's considerable relief though, it wasn't as bad as the youth had expected.

As usually, they had arrived at their destination on bus and immediately, the female prefect had dragged her adoptive brother to the nearest clothing store, skipping along happily towards the place with joy and anticipation more than obvious in her aura and on her face – to the ex-human's growing anxiety and gloomy mood.

As they got there, not losing any time, Yuuki began to pick clothes for Zero first, continuing to pester the teen to put on everything she chose – which was a hell of _a lot_, at least for the silver-haired youth who was quite content with his current wardrobe that was, admittedly, far from being extensive, but sufficient enough for him – and seeming to thoroughly enjoy the prospect of dressing him up, to which Zero only scowled, but still did try on a few items – unable to resist _that _look, that _kicked-puppy_ look that the girl kept throwing at him every time he made to refuse something. However, soon Kiryuu was finally able to sneak away from the smaller prefect and went off somewhere else. He didn't really care about the destination; so long as it was father away from his overly excited and way too energetic adopted sister, he was perfectly content with anything. It had been only a couple of hours or so, but Zero was already exhausted from this whole shopping thing Yuuki was so delighted and nearly obsessed with. For the life of him, the hunter couldn't understand what was so good about it – if anything, in his opinion it was tiresome, boring and plain pain in the ass.

But since the younger prefect liked it so much, she could merrily have it her way, only without the ex-human there, because his portion of endurance had definitely run out for this weekend. So he would gladly let Yuuki enjoy their day off. Which, he was sure, the girl would do much better without him there to spoil all her fun.

Besides, the silver-haired youth still felt better this way, alone and away from the crowd or anyone for that matter, even if it was Yuuki. He was naturally concerned for her safety as always, what with the brunet female's inborn talent for getting into trouble every step of her way, but Zero was convinced – and sincerely hoped – that it would be hard, if not impossible – he really preferred the latter variant – for the girl to somehow endanger herself in a place full of people, while doing shopping of all things. The very idea itself seemed ridiculous, Zero knew that much, but with Yuuki involved, even such possibility was more than reasonable.

He also knew that it wasn't like him to leave his adopted sister by herself, regardless of the place and circumstances. But even if the male prefect did want to be there for her, of which he wasn't so certain for once in his life, he seriously doubted he would be able to make himself do it.

The teen _need__ed _these moments of silence, solitude and calm, at least here and for now.

Admittedly, he never liked being surrounded by too many people, but these days it got physically hard. Thus his recent tendency – after events he would rather forget and never relieve in his memory again – to let Yuuki out of his sight instead of looking after her like he had used to.

Selfish of him, yes, yet he couldn't do anything about it, about _himself_.

A soft sigh fell from Zero's lips as he closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair wearily. He could feel that pounding headache beginning to return anew.

Unexpectedly, a small noise came from somewhere nearby, immediately catching the hunter's undivided attention. Lilac eyes shot open sharply and instinctively, the teen reached into his coat to take a hold of the Bloody Rose while turning around swiftly towards the source of the sound that had disturbed the complete silence of the deserted street. No one was around as the ex-human had ended up wandering into the quiet and most desolated part of the town, but Kiryuu still refrained from pulling out his weapon and aiming it at the supposed target, instead choosing to keep it securely in his grip and remain on guard, lest some random soul decided to pick these particular moments to show up.

Cautious lavender orbs scanned the surroundings, quickly and expertly, immediately finding what they were looking for as another noise reached the silver-haired prefect's ears. It came from the dark alley to his right, but Zero couldn't sense anything – or anyone – there, so the youth let his stiff posture relax slightly, though not fully. Carefully, the ex-human got closer to the narrow passageway and peered into the darkness intently, trying to detect any motion or form there. It was empty however, and after watching the shadowed area for a short while, Zero calmed down and allowed all the tension in his muscles to go away.

Exhaling heavily, the hunter shut his eyes and turned around while moving to the side to lean against the brick wall of the old building, his head bowed and hand covering most of his face. Smallest of shivers shook the teen's slouched form. It was only now that he noticed his quickened heart rate and irregular breathing along with sudden wave of tiredness.

It was ludicrous, to get so agitated over every little sound. Not to mention pathetic.

And he was becoming paranoid, letting his…his _fear_, as humiliating as it was to admit, get the better of him.

Kuran wasn't anywhere near him, he was away, and would be at least for some more time – thankfully.

_The ex-human heaved another sigh, though now it was more relieved than anything._

And in spite of his words about _'keeping an eye on him'_, Zero hadn't heard or sensed anything even remotely related to the pureblood, or so he thought and hoped was true – yet another wishful thinking of his. He knew he could be wrong, very much so. Of course he wasn't stupid or naive enough to believe that everything would be so simple, especially considering _who _and _what_ he was dealing with. He had no idea what more the cunning bastard could be hiding and how much more tricks and freakish powers he had up his sleeve.

Nevertheless, although the teen wasn't an idiot, he _was_ desperate to a certain degree, albeit he adamantly refused to acknowledge or even be aware of that fact. He could be allowed this much, whether it was on subconscious level or not.

However, alas, his apprehensions and suspicions weren't the only problem. Though another one wasn't unrelated to the pureblooded snob as well. But this one bothered the hunter more than anything, understandably.

_Zero's hand went to his __drying__ throat. He swallowed uncomfortably._

He was running out of time, too soon too fast for his liking.

And his thirst was getting to him... Not so unexpectedly, but definitely undesirably and so much earlier than he would want – which he obviously didn't and never would. Just like with Kuran's absence, no amount of time could be too long or long enough for that matter.

He had gotten used to constantly feeling the bloodlust by now after such a lengthy period of coping with it, but the one he was and had been experiencing now and lately was different, and it was harder to deal with. More intense, more insatiable, more consuming, more unbearable, more violent and much more difficult to control. Even at present, when not so much time had passed since his last taking of blood from Kaname – and he _knew _he could hold on for longer periods, he had done it many times already – it was already eating him from within. He could feel the coldness, the numbness, spreading. Very slowly, gradually but surely, starting from somewhere in his chest and going further, deeper, seeping into his veins and his very bone marrows, taking over his everything.

It was dangerous. _He _was dangerous, because he was a constant threat to everyone, especially to the ones closest to him – no matter how unimpressive the number of those people was – and most of all, to Yuuki.

Every day, every hour, every minute and even every second, this hunger was getting stronger and more persistent. It became harder to ignore with every passing moment. If earlier he could manage to somehow try and distract himself from this unendurable burning, now it was nearly impossible. Whatever he did or thought of, everything led to that cursed crimson liquid and memories of its taste, texture, refreshing feeling of it on his tongue and then in his parched throat, slowly moving down and into his system, spreading its warmth and making the dark coldness go away and insanity retreat. Zero could still recall – however vaguely and fragmentarily – the way his body trembled with relief when he drank from Kuran, when he felt that thick blood enter his organism and fill it with power and lightness, immediately clearing his mind and dispelling the impending madness.

The hunter clutched at his neck, his nails digging into it and thus drawing a few tiny beads of dark-red life essence. He closed his eyes, brows furrowing as a slightly pained expression crossed his face. In an attempt to regulate his breathing, the youth inhaled deeply, all the while trying to suppress the small tremors running through his form at the vivid images that had flickered through his head and were still standing before his eyes. Zero's free hand went to his chest and fisted his shirt, head bowing a little lower and frown deepening.

It was sick. This reaction was sick. _He _was sick. And disgusting. No better than the monster that Kuran was.

A mere thought of blood – of _that beast's _blood – caused him to become like _this_, made his bloodlust flare anew, much stronger and suffocating, and sent quivers through his body. Quivers of anticipation, excitement and..._something _else. That which the ex-human refused to even think of, let alone admit to it. As it was too incomprehensible, unfamiliar and terrifying, not to mention shameful and utterly repulsive. So Zero never wanted to acknowledge something like that, whatever it was that deprived him of the ability to think straight and concentrate on anything anymore. So that all that his hazy mind could and agreed to provide him with were images of that poisonous yet alluring liquid that was killing and giving him life at the same time. While it allowed him to remain alive and sane – maybe not completely and only from time to time, but still – it also left less and less of himself with every taking of that slow venom.

It was destroying him. Zero wasn't himself anymore and he knew it. He could feel it, in spite of how much he would like to indulge in his denial.

_What was happenin__g to him?_

_What was he turning into?_

_What was Kuran with his twisted games doing to him...?_

The silver-haired teen doubted he wanted answers to all these questions. Because he wasn't ready to accept them along with the reality they brought. Not yet at least, if he ever would be at all.

A pained groan sounded from the hunter as he threw his head back, slightly banging it on the brick surface in hopes that the pain would make his mind a little clearer, and slid a couple of inches down the wall. His eyes remained closed and breathing accelerated further. Another assault of thirst made his already parched – at least it seemed so – throat hurt as well as his chest. It was this much more intense and unendurable, but he still could take it. He could, he knew he could. He had to. Yet...

For how long...? If every time was so much worse than the previous one. It was getting harder to resist the hunger and Zero was getting weaker, both physically and mentally, which made him way too vulnerable for his liking. And not only him, but those around him – everyone around him, without exception – as well. That was why he had to do something about it, about _himself_, before it – _he –_ got too out of control. Before it really got too late and all that was left for him was regret, as Kuran had suggested during their last encounter.

Suddenly, he felt a cold moisture on his left cheek. Startled, the ex-human's eyes snapped open and he looked around warily. It was only a few short moments later that his confused, hazy mind caught up and the teen realized what exactly it had been that had disturbed his reverie when he took in his surroundings once more, this time as though they were somewhat new to him. It was snowing. The first snow of this year, with snowflakes so light and gentle, descending unhurriedly before melting away as they hit various surfaces of the surroundings.

The hunter's features relaxed visibly when his amethyst and now clear orbs observed the view before him. The sky seemed a little darker and briefly, Zero wondered how long he had been there, alone with his musings. But that fleeting thought left him soon enough along with many others agonizing ones, and the youth sighed deeply, the corners of his lips lifting in the smallest and gentlest of smiles at the tranquil scenery. It was beautiful and had a nostalgic feeling to it. It made him feel calmer and so much better, although Zero didn't know why exactly. But he welcomed it gladly, grateful for the opportunity to forget about the constant worries gnawing at him, even if for a short period of time.

**-o-**

Dull. Fake. Boring. And rather sickening at times – that was what these soirees were. Especially so now, when he was rather...annoyed, for whatever reason. And that unexplainable annoyance had been nagging at him for some time now, apparently without any prospect of fading away, which only intensified it further.

However, his irritation aside, Kaname was simply bored as hell from this tedious, pointless gathering with its usual, monotonous routine consisting of meaningless small talks, deceitfully polite smiles, poorly hidden treacherous intentions – and lust for his blood in the brunet's case – and palpable pretense. Nothing was true and no one could be trusted here aside from those whose absolute loyalty the pureblood already had and was sure of, namely his inner circle, members of which were scattered all over the grand hall of the old, large, magnificent manor. They were actually supposed to be at the Cross Academy, unlike Kaname who still had to take care of some unfinished business matters of his, but this one...celebration of sorts so to say was too important for the whole vampire society to miss if they were invited – if they were _bestowed_ with the _honor_ of being invited.

Taking a slow sip from his wineglass filled with strong, burgundy liquid, Kuran let his calm, impassive gaze scan the spacious room unhurriedly once more, quite expertly hiding his distaste for the public there. It consisted of such elegance and sophistication, beauty and allure – at least it was supposed to, on the surface. On the inside, in actuality, however, it was too far from its deceptive facade to describe. Ugly and treacherous, full of intrigues, ulterior motives and dishonesty – that was the way things really were here. And dangerous, mercilessly so, especially for the ones unaccustomed to and unprepared for it.

And Kaname himself, too, wasn't excluded from it, which wasn't such a big wonder. However, unlike those below him, he could ask – though sometimes even that wasn't necessary – and get anything he wanted, regardless of what, who or whose it was, with very rare exceptions. While those of lower status, if they wanted something from him or others of his standing, even if it was the smallest thing, had to offer something in return of reasonable if not higher price. Those were the unspoken rules – a norm, common sense if you will, for every single individual that was a part of their world. It was ingrained in them since birth and solidified as they grew and got to know their environment, learned to perceive it.

That was why Kaname could never for the life of him understand Kiryuu's reaction to their...arrangement so to speak. He could only assume that it was due to the fact that the boy had been originally born human and had used to live like one, by their laws – he still did, or at least tried to, probably attempting to fool himself into believing it as well.

Kaname suppressed a small, derisive chuckle at his last thought, but couldn't fully prevent the corners of his lips from lifting ever so slightly, imperceptibly. He sipped on his drink once more, concealing his momentary slip. The ex-human was just such an entertaining little thing. Even when he wasn't present.

The pureblood turned his head slightly to the side as another group of nobles approached him. Automatically, without really putting any effort into it, he replied to their greetings with his own neutral, perfectly polite – yet less than sincere – one. They were saying something else, but he didn't really listen to them, simply responding mechanically, knowing that it was yet another pointless verbal exchange that couldn't even be called conversation. Neither did he pay much attention to their appearance. Frankly, he doubted he would remember their faces seconds after they left him alone and went on their merry ways. Kaname was certain he had seen them before at other soirees, but so what? Same could be said about dozens of vampires out there. It wasn't any different now as well. Nothing but adulation and fruitless attempts to get on his good side. All courteous and so well-bred.

It was just hypocrisy, however. Because while they put on fake pleasant countenances, trying to seem sincere in their admiration and benevolence, for Kaname it was too obvious what lay beneath all that outer beauty, elegance and refined manners. They were nothing but predators, vultures, waiting silently, yet impatiently for the mighty to fall from the grace so that they could gloat before delivering the finishing blow and seizing the remaining pieces greedily. It was almost physically palpable from the way they looked at him and any other pureblood vampire how much they longed to tear into their flesh and suck them dry until no drop was left, even the tiniest one. How much they craved for the sacred liquid running through their veins, for the sheer power and unadulterated bliss it presented. Behind those amiable smiles were sneers and elongated fangs aching to bury themselves into the throat of first and any Level A vampire who would be careless and foolish enough to let their guard down in presence of these parasites. Although, admittedly, Kaname couldn't say that every vampire was that way – not fully, at least, and it pertained only to those of his inner circle.

It sickened him at times, their pretense and willingness- _no_, desire, bordering on desperate longing, to obey his every order, especially when there was any chance – even the smallest one – that they would be fortunate enough to get something in return for their loyalty and complaisance, although being given a task of any kind by a pureblood was an honor, and their approval – more than sufficient gratitude in itself. Which was a rather interesting paradox, indeed. The brunet did want to see such a display of submissiveness from Kiryuu, which would imply the youth's recognition of him as his superior, while getting it from other vampires mostly tended to grate on his nerves because of open eagerness and insincerity behind it.

Somehow he just...couldn't help it. There was something wickedly thrilling about doing that to the silver-haired hunter, about _forcing _him to do what Kaname wished and the boy himself, obviously, didn't. Not to mention that it never failed to make his beastly, sadistic side sing in pure delight. Which was, truthfully, an addictive, delicious sensation to experience. And he had no intention of losing it any time soon. It was simply enjoyable to watch the ex-human surrender unwillingly yet retain a part of defiance and inextinguishable inner fire. Although, admittedly, it still did irritate the pureblood nevertheless.

Kuran refrained from letting a mild frown mar his features. These thoughts of that insufferably unyielding little..._being _made his annoyance increase. It was always like that with Kiryuu. One moment the boy evoked in him nothing but pure amusement, and the next the mirth evaporated completely only to be replaced by fury. Although it was probably safe to say that he was rather accustomed to all that by now, as it was his usual reaction to the silver-haired youth and everything concerning him. Oddly enough, however, fascination never ceased. Which, too, could be quite exasperating at times, to put it mildly.

For once though, it looked like it actually could come in handy. It definitely seemed that way when he looked at the nobles before him again.

Apparently sensing a small yet recognizable drop in his aura, the group of vampires that had been talking to him about some uninteresting, unimportant things until only a couple of seconds ago, now appeared to be a bit uneasy with the sudden change – however mild and short-lived it was – in his mood. So they decided that it was better to disappear and excused themselves, most likely thinking that they were the cause of the pureblood's dissatisfaction. Well, not that they were entirely wrong...They _had _been fairly irritating after all. But not enough to bother him so much that it would make his perfect mask crack for half a second before he regained impeccable control over his temper anew. For ultimately, there always had been and still was only one person who managed to achieve that, and without even trying to or being aware of that too.

Another small smile, this time sardonic, tugged at Kuran's lips as he emptied the glass in his hand by taking the last sip of his blood wine and then replaced it with the new one. After which he started on his way towards the balcony, wishing to get some fresh air and much-needed privacy. All this nonsense, this crowd, along with its noise and unwanted attention, were making his headache come back and grow worse. So trying to stay in the shadows and naturally succeeding in it like in everything he ever did, the brunet glided through the room and its occupants and promptly arrived at his destination.

He let out a deep sigh of both exhaustion and relieve.

Speaking of Kiryuu... It looked like the brat was finallybeginning to learn his lesson – after all this time, _finally_ indeed. And the hard way too, unsurprisingly. Kaname should have known from the start that it wouldn't – it _cou__ld not –_ go any other way with the hunter. He was too obstinate and uncontrollable, not to mention difficult for something the brunet planned to go smoothly. But there was a good side to it as well, if only for the fun of it. Which it was, to watch the boy squirm and try to break free from his invisible prison in vain. Exactly what he was doing even at this very moment as Kaname was here, close to dying of boredom. Well, if nothing else, at least he had some entertainment. And almost right in front of his eyes so to say.

Because contrary to what the ex-human might think, the brunet did carry out his promise of keeping track of him. And he had been doing so from the very beginning, never once even thinking of stopping. In other words, he had the boy under close, constant surveillance and despite his being far from the academy and Kiryuu himself, the pureblood's absolute control never wavered. Although the silver-haired prefect had no idea about it. Which was, probably, for the better. It was much easier and more informative that way. And so much more interesting too. Besides, having Kiryuu unsuspecting and left in the dark, with his guard down and with no clue of the lurking 'danger' – as the boy perceived him – and its whereabouts was somewhat...thrillingly enjoyable. And unexpectedly, observing the hunter had turned out to be fairly intriguing. Sometimes it even kept him from boredom that was his constant companion these days too. For which he was actually a little thankful, he guessed. Not that he would ever admit to it.

But that aside, lately the Level D had started showing all the signs Kaname had been waiting for. It wasn't so evident yet and he doubted anyone aside from him and the ex-human himself had noticed it – no matter how hard the boy wished to deny it and tried to pretend that it wasn't so bad – as Zero hid it well. As always though, considering the fact that the younger vampire was more than used to it by now and had probably mastered the art of suppressing and concealing his blood thirst after all this time. However...

Yes, he did it rather splendidly indeed, but his willpower could only take him so far. It had been way too long – definitely one of the longest periods of time that he was deprived of blood since his inner vampire's 'awakening' as yet, in fact. That alone was reason enough to bring the breaking point closer sooner. And along with pure blood, _his _pure blood involved, it would only speed up and worsen things further. For the ex-human, that is. Kaname could care less about it since he wasn't affected in any way, so it was only Kiryuu who was suffering from his own stubbornness – deservedly, mind you, at least from the brunet's very objective point of view.

Inwardly, Kaname gave an elegant shrug at his last thought.

Back to the matter at hand, he should probably be more worried instead of remaining so calm, taking into account his dear girl's involvement as well. Naturally, her being the closest person to the youth, together with her unwavering attachment to him, which the pureblood couldn't and most likely – definitely – would never comprehend, nor accept, put her in danger more than anyone else. Regardless, the Level A would not rush his return to the school grounds.

Because Kaname was sure, he _knew_, that Zero wouldn'thurt her, he would _not _go to her for help, let alone for blood – on the contrary, he would do everything possible to keep Yuuki unaware and away from all that was happening to him, away from himself, especially when worst came to worst. Not even because of that warning the pureblood had given him the last time they saw each other, but of his own free will. And since Kaname never stopped supervising the situation, everything was under control, as usual. So there was nothing he should be really concerned about.

Besides, he still wanted to see some more of the ex-human's mental and physical torture along with his never-ceasing inner struggles. For truly, it was fascinating to watch. As well as the process of his steadily progressing descent to the Level End. The turmoil and anxiety it brought to the silver-haired prefect were clear to the brunet and he enjoyed every moment of it.

A thought flickered in his mind that maybe it was cruel and even wrong to think so, especially in the light of his own relatively recent experience of fighting the bloodlust, but he quickly and very easily dismissed it. Nothing could make him sympathize with the insolent brat, especially after that latest stunt of his with that Level E. Not to speak of the outburst and yet another set of insults that had followed after along with display of his usual, absolute ingratitude.

Yes, Kaname _still _felt slight irritation at the hunter.

Therefore all the more reason for him to relish 'the sight'. Which he certainly would have done to the fullest if it wasn't for...

If it wasn't for his own hunger and body's urges – the oddest one being his neck's insistent demands to be torn into and fed from. That coupled with his animalistic vampire side clawing at him to be unleashed and begging him to let it- to let _them both _enjoy _themselves _once more. It kept whispering seductively inside his head at every convenient – and inconvenient – moment, reminding him of sweet moments of bliss _they _had already experienced thanks to it and promising even more, tempting him ruthlessly, relentlessly. Each such moment nearly made him physically shiver from unbearable yet delicious anticipation and phantom pleasure that coursed through his body at the images, sounds, scents and all the illusory sensations provided by that same inner beast of his.

It was both delightful and tormenting at the same time.

But unlike Kiryuu, he could restrain himself and suppress those desires, while the ex-human's needs were eating away at him, driving him closer and closer to all-consuming, unrelenting madness. So in this, too and yet again, Kaname would be the one to gain the upper hand. Knowing that alone, along with the inevitable outcome that was the hunter's complete and final surrender, was already gratifying and stimulating enough to further convince the brunet to stay away for a little longer. For he was certain the result would be more than worth it.

Still, it was hardly of any help with ceasing his annoyance at Zero. Although…

The pureblood breathed out a soft sigh as he felt a presence appear behind him. He didn't give any sign of acknowledgment to his company other than that, but it wasn't necessary, for neither he nor the newcomer needed it. Of course he would sense anyone in the vicinity, especially if they stood so close to him. Even more so if it were a Noble Class vampire, which it was, and regardless whether they tried to mask their aura or not, which they did not. So Kaname remained where he was, not moving an inch and continuing to leisurely sip on his drink, waiting for the other party to state their business if there was any. Though he could guess what it would be by now – that much wasn't too hard of a task. Why else would someone approach him so boldly, obviously realizing that he was not in the mood for company and knowing better than to disturb a pureblood, being a part of their culture with perfect awareness of the laws. The brunet could think of only one possible reason…

A faint, somewhat rueful smile flickered across the brunet's face as he wondered wryly if he was right this time around as well.

"Kuran-sama," there was the usual bow, typically, Kaname could tell without even looking at the man who was talking to him. He didn't respond, knowing that the noble would continue anyway since he hadn't stopped him yet, thus giving him the permission to speak of sorts. And just as he expected, the Level B did.

"Please forgive me for my rude intrusion," he didn't sound so sorry however. On the contrary, the pureblood could very clearly discern the sly, smug grin in the other's suave voice. Although it hardly showed on the surface – Kaname had no doubts about it. They, vampires, _were _the natural masters of deception after all.

Still not turning from his spot, the brunet inquired calmly, "Is there something you want?"

He got a sudden urge to cringe in distaste at the next words directed at him, spoken in such a sweet, husky tone. It was more than obvious what the vampire's intentions were, "Oh no, on the contrary…I thought maybe _I _could do something for _you_, Kuran-sama." That invisible grin definitely broadened and transferred into more devious one, "You seemed rather bored earlier…Perhaps I could help lift your mood somehow…?"

_'Of course…' _What else could there be…? Naturally, he had been right from the very start, _yet again_…

Kaname's rueful smile widened a little before slowly disappearing altogether as he let out an inaudible sigh. He was exhausted. Not physically, but mentally. Although he could feel it gradually turn into physical weariness as well.

Long fingers raking through soft, dark locks, the brunet suppressed another heavy sigh as he placed his wineglass on the banister rail. Having made sure that none of his emotions would slip through his mask, the pureblood turned his emotionless gaze towards the other vampire languidly. He let his eyes travel over the male's form, taking his sweet time, before a slow, deceitfully pleasant small smile tilted the corners of his mouth slightly upwards. It was yet another one he wouldn't even remember, one of the many who longed to cater to his every whim. Even now, the brunet couldn't quite recall the features he had just taken in, although they were, admittedly, fairly attractive – but then again, there was no – could _not _be – such thing as ill-looking vampire, especially among higher-classed ones. So…what was the difference, really…? If that way at least one of his current needs would be met.

Kaname turned around further to face the other, smile still in place, but eyes hard and cold. For a brief second, they flashed vermilion as he parted his perfect lips to answer, his voice a velvety, seductive yet icily authoritative purr.

_"Why not, indeed…"_

**-o-**

A few more knocks, then another quiet call of his name. He heard it, he was aware of the familiar presence behind the door, but showed no sign of acknowledging it whatsoever. He just remained where he was, lying on the bed, motionless, staring at the ceiling blankly with his half-opened, hazy eyes. After a short silence followed the sound of retreating footsteps and unwittingly, a soft sigh escaped Zero. He stayed immobile for a short while before turning his head slowly to the side. Languidly and rather disinterestedly, weary lilac hues went over their owner's surroundings. His expression never changing, the ex-human turned onto his side, now facing the wall, and let out another inaudible sigh as his eyes slid shut and he curled into himself a little, hugging his slightly trembling every now and then form loosely.

The room was a wreck. The floor was scattered with his uniform, some books, among which he was sure there should also be a couple of _hunter _books he had brought here earlier, a towel, a few drops and smudges of his blood that somehow got onto the walls as well, along with numerous scratches obviously left by claws on various surfaces, the Bloody Rose was lying somewhere in the corner and even his pillow was far from where it was supposed to be. Although, it wasn't too surprising, taking into account the state of the bed. The sheets were torn – by those same claws, apparently – and slightly stained with crimson, and the blanket was twisted and hung from the edge of the mattress, unexpectedly intact though.

The ex-human suspected he was in no better condition too. For as far as he could see, there were some cuts on his skin, and his clothes, mostly his shirt, were torn and bloodstained here and there. Not to mention his dark-red smeared fingers and clotted blood under his fingernails. And he had no recollection of what had happened. Although it wasn't necessary, because he could easily guess, and he knew that his assumption would be correct. It was he who had caused all this mess, alright. But fortunately, the damage stopped there. No one was hurt, and he was the only one aware of what had transpired – he had been cautious enough to put some hunter charms on the room to achieve that. They prevented anyone from entering or hearing anything, as no sound or scent – as well as the teen himself – could get past the closed door. It was also impossible to detect his presence until he removed the spells.

Which he was beginning to think of performing. And that idea became more and more tempting with every passing second.

For by now he had trouble comprehending why he even bothered.

Because, honestly, there was no point in continuing doing it whatsoever – as a number of previous experiences had proven to him. It was useless either way. Seeing as in the end, he always lost. To the bloodlust, to his vampire side, to his fears, to his own cowardice and hypocrisy, to Kuran… And yet despite understanding that very well and knowing the most probable result, he kept _'being stubborn'_, as the stupid pureblood would most likely put it, and continued torturing himself in every sense of the word. But…why? Or rather, _for_ _what_?

Because now that he thought about it, what was the point…? And _was_ there even one at all to begin with? It wasn't like he had anything to lose, or to fight for at that. His family had long been destroyed and taken away from him as well as his hunter heritage, his sanity was slipping away, his dignity and pride were pretty much shattered to tiny pieces by now, his will to go on… to do anything really, wasn't even there – everything just happened on its own with him simply following the events on autopilot. And he wasn't sure he was actually aware of some of those events, as sometimes – especially so recently – he had a hard time remembering what had transpired now and then. Not that it mattered anyway. Nothing seemed to hold any importance or to make much sense to the ex-human as of late. It was needless to say that even Yuuki wasn't much of a motivator anymore, strangely enough.

But honestly, he had stopped taking her into consideration when and before he did something long ago, or so it seemed to him. It didn't mean he had stopped caring for her, no, of course not. She still was and would always be precious to him. But… _something _had changed. Something in him, he guessed. Or he may be wrong, but it was and felt different to him at present. Although, frankly, the teen didn't give a damn about what it was exactly. And the same could be said about so many other things.

So if it was like that… Why did he continue resisting at all? Especially when it was so clear to him that it was useless…?

Maybe Kuran was right? Maybe he should just _stop_? Maybe it _was _better to stop fighting it already? After all this time of futile, constant struggles and undesirable outcomes. For by this point in time, he was exhausted. And unconcerned about pretty much everything, so… what difference did it make…? It wasn't like it would be his first time too – in so many senses. He couldn't possibly sink any lower, right…?

Zero didn't know if it was him or his foul – to put it mildly – mood or the pain of blood thirst speaking, but that, too, hardly mattered. What did get to him though, regardless of his wishes, was that same pain that was steadily and rapidly increasing and turning into agony. One that was very familiar to him, yes, but it didn't make it any easier. He could be well accustomed to it by now, but each time it seemed even more intense and excruciating than the previous.

It was driving him insane, making the pitiful remains of his once strong will crumble; cruelly, painfully, mockingly and relentlessly. And he doubted that he could withstand it any longer, that he had any strength and determination enough to do it anymore. He was losing – he had long lost. And deep inside, he had accepted it too. Because it was pointless to deny. He couldn't do this anymore…

A muffled tormented moan sounded in the dark room as the ex-human turned his face to partly bury it into the mattress and curled into himself further. Eyes screwed tightly shut, Zero gripped his sides, his nails digging into his skin painfully, drawing a few beads of blood. His breathing was labored and body shook violently, small whimpers escaped trembling lips every so often.

Another attack. All over _again_.

He wanted it to stop, to _end _already. Once and for all. He was _exhausted _and couldn't take it any longer. He didn't _want _to endure it anymore. He had been doing it enough by now. So much so that he couldn't tell the difference between the time of the day, let alone between the days of the week. He had no idea how much time had passed since he locked himself up, but to him it felt like eternity. And all this while the only thing occupying his consciousness was blood. And not just anyone's blood – like before, it was _that bastard's pure blood _that he desired no matter how hard he tried to deny or ignore it. It was worse, much worse than the previous time those few weeks or so ago, when he and Yuuki went to town. Back then it was a mere beginning compared to what he was going through at the moment.

His mind was being plagued with blood-filled images and memories, ghostly sensations and absolutely unnecessary, shameful thoughts continuously, driving him into blind, unforgiving insanity – if he wasn't there already. As he was sure that the madness had well taken over him by now. And the fact that he was having some strange hallucinations – he had no doubts they were exactly that – did nothing to change his opinion on the subject.

Sometimes it got especially intense and exceedingly violent, and occasionally, he would be spared and it would ebb away, finally giving him and his pounding head a brief rest, however insufficient and pretty much pointless it was – after all, it wasn't like it made things any better. Just the calm before another storm, the one that would be so much more powerful and ferocious.

Like now.

While those periods of 'calm' got shorter every time. Until there was no more left altogether and he was consumed completely, with no way of going back.

A long shaky sigh sounded as the teen attempted to even out his respiratory rate, gradually succeeding in it. The strong grip on his sides slackening a little, Zero half opened his hazy red-tinted eyes, still in a slight daze. Slowly, he lifted himself up from the mattress, his heavy, weak form trembling uncontrollably as he sat up unsteadily. Unseeingly, he stared ahead of him at nothing in particular, before his gaze wandered to the side only to fall on the closed window.

Crimson momentarily disappeared from the hunter's vision.

His bare feet descended to the floor, and, shakily, Zero pushed himself up.

**-o-**

A sharp crack all but resonated in the dead silence of the pitch-black room. Its only occupant, however, paid no attention to the source of that sound, which was the window glass that had broken under the pressure of his suffocating aura that radiated from him in uneven, angry waves, ready to lash out at anything and anyone in the vicinity and only making the heavy atmosphere all the more oppressive and hostile.

Somewhat tiredly, the pureblood leaned back into his armchair, his head rolling back to reveal his long slender neck as he exhaled deeply. Eyes closed and brows knitted in concentration, one of his hands went up to massage the bridge of his nose. He was stressed, and irritated – that much was clear, even if he didn't wish to admit it. Especially if he thought about the reason behind it. Which he simply _refused _to do.

Taking a deep breath, Kaname willed himself to relax, also attempting to take his slightly flaring temper under control. Not quite fully, but he managed to do that after a couple of seconds, his tense form slackening visibly and dark aura retreating, now less violent.

It was ridiculous. There was no cause for him to get so worked up over quite literally _nothing_.

Yes, he was a little annoyed that the foolish ex-human still refused to give in and kept being his obstinate self – for what purpose though, the brunet had no idea. To him it seemed pointless, like so many of Kiryuu's other actions. However, it wouldn't last for much longer. It had gone on for more than enough – because _Kaname_had allowed it. He had given the hunter time – a considerable amount of it – to think, to struggle, to indulge in his stubbornness, denial and self-pity, and to torment himself all he wanted. And by now this game had become not only boring, but rather tiring as well.

_It was about time they were through with this protracted prelude..._

Burgundy eyes shot open all of a sudden, their color immediately changing to bright, intense red as a familiar odor teased his senses, making his blood boil and his inner beast purr. Realization of what was happening came to him the next instant, and he couldn't help the slow, triumphant smirk that tugged the corners of his lips up.

**-o-**

Every single step he took was trying and seemed impossibly heavy to him. His wounds refused to heal, so they were still bleeding sluggishly, sometimes leaving a faint trail on the pure, white snow that covered the ground protectively. His pace was slow, and he tripped almost on every step of the way – it was more than obvious that he could barely remain standing, much less walk properly. But he couldn't stop, at least not now. His own body wouldn't allow him even if his mind were to make such a command – it was too late anyway.

He shook violently and uncontrollably, both from bloodlust and biting cold that was especially perceptible to him since the only thing he wore was the clothes he had been in earlier – he hadn't put on anything else when he left his dorm room. Not to mention that he was barefoot, so by now the skin on his hands and feet – normally perfectly pale – was reddened from icy snow. And yet the teen wasn't bothered by it in the slightest, as he hardly noticed anything around him. All that mattered to him and all that he was aware of was that palpable, whispering invitingly pulse. The one that promised to him so much more than mere alleviation of his pain…

Everything else was of no importance. And as he kept walking unsteadily, there was only his destination that his burning eyes could see – quite literally.

Gradually, the ex-human reached the Moon Dorms. A short-lived creak sounded as the gates opened on their own accord, which wasn't at all surprising for Zero – of course that damn leech would know that he was coming. But despite himself, the youth let out a low chuckle, a dark smile that didn't reach his pained, a little apprehensive eyes coming across his face. He stayed in place for a few moments, gazing ahead of him blankly, before resuming walking and going straight to the main doors that, too, very predictably, shot open as soon as he got close to them, letting and urging him inside. And he complied, this time without second thought.

The small group of vampires seated in the lounge room grew rigid the instant the heady scent of blood reached them. At once, vivid crimson bled into their eyes and their fangs sharpened, already half-extended. Intent gazes turned to the source of the heavenly, unique aroma simultaneously while every occupant of the large room stood up stiffly yet gracefully, their rapt attention fully on the form that had just come through the main doors and was now advancing towards them unwaveringly, heedless of hungry stares and soft animalistic growls emitted by the Night Class members. They were itching to attack, and the fact that it was Kiryuu of all people only served to fuel that urge. All they needed was permission from their leader that they could receive any second, that they _hoped _to receive any second – at least the majority of them did.

But it never came, even as the – now evidently and undoubtedly – ex-human headed for the stairs, his intentions and destination more than clear.

They made to move forward nevertheless, determined to halt the silver-haired prefect in his tracks and stop him from advancing any further. But before they could take a step, they were frozen on the spot. It continued less than a moment, after which the hold on them was relinquished, but the effect was profound and immediate. And it was done to them by the power they knew way too well, as they had experienced it numerous times before. Well, some of them had anyway, ones – or more like _one _in particular – more so than the others. And while everyone got the silent message their lord was giving them, that same _one _chose to disobey yet again, although with good intentions, as he saw it.

As he usually did, Kain tried to stop him from committing probably yet another foolish act, but Aidou, being his impulsive self, merely shook his cousin's hand off his shoulder and started making his way to Zero, who had by now begun ascending the stairs. But the blond didn't get too far, as suddenly, a violent shudder racked his body and, wide-eyed, he dropped to his knees, unable to overcome the unrelenting, punishing pressure. He couldn't move a muscle as if he was physically paralyzed, and it didn't ease after a short while like the previous time – if anything, to him it felt like it was steadily getting worse. So much so that soon he had to use his hands for support so that he wouldn't collapse. He reckoned his pureblood prince was _not_ pleased with him – Kaname's irritation seemed palpable to him even though he was all the way down here.

_He sure was in for the punishment later… _

The blond swallowed nervously at that thought.

_'Damn that stupid Kiryuu…' _Aidou growled mentally to himself, understandably frustrated and humiliated, his turquoise eyes turning blood-red anew when he lifted his head slightly to shoot a heated glare at the Level D's retreating back.

Said individual, however, paid no mind to everything that had – and had almost – transpired. He never once halted in his steps and his gaze never strained from his goal, as everything else was unimportant and appeared to him as nothing more than a dull blur of colors.

Soon enough Zero was walking down the dark hallway – the one he was more than familiar with by now – towards the even more familiar set of doors and those rooms that were situated behind them. It wasn't long before he arrived at his designated location and for a few long seconds, the hunter just stood there, his fingers already closed around the doorknob and his breathing getting more uneven with every passing moment. The shaking got worse too, due to obvious reasons – his desired _meal – God he was sick, there was no doubt about it anymore, for sure_ – was nearby, now well within his reach and waiting for him to give that little push that would be his final decision, after which there would be no way of turning back.

But he didn't care anymore, as he had long accepted it.

He lifted his gaze, now much clearer and with only a hint of red in it, and pushed the door open before stepping into the room. The first thing that caught his attention and kept it there was the tall, shadowed form of one Kuran Kaname leaning on the mahogany desk behind him, his hands were folded over his chest and a small, barely noticeable satisfied smile crept onto his face languidly. His dark eyes gleamed a predatory crimson, intense and fixed on him. It sent an involuntary shudder up the ex-human's spine.

For a short moment, Zero hesitated. But his slight uncertainty evaporated just as quickly as it had come and, pushing the door shut behind him uncaringly, the silver-haired teen entered the room further and headed in the pureblood's direction.

Still not saying a word, Kaname unfolded his arms and began working on unfastening one of the cuffs of his silk shirt in a slow, deliberate manner – his bright unblinking orbs never leaving the pale face and luminous hues of the vampire in front of him, who in turn was watching him just as closely. When he was finished, he tugged the long sleeve down and brought his arm forward wrist up – the inviting creamy skin atop his pulse in plain view.

At once, Zero's attention shifted to the offered flesh, his eyes already transfixed on the throbbing veins underneath that smooth, thin layer of tissues. He understood the invitation and accepted it without thinking twice, moving forward surprisingly smoothly – considering his condition – and taking a hold of the slender yet strong limb, weakly but desperately. Casting the pureblood one last intent look, the youth inclined his head and gave the area a few preparatory licks before plunging his throbbing and fully elongated canines in, impatient to finally satisfy his hunger.

Kaname's smile widened, now much more perceptible.

A soft yet too audible _'click' _of the lock sounded in the ominous silence, warning Zero that his nearest way out was sealed off. But it looked like the teen wasn't even aware of it, too engrossed in what he was doing. And if he were, then it simply didn't bother him, judging by the lack of reaction of any kind from his side.

**- - o - -**

_Again, I'm terribly sorry for the wait. I know it's inexcusable, but I will do my best to prevent it from happening again *bows low* _

_Hope it wasn't too much of a disappointment after all this time of waiting, but the next chapter will be better. __As the _'Prelude'_ of sorts is indeed over. And we actually can move on._

_To those who are still with me, thank you. You have no idea how grateful I am to you for still bearing with my terrible self. Hope to see you all in the next chapter that will be (damn hopefully!) written and posted much, MUCH sooner than this one. _

_Belatedly this time, but hope you had nice Holidays :) _

_Till next time~*waves*_


End file.
